


O despertar do amor

by Lanistark



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Birthday Sex, F/M, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Lingerie, Mad Queen Daenerys Targaryen, Married Couple, Old Married Couple, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-07
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2020-04-12 06:34:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 13
Words: 85,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19126561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lanistark/pseuds/Lanistark
Summary: O casamento de Tyrion e Sansa e como o amor pode nascer de uma união por interesse.Essa história já foi publicada antes. Mas eu senti que havia coisas que deveriam ser reajustadas e estou republicando.





	1. Prólogo

_Sempre deve haver um Stark em Winterfell._

Por séculos e séculos isto era um dado, exceto por um curto período após Theon Greyjoy trair a família de Sansa e queimar o castelo. Mas Sansa, que antes era Stark e depois Lannister, finalmente voltou para o norte e o lugar que ela um dia chamou de lar fora destruído de todas as maneiras e ela mesma também fora transformada numa Bolton suprimindo o próprio nome para ser usada como uma peça no xadrez dos tronos. Garotas como ela não sobreviviam por muito tempo durante uma guerra. Mas a porcelana se transformou em marfim e depois em aço. Antes mesmo de Alayne no Vale. Antes de Ramsay ou da muralha ou da retomada de Winterfell, isso aconteceu quando ainda era uma Lannister.

Resistente, duradouro, firme. O aço valiriano se dobra e desdobra para formar uma unidade composta de marcas e apesar disso e  _por causa_  disto é mais forte. Mais mortal. Preciso e cirúrgico. Frio.

Ela é uma aprendiz lenta, mas determinada. São nuances que a compõem, um mosaico.

 Ela sabe que o destino dos outros irmãos não é ficar em Winterfell. Arya tem aquela fome do mundo. Faz tudo no próprio ritmo, sem regras e amarras e por isso a vida dela é uma aventura. Sansa queria ser como ela, uma guerreira, forte e pronta para qualquer combate e sem nenhuma batalha interna como ela própria carregava. Arya não tinha culpa, ela fez o que tinha que ser feito, matou quando teve que matar e não perdia um segundo de sono por isso. Era óbvio que ela não permaneceria muito mais tempo dentro daqueles muros.

Embora Bran estivesse lá também, sempre no bosque sagrado a um palmo de distancia, a presença era impalpável pelo significado mítico que ele carregava. O senhor de Winterfell, herdeiro por direito, não queria ser o senhor de ninguém.

A coroa de prata que repousou no crânio de Robb, o rei do norte nem chegou a ser produzida para Jon. Os nortenhos o coroaram, mas ele não queria ser rei. Não depois de conhecer certa rainha de inúmeros títulos e poder ilimitado.

_Ela é minha rainha e eu a seguirei após combatermos o rei da noite._

_Jon snow._

Uma breve carta com inúmeros significados.

Talvez ela estivesse fadada a ser a Stark em Winterfell. Mas ela não deveria ser a única. ela era jovem e perfeitamente capaz de produzir uma criança. O próprio Lorde Royce havia insinuado mais de uma vez que estava bastante entusiasmado com uma aliança entre o Vale e o Norte.  _Um Royce, de Winterfell_.

Havia outros de diversas bandeiras, mas nenhum homem seria capaz de abdicar do sobrenome, mesmo por ela. E mesmo enquanto era adulada como uma rainha o asco se alojava da boca ao estomago cada vez que ele imaginava qualquer um deles na cama que um dia fora de Ned e Catelyn.

Mas ela não conhecia a rainha estrangeira e não queria entregar tudo que reconquistou para a mulher ou qualquer outro. Ela temia que a rainha pudesse, cedo ou tarde, se voltar contra ela. A última vez que os Starks confiaram nas promessas de um rei tudo havia corrido muito mal para eles. Sansa tinha a fidelidade dos vassalos nortenhos, mas isso não seria suficiente. Ela leu e releu a carta e refletiu sobre as consequências da atitude de Jon. Ela precisava de segurança, e precisava do poder da rainha para manter o norte seguro contra as ameaças do rei da noite. Mas os anos de convívio com mindinho e Cersei sempre a davam o poder de antecipar e arquitetar estratégias de autopreservação e ler as pessoas corretamente.

Quando menina ela tinha o hábito de guardar pequenos objetos, algumas coisas inúteis que a faziam lembrar de momentos vividos, de pessoas.  Pouca  coisa sobrara após tantas fugas e tantos algozes. Mas havia uma caixa de bordados que ela carregava desde o vale. Linhas pretas e tecidos austeros para quem antes amava as cores. Ramsay havia confiscado tesouras e agulhas mas, costurado na barra de uma saia velha de Alayne algo passou despercebido. E quando o bastardo Snow/Bolton foi devorado pelos cães, ela retornou à própria cela que um dia fora o quarto da infância para queimar os lençóis em que foi repetidamente estuprada e torturada.

 Sansa observou o fogo que queimava as testemunhas do flagelo e dor da jovem que carregava mais fantasmas que qualquer um poderia suportar sem enlouquecer. Mas ela era estoica, resignada e acima de tudo muito muito observadora. Nada passaria por aqueles olhos de gelo do norte sem ser detectado. Algo reluziu do outro lado da sala entre as muitas dobras de um trapo de saia da bastarda que ela um dia se tornou, revelando uma joia que ela odiou usar.

Um recomeço.

 

 .............

 

Todos estavam no pátio à espera de Jon e da comitiva da rainha. A postura estoica sempre a acompanhava e ela vestiu a armadura de cortesia que sempre fora sua maior arma. Ela foi educada como era com qualquer pessoa, alguns velhos hábitos jamais poderiam ser mudados. Porém quando cumprimentou a mulher de cabelos prateados e olhos violeta ela não se curvou diante dela, ainda havia muitas batalhas para que ela fosse considerada rainha.

Os nortenhos também não estavam contentes, mas ninguém poderia lutar contra dragões.

“Winterfell é sua, sua graça.”

Arya pulou nos braços de Jon num abraço emocionado. O irmão bastardo sempre fora o favorito de todos, exceto de Sansa. Mas agora tudo era diferente. As batalhas e os soluços de choro, cada cicatriz, cada hematoma, cada noite, cada morte... Tudo modificou a maneira de todos os Starks encararem o mundo e um ao outro. Bran cumprimentou solenemente Jon e a Daenerys e pediu uma reunião urgentemente.

Arya avistou um rapaz moreno de olhos azuis e correu na direção dele como se fosse uma visão. Sansa percebeu não ser a única com um passado a resolver.

Então ele veio coxeando para se colocar ao lado da rainha. Um broche de mão no peito, a barba crescida que não fora capaz de cobrir a cicatriz horrenda no rosto e os olhos desiguais que a encaravam com um misto de desconfiança e curiosidade. Antes que ele chegasse até onde pretendia, ela se antecipou e caminhou até ele. Ele parou subitamente como se esperasse ter a cabeça arrancada por um animal selvagem. Eles se encaram por um momento, olhos azuis e olhos desiguais, a mais pura beleza do norte em contraste com o homem que era considerado o mais feio de Westeros.

Poucas coisas eram capazes de deixar o anão sem palavras, mas Sansa... Sansa era agora uma mulher muito mais linda do que ela fora em seus primeiros anos na capital. Tyrion não conseguiu respirar _. E pensar que a garota poderia ter sido arruinada por mim._

Em contrapartida poucas vezes os nortenhos eram capazes de identificar traços de alegria na filha de Ned Stark. Ela era bondosa e gentil, porém nada além disso era esperado dela. Talvez nem fosse capaz de sorrir, ninguém jamais a culparia por isso.

Sansa quase vacilou, quase correu pelo pátio e fugiu como fez após a morte de Joffrey.  _Eu não posso mais fugir dele._

Num movimento trêmulo ela estendeu a mão de marfim para o pequeno homem paralisado na frente dela ergueu os cantos dos lábios num sorriso quase imperceptível.

“Senhor Mão...”

Ele segurou a mão trêmula e gélida e pensou que era loucura ela não estar de luvas num inverno tão violento. Mas o pensamento logo foi afastado, pois ele reconheceu o enorme anel. Era grande e ostentoso, para representar a quem a garota Stark pertencia. Um anel Lannister, o anel de casamento.

“Meu senhor marido.”

......

 

“Marido? Achei que você fosse viúva de outro”

Ele estava andando de um lado para o outro do cômodo, tentando entender o significado da cena no pátio. O casamento nunca fora consumado. Ela não hesitou em fugir, o deixando para ser executado. Depois fingiu ser outra pessoa e casou-se com Ramsey Bolton.

“Você certamente se certificou de anular o casamento.” Ele tomou um gole de vinho.

Sansa havia preparado os aposentos dela para que fosse agradável para ele. Colocou vinho, livros, e mandou trazer comida suficiente para dois, mas ele não foi capaz de notar.

“Não foi anulado por um alto Septão, pensávamos que você morreria. O casamento com Ramsey não teve validade, procurei me informar com Samwell Tarly.” Ela estava sentada o encarando e não lembrava em nada a pequena pomba assustada que era o fantoche de Cersei e Joffrey.

“Esperava que eu morresse? Sinto que lhe desapontei minha dama.”

“Na realidade, estou bastante feliz em lhe ver bem, meu senhor.” O olhar dela suavizou um pouco.

Ele riu ironicamente e quase engasgou com o vinho.

“Você é hilária. Jamais pensei que pudesse ser capaz de fazer piadas.”

Ela endireitou a coluna, a sobrancelha levemente torcida. Ele quase pode perceber um tremor de frustração nos lábios vermelhos. Mas a esposa de Tyrion era um livro dificílimo de ler. Na capital as cortesias mascaravam a dor das constantes perdas de Sansa e apenas após a morte da mãe e o irmão ela fora capaz de chorar abertamente na presença de Tyrion. Foi demais para uma criança suportar e ele do alto da mais pura mediocridade de ser um marido anão nunca fora capaz de protegê-la.

“Alguns nortenhos perderiam um braço para enfiar uma espada em seu peito, Tyrion Lannister. Você pretende andar agarrado a um dragão para se proteger aqui no Norte?” O nome dele soou como um insulto.

“E por que isso te preocupa?”

“Você me protegeu de Joffrey, lhe devo isto.”

_Protegi?_

“Eu era apenas um tio educando o sobrinho, você não me deve nada. Sairemos para combater o rei da noite, não serei um problema para você por muito tempo. Além disso, podemos todos morrer de uma vez e tudo pode virar um inferno congelado.” Ele pegou uma coxa de frango com a mão e tirou um grande pedaço com os dentes.

 “Muitos morrerão, mas não precisa ser você. Recebi um corvo de Jamie, ele pretende se unir ao exército contra o rei da noite. Que serventia você teria nesta batalha?” Ela cruzou os braços.

“Obrigado pelo encorajamento, Lady Sansa.” Ele estava muito cansado, o frio do norte era demais para as articulações atrofiadas dele. Ele planejara dormir até que fosse a hora de encarar o rei da noite e morrer de uma vez por todas e estava sem paciência para joguetes.

“Não é disto que se trata. O que aconteceria caso ambos morressem? O que aconteceria com o Casterly Rock? Você acha justo que o seu direito seja reivindicado por algum primo seu? Depois de tudo?” Ela tentou apelar pra tudo o que ele sempre sonhou, Casterly Rock era o sonho dele. O herdeiro dos dois poderia ser o guardião do oeste.

“Imaginei que você quisesse que os Lannisters fossem extintos” a exasperação vazou pelos lábios juntamente com vinho.

“Eu preciso de um herdeiro Stark e o senhor de um herdeiro Lannister. Cersei não ficará viva por muito tempo. O que será do reino após essa guerra? Temos que unir forças. O Senhor provou ser confiável.”

Ela parecia muito pragmática, muito diferente do que fora antes. Tratavam-se apenas de negócios, de poder e de ter o que ele sempre almejou e foi impedido a vida inteira por Tywin. Ele seria senhor das maiores casas do reino.

“Então é por causa de poder que quer permanecer casada comigo? Achei que era por causa do meu charme.”

Ela fechou os olhos em desaprovação à piada. Já era difícil demais para ela vir até ele falar de consumação e de produzir filhos, mas ele sempre falava demais e isso sempre a deixava desconfortável.

“Você disse que nunca consumaríamos o nosso casamento, como teríamos uma criança?”

“O senhor mesmo disse que eu era uma criança nas nossas núpcias. Eu só tinha treze anos... Mas agora eu posso perfeitamente cumprir meus deveres de esposa. Quando eu estiver com uma criança em meu ventre o senhor pode ir até Casterly Rock cuidar da sua propriedade. Não se preocupe! Você pode vir ao norte sempre que desejar e eu não me recusarei a cumprir minhas obrigações de esposa.” A forma como ela encarou as mãos e torceu levemente o polegar fez Tyrion perceber o esforço que ela fez para tentar convencê-lo. Embora ela não deixasse transparecer, ela estava terrorizada.

Sansa tinha esperanças que ele talvez não quisesse fazer um percurso tão longo por muito tempo. Ramsay dizia que ela era uma mulher fria na cama e que não era capaz de despertar a paixão de um homem, por isso ele mantinha Myranda. Tyrion logo arranjaria outra amante como Shae e se esqueceria dela. Seria um alívio. Ela precisava de um herdeiro e sabia que ele não seria capaz de machucá-la como Ramsey que costumava cortá-la e mordê-la num ritual macabro antes de penetrá-la rasgando sua feminilidade. O ato sexual não era tão ruim em comparação ao que ele fazia com ela antes. Ela seria capaz de suportar alguns minutos do ato para ter um herdeiro.

“Eu posso ser uma esposa obediente na cama. Apenas, por favor, não me machuque.”

Tyrion examinou a expressão dela com desconfiança, mas não encontrou nenhum vestígio de sarcasmo ou de piada. E a proposta era tentadora. Ele poderia ter uma reivindicação às suas terras com o apoio do norte, poderia ter uma família e poderia ter uma mulher linda, a mulher mais linda de Westeros. Ele sempre a desejou, mesmo quando ela era apenas uma garota e agora ela havia se transformado numa belíssima mulher. Era obvio que ela confiava nele, mas não o desejava como homem. Sansa temia que outro homem a maltratasse. Doeu em Tyrion, pois ela merecia mais que isso. Ela merecia o cavaleiro das flores, merecia ter lindos filhos ruivos.

_Eu sou o diabinho, como ela pode se contentar com tão pouco? O que o mundo fez com você doce Sansa?_

E mesmo que ele já estivesse com a imaginação vagando por entre as pernas dela ele teve, talvez, o último ato de altruísmo da vida.

“Você sabe... Depois que nos casamos não fui para cama com ninguém. Você nem pode imaginar como estou faminto por uma boceta" Ele quis assustá-la _. Fuja Sansa, fuja de mim antes que eu a leve._

Ela engoliu em seco e estava certa de que estava vermelha carmesim como o manto Lannister. Sansa sabia que Tyrion era profano e se preparou para aquele tipo de conversa. Mas dizer que o anão lascivo agora era celibatário? Era se recusou a acreditar.

“Shae era sua amante. Eu compreendo perfeitamente que você tenha desejos, eu me recusei consumar o casamento. Não há necessidade de mentir!” 

“Não queria que você sofresse. Ser traída por um anão lhe humilharia ainda mais e depois do casamento vermelho... Além disso, Shae sabia que eu tinha desejos por você. Depois você fugiu e depois eu mesmo fugi... Estou há cinco anos sem foder... ” ele tomou um gole de vinho e a varreu com os olhos.

Ela percebeu que ele não estava mentindo, fazia sentido então o jeito como Shae o tratava na frente dela. Sansa não esperava por aquela declaração e ela tremeu com os olhos famintos dele, exatamente como nas núpcias. Sansa estava acostumada a ser cobiçada por Mindinho, Lorde Royce e até o pequeno Ned Umber a olhava de um jeito bastante perturbador. Por isso a atitude de retomar o casamento com Tyrion, ela precisava de um marido em que ela pudesse confiar e esse marido já existia. Mas a forma como ele examinava cada centímetro do corpo dela a deixou nervosa, ela lutou para falar e a voz saiu baixa e trêmula.

“Você estava em seu de direito de desejar sua esposa, eu que não cumpri com minhas obrigações. Espero que me perdoe. Mas eu mudei muito. Talvez você possa não me desejar da forma que estou agora, talvez eu esteja arruinada... “ Havia tanta dor nos olhos dela  ”Mas não farei com que espere muito mais e esta noite você pode decidir melhor.” Ela estava segurando as mãos com firmeza, não queria que ele a visse tremer.

“Não vou me deitar com você, é óbvio que não é isso que você quer. Fizemos nossos votos e sei que você quer permanecer neste casamento, mas eu vou dormir em outro lugar. Não quero que faça o que não quer, você merece mais que isto. Vamos esperar o fim dessa guerra contra os mortos para decidir melhor nossas ações.”

“Mas...”  _Você vai morrer._

“Você disse que seria uma esposa obediente."

“Sim, meu marido.”

Ela reuniu as saias e saiu do quarto sem falar outra palavra.

 

.....

 

 

O jantar foi servido no grande salão. Era uma comida simples, pois não houve tempo para grandes preparativos e Sansa ajudou a servir as pessoas. Muitos devoraram a sopa como se fosse o prato mais elaborado e a maioria estava quase caindo sobre a comida devido o cansaço da viagem. Daenerys e Jon já haviam ouvido a história sobre a origem de Jon e sussurravam o tempo todo. Todos já haviam percebido que ele era mais que um súdito fiel e que após a guerra era provável que, se todos sobrevivessem, já estava decidido quem estaria ao lado da rainha no trono de ferro.

Alguns nortenhos encaravam Tyrion com desdém, mas ele já estava acostumado com isso desde que nascera e ignorou se dedicando ao vinho e a conversa com Verme Cinzento sobre os preparativos para a batalha que viria.

Sansa sentou ao lado dele, mas ele nem sequer a olhou. Tyrion pensou em ir embora como ela fez no dia do casamento de Jofffey. Mas uma promessa estúpida de que ele jamais a magoaria o fez ficar. Sem contar que nunca em toda vida dele alguma mulher pediu para se deitar com ele se não fosse pelo ouro. Essa perspectiva o deixou excitado, ele teria que encontrar uma prostitua ruiva na vila de inverno para afogar o sentimento que cresceu dentro dele.

“Vamos nos recolher, meu marido?”

“As pessoas precisam ver que nos aposentados juntos, mas eu vou pra meu próprio quarto.” Ela deu um olhar nervoso pra ele e o seguiu para que todos vissem os dois saindo juntos.

O quarto dele não era muito distante do dela, então quando ele a deixou na porta dos aposentos ela tomou coragem se ajoelhou e o segurou firme pelas mãos.

“Eu falei sério, meu senhor.”

“Pare com isso, Sansa. Você nem consegue pronunciar meu nome! Vou dormir, eu devo lutar contra o rei da noite. O meu lugar é ao lado da minha Rainha”

“Você morrerá”

“Já lutei outras batalhas, não sou inapto. Me deixe morrer tentando impedir que tudo acabe para você também.” Ele a beijou suavemente na mão esquerda. Era tudo o que ele poderia ter agora. Ele não queria deixá-la grávida, se acaso morresse. ”Boa noite, Sansa.”

“Boa noite.”d

Ela observou ele se afastar e entrar no quarto localizado no final do corredor e epois ela mesma entrou no quarto fechando a porta com força. O que ela poderia fazer? Se acaso ele morresse ela nunca poderia conceber um herdeiro. Ela sabia que ele nunca a machucaria e não poderia confiar em outro homem. A frustração tomou conta dela. Afinal, ele disse que só se deitaria com ela quando ela pedisse e ela pediu. O que mais ele queria? Ele queria que ela desejasse estar com ele? Mas ela não queria estar com ninguém! Ela queria estar segura, apenas. Jon certamente iria para a capital e ela deveria perpetuar o nome Stark em Winterfell. 

Ela começou a se despir até que estava apenas nas roupas de baixo. Tomou uma taça de vinho e soltou os cabelos com raiva e frustração.

 _A maior arma de uma mulher está entre as pernas dela._ cersei havia falado.

“Está na hora de agir. A vida toda você foi uma pomba estúpida” ela falou para o reflexo no espelho.

..........

 

Tyrion deitou-se na cama refletindo sobre o que acabara de acontecer, dificilmente ele conseguiria dormir.

_Quase cinco anos sem uma mulher e me abster da única mulher que tenho todo o direito de reivindicar. Que piada de mal gosto._

 

Ele se virou e fechou os olhos, mas a imaginação vagou para a imagem da dama do Norte. Ele tentou lembrar da garota assustada na noite de núpcias, da frieza dela quando ela descobriu a morte da mãe e do irmão pelas mãos dos Lannisters. Os deuses testemunharam que ele não queria sentir o que estava sentindo, mas era mais forte do que ele. Ela era tão linda.  Mesmo com toda modéstia dos trajes dela, ele não pode deixar de notar o vestido apertado na cintura delgada, o cheiro de limão tão característico, o sorriso contido nos lábios perfeitos... A mão vagou para o membro já duro em busca de alívio.  _Um ultimo alívio antes de tudo ir para o inferno._

A porta abriu abruptamente.

“Sete infernos! Podrick!” ele olhou por cima do ombro e viu Sansa recostada na porta, os cabelos soltos estavam jogados para trás e ela usava apenas uma camisola, ela também estava descalça. Ele percebeu que a escolha do turno foi deliberada, a camisola era tão justa que se agarrava a ela como se fosse uma parte dela, o tecido tão transparente... Por baixo não havia nada.

“Eu quero consumar nossa união, eu preciso disto.” Ela caminhou até a cama e deixou a camisola cair dos ombros revelando sua nudez. Nada mais que um movimento mecânico, ela já havia feito dezenas de vezes antes. E ela olhou para o chão esperando a ordem dele.

Tyrion já a havia visto nua, mas ela era tão jovem, muito diferente da mulher em que ela havia se transformado. O corpo dela parecia um relógio de areia devido às curvas que ela adquiriu. O esforço que ele fez para tentar não olhar foi quase sobre-humano, ele não queria se aproveitar de uma mulher desesperada. Tyrion se forçou a olhar para a camisola amontoada no chão.

“Olhe para mim, meu marido” A voz trêmula, a possível rejeição a deixou devastada.

Ele não foi capaz de resistir mais, ninguém seria capaz de tal façanha. A pele leitosa, as curvas dela... As pernas longas, uma fina penugem vermelha cobria a feminilidade, a curva dos quadris largos em contraste com a cintura extremamente estreita.  Ela era como uma ampulheta. Mas quando os olhos chegaram na altura dos seios ele não conseguiu reprimir um gemido.

“Porra... Sansa... Porra” 

Ela deveria gastar muito tempo tentando esconder as enormes colinas, nos vestidos e peles na tentativa de não chamar tanta atenção para si.  Certamente o significado da palavra perfeição foi reinventado na mente dele.

“Você pode ter qualquer homem que quiser.”

“Eu já sou casada...

A excitação no membro quase explodiu. Ele percebeu quando os olhos dela pousaram pesadamente no volume das calças. Tyrion achou que ela não conseguiria depois de perceber o quanto ele estava faminto por ela, mas mesmo com o corpo dela tremendo em nervosismo ele pode capturar uma partícula de triunfo nos olhos dela. 

 Como ele poderia afastá-la e humilhá-la depois de uma atitude quase heroica?

“Apagarei as velas...”

Sansa sabia que havia sido linda um dia, mas isso só lhe trouxe desgraça e ela também era tão inapta na cama que a única coisa que sabia era que deveria abrir as pernas e suportar, se o homem fosse descente o suficiente para leva-la como uma mulher e não como uma cadela de quatro. E havia também um detalhe que era difícil demais de expor.

“Não é necessário. Quero que veja que não sou perfeita, talvez eu não lhe agrade e você pode anular o casamento definitivamente se quiser, não quero lhe enganar. Mas se você me quiser de volta eu serei sua até meu ultimo suspiro. Eu lhe darei filhos e cuidarei de você na sua velhice e eu nunca lhe faltarei com o respeito como homem e marido"

Ela falou humildemente e se virou jogando os cabelos por cima do ombro revelando toda a desgraça que ela carregava.

Tyrion havia sido escravo em Essos quando fugiu após a morte de Joffrey, mas ela tinha muito mais cicatrizes do que ele. Longas e longas linhas de pele removida por lâmina se estendiam pelas costas e nádegas. Algumas ainda vermelhas. Ele ficou atônito. Ele sabia que ela sofreu no segundo casamento, mas a visão o deixou mortificado.

“Sansa...”

“Se você desejar eu coloco uma roupa, não é algo bonito de se olhar. Sei que não é necessário estar nu para... Para fazer um bebê.”

“Você não deveria ter passado por isto. Não depois de tudo...”

“Elas são parte de mim, não há como me livrar delas. Posso deitar ou você vai embora?” Ela tremeu de nervosismo e se cobriu com as mãos.

“Tudo bem, não precisa se envergonhar! Você continua linda e eu continuo sendo um anão. Eu jamais lhe rejeitaria por causa de algumas cicatrizes. Você esqueceu que me falta uma parte do nariz?” Se ele a rejeitasse depois disso poderia passar a impressão de que ele teria nojo das cicatrizes. Além do disto, ela era realmente linda demais, mesmo depois de todo o sofrimento. A mulher mais linda que já tirou a roupa para ele e a única que não era uma prostituta.

Ele pulou da cama e começou a tirar a roupa rapidamente revelando o corpo desproporcional e torcido e ela não desviou os olhos, já havia visto um homem nu. E ele era não era feio, mas fez coisas terríveis com ela. Ela não temia mais a feiura. Quando ele tirou a calça ela reprimiu um suspiro.

 _Deuses isso vai ser muito dolorido._  Ela pensou, mas não deixou transparecer.

“Tem certeza, Sansa?”

“Por favor. Vamos acabar logo com isso.”

“Tudo bem. Eu nunca estive com uma mulher que não estivesse visando meu ouro.”

“Eu não quero ouro, nós somos casados. Isso já se prolongou demais.”

“Eu sei... Deite.”

Ela obedeceu, abriu as pernas levantando os joelhos e fechou os olhos.

“Eu não vou lhe machucar. Se for demais para você apenas fale.”

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente.  _Sempre dói, seja firme Sansa. Você pode suportar._

Ele subiu num banquinho e sentou-se na cama. Depois se posicionou entre as pernas dela e a beijou castamente na boca. Ela demonstrou coragem e abriu os lábios lhe dando acesso a língua. Sansa não queria resistir, queria que ele soubesse que ela poderia ser uma boa esposa, os planos dela dependiam disso. O beijo foi breve, mas ela sentiu o membro já duro dele pressionado na barriga.

Tyrion a beijou no pescoço e um arrepio percorreu todo o corpo dela e depois arrastou o que estava do nariz pelo comprimento. Ela já estava um pouco suava, mesmo com o frio, possivelmente pelo nervosismo, mas ainda sim exalou a nota cítrica do limão.

"Espantosamente longo..."

"Isso lhe desagrada? Sinto muito..."

"Pelos deuses.Não. É absolutamente perfeito." outros três beijos castos no pescoço. Ninguém nunca havia beijado na área, ninguém nunca a havia beijado com carinho. Apenas desejo e fúria.

A língua dele brincou ao longo da clavícula e o formigamento na área surgiu, uma sensação que ela nunca havia experimentado. O pulso dela se acelerou em antecipação. Quando ele desceu para se ajustar entre as pernas, ela esperou a estocada e a dor, mas não aconteceu e então ela abriu os olhos.

Ele estava olhando uma cicatriz que ela tinha no seio. Marcas de dentes, um pedaço de pele arrancado, uma lembrança da noite de núpcias com Ramsey.

“Sinto muito” ele não esperou a resposta e beijou a pele deformada.

Outro arrepio. Uma sensação de formigamento surgiu entre as pernas.

Ele desceu até outra cicatriz na barriga e a beijou. Ela arfou e sentiu uma onda de choque com o contato.

Tyrion ficou satisfeito com a forma que o corpo dela respondeu aos estímulos, mesmo que Sansa fosse uma dama e estivesse se esforçando para não demonstrar. Então ele subiu novamente e beijou um mamilo. Algo aconteceu dentro dela, ela agarrou os lençóis como os dedos. Os dedos dos pés torceram.  A barba de Tyrion escovando a pele desnuda e latejante. 

Sansa não podia acreditar nas ondas de choque corriam por todo o corpo.  Ela arregalou os olhos encarando o teto, não parecia real. Lá fora havia neve, mas aquele corpo frio e cheio de dor estava em combustão.

“Posso continuar?”

Ela sacudiu a cabeça incapaz de falar

Ele chupou o outro mamilo e apertou o primeiro com os dedos. Sansa reprimiu um gemido perdendo os lábios. O que ele estava fazendo? Mas ela sabia que era o dever dela suportar tudo que o marido fizesse, só não imaginava que poderia gostar. Ela nunca gostou das noites com Ramsey. Ele a batia e mordia e cortava e sempre se forçava sobre ela. Até que ela não foi capaz de aguentar tanta dor... Mas aquilo já era diferente demais.

Ele se dedicou bastante ao mamilo enrijecido e a tateava para não deixar o outro peito sem atenção. Os gemidos escapavam teimosamente da garganta já seca pela forma como ela ofegava. A respiração irregular. Em meio a toda a névoa que se formou na mente dela ela percebeu que ele pressionava todo o corpo sobre ela, mas o peso não a incomodou, era quase reconfortante tê-lo tão próximo. A forma como ele a sugava e apertava não a incomodava. Quando ele retirou a mão ela foi mais rápida e o segurou onde ele massageava.

Tyrion retirou a boca do mamilo quase escandalizado. Ela estava com os olhos fechados, a boca em formato de o. Ela sabia que ele a encarava e não queria abrir os olhos e perder a coragem.

Ela não falou,  ao invés disso sansa entrelaçou os dedos nos cachos da nuca e o girou para que ele continuasse a exploração. O mundo estava prestes a acabar e ela merecia um pouco de felicidade antes do tormento recomeçar.

Foi demais para Tyrion. Ele tentou ser gentil e delicado, mas era querer demais depois da forma como ela o segurou. Uma ordem sem palavras, ela nem sabia como era majestosa. E não era esforço algum para ele estar debruçado sobre os mais lindos espécimes de peitos que ele já havia visto na terra. Então ele se agarrou ao que ele instantaneamente declarou como seu novo lar e a cada movimento da língua e dedos dele Sansa lutou para não engasgar. 

_Finalmente ficarei com marcas que não são de dor._

Quando ele se satisfez Sansa não pôde suprimir um pequeno gemido frustrado.

“Eu poderia ficar a noite toda fazendo apenas isso. Mas isso não lhe daria um bebê, minha dama.”

 Sansa assentiu silenciosamente, ele estava totalmente certo. E Tyrion desceu ao longo do corpo deixando um rasto de beijos, na altura do umbigo ele se utilizou da língua para explorar a pele e o aperto em sua feminilidade foi inevitável. Ela trancou os olhos de prazer, mas ele subitamente parou.

 “O que houve? Desagrado-lhe?” ela levantou a cabeça para encará-lo.

Tyrion estava com a cabeça entre as pernas dela olhando os cachos ruivos. Ela se sentiu exposta demais e tentou se cobrir.

“Não!” ele segurou a mão dela. “Como ele pôde mutilar alguém tão perfeito quanto você?”

Ele beijou outra cicatriz fina na virilha.

Um gemido escapou do fundo da garganta de Sansa.

“Sinto muito!” Ela fechou a boca com mão. Não achava que aquilo fosse possível ou que qualquer homem pudesse chegar tão perto de lá com nada além do pênis. E embora, possivelmente, fosse obsceno algo nas profundezas das entranhas a impediu de sair correndo da cama.

“Confie em mim Sansa. Você sabe que eu jamais lhe machucaria.”

Sansa fechou os olhos. Ela jamais a havia machucado.

Tyrion viu que ela não entendia nada de prazer, apenas dor. E queria que ela se acalmasse.

“podemos parar e continuar depois. Sei que é muito difícil para você.”

“Não. Você pode continuar do jeito que desejar. Aproveite o corpo de sua esposa, meu senhor.” nunca durava muito com Ramsey.

“É Tyrion. Me chame de Tyrion. Eu não vou me aproveitar de você, vamos fazer amor e por muito tempo ainda.”

_Deuses me deem forças._

Então, antes que ela pudesse ter coragem para fugir, ele lambeu o pequeno nó no topo do monte entre as pernas dela.

“O quê? Oh... Oh...” ela não conseguiu concluir a frase, não havia como formatar palavras diante da sensação.

Tyrion não esteve com uma mulher por cinco anos e ele parecia querer devorá-la e aquilo não a ofendeu nem um pouco. Ela queria que ele a sentisse, que sentisse que contra todas as possibilidades ela adorava a forma como ele a tocava e fazia o corpo dela vibrar. Levemente ela retirou um cacho dele da testa e com a ponta dos dedos ela acariciou a têmpora do marido enquanto ele a levava com a língua. Aquilo o encorajou e ele a chicoteou com a palma de língua com tanta paixão e devoção que ela então entendeu a fama de amante dele na cama. Ele simplesmente nem parecia se importar com o próprio prazer, era tudo para ela.

Então as entranhas começaram a cantar uma melodia profana. Ela sentiu o coração como um tambor retumbante numa daquelas danças eróticas do povo livre. O ar simplesmente não existia mais. Sansa olhou pra baixo e ele a encarava com nada além de admiração.

Ele continuou com o doce martírio. Sansa agarrou os cachos loiros dele num ato de desespero e ele se sentiu encorajado a lamber mais rápido e rápido. Uma umidade se formou entre as pernas dela e Sansa imaginou que poderia estar sangrando, mas não estava no período lunar dela. Tyrion era tão obsceno que chupou a umidade estalando a língua.

 “meu senhor...”

“Meu nome é Tyrion. Você é magnífica”

Tyrion retornou ao ponto sensível e determinou um ritmo intenso demais para ela suportar. E todas as vezes que ela estava prestes a chegar à borda do prazer ele retirava a língua do ponto e beijava a parte interna na coxa retardando o processo de liberação. Isso se repetiu até que ela entrou numa espiral de prazer e agonia, o nome dele sussurrado dolorosamente Tyrion, Tyrion... Até que ela implorou num murmúrio sufocado “misericórdia.” Um grito preso na garganta. Ela tinha a incrível capacidade de se manter muda nas situações mais inimagináveis. Mas o corpo... O corpo falava ao idioma que Tyrion era mais fluente.

Não satisfeito ele introduziu um dedo na fenda e enquanto a lambia, o dedo explorava de uma forma como se todos os nervos do corpo estivessem conectados àquele único ponto e eles todos juntos explodiriam a qualquer momento. Então foi o fim, ou começo... Ela não sabia. Ela levantou os pés do colchão, os joelhos quase chegando aos seios. Uma rendição ao prazer gutural que a levou ao desconhecido. Ela ouviu a voz de Tyrion muito distante amaldiçoando algo a respeito da umidade que ela expelia, a respeito do quanto ela era perfeita, mas ela estava além do corpo, a alma foi além do céu. Justo ela que só conheceu o inferno na vida, estava no céu levada por um diabinho. 

 

“Sansa....” Tyrion quase chorou com a cena.

As pernas dela envolveram a cabeça dele.  Ela tremeu em um espasmo violento, enquanto a abertura pressionava ferozmente a dedo dele. Não havia mais dor ou sofrimento, apenas contemplação e prazer puro, simples e primitivo. Ela emitiu um choramingo preguiçoso e doce e mesmo assim tão sensual.  _Deuses_  como era lindo de ouvir, talvez um cantar de passarinhos durante o amor fosse daquele jeito.  Ele a encarou com os olhos incrédulos. Ela era demais para ele, de todas as formas e sentidos. Lentamente ela desceu dos céus e após um momento de contemplação mútua, as pernas delas ficaram moles e inertes.

Tyrion não queria pressioná-la, mas a excitação dele mesmo era dolorosa além das medidas.

“Você está pronta?”

“Sim.” Ela quase se esqueceu do propósito do ato.

“Você não precisa fazer nada, apenas abra as pernas novamente.” Ela o fez e pensou que agora viria a parte ruim. Não havia como um membro tão grande quanto o dele não ser incômodo dentro dela. Ramsay sempre a machucava quando a penetrava sem nenhum cuidado.

Ela fechou os olhos agarrando os lençóis em busca de algo em que se apoiar. Tyrion posicionou a ponta do pênis na estrada e entrou rápido, duro. Ele entrou até o punho. Ela estremeceu com a intensidade do movimento, mas não havia dor alguma, ao contrário. Ela não era mais uma donzela, mas Tyrion se arrependeu de ter cedido a paixão desenfreada que já o esmagava no peito.

“Sinto muito. Doeu?”

“Não.” Quase uma súplica.

“Você está pingando minha senhora...”

Então outro jato quente escorreu da feminilidade. Tyrion arregalou os olhos a observando trancar os olhos com força e morder o lábio. 

_Eu já tenho mais de quarenta anos, vinte a mais que ela. Sou anão, deformado e ela reage assim a mim._

Sansa cravou as unhas nas costas dele e gemeu. Não uma maldição, ela era uma dama jamais amaldiçoaria. E embora Tyrion adorasse ouvir obscenidades das bocas das prostitutas, Sansa o surpreendeu com uma pequena palavra: _Tyrie_.

Ele quase concluiu ao ouvir o apelido carinhoso. Mas ele se esforçou para que ela encontrasse a liberação novamente antes dele e empurrou mais lentamente, dolorosamente lento, quase preguiçoso. Só que ela não cansava de surpreende-lo e lentamente ela encontrou o caminho até os quadris de Tyrion o guiando a um ritmo mais intenso. Nada mais restava a Tyrion a não ser se render às vontades dela. E assim ele recomeçou a empurrar com mais e mais entusiasmo. Sansa achou que a urgência em que ele a levava poderia machucar, uma força que não parecia compatível com o tamanho dele. Talvez ela poderia se quebrar, mas ela não se lembrava de estar mais inteira, o marido dentro dela a empurrando mais e mais e tão fundo...  Talvez essa era a peça que faltava no mosaico rachado da vida dela. Tyrion. As entranhas começaram arder e se contorcer novamente e o aperto a pegou no centro onde ele se movia e ela o abraçou e apertou como se pudesse absorver a presença do marido.

“Um coração, uma carne, uma alma...” Ele sussurrou para ela.

"Até meu último suspiro" Ela finalmente falou.

Não era amor, eram negócios. Mas a conexão que surgiu no momento foi tão forte que as duas almas foram arrebatadas pelo momento.

Ele não demorou muito a se derramar dentro dela e eles chegaram ao clímax gemendo juntos. Houve uma sintonia de quem jamais passou, nem sequer, um minuto separado em toda a vida.

Tyrion desabou em cima dela, ainda dentro dela, muito cansado para pensar e ela ainda estava agarrada a ele. Depois de alguns minutos ela recuperou a consciência e o soltou. Ele rolou para lado da cama e a cobriu com um lençol, pois não queria que ela se sentisse ainda mais exposta. Sansa provavelmente não estava ciente do quão ousada e selvagem ela havia sido na cama. Os gemidos eram tão baixos, tão contidos, mas tão sinceros...

 _Nunca ninguém me quis dessa forma._  Tyrion pensou.

“Posso lhe abraçar?” ele perguntou timidamente, pois temia que ela o repudiasse. Afinal, as obrigações já haviam sido cumpridas.

“Se o senhor deseja...” Ela era mesmo um ser tão obediente na cama e estava tão confusa. Sansa não imaginou que poderia sentir tais coisas, pensou que talvez o tivesse escandalizado com os gemidos e não queria que ele tivesse uma impressão errada sobre ela. Sansa se virou para ele e levantou o lençol para que se aconchegasse junto a ela. Tyrion rastejou, colocou um único beijo no osso da clavícula dela e Sansa quase sorriu.

“Vejo que aprecia verdadeiramente o meu pescoço”

“Verdade seja dita, não consigo pensar em nada de eu não goste em você” ele apoiou a cabeça sobre o braço estendido de Sansa, enfiou o rosto entre os seios pesados e inalou o cheiro do doce que ela exalava. Sansa sorriu timidamente das cócegas que ele causou. 

“Este dois minha senhora, estes dois...” 

“demanda muito esforço disfarçá-los.” ela conseguiu corar mesmo depois de tudo o que fizeram. 

“Porque você faria isso?” ele falou enquanto apertava levemente o tema da conversa. Tyrion não conseguia mais tirar as mãos dela, talvez por ele não conseguir acreditar que estavam juntos numa cama.  _Finalmente_.

“Minha mãe era esguia e requintada como uma lady deve ser. Eu me pareço muito mais com as cozinheiras... E também, a atenção que recebi antes não foram uma boa experiência” ela apontou para as duas marcas de mordida.

Certamente tudo o que ela passou mexeu profundamente com a forma com que ela se via diante do espelho. Ele se inclinou e beijou novamente as cicatrizes. Ela se arrepiou instantaneamente.

“Se quiser preservar sua modéstia eu não vou me opor. Mas acredite quando eu digo, eu já estive com muitas mulheres antes do nosso casamento. Mais mulheres que se possa contabilizar sem perder as contas. E eu não minto quando digo que eu nunca vi uma mulher tão bela na vida. E além de bela você tem uma coisa que poucas damas têm, Lady sansa.”

“E o que seria isso?”

“Você tem volúpia.”

Agora sim ela tinha certeza que o rosto queimaria até entrar em combustão.

“não se envergonhe. Se todos os lordes tivessem a sorte de ter uma dama como você em suas camas, jamais existiriam bastardos no mundo.”

Ela sorriu com dentes e tudo para ele, Tyrion não se lembrava de vê-la sorrindo daquela forma algum dia. Ela o beijou timidamente nos lábios e ele fechou os olhos e dormiu quase instantaneamente, tomado pelo feitiço do momento. Talvez fosse apenas um sonho.

Mas Sansa demorou a dormir, ela ainda o embalando nos braços um corpo pequeno e tão frágil, com tantas cicatrizes quanto ela e um coração tão pisado e macerado. Um nó subiu a garganta e ela pensou que talvez se eles tivessem fugido juntos de Porto Real, se ela não fosse uma criança estúpida em confiar em pessoas erradas. Só talvez, ela não carregasse um coração tão duro e pudesse um dia tê-lo amado. Mas ela não acreditava que fosse capaz e ela não queria amar ninguém. Logo ele partiria com a rainha dele e ela poderia ter um bebê para ocupar o espaço vazio no peito. Como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dela através do sonho Tyrion a agarrou mais firme pela cintura fechando ainda mais a distancia entre eles, o nariz mutilado no vale entre as mamas.  _É exatamente aí o vazio_ , ela pensou. Mas ela pensou que seria um remendo bastante eficaz, ao menos por algumas horas.

.....

 Tyrion acordou sozinho, com o som de pratos e copos sobre a mesa. pela luz que entrava através das frestas da janela já era tarde e ele havia perdido a hora de levantar. Podric sorriu para Tyrion.

“Bom dia lorde Tyrion. Eu trouxe seu desjejum embora já esteja bem próximo da hora da refeição do meio dia.”

“Onde ela está?”

“Ela quebrou o jejum como todos no salão e me impediu de acordá-lo. Agora está no solar, ela está com a aparência cansada. O senhor pelo jeito não deixou dormir muito não é?”

 _Não durou a noite inteira_. Tyrion pensou. Ela não conseguiu dormir? Talvez o ronco e dividir a cama com outra pessoa a tivesse perturbado. Ele deveria ter ido dormir em outro lugar para dar algum espaço para ela.

“você estava nos bisbilhotando Podrick?"

“Não senhor! E também não permiti que ninguém se aproximasse do corredor. Ninguém pôde ouvir, eu garanto”

“Ótimo. Você tem o dever de manter todos afastados dos nossos aposentos. Lady Sansa é muito reservada e tímida"

 Após um banho rápido e quebrar o jejum, ele partiu para verificar se ela precisava de ajuda em alguma coisa. Na porta do solar de Sansa Brienne estava de guarda. Naturalmente com tantos estrangeiros em Winterfell ela não estava confortável em ficar sozinha.

“Bom dia Brienne.”

“Bom dia Lorde Tyrion.” A mulher não estava com a cara muito agradável.

“Eu preciso verificar se lady Sansa...”

“Sinto muito, senhor. Creio que não seja possível. Lady Sansa não gosta de ser interrompida enquanto trabalha”

“Talvez eu possa ajudá-la e eu...”

“Ela foi bem específica senhor. Ninguém deve entrar.  _Ninguém_.”

Ele entendeu.  _Especifica_  ela havia dito. Principalmente ele não deveria atrapalhá-la.

“Naturalmente, entendo.” Tyrion se virou para ir embora, mas Brienne o deteve. A voz baixa e ameaçadora.

“Ela deixou um recado. Ela sabe que verme cinzento está cuidando das estratégias de guerra e que o Senhor como mão da rainha, também deve ter muito trabalho a fazer. Ela disse que a biblioteca não está completamente reconstruída, mas que pode lhe ser útil caso precise trabalhar. Ela pretende passar o dia inteiro aqui., é assim que ela prefere.”

“Compreendo. Eu devo então me juntar a ela para no jantar no salão ou ela prefere jantar no quarto?”

“Ela costuma jantar sozinha aqui mesmo, mas ela sabe que o senhor costuma jantar com a sua rainha e espera o senhor se sinta livre para decidir. Mas o senhor pode se juntar a ela para dormirem juntos nos mesmos aposentos. O senhor é o marido da guardiã do norte e não é adequado dormir como um hóspede comum. São palavras dela.”

Brienne se aproximou mais dele e se inclinou para encará-lo nos olhos.

Ela baixou o tom até quase sussurro, um zumbido de inseto. Um tom de morte.

“Agora um recado  _meu_. Eu sei que a sua rainha e estes dragões acabariam com o norte com apenas uma respiração fumegante. Nós sabemos o que ela fez na Campina, com o pai de Samwel Tarlly. E sei que você se aproveita disso para ter sua esposa de volta e ela está tão apavorada que considera isso uma boa opção em detrimento da destruição do povo dela. Mas se ousar se aproximar dela quando não lhe for solicitado, talvez aconteça um acidente... O castelo ainda está muito danificado. Sempre pode haver uma tabua solta em uma escada e o senhor pode escorregar e seria muito, muito trágico.”

Tyrion recuou alguns passos e se encostou na parede.

“A espada juramentada de minha esposa ficaria desolada. Eu sei.”

“Se considere sortudo o suficiente por ter a tarefa de produzir o herdeiro que ela almeja. Ela já foi machucada o suficiente”

“Acredite Brienne. Eu sei bem, eu pude ver.”

Brienne ergueu as sobrancelhas surpresa. Todos puderam ouvir o choro de Sansa nas núpcias com Ramsay e nos meses que se seguiram os gritos eram a trilha de todas as noites nos corredores do castelo. E os boatos faziam ate homens se contorcerem de agonia com o relato do que ela fora capaz de suportar. Mas quando ela fugiu e Brienne a resgatou ela não mencionou mais o nome do homem até que fez dele comida para os cães. Lady Sansa não tinha criadas para ajuda-la a se vestir e as roupas eram projetadas para que ela mesma pudesse executar a tarefa sem que ninguém pudesse ver as marcas do próprio martírio. E Brienne sabia que para produzir um filho não era necessário estar totalmente despido.

“viu?”

 Tyrion quase riu com a cara de surpresa da mulher.

“Você pode gostar de foder de armadura, mas eu não. Essa visita inoportuna não se repetirá”

Brienne franziu o cenho

“Tenha um bom dia lorde Tyrion”

Tyrion foi para o pátio observar os preparativos para a guerra que se aproximava e tentou se distrair do recado sinistro de Brienne, sempre com cuidado para manter os olhos onde pisava. Arya também o observava como um predador a espreita e prestes a atacar a qualquer momento. E ele realmente teve dificuldade de entender como após aquela noite gloriosa ela queria manter o máximo de paredes entre eles Ela até havia dado um apelido a ele entre os sussurros, _Tyrie_. Obviamente ela não precisava demonstrar tanto entusiasmo em público, mas ela parecia estar tão habituada com a solidão que fez disso a vida dela. Isso o perturbou profundamente e ele imaginou que a biblioteca não era uma boa ideia, era afastado demais e ele não queria quebrar o pescoço. Não naquele dia.

Ele voltou para o quarto que dormira e não havia mais nenhum baú de pertences lá. Então ele se forçou a ir aos novos aposentos do casal. Ele acenou para o guarda que vigiava a porta, o homem abriu caminho imediatamente. Tyrion entrou sem cerimônia e deitou na cama. Já que ela não queria vê-lo nem para o jantar ele poderia dormir mais um pouco e tomar o belo vinho que ainda estava sobre a mesa desde a noite anterior.

Quando a noite caiu Tyrion se forçou a encontrar Daenerys e torceu para que quando ele voltasse Sansa já estivesse dormindo. A cama era suficientemente larga para deixar um abismo entre eles e ele estava grato por isso. Após a reunião ele ficou bastante tempo nas ameias observando a escuridão do céu gelado do norte até que o castelo estivesse quieto o suficiente para ter certeza de que não havia uma alma acordada. Ele voltou devagar para o quatro, quando o guarda o avistou chegando ele se encarregou de caminhar para o final do longo corredor e dobrar a esquina saindo de vista.

Tyrion retirou as botas na porta para não acordá-la e entrou vagarosamente reajustando os olhos para o escuro, mas surpreendentemente todas as velas ainda estavam acessas, a lareira queimava lenha recém-colocada e Sansa estava deitada na cama coberta até o pescoço olhando para o teto. Ela não estava mais com olheiras, mas ela se virou para ele encarando-o com certa ansiedade.

“O senhor demorou.” Ela não parecia aborrecida.

A testa de Tyrion costurou em dúvida.

“Espero que seu dia tenha sido proveitoso, minha dama. Talvez seja melhor que a senhora durma agora.”

“Eu não costumo dormir muito. Mas estou satisfeita que o senhor tenha descansado.”

“você não dormiu noite passada? As pessoas se preocupam muito com o seu sono em Winterfell.”

 “Ontem eu estive bastante agitada, após... Bem... Eu só dormi duas horas até perder o sono novamente. Geralmente também quebro o jejum aqui mesmo e depois passo o dia no solar ou ouvindo os peticionários. Mas esta manhã Jon decidiu que seria melhor que todos estivessem reunidos, porém o senhor dormia serenamente e eu não quis lhe acordar. Não percebi que as pessoas me observavam tanto.” Só havia bondade nos olhos dela, não arrependimento, não nojo ou outra coisa. Só bondade. E embora ela alegasse não ter dormido, os olhos estavam brilhantes e era tão bela com aqueles cabelos de fogo. Percebendo que ele a avaliava ela sentiu que deveria preencher o silencio.

“Eu estive trabalhando com alguns livros de contabilidade e isso exige certo esforço da minha parte. Eu devo ter toda atenção.” Ela se sentou segurando o lençol, os ombros nus, ela estava naquela camisola. “mas eu acabei adormecendo sobre alguns papéis. Não sou muito boa com números”

“eu poderia ser útil...”

Ela se antecipou em frear a sugestão.

“Não há necessidade, eu estou aprendendo. Um Lannister não pode nunca se intrometer nos assuntos do norte, meu povo não ficaria contente. Eu lhe darei um herdeiro para Casterly rock um dia, meu senhor. Enquanto isto não acontece apreciaria se o senhor não me distraísse de minhas obrigações ao longo do dia. Eu sou a diretora do Norte e o senhor é o meu marido, mas não quero misturar as coisas.”  De repente a voz dela soou muito mais fria do que ela pretendia.

“Eu não quis lhe ofender com a minha visita, mas isto não se repetirá. Quando tudo isto acabar serão apenas você e o seu povo.”

Sansa não queria brigar com Tyrion, mas foi necessário antes que a posição dela de esposa suprimisse o poder que ela conquistou como guardiã do Norte. Na intenção de não magoar os sentimentos dele ela guiou a conversa para outro rumo.

“Estou certa de que será o melhor intendente do oeste, meu senhor. Espero que tenha obtido sucesso com seus negócios hoje.”

“Bem eu não trabalhei muito... Jon e Verme Cinzento cuidaram de tudo para a batalha, Sor Davos também é um sobrevivente e tem ideias bastante interessantes. Há também Gendry que é muito habilidoso... e a rainha não parece estar muito interessada em meus conselhos ultimamente, porque Cersei não cumpriu a palavra com relação a trégua na guerra. E eu precisava de uma cama após a viagem e a noite... Sua cama é muito confortável, devo dizer.”

“Esta é  _nossa_  cama. Mas eu pretendo trocar pela que dividimos ontem.”

“Por que?”

“ela é menor, não há necessidade de tanta distancia entre nós a noite” ela olhou para as próprias mãos corando profundamente.  

“Não?” um entendimento.

“Para ter herdeiros, precisamos de certa proximidade” Ela continuou olhando para as mãos sem coragem de encará-lo.

Tyrion olhou para o banquinho ao lado da cama. Na mesinha de cabeceira ela havia organizado alguns livros pessoais dele, uma lupa colocada cuidadosamente sobre eles. Algumas velas sobressalentes para o caso de as chamas se extinguirem antes de ele terminar a leitura. E queijo para que ele pudesse comer algo enquanto lia. Um pote com uma pasta viscosa ao lado chinelos pequenos no chão

“O que é isto?” ele segurou o pote estreitando os olhos.

“É para as suas pernas, sei que sente dores.”

“Obrigado.” Ele murmurou em resposta.

Havia um pijama cuidadosamente dobrado sobre o travesseiro e sobre a mesinha dela uma costura recém-iniciada de alguma roupa familiarmente pequena.

 _Cuidado_. Ele nunca fora cuidado assim. Ela capturou o olhar perdido e Tyrion pelo quarto.

“Eu sei que o senhor prefere dormir sem roupas. Eu me recordo... mas o norte é muito frio. Mesmo com o aquecimento das paredes, temo que o senhor não esteja habituado e adoeça antes da batalha”

“Mas você usa aquela camisola que não aquece nada.”

“Eu sou nortenha, fui forjada no gelo, meu senhor.” Não havia mais gelo nela nem agora e nem nas lembranças que queimaram a mente dele durante o dia inteiro. A memória da pele dela em chamas o aqueceu na virilha novamente.

“É inevitável discordar de você.” O calor dela era quase tangível para ele agora.

O lençol se acomodava no colo dela, a transparência da camisola prendeu o olhar dele. Talvez ele nunca se acostumasse a ter aquela mulher magnífica como esposa dele. E se ela não o quisesse durante o dia, como ele poderia se importar se na câmara ela o encarava daquele jeito? Como se pudesse ouvir os pensamentos dele, Sansa sorriu timidamente com a percepção da excitação dele sob a roupa. Ela nunca o encarava enquanto sorria, como se não fosse permitido a ela ser feliz e a infração do sorriso dela fosse algo passível de algum tipo de punição. E, mesmo assim, ela não conseguia evitar sorrir para ele. E aquilo o aqueceu no peito como um sol de verão chegando após um longo inverno, o fazendo esquecer que o inverno estava apenas começando. E se o rei da noite estivesse lá fora ele não poderia se importar menos, pois Tyrion já tinha o sol de Dorne na própria cama.

“eu tenho um pedido simples Sansa. Um pedido de marido para esposa, não é nada que vá impactar na sua autoridade como guardiã do Norte, eu prometo”

“Ficarei feliz em lhe agradar, meu senhor.”

“Tyrie”

“Não entendo...”

“você me chamou de Tyrie ontem enquanto consumávamos nossa união."

Sansa parceceu horrorizada.

“oh... sinto muito se o ofendi, eu não pretendia... Eu nem percebi." Ela se encolheu, se esmagando na cabeceira da cama se agarrando aos lençóis de olhos fechados, a mão no rosto para um tapa que não viria. 

Tyrion, se apressou em acalmá-la e subiu na cama mantendo distancia. 

“Acalme-se! Na realidade eu gostei."

Ela abriu os olhos incrédula.

"Gostou?"

Tyrion gargalhou

"Muito! Eu adorei! Não quero ser o diabrete na sua cama...”

Os olhos dela brilharam.

“É nossa cama... T _yrie_ ” Tyrion quase acreditou que ela o desejava como ela desejava o cavaleiro das flores. Mas ela queria apenas herdeiros e Tyrion se esforçaria para realizar o desejo dela.

Ela se deitou solenemente de costas na cama e levantou os joelhos abrindo as pernas timidamente sob o lençol.

Tyrion mais dela na cama retirando o gibão e depois a camisa. O membro já dolorido pela ereção reprimida pelo tecido da calça. Ele subiu no banquinho e saltou rapidamente entre as pernas da esposa

 “talvez exista algo mais eficaz para aquecer seu marido do que pijamas de lã”

......

 

Os dias se passaram e a rotina era a mesma, cada um tinha suas obrigações e por mais que Tyrion tentasse se convencer de que ela não estava fugindo dele, Sansa não gostava da companhia das pessoas e o evitava ainda mais do que na época de Porto Real. Ele se sentia frustrado por não ter uma amiga na esposa. Os muros dela eram muito mais intransponíveis que os do castelo e ela claramente não confiava em ninguém. Tyrion também não conseguia se encaixar no Norte, pois a esposa não lhe dava nenhum espaço para tal.

Muitas noites após fazerem amor, ela acordava sobressaltada imediatamente após adormecer e apenas se agarrava firmemente a ele tremendo violentamente. Não havia choro, apenas uma dor muda e sufocada. A dor era latente em fibra da esposa dele e ele não era capaz de ajudá-la.

Tyrion se sentia impotente pois o fato de eles compartilharem uma cama não mudava o fato de que eles não eram íntimos com relação a sentimentos. O único momento de alegria dela era quando ele a amava, e ele o fazia com muita frequência. Os boatos eram de ela havia se resignado a se casar novamente com o anão, pois temia que outro homem pudesse machucá-la e ao menos isto ele claramente seria incapaz de fazer. Mas ela não era feliz, quem poderia encontrar a felicidade num casamento construído apenas por interesse?

Quando Winterfell caiu e os mortos se ergueram dos túmulos, eles se deram as mãos nas criptas e não houve palavras. Não havia testemunhas, apenas a estátua de Ned stark presenciou o momento.

Arya matou o rei da noite, mas o saldo de mortos foi imenso com Theon, Jamie, Gendry, Jorah e tantos outros. Bran foi para a floresta novamente cumprir seu destino como o corvo de três olhos. Arya e Brienne esperavam filhos dos homens perdidos na batalha.  Dada a quantidade de tentativas Sansa também engravidou.

Daenerys foi juntamente com Jon reivindicar o trono de ferro. E Tyrion não quis ficar no Norte preferindo acompanhar a rainha. Sansa sabia ele nunca seria leal a ela como era à rainha e tal suspeita a magoava muito mais do que ela era capaz de admitir. Só que o hábito de suprimir os próprios sentimentos e mascará-los com cortesia era incrustado demais nela para que ela admitisse que ela não queria que ele partisse.

Nem ao menos um beijo na mão Sansa o concedeu, Tyrion se ressentiu profundamente com a frieza a que ela o submetia em público.  E Sansa sentiu muitas coisas ao ver o marido partir, nenhuma delas foi alívio.


	2. O desejum

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> De alguma forma inexplicável o google traduziu e eu não vi antes de publicar, então esse capítulo não fazia nenhum sentido. Mas aqui está ele corrigido.

_DEZ ANOS DEPOIS_

 

Nos momentos em que estavam na câmara de dormir, na cama, eles estavam sempre unidos como uma única carne. Sempre acoplados como se a vida dependesse disso. E quantas vidas eles geraram juntos ... As pessoas comentavam a postura estoica da guardiã do norte, e ela nunca permitia que ninguém, especialmente o marido, se aproxime muito dela. Mas na privacidade do quarto não havia gelo em sua pele ou alma.

Ele esperou cinco anos pela consumação do casamento e o mesmo contra todas as possibilidades e eventos, mesmo com o período de intervalo ou o relógio chegou ao fim.

Enquanto ela o  montava ele não conseguia se lembrar dos momentos de separação inicial dessa união. E quando ela chega ao clímax, jogando a cabeça para trás e quebrando com a própria liberação, ele tem certeza de mesmo com cicatrizes de tortura e todo o sofrimento que ainda a atormentava algumas noites... Ele, mesmo sendo o homem mais feio dos sete reinos, era como um bálsamo pra todas as feridas dela. E essa sensação de poder e pertencimento já era suficiente para que ele explodisse em mil pedaços dentro dela.

 “Tyrie...” ela gemeu no pescoço dele tentando reprimir o grito.

"Shhh... As crianças..."

Ela corada pelo esforço “Sinto muito, meu senhor.”

"Mulher, pare de me chamar de senhor!"

Ela sorriu o beijando  os lábios. Tyrion a abraçou, correndo os dedos distraidamente  na curva da cintura “O que a preocupa tanto?”

"Por que você fala isso?"

“Sempre que você está ansiosa age como uma coelha. "

“Perdão. Não imaginei que isto lhe torturaria...” Sansa fingiu falso constrangimento.

“Querida, eu só quero que você se abra para mim!”

“Mais ainda? Você ainda está dentro de mim! Da forma que eu me abro para você em breve teremos mais filhos que Walder Frey!” Ela sorriu retirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa suada do marido e o beijou novamente  antes de se retirar de cima Tyrion e se acomodar no mesmo travesseiro em que ele estava recostado.

“Não nos comparam aquele crápula. Você, minha querida, é como a rainha Alysanne: linda, de bom coração e uma excelente reprodutora.”

“Reprodutora? Tudo isto é culpa sua! Essa coisa de gêmeos é legado da sua família”

"Além de pernas curtas?"

“Não gosto quando faz piadas a respeito de sua estatura, Rickon sofre com isto.”

Ele se esticou para beijar o longo pescoço da esposa

“Não mude de assunto. o que te deixa tão ansiosa, Sansa?”

“As crianças estão ansiosas com sua partida, eles precisam de você.”

“Eu não posso abandonar Cartely Rock. E já está tudo pronto para a viagem.”

“Imagnei  que sua família fosse mais importante.”

“Casterly Rock é a casa dos Lannisters, nossa família é Lannister.”

“Minha família é Stark, eu sou uma Stark e meus filhos são Starks. Nunca mais sairemos do norte novamente.”

“Ned é um Lannister. Todos os outros podem ser o que você quiser, mas eu preciso de um herdeiro! Já passou do momento de Ned conhecer o que ele herdará. Você não queria uma aliança forte? Winterfell agora tem mais Stark do que jamais teve antes, eu só preciso de um dos nosso filhos para herdar a rocha.”

“Mas Ned é tão apegado ao norte...”

"Você quer que eu leve Rickon, Tommem ou Bran?"

“Não eu não quero que Rickon sofra como você sofreu naquele lugar horrível, ele não suportaria! E Bran é um bebê! Tommem não pode se separar da irmã, eles são gêmeos. Não, não, não ... ”

“Você é a guardiã do Norte e eu do Oeste, temos que chegar a um acordo.”

“Vou pensar em algo. Vou me lavar, está na hora de alimentar Joana.”

“Relaxe. Você não pode ficar nervosa, é por um curto período. Depois ele retornará para o norte até que eu morra.” Ele se virou na cama e fechou os olhos e dormiu instantaneamente. Tyrion não costumava dormir muito antes de reencontrar Sansa, mas sempre que eles eram íntimos ele adormecia rapidamente.

Sansa levantou-se e foi se lavar na frente do espelho ela lavou o rosto, as mãos e partes de mulher. As marcas na barriga eram um lembrete de quantos filhos ela carregara, as marcas nas costas de quanto sofrimento ela suportou. E mesmo assim era tão bela que inspirava canções. A guardiã do norte era amada pelos nortenhos, mas também temida, pois era implacável com quem a desagradava. Ela suspirou de cansaço e vestiu uma camisola. Joana que já estava agitada. Ela sentou-se em uma cadeira e alimentou a filha enquanto estava a embalava para que voltasse rapidamente ao sono. Quando o bebê terminou, já estava dormindo novamente.

Sansa partiu para o cômodo no final do corredor. No quarto das gêmeas Tyrianna e Cat, as filhas mais velhas, a primeira de cabelos loiros, como os de pai e olhos azuis de Sansa o rosto delicado em contraste com o corpo rechonchudo. A segunda filha, ruiva como a mãe de olhos verdes Lannister e muito mais magra que a irmã. As irmãs dormiam juntas em uma cama mesmo havendo duas no quarto. Ned, já dormia sozinho como um futuro senhor de Winterfell ou de Carterlly. Com os cabelos loiros prateados, mas os olhos desiguais como o pai, um verde e outro preto. No terceiro quarto o casal de gêmeos, Tommem e Myrcella, ambos Loiros Lannister. Myrcella de os olhos cinza Stark. Possivelmente as crianças mais lindas do norte. Depois o quarto dos meninos menores, onde Rickon, um anão como ao pai, e mesmo assim tão parecido com a mãe. Sansa achava que ele era o único filho parecido com ela. Todos os outros eram Lannister demais, até os ruivos carregavam um ruivo muito menos intenso que o dela, mais aloirado. Onde quer que eles estivessem se destacavam do restante dos nortenhos.

Bran dormia num berço ao lado da cama do irmão e se remexeu abrindo os enormes olhos de esmeralda.

“Abraço?” Ele se esticou e Sansa o pegou aninhando no colo percebendo que estava cansada demais para tentar colocá-lo na cama outra vez.

"Vamos comigo para o meu quarto?"

"Sim"

A diferença de tempo de nascimento de Bran para a pequena Joana foi apenas nove meses, somado ao fato de que Joana nasceu um pouco antes do previsto. O que era impressionante até os padrões de reprodução de Sansa e Tyrion. Ambos de um ruivo aloirado e olhos verdes. Tyrion costuma dizer que eles eram praticamente gêmeos.

  _Oito filhos, OITO. E estou tendo náuseas pela manhã. Céus_  .... Ela acariciou o abdômen enquanto carregava o filho para o próprio quarto.

 Ela suspirou de cansaço. Todas as noites esse ritual se repetia, exatamente como Catelyn Tully fazia. Ela entrou no quarto onde Tyrion já roncava e deitou-se ao lado do filho e caiu num sono sem sonhos. Era raro quando isso acontecia, os pesadelos a perseguiam dormindo ou acordada.

 

....

 

 

Os Starks sempre quebravam o desjejum juntos nos aposentos de Sansa e Tyrion, onde havia uma enorme mesa para acomodar todos os filhos e eles poderiam ter mais privacidade. Sansa estava com Joana e Bran, um em cada peito enquanto encarava o prato, nauseada.

 “Você está parecendo Lysa Arryn, talvez possa ter uma enfermeira novamente para ajudar”

“Estamos todos em família. Eu nunca tive tempo de alimentar as outras crianças por muito tempo. Apenas após o nascimento de rickon, eu pude me dedicar a isto. Sempre estive ocupada cuidando da reconstrução de Winterfell e você nunca esteve aqui para me ajudar.”

“Essa história outra vez? Como se você se importasse ... ”

“Seus filhos se importam.” Myrcella começou a tagarelar e brigar com Tommem por ele sempre roubar comida do prato dela e Tommem negou com a boca cheia de bolo.

“Eu sou o melhor pai que posso ser, mesmo você me afastando de todos vocês. ... Eu vi que você fez Tommem, pare de atormentar sua irmã”, era muito difícil manter uma conversa sem ser interrompido por uma criança.

“Eu não quero mais dormir no mesmo quarto que essa chata” Tommem jogou um pedaço de pão na irmã e Myrcella começou a chorar instantaneamente.

Rickon empurrou o irmão da cadeira “Não a trate assim, selvagem!”

Em pouco tempo, começou uma discussão absurda sobre quem deveria comer mais de acordo com uma ordem de nascimento e acabou indo para o caminho do filho preferido da mãe, que na opinião de Rickon era ele próprio, pois era o mais parecido com Tyrion por ser anão  e Catelyn descorodava pois ela era a mais parecida com Sansa e que, por isso mesmo, era mais bonita da família. Tyrion Beliscou o que  restava do nariz com os dedos e o estômago de Sansa se contorceu ainda mais, ela tentou  falar, mas temeu que pudesse vomitar sobre a mesa. Até que Anna bateu com os punhos na mesa.

“Calem a boca! Pelos deuses antigos. Eu sou a mais velha, a mais loira e a que leu mais livros da maldita biblioteca. E eu sou a único que tem os olhos azuis da mamãe. Vocês dois deveriam ter se contentado apenas comigo. ” Ela apontou para os pais.

“E eu também, não é?” Cat gemeu.

“Isso! Com licença. ”Ela jogou  o guardanapo no centro da mesa e saiu batendo à porta com uma irmã correndo atrás dela.

"Ela também é mais gorda!" Ned bufou.

“Ela nem pode imaginar como é bom fazer filhos.” Tyrion sussurrou para Sansa, que ignorou a piada suja do marido e sussurrou de volta.

“Vamos mudar para a ala acima do grande salão, lá tem mais quartos. Myrcella pode dormir sozinha, já está na hora ” Não era bom ter gêmeos de sangue Lannister dividindo os mesmos aposentos  e, mesmo que eles fossem muito pequenos ainda, ela não queria arriscar com outro caso de incesto na família. Já bastava Jon e Daenerys para alimentar a língua dos nortenhos. Sansa não suporta os filhos que eram como Jaime e Cersei.

“Acho uma péssima ideia. Não é uma área tão privada quanto aqui ”

“Mas lá podemos ter mais espaço. Já está decidido. Em Casterly Rock, você pode decidir, mas aqui quem decide sou eu. Vá repreender sua filha pelo comportamento inadequado. Estou ocupada no momento, como pode ver. ” Ela estalou a língua.

“Talvez eu deva dormir nos estábulos” Ele saltou da cadeira e fez uma careta de dor.

"Tyrion, venha aqui." Ela ordenou.

Ele se aproximou dela ainda com o cenho fechado.

"Termine o chá, será bom para suas dores."

“Tem gosto de merda.” Ele reclamou e Ned e Rickon gargalharam alto.

“Não é pior que cerveja. Beba!” Sansa suspirou. "Você tem a boca suja".

“Você tira a minha autoridade completamente, mulher.” Ele tomou o chá em um único gole e fez uma careta ainda pior. Mas Sansa também estava com uma cara nada amigável e não se deu o trabalho de responder à uma provocação dele. Tyrion bufou e acenou para as crianças saírem com ele. Tommem deu um beijo na bochecha de Sansa e enquanto ela estava distraída ele pegou o bolo do prato intocado por Sansa.

“Veja papai, veja o que ele fez!” Mas o Tommem já havia saído do quarto correndo e Myrcella correu atrás dele.

“Nunca vi gêmeos que brigassem tanto!” Tyrion se aproximou de Sansa que estava muito mais pálida que o habitual. “Você também não está bem, que belo par nós formamos. Descanse um pouco ... ”As  duas crianças soltaram o peito da mãe ao mesmo tempo e começam a tagarelar em um idioma desconhecido e Sansa não prestou atenção às palavras do marido. Tyrion desistiu de conversar. “Vamos brincar, vamos brincar no jardim de vidro.”

“Ned fica. Ele vai me ajudar com o tribunal. Joana também fica. Por favo mantenha os outros ocupados hoje, não quero ser interrompida"

“Sim,  _Lady Stark_   e jamais ousaria me aproximar de você no seu trabalho. ” Ele retirou o filho da mãe e o menino gritou em desaprovação. “Vamos garotão, vamos dar comida aos patos! Você quer? Bom garoto! Podrick também irá! ”O menino saltou batendo palmas.

Quando ele saiu com as crianças, ela vestiu-se e virou-se para o filho mais velho, reunindo todo o esforço que conseguiu para falar.

“Ned, você será um senhor como seu avô. Deve começar a cumprir com as exigências de um senhor. Hoje me ajudará em algumas tarefas. Nem sempre é fácil tomar certas decisões, seja corajoso. ”

"Eu sou mamãe."

"Muito bem."

Algumas horas depois, ele já haviam ouvido reivindicações de bandeirinhas e aldeões. Alguns vinham pedir comida, outros pediam abrigo após uma longa viagem. Havia um ladrão que ela sentenciou a vestir o preto.

Ned estava ficando entendido e se remexia ao lado da mãe.

“Mamãe, gostaria de ficar com o pai. Joana já foi!

“Joana é um bebê, você é um senhor” Ela deu um olhar duro, o menino se encolheu.

“Estamos quase terminando” ela suavizou um pouco. A verdade é que ela também não gostava de tal papel, não foi criada para aquilo e as náuseas não ajudaram em nada.

O último pedido não poderia ter sido pior. Alguns homens trouxeram um homem maltrapilho e machucado. O acusando de ter violado uma pobre garota.

“Mamãe, o que isso quer dizer?”

Ela se enfureceu, as memórias vieram à tona e o ódio que ela tentava reprimir de repente explodiu.

“Tragam a garota” ela ficou de pé.

A garota tinha apenas nove  anos, a idade de Ned. Os olhos pretos de hematomas, o lábio partido. As memórias vieram à mente e o estômago sacudiu mais uma vez.  _Ele me bateu, e me virou de costas e se forçou sobre mim, eu chorei muito e ainda não consigo sentar direito._ A voz da garota ecoava pela mente e Sansa foi transportada para outro lugar. Ned estremeceu ao lado da mãe. Ela estava em chamas, mas conseguiu manter a aparência calma.

“É do conhecimento de todos que fez o último abusador que teve a infelicidade de cruzar meu caminho.”

Lady Stark, misericórdia. Eu posso vestir o preto. ”

“Você vai vestir o preto, certamente. Levem a garota ao meister para ser cuidada.” Ela se aproximou da menina e com um lenço enxugou o sangue do canto da boca da criança. “Onde estão seus pais?”

“Não tenho ninguém, eu trabalho em troca de comida.” A menina gemeu.

“Qual seu nome?” Sansa teve que lutar contra as lágrimas que picavam os olhos. Tantas lembranças ...

"Lylia"

“Você pode viver aqui a partir de agora. Mais tarde eu vou lhe fazer uma visita. ”

Ela deu instruções para que a menina fosse acomodada ao lado das cozinhas e ordenou que o meister cuidasse dos ferimentos dela.

O homem gritou. “Você, sua cadela, que se suja com aquele anão deveria passar uma noite comigo para sentir prazer uma vez na vida. Talvez melhore essa sua cara de tédio.”

Ela virou-se para encarar o homem, ele parecia perturbado e começou a rir em deboche.

“Como eu disse que você vestirá o preto, mas não estará inteiro. Cortem o membro imundo dele e alimentem os cães. ” Ela voltou para perto de Ned “E o façam assistir os cães devorando a própria carne ”

Quando a menina saiu, a sentença foi cumprida. Os gritos eram de enjoar. Ned estava preso à saia da mãe e fechou com os olhos quando a lâmina cortou a carne do infeliz, que engasgou na própria agonia. Se Sansa tivesse comido ela, certamente, teria vomitado no chão. Ela se virou para o filho que tremia violentamente.

“Ele é um homem mau, você viu o rosto da garotinha? Viu a forma como ele falou comigo?”

"Sim" ele tremeu.

“Prometa-me que jamais agirá assim com uma mulher” ela o segurou firme pelas bochechas e se inclinou para olhá-lo firmemente nos olhos. Ela queria que os filhos fossem honrados como Ned Stark, o pai dela. “Prometa Ned! Prometa!”

Ele sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente.

“prometo! Nunca faria tal coisa” Os olhos desiguais arregalados.

“Você deve ser honrado como seu avô e seu pai. Eu te amo e não suporta ter um filho perverso. Eu não suportaria!”

“Eu não sou... Eu... Não!”

“Ótimo. Terminamos por hoje, vá brincar com seus irmãos. Eu preciso ficar sozinha.” Ele saiu correndo enquanto ela observava o sangue ser removido do chão.


	3. A despedida sem adeus

“Porra Sansa! O que você fez?” Tyrion entrou no grande salão gritando, roxo de raiva. Alguns servos ainda trabalhavam na limpeza do sangue enquanto Sansa analisava alguns livros de contabilidade.

 

“Modere a língua, meu senhor.” Ela não se deu o trabalho de encarar o marido. “O senhor sabe que não me agrada ser interrompida enquanto estou trabalhando”.

Ela continuou escrevendo. Sansa sempre achava que ele era um pai muito permissivo, que permitia que os filhos fizessem tudo. Ele temia que o os filhos o odiassem por ser anão e lhes permitia agir livremente.. A forma como ela o tratava perante as pessoas dava a impressão que ela o odiava. E mesmo após tantos anos ela o evitava ferrenhamente. As pessoas comentavam que ele, com o apoio de Daenerys, havia exigido a esposa de volta e que ninguém poderia ir contra a vontade da Rainha. E depois do que ela foi capaz de suportar com Ramsay, ser casada com ele não era tão ruim. Dado a quantidade de filhos que tiveram juntos ela, certamente, se resignara com as obrigações de esposa. Então ela se conformou com o destino, mas a cada filho que carregava dele ela se tornava mais fria.  E quando ele viajava para Casterly Rock, algumas vezes ela nem se despedia dele no pátio. Os deuses eram cruéis com a dama do norte, mas ao menos ele não a machucava.

 “Ele está assustado, como pôde fazê-lo presenciar uma cena de castração?”

“Ele já está será um senhor, deve tomar decisões difíceis. Meu pai sempre tinha ajuda dos meus irmãos para executar as sentenças. Bran tinha apenas sete anos quando presenciou meu pai executar uma sentença pela primeira vez.” Ela continuou escrevendo. Óculos rudimentares apoiados na ponta do nariz, se esforçando para enxergar e fazendo movimentos silenciosos com os lábios. _Contabilidade._ Ela odiava, mas era orgulhosa de mais para pedir ajuda a qualquer pessoa.

“Sansa, olhe para mim” Tyrion sussurrou tentando se conter para não gritar novamente.

Ela empurrou a cadeira ruidosamente e se empertigou de pé.

“Apenas fale, meu senhor.”

“Eu falarei e você me ouvirá com atenção! Não adianta esticar este pescoço e me olhar de cima como se você fosse inatingível, Sansa. Não deixarei que seus fantasmas interfiram na vida dos meus filhos. Seu pai não lhe faria presenciar algo tão doentio, Joffrey faria! Ned vai comigo pra Casterly Rock”

“Mas...”

“Eu sou o pai dele e eu digo que ele irá! Se apresse em se despedir, sairemos ao amanhecer. Perdoe a interrupção, _Lady Sansa_.” Ele saiu batendo a porta.

Os criados continuaram encarando a expressão impassível da dama do norte.

“Acho que já terminaram a limpeza. Eu preciso de um pouco de privacidade” eles saíram rapidamente e ela sabia que em poucos minutos o castelo inteiro estaria ciente da briga dos dois.

O estômago se contorceu mais e mais e ela teve que e sair em busca de ar para pôr os pensamentos em ordem.

Ela lembrou-se o dia em que Joffrey a obrigou a ver a cabeça do pai em um pico. E mesmo que Tyrion não tivesse mencionado ela também lembrou-se da noite de núpcias em que Ramsay obrigou Theon a assistir o estupro. Ela havia sem enfurecido com as lembranças e não pensou nas consequências da sentença. Mas Sansa não queria se a imagem de um monstro para os filhos, principalmente enquanto estava grávida novamente.

Ele não estava no quarto dele e ela foi em direção ao pátio, que era o lugar que ele mais gostava de ficar, junto aos criados olhando a movimentação das pessoas, conversando com Podrick ou treinando com armas.

Mas ele estava sentado num banquinho olhando para os próprios pés e não percebeu quando ela chegou por trás.

“Eddard, precisamos conversar.”

O menino gritou assustado e deu um salto. Sansa também se assustou com o grito de Ned e quase perdeu o equilíbrio. O dia estava especialmente difícil e ela se sentia muito enjoada e fraca.

“o que eu fiz?’

Todos encararam a cena, o pátio ficou muito quieto. Sansa odiou o fato de que os nortenhos eram observadores demais e incrivelmente fofoqueiros.

“Venha comigo, precisamos conversar.” Ela beijou o topo da cabeça do filho e o guiou até o quarto dele. Um silencio sepulcral enquanto eles caminhavam lado a lado, Sansa segurou a mão do filho mais como forma de amparo do que qualquer outra coisa.

Quando eles entraram no quarto o garoto sentou na cama e ela se posicionou de joelhos na frente dele.

“Eu lhe devo um pedido de perdão. Eu não deveria ter feito aquilo na sua frente. Eu não pretendia lhe assustar, fiquei com muito ódio pelo que ele fez com a garotinha...”

“Eu sei, eu vi. Você parecia outra pessoa.”

“Mas eu sou sua mamãe... E às vezes eu também cometo erros. Mas quero que pense, eu já lhe machuquei alguma vez?”

“Nunca”

“Já machuquei seus irmãos ou qualquer pessoa?”

“Não”

“Mas eu já fui muito machucada...”

“Eu vou em busca de quem lhe fez mal”

“Ele não existe mais e eu não gosto de falar sobre isso. O que não é mencionado é esquecido. Todos eles desapareceram. Eu não quero que você se machuque e também não quero você machuque ninguém. Mas você será um Senhor, aqui ou no Oeste, e não pode permitir que os atos ruins fiquem impunes.” Com as lágrimas picando os olhos, ela deitou a cabeça no joelho dele “Eu te amo tanto, meu filho. Eu não sou um monstro.”

“Não! Aquele homem é um monstro.” hesitantemente ele tocou as pontas dos dedos no topo da cabeça da mãe e ela agarrou a mão do filho com força.

“O mundo está cheio de monstros, lute contra eles.” Ela puxou debaixo da cama um embrulho. “Veja. Você é um cavaleiro. Todo cavaleiro deve ter uma espada. Esta é uma das espadas que foram forjadas a partir da espada de seu avô e pertenceu a seu tio Jamie também, _A cumpridora de promessas_ ”

“É linda!” Ned segurou a espada como o tesouro que ela era realmente.

“Quero que lembre que pertence ao norte. Mesmo que passe a viver em Casterly Rock, você é um nortenho. A espada da qual esta foi forjada chamava-se Gelo. Mas você pode dar um nome a ela caso queira”

Os olhos do menino brilhavam, ela amava aqueles olhos desiguais que ele havia herdado do pai.

“Eu tenho um nome perfeito”

“Diga-me” Ela deu um enorme sorriso.

“A justiça da mãe.”

 

 

 

......

 

 

 Tyrion estava na biblioteca como ele costumava passar a maior parte do tempo. Sansa não permitia que ele se intrometesse na administração do Norte e do castelo e ele também passava muito tempo escrevendo instruções para Casterly Rock. Sansa foi a procura do marido e levou uma cesta com frutas e queijos. Ela ordenou que as crianças jantassem nas cozinhas, alegando o mau comportamento durante o desjejum. Mas, na realidade, ela queria que eles pudessem conversar com mais calma. Tyrion havia avisado através de Podrick que não se juntaria a ela para a refeição noturna. Mas ela não poderia esperar até que ele aparecesse tarde da noite. Ele partiria nas primeiras horas da manhã e ela queria ter tempo para que ele digerisse a notícia. Ela entrou trancando a porta e se aproximou lentamente da mesa que ele costumava usar e ele estava debruçado sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos.

“Conversei com Ned. Me desculpei por tê-lo obrigado a presenciar a cena.”

“Ele ainda vai continuar assustado. Não é algo que possa esquecer facilmente.” Tyrion estava sentado na frente mesa de estudos, mas incrivelmente não estava lendo. Ela se recostou junto à mesa ao lado da cadeira que ele ocupava.

“Eu sei... Talvez a viagem o ajude a lidar com isso, ficar um pouco longe de mim. Talvez eu não seja uma boa mãe.” Ela estava massageando as têmporas e apertou os olhos para reprimir as lágrimas. “E você poderia me perdoar?” 

“Me perdoe também ter agido daquela forma na frente dos criados. Você é uma loba, lobos são ferozes. Mas eu sei que é doloroso para você por causa das lembranças....”

“Eu não quero falar sobre isso. Isso ficou no passado”

Ela desviou o olhar. Sansa jamais falou o sobre o tormento que passara nas mãos do Bolton, mas as cicatrizes falavam sozinhas e Tyrion nunca quis empurrá-la além dos limites. Ela era uma mulher endurecida pelo sofrimento e a única coisa que ele poderia fazer era lhe dar espaço.

“Eu entendo que você queira que ele seja forte e ele será um dia. Ele ficará bem, conhecerá muitas coisas nessa viagem e esquecerá isto.”

Ele apertou a mão dela sobre a mesa. “Você definitivamente não está tendo um bom momento. O que está lhe atormentando?”

Ela começou a chorar copiosamente.

“Estou tendo náuseas matinais, estou carregando outro filho seu.”

Ele sorriu largamente, mas ela não pareceu muito satisfeita. 

“Tem certeza? Você foi ao Meister?”

“Não há necessidade disso, já tive oito filhos. Conheço os sinais”

 “Agora eu entendo seu mau humor, você fica muito brava quando está esperando.”

“Eu sempre estou esperando um filho. SEMPRE!”

“Não se aflija, você ama crianças. Quando eles nascem você fica radiante. Em nenhum dos meus sonhos mais absurdos eu seria capaz de imaginar que teria uma família assim.” Ele beijou as mãos da esposa. “Os ossos podres de Tywin e Cersei devem estar se contorcendo nas covas pela minha felicidade. Não chore querida!” ele se eticou para beijar o abdômen de Sansa.

 

“Mas não sei se sou capaz de educar tantas crianças. Acho que esse incidente com Ned me fez ver o quanto sou falha com eles.” Ela soluçou.

“Claro que pode. Você é a guardiã do Norte, você é capaz de tudo. É a mulher com o espírito mais inquebrável do mundo e todas as vezes que acho que você vai cair, você me surpreende. E fica mais linda a cada filho que me dá.”

Ela bufou “Você está tentando me animar”

“Claro que não. Minhas mãos de anão nem são capazes de apalpar toda da extensão desse seu traseiro glorioso! As mulheres do norte tem inveja e você sabe disto. Por isso não gosta de ter criadas para lhe ajudar a vestir-se.”

“Não é isso. São as minhas cicatrizes Tyrion.” Ela fungou, e um pequeno sorriso já se formou nos lábios.

“Elas já são quase imperceptíveis agora. Não são bem as cicatrizes que as pessoas comentam. É essa sua cintura maravilhosa” ele traçou um dedo pela curva. “E esses seios” e subiu o dedo pela lateral da mama “oito filhos e eles continuam deliciosos.”

Ela sorriu para ele um sorriso que poucas pessoas conheciam. O marido tinha uma boca suja, mas era tão carinhoso, sempre a tratou com tanto respeito.

 “Vou sentir a sua falta” ele já estava erguendo as saias dela e Sansa sentou-se na mesa em frente a ele. “eu sabia que você viria até aqui.”

“O senhor nunca deve reclamar que não cumpro com minhas obrigações de esposa.”

“Você nunca consegue abandonar as formalidades, não é?” Ele reclamou, mas já havia erguido as saias dela. Tyrion retirou os sapatos da esposa e deixou um rastro de beijos pelas longas pernas enquanto desafazia os laços da calcinha.

“Você me acha muito formal agora?” ela soltou os laços do vestido e de repente já estava completamente nua. 

Ele admirou toda a extensão da beleza nua. “Você nunca é formal na cama, ou sobre uma mesa.”

Ela  sorriu ainda mais de satisfação.

Então ele já estava com a cabeça entre as pernas dela, enquanto ele lambia as  dobras avidamente e se concentrava em seu ponto sensível. Ela agarrava cachos loiros dele e gemia baixinho. Ele ficava fascinado em como a esposa se derretia para ele. Ele falou sério a respeito dela, não havia mulher como ela. 

Ele parou subitamente “Talvez não devêssemos... Com você gravida...”

“O quê... Continue!” ela remexeu o quadril em busca de preenchimento. “Isso nunca atrapalhou nossa cama. Por favor... Não faça isso comigo...” O casamento deles era mesmo inexplicável. Ela era a guardiã do norte, uma dama estoica e gelada. ela nunca suplicava nada a ninguém. Mas ele era o homem dela e ninguém conseguiria imaginar como era a intimidade deles. Tyrion se sentia o homem mais poderoso dos sete reinos. 

“Mas nós não estamos na cama, você pode se machucar...”

Só que ela estava sempre tão faminta por ele. Sansa saltou da mesa e abriu as calças dele tão rapidamente que quando ele percebeu, ela já o montava. Ela já estava pingando por ele. Ela desferiu beijos molhados pelo pescoço dele e depois mordeu o lábio inferior do marido.

“Vamos passar meses separados. Devemos nos despedir” ela gemeu enquanto cavalgava sobre ele. Ele ainda estava completamente vestido enquanto Sansa usava apenas as meias.

“É por isso que você está sempre grávida.” Ele lambeu o mamilo sensível dela delicadamente e ela gritou. Ele a segurou pelo meio e se esforçou muito para não vir antes dela. Tyrion agradeceu aos deuses que os livros da biblioteca pudessem abafar os gritos dela.

“Eu te amo... Tanto...” Ele já havia dito a ela muitas vezes e ela nunca havia correspondido. Ela não o amava e não queria enganá-lo. Quanto mais pessoas ela amasse mais ela teria a perder. E ela tinha oito filhos, o amor dela era exclusivo deles.

Mas ela o abraçou e deu um longo beijo em retribuição. Teria que ser suficiente.

“Eu vou sentir muito a sua falta, meu senhor. Oh... _Tyrie_...”

Os movimentos eram mais erráticos e a cada novo golpe ela gritava.

Ela soluçou perdida no próprio orgasmo enquanto cravava as unhas nos ombros dele. Mas ela continuou no mesmo ritmo até que ele se derramou dentro dela.

 Sansa permaneceu sentada sobre ele enquanto ele acariciava a barriga dela.  

“Metade dos nossos filhos foram feitos aqui.” Ela sussurrou.

“Não há como saber, você está sempre me seduzindo. Lady Sansa, você disfarça muito bem sua natureza selvagem.”

“Uma dama deve aquecer o marido” Ela gargalhou e o beijou mais uma vez.

 

....

 

 

Muito mais tarde, depois de terem se amado mais uma vez na cama e de modo muito mais silencioso, houve uma batida na porta. Era Ned, os olhos molhados.

“Não consigo dormir, posso ficar com vocês?”

“Claro! Eu posso ler para você.” Tyrion abraçou o filho que já era mais alto que ele.

“Deite aqui comigo. Vou sentir sua falta” ela o abraçou ternamente quando ele subiu na cama. “Você terá um novo irmão.”

“Por isso estou indo embora?”

“Não! Eu não queria que você fosse. Os homens dessa família não são bem-sucedidos quando saem do Norte.” Mesmo estando tão cansada da rotina Sansa estava muito magoada com Tyrion. Era muito difícil se separar do filho. Mas as palavras não ditas era a maldição do casamento deles. Havia troca de olhares, havia muito sexo, muita excitação, e até amor da parte de Tyrion. E embora ela gostasse dele, eles não conversavam. Sansa achava que se abrir para ele a tornaria mais fraca. Ela tinha que ser forte pois era uma dama gelada do norte, afinal. Só que ele insistia em levar o filho dela para longe.

“Casterly Rock será sua casa um dia, vai passar muito rápido, eu prometo” Tyrion tentou conter o choro, ele também não queria ir embora. E a cada vez que ele partia ela parecia mais fria e ele queria dar espaço para ela ser a dama do norte sem a interferência dele. Não havia lugar para ele em Winterfell.

Tyrion subiu no banquinho para alcançar um livro na prateleira, depois subiu na cama. Ned se acomodou com a cabeça no peito do pai e Tyrion começou um conto leve, nada sobre dragões naquela noite.

Sansa fechou os olhos, as lágrimas escorrendo silenciosamente pelos cantos dos olhos enquanto ela fingia estar dormindo. Ela não tinha um bom pressentimento sobre aquela viagem.

 

 

......

 

 

 

No dia seguinte os cavaleiros estavam prontos com as bandeiras Lannisters nos portões de Winterfell. Havia uma carruagem também pois Tyrion não conseguia cavalgar por muito tempo sem sentir dor e ele sabia que não aguentaria por muito mais tempo fazer o trajeto com tanta frequência.

Todos foram se despedir. E havia muita tristeza, Sansa se ajoelhou junto ao filho e lhe deu um pingente em formato de lobo.

 “Seja bravo, seja forte e volte inteiro para casa. Vou lembrar-me de você todos os dias.” Ela reprimiu as lágrimas o melhor que pôde. Ela se inclinou e deu um longo beijo na bochecha do filho.

“Eu também, eu prometo que voltarei e trarei todas as joias do Rochedo para a senhora ficar ainda mais linda.”

“Você é muito galante. Mas eu só quero que você volte logo” ela o abraçou com todo amor e beijou com força.

Tyrion estava se despedindo dos outros filhos, que choravam e estava com a pequena Joana nos braços quando se virou para ela. 

“Temos quase vinte dias de viagem pela frente, o quanto mais rápido sairmos melhor”

Ela se dirigiu ao marido com uma expressão indecifrável.

“Eu pedi ao meistre algumas poções para aliviar as suas dores” ela lhe entregou alguns vidrinhos com líquidos coloridos.

Ele chegou muito perto dela, mas ela não se curvou para ele. Ela nunca se curvava a ele. Tyrion nem tentava mais pedir que ela o beijasse quando se despediam. Sansa estendeu a mão e ele beijou o anel de casamento.  

“Queria nunca mais ter que partir.”

“E mesmo assim você me afasta do meu filho” Ela dirigiu um olhar duro a ele.

“Ele voltará em breve, eu prometo. E ficará aqui até a idade adulta. Eu que, certamente, não aguentarei muitas viagens como esta. Mas se você quiser que eu fique eu fico.”

“Seus filhos...”

“Não Sansa. Eu falo de você, minha esposa. Por que tem que parecer ser outra pessoa na frente dos outros?” Ele não entendia como uma pessoa poderia parecer duas. Em privado ela era amorosa e dedicada, mas perante as pessoas nem Cersei era tão fria com Robert quanto ela.

“Eu... Eu... Pare com isso. Todos perceberão.” O pátio estava muito movimentado com a partida e ninguém estava prestando atenção aos dois.

“Tudo bem. É melhor eu ir logo, não quero lhe envergonhar por muito mais tempo.”

Ela não queria que ele ficasse magoado com ela, como todas as outras vezes em que ele partiu. Ela era uma boa esposa, mas ele insistia em demonstrações públicas de afeto e ela não permitiria nunca. Ela tinha que manter a dignidade perante as pessoas, não poderia agir como uma donzela apaixonada. Ela nunca se recusou a deitar com ele, mas quando havia outras pessoas ela se retraía como uma ostra, não permitiria que ele a tocasse.

Tyrion achava que o motivo era que ela se envergonhava por ele ser Lannister. Talvez ela se arrependesse de ter retomado o casamento. Ela agiu por impulso por medo dos outros homens que a cortejavam e logo em seguida engravidou dele. Mas ela não confiava nele e sempre que ele viajava para o norte ela controlava todos os passos do marido para que ele não interferisse nos assuntos dela.

“Espero seu retorno para acompanhar o nascimento da criança que carrego.”

Ele entregou Joana a ela. Sansa acomodou a menina nos braços e a bebê começou a chorar querendo o colo do pai.

“Já temos herdeiros o suficiente. Farei arranjos com Podrick para que ele os leve para Carterlly Rock em visitas periódicas.” A voz de Tyrion se tornou um sussurro intencionalmente para que ela tivesse que se aproximar para ouvi-lo entre o choro da filha e os ruídos do pátio.

“eu não entendo...” Ela se curvou levemente. Não porque não estivesse ouvindo, mas porque tentava assimilar as palavras dele.

“Eu acompanharei o nascimento do novo bebê. Eu virei com Ned e depois retornarei sozinho a Casterly Rock em definitivo. Depois de conhecer o rosto desse filho que você carrega eu partirei... Eu partirei e nunca mais pisarei no Norte, Lady Sansa.”  Ele se virou em direção ao cavalo.

“Espere...” ela estendeu a mão, mas ele já havia se afastado, só que ela ainda pôde ouvi-lo falando _“espero há dez anos...”_

Se ela queria ter apenas um homem entre as pernas, que arrumasse um amante.

Sansa foi pega de surpresa, ela não imaginava que ele agiria daquela forma. Ela foi tomada pelo choque e enquanto observava Tyrion lutar para subir no lombo do cavalo, os filhos se agarraram as saias dela chorando. A comitiva partiu e Tyrion começou a cavalgar sem olhar para trás. Anna se aproximou da mãe e puxou Joanna para os próprios braços temendo que Sansa a derrubasse. O gesto quebrou o choque de Sansa e ela se virou lentamente e caminhou em direção ao quarto, para chorar escondida.

Quando Tyrion se virou para olhar uma última vez, ela já havia sumido. Os filhos acenavam chorando. Mas marido e esposa não se deram um último adeus.

 

 


	4. O sacrifício

Sansa continuou a cumprir suas obrigações como era esperado. Ela ouvia as petições das pessoas, administrava os estoques de comida, acompanhava  as lições dos filhos e quando sobrava um tempo trabalhava nos bordados para o enxoval do bebê. Sansa convidou a pequena Lylia para brincar nos jardins de vidro com Joanna e ela também coordenou a mudança de todos os quartos acima do grande salão. Eles teriam mais espaço e ela poderia estar sempre perto de todos os filhos. Ela ordenou algumas mudanças na decoração nos cômodos e, com as filhas mais velhas, ela escolheu tecidos para confeccionar novas cortinas e lençóis em busca de distração.

Sansa ocupava o dia ou o máximo que podia. Mas, quando ela se aposentava sozinha, a falta do marido era dolorosa demais. Muito mais do que ela era capaz de admitir até para ela própria. Ela chorava todas as noites até adormecer. 

Ainda na primeira semana após a partida de Ned e Tyrion, Tyrianna bateu na porta durante a noite. 

“Você está chorando? ”

Anna estava com um enorme pedaço de pão, tinha o hábito de ir às cozinhas durante a noite. Sansa enxugou o rosto o melhor que pôde, mas estava uma bagunça, os olhos vermelhos denunciariam. 

“Eu sinto muita falta do seu irmão” Anna observou que enquanto a mãe falava estava agarrada à camisa de dormir de Tyrion. 

“Durma aqui comigo, não gosto de dormir sozinha” Elas se deitaram abraçadas e sansa chorou mais um pouco enquanto Anna acariciava a barriga da mãe. 

"Ele voltará."

Eu sei. Ele disse que me trará joias. Ned é muito gentil.”

“Eu não falo dele ... Ele disse que não voltará a morar aqui. Vi que você saiu do pátio para chorar escondida. Todos acham que você o odeia, mas eu sei que não. Ele voltará, ele sempre volta. Você só tem que pedir desta vez. ”

 

 

...

 

 

Um mês após a partida da comitiva um corvo chegou para avisar a chegada ao castelo rock. Isso a deixoualiviado, porém não menos triste. E se Ned se encantasse pela riqueza e não quisesse mais voltar ao norte? Ela nunca mais veriao filho, lembrou-se da separação da mãe e nunca mais vê-la e as palavras do marido ecoavam na cabeça dela.

_Ele tem outra mulher, ele vai me deixar ... O pai dele morava longe da esposa. Papai foi embora de Winterfell e nunca mais voltou. Por que isso me incomoda? Não era isso que você queria?_

Os dias se passavam e ela se entristecia mais e mais. Ela não sentia muito apetite, enjoava muito e parecia estar desacostumada a estar grávida.

Sansa chegou aos três meses de gestação e nada estava saindo como outras vezes. Ela se sentiu mais cansada, mais redonda e o meister suspeitava que ela esperava gêmeos novamente. O humor piorava a cada dia e o cansaço a deixava insuportável. E ela se sentia cansada demais para cuidar dos filhos e fazer todo o resto. 

Ela sentia cada dia mais falta de marido. Do carinho, calor, atenção e até a boca suja dele. Ela o imaginava com outras mulheres. Talvez ela merecesse ser traída ... Estava sempre grávida e redonda e ele nunca estava em casa. Ela também não era uma pessoa muito bem-humorada como quando jovem.

Num dia particularmente difícil, ela estava recostada no canto do corredor tentando respirar, quando duas criadas iniciaram uma conversa sem perceber a presença dela.

“Uma bruxa está cada dia pior, ela fará um sacrifício com alguém.”

Está maluca? Se ela nos ouvir ... ”

“Não vê que ela agora serve ao R’holor e está sempre com aquela pedra vermelha pendurada no pescoço? Como pode uma mulher continuar tão linda depois de tantos filhos? A pedra esconde a verdadeira aparência dela. Mas a gravidez está saindo mal e ela pode querer trocar a vida do filho por um dos nossos!”

Sansa agarrou a pedra no pescoço, era um rubi que ganhara o presente de Tyrion.

“Não me admira que o anão fuja dela. Ela enfeitiça para fazer as crianças e depois ele vai embora ... Todos os anos são a mesma coisa.”

Sansa ficou chocada com tanta leviandade, mas decidiu ter uma abordagem diferente do que seria esperado diante de tamanha traição. Ela saiu das sombras e ergueu a barriga e a cabeça o melhor que pôde.

“Vejo que o presente que ganhei do meu lorde marido é fonte de especulação.” Ela tirou o colar, pegou a mão da criada com toda delicadeza e colocou a pedra na palma. “Fique com ele. É um presente de sua senhora, quero que use todos os dias e lembre da minha generosidade.”

“Lady Stark...”

“Ponha o colar, Serynna” ela forçou um sorriso.

As mãos trêmulas da criada obedeceram como se estivesse colocando a própria forca no pescoço.

“Combina muito com você. Você é linda. Traga Anny, Gerion, e Myria para brincar com meus filhos no jardim de vidro. Você também Lyara, traga o pequeno Ben.”

“A senhora sabe quem somos?” Se os olhos das criadas pudessem saltar das órbitas eles teriam feito.

“Não há nada no Norte que eu não saiba. Tragam as crianças hoje à tarde. É uma ordem”

Se virou e partiu para o quarto para vomitar no penico.

O  incidente teve um impacto mais profundo do que ela poderia supor. Ela já fora a filha mais amável dos Starks, mas não havia mais sombra daquela garotinha no corpo mutilado e retorcido pela dor. Ela se permitia ser leve apenas na presença da família e agora ela estava incompleta. Havia uma angústia que ela não era capaz de explicar.

Ela decidiu escrever para Tyrion.

_Meu Senhor Marido,_

_Em Winterfell tudo continua em ordem. Os estoques estão abastecidos, as tarefas estão sendo executadas sem nenhuma intercorrência._

_Seus filhos estão a cada dia maiores. Tyriana tem seu gosto pelos livros e o mesmo gosto que possuo pelos bolos de limão, por esse motivo está ficando a cada dia mais rechonchuda. Cat pergunta muito pelo senhor. Ela é uma garota meiga e já borda muito bem. Ordenei que elas começassem a ter aulas de luta também junto com os garotos. Mulheres também devem saber lutar. Rickon e Tommem agora dividem o mesmo quarto. Rickon arrumou um cachorrinho para cuidar e o animal sujou toda a tapeçaria do quarto.  Tommem colocou o animal para dormir no corredor. Ele é o  filho mais astuto de todos. Myrcela gosta muito de dormir e não quer ter lições com a septã. Bran já corre desenfreadamente pelo pátio e morre de ciúmes dos irmãos.  Joana está começando a comer com as próprias mãos e já fala mamãe e Papai Tyrie, eu a estou ensinando. Tenho tido a companhia da pequena Lylia, infelizmente ela e eu temos muito em comum._

_Meistre Luke suspeita que esteja esperando gêmeos novamente. Sinto-me um pouco doente, temo pelo futuro da gestação. Minhas pernas parecem enormes e tenho muitas tonturas._

_Sinto falta de Ned, espero que ele esteja se adaptando ao clima. Não o deixe tomar muito sol, ele não é acostumado. Espero ansiosamente o seu retorno._

_Já faz três meses desde sua partida e me sinto inquieta._

_Da sua, Sansa._

Depois de quinze dias ela recebeu um corvo em resposta.

 

_“Querida Sansa,_

_Sinto muito não estar aí para lhe apoiar neste momento. Espero que você não faça nada que comprometa sua saúde._

_Sinto falta até das refeições atribuladas em família._

_A verdade é que Ned não parece feliz. Tem muitos pesadelos e começou a andar enquanto dorme. Algumas vezes ele tem febre. Ele também sente falta de Winterfell._

_Planejo voltar antes do previsto, tenho apenas que resolver algumas pendências aqui.  Eu te amo mais do que uma simples carta possa dizer._

_Perdoe-me por falar com você daquele jeito, eu estava confuso._

_Com muito amor, Tyrion._

 

Ela ficou muito preocupada com Ned, e pediu aos deuses que eles voltassem logo. Ela estava se sentindo muito sozinha, a cada noite dormia com um filho diferente, ou até mais de um no caso dos gêmeos. Na vez de Rickon ela permitiu até que ele trouxesse o cachorro para o quarto. Ela se apressou em responder a carta.

_Meu querido marido,_

_Meus pesadelos estão cada dia piores, temo estar ficando louca. Estou com frio o tempo todo mesmo que o inverno já esteja menos severo e eu nunca tenha sido afetada por ele. Seus filhos sentem sua falta, eu sinto sua falta. Por favor, volte para nós. Traga nosso amado filho de volta para mim. Há a angustia em mim que não consigo entender. Não há motivos para você me pedir perdão._

_Sua Sansa._

....

 

_Ela estava amarrada, nua, as feridas nas costas escorriam sangue. Uma sensação terrivelmente familiar. Olhos pálidos a observavam das sombras “você já está pronta para foder, cadela Stark?”_

_Uma faca penetrou sua abertura, rasgando suas entranhas, mas ela não conseguiu se mover, nem gritar. A dor lancinante esmagou sua voz._

_“E sempre farei parte de você.”_

 

Ela acordou num salto. Tommem, que estava ao lado dela, também acordou assustado.

“O que houve?”

“Apenas o bebê chutando” a criança se agitou violentamente em seu ventre “volte a dormir, eu te amo” ela não dormiu mais. Os olhos secos a garganta estreita, os calafrios. Ela tremia. O desamparado tomou conta dela. Em nenhuma vez em que esperava criança ele se sentiu tão desprotegida e sozinha.  Algo havia mudado nela. Joana deu um grito. Ela se apressou em ir ao berço, a criança estava ardendo em febre.

“Não pode ser.” Ela pensou em voz alta.

Meistre Luke a medicou e ela ficou ao lado da filha durante todo o tempo, mas a febre não diminuía. E a preocupação só aumentava. O bebê chorava muito e depois ficava muito quieta... Foi enviado o corvo mais rápido para avisar a Tyrion.

O sofrimento durou quinze dias, Sansa estava com os olhos inchados e não saía de junto da filha, que gritava em agonia. Aparentemente se tratava de uma infecção de inverno. Mas não havia como saber a causa.  Poderia ser também outra coisa, já que ela era anã e os anões não costumavam viver muito. Tudo foi feito, mas a doença era arrebatadora. 

_“E sempre farei parte de você.”_

 A voz repetia na cabeça dela.

Foi quando numa tarde a febre foi tão alta que a bebê convulsionou nos braços de Sansa e sucumbiu. O grito de desespero da mãe ecoou por todo o norte. O que restou foi apenas a dor.

 

..........

 

 

 Quando Tyrion chegou a Winterfell o clima era de total consternação e ele soube imediatamente que havia chegado tarde demais. O pátio estava escuro e sinistro, o vento gelado do norte gritava morte nos ouvidos dele. 

 Podrick o recebeu nos portões e o ajudou a desmontar do cavalo em que ele viajara, Ned veio no mesmo cavalo que o pai mas conseguiu saltar sozinho.

“Ela está há dias trancada no quarto lorde Tyrion. Só permite que as crianças entrem. Anna e Cat que a alimentam e ajudam a tomar banho. O Meistre deu extrato de beladona a ela, mas quando ela recobrou os sentidos ficou furiosa. Então as meninas estão armadas, armadas com flechas.  Ninguém entra sem que elas permitam.”

“Obrigado Podrick. Joana demorou muito a partir?” talvez se ela tivesse morrido rapidamente ele não se sentiria tão culpado.

“Infelizmente sim. Lady Sansa ficou acordada por dias. O choro da pequena Joana ainda dói aos meus ouvidos, senhor. Sinto muito” a voz de Podrick embargou.

Tyrion partiu para os aposentos juntamente com Ned. Quando eles entraram no quarto Tyrion viu a cena mais desoladora que ele teve a infelicidade de presenciar. Rickon, Myrcella e Tommem dormiam no tapete, junto à lareira.  Catellyn bordava um padrão para o novo bebê. A menina estava com os olhos vermelhos e estava abatida. O arco estava entre as pernas dela também e ela saltou quando a porta se abriu, mas relaxou quando percebeu que eram Tyrion e Ned. 

Sansa estava na cama recostada em alguns travesseiros enquanto Tyrianna e Lylia a alimentavam com um pouco de sopa. Ela estava com os olhos vidrados e molhados de lágrimas, os cabelos desgrenhados, os lábios rachados e pele mais pálida que a neve. Uma mão protetiva no ventre inchado e a outra agarrava Bran que dormia placidamente com a boca no seio dela.  O seio do qual Joana costumava se alimentar derramava leite através do vestido. Todo o corpo de Sansa chorava a dor da filha perdida. 

Ned se antecipou em falar com a mãe.

“Eu voltei mamãe.” Ele sentou-se na beira da cama “Nunca mais saio do seu lado”

Sansa o encarou os olhos entorpecidos pela dor ela não parecia um ser vivo. Tyrion soube instantaneamente que ela dificilmente sorriria outra vez.

“Meu filho amado, senti sua falta” ela agarrou o menino e começou a soluçar. “Ela chorou por dias... Sua pequena irmã... Você não pôde se despedir. Ela estava em meus braços e gritou... E eu... Não pude... eu...” Ela gritou agarrada a ned e bran, que acordou assustado.

“Sinto muito. Eu te amo” o menino chorou também, ele vivia reclamando de saudades da mãe e voltar para casa naquela situação foi esmagador para o coração de uma criança de apenas nove anos. 

Os outros filhos acordaram com a movimentação e agarraram Tyrion em abraços pesarosos. A perda da irmã foi terrível, o estado emocional de Sansa trouxe uma sombra ao olhar das crianças. 

Depois de cumprimentar todos os filhos ele se aproximou de Sansa. 

“Sansa...”

“Anna e Cat, levem seus irmãos” a voz rouca. Os olhos inchados fulminaram Tyrion.

“Tem certeza mamãe?” Cat sussurrou.

“Saiam, por favor eu os proíbo de entrarem até minha ordem.”

Catellyn pegou Bran nos braços e Anna levou os outros com a ajuda de Ned. Quando a porta se fechou Sansa pulou da cama e agarrou Tyrion pelo colarinho e ele tremeu com o toque das mãos geladas dela, as unhas cravaram o pescoço do marido.

“A culpa é sua! Você levou meu filho para longe de mim! Todas as vezes que alguém da minha família sai do norte alguma desgraça acontece!” Tyrion nunca havia visto Sansa tão histérica. Ela gritou tão alto que os corvos gritaram de volta. Os pelos da nuca de Tyrion se arrepiaram, mas ele deixou que ela descarregasse a raiva dela nele. Ele tinha que suportar e simplesmente ficou calado. 

“Dizem que sou uma sacerdotisa vermelha. Uma bruxa... Que eu faço sacrifícios...” ela caiu de joelhos, mas continuou segurando-o “Como eu gostaria que fosse verdade! Eu mataria você, só para ter minha filha de volta!” ela cravou as unhas na barba dele. “Eu disse que estaria lhe esperando com mais um filho nos braços e Joana se foi. Você não estava aqui... Você nunca está aqui! Eu te Odeio!” a histeria de Sansa certamente alarmou o castelo inteiro. Tyrion pensou na dor que Catelyn sentiu ao ver Robb ser esfaqueado. Ele se lembrou de Cersei agarrada a joffrey caído e completamente roxo. E ele cogitou nunca ter visto uma pessoa sentir tanta dor e suportar tantas perdas sem morrer de tristeza.  Ele já havia visto Sansa sofrer demais, pelo pai, pelo irmão, pela mãe... Mas nada se comparava àquilo. O comportamento estoico e gelado dela havia se esvaído, o descontrole foi total e a dor a varreu para uma espécie de loucura. Ela estava quebrada, talvez definitivamente. E ele acreditou que tinha culpa sim.

Tyrion ouviu quando Anna gritou com os irmãos do corredor para que todos fossem para as cozinhas, Bran deu um grito assustado e Myrcella perguntou “mamãe está louca?”

Mas as vozes foram abafadas pela voz de Podrick. “Sua mãe precisa descansar. Lorde Tyrion cuidará dela. Cat e Anna, você fizeram o que podiam.”

Sansa gritou mais uma vez de dor, de desespero.

“A minha filha... Ela era anã, mas eu jamais deixaria que alguém a maltratasse. Eu cuidaria dela! Ela sofreu muito... Minha bebê... Eu não consigo suportar... Não consigo olhar para você sem me lembrar dela"

Como eles poderiam viver após uma perda como aquela? Só restava a ele diminuir as lembranças da esposa, se afastando dela.

“Eu daria minha vida pela dela sem hesitar.” Ele segurou os lados do rosto dela. “Se você quiser nunca mais terá que me ver. Eu te amo, mas não quero que se martirize com minha presença. Me perdoe...”

“Anão estúpido! Eu te odeio.” Ela gritou uma última vez até que a voz começou a falhar. Ela ficou sem ar e se sentou no chão. Tyrion a abraçou e ela o puxou mais perto “Te odeio por me deixar .... Me deixar sempre esperando você ... Você é meu marido, você é minha família.” Ela murmurou. As mãos dela caíram deixando um rastro de sangue e ela o agarrou pelo meio e enterrou o rosto no peito dele, encharcando ou gibão de lágrimas. “Nunca mais ninguém da minha família sairá do Norte”

 


	5. A primavera

_Havia duas mulheres de cabelos ruivos. A mulher mais velha penteava os cabelos da mulher mais nova enquanto cantava uma canção de ninar. Mas ela não conseguia ver o rosto da outra mulher, da mulher anã. Houve um vento e as folhas do represeiro caíram todas de uma vez. E a mulher anã começou a dançar e conformidade como vento. Mas ela girava tão rápido que os cabelos lhe cobriam o rosto. Até que ela caiu. A mãe tentou levantá-la, mas a outra se pôs de pé rapidamente e correu muito rápido, sorrindo. Um sorriso de criança, um sorriso muito familiar. A mãe continuou correndo mas era muito difícil acompanhar os passos dela. A mulher já era velha, tinhas longas mechas de cabelos brancos, as mãos estavam enrugadas, os pés tropeçaram e ela caiu também. A mulher mais nova se virou, mas o vento continuava fazendo com que os cabelos encobrissem o rosto dela. Ela era adulta, mas a voz era infantil ainda. Elas se abraçaram um calor irradiou os braços da mãe e ela tentou encarar a filha, tentou ver as feições. Mas só havia uma luz muito forte no local e ela piscou..._

 

 “Sansa, acorde!” Tyrion a sacudiu gentilmente. “Você está tendo outro pesadelo”

Sansa sentou rapidamente, olhando para os lados. Ela não reconheceu onde estava inicialmente. A percepção a fez chorar e ela se agarrou a Tyrion. O rosto dele ainda estava arranhado assim como o pescoço, mas Sansa ignorou e se agarrou a ele mais forte. Ela o segurou protetoramente como costumava fazer com os filhos pequenos. Ele estava quase sentado no colo dela, a cabeça dele apoiada na curva do cotovelo. Ele pôde ouvir os batimentos cardíacos acelerados dela, a criança também se agitou no ventre. Ela arfou engasgando em sua dor e agonia.

Na infância tudo o que Tyrion mais sonhara era ter recebido ao menos uma vez um abraço tão afetivo e terno, um abraço de mãe. Mas ele não sentiu alegria, foi mais doloroso receber aquele abraço do que ele jamais pudera imaginar.

“Não foi um pesadelo. Foi um lindo sonho que jamais se realizará. Eu jamais saberei como seria o rosto dela, se ela pudesse ter se tornado adulta.” ela sussurrou. As lágrimas escorrendo pelas bochechas e caindo no rosto de Tyrion que acariciou o rosto da esposa. 

Sansa começou a cantar uma canção de ninar

 

...

 

Após a morte de Joana, Tyrion resolveu que não voltaria para Casterly Rock. Ele não foi capaz de ficar longe de Sansa nem mais um segundo e a saúde dele também estava se deteriorando. As articulações de um homem anão de mais de cinquenta anos não suportariam mais viagens. Ele mandou um corvo fazendo de Jane Lannister, a filha de Jamie e Brienne, sua herdeira. Jaime morreu durante a guerra contra o rei da noite, mas deixou Brienne esperando uma filha. Nada mais justo que fosse ela a herdeira da rocha.

O sobrenome Lannister não era mais motivos de orgulho para ele. Ele só queria que o amor da vida dele estivesse bem. Então abriu mão de tudo para ficar em Winterfell com os filhos e a esposa que estava cada dia mais fraca. A gravidez já estava exigindo muito da saúde dela e a perda da filha a deixou totalmente devastada. Nem nos tempos em que era torturada e perdeu os pais em Porto real ele a viu naquele estado. Ela estava deitada o tempo todo, muito fraca para se locomover e chorava muito. E ela não permitia que ele deixasse o lado dela. Tyrion tinha que ajudá-la a banhar-se, a comer, ele penteava os cabelos e a ajudava a alimentar Bran que ainda mamava. E ela também se recusava a comer. Lylia, a menina que ela salvara do abusador começou a levar um pouco de sopa a cada três horas e era a única coisa que ela ingeria apenas para agradar a menina, cujo Sansa adorava.

 

 Durante a noite Tyrion a acompanhava para verificar o sono dos filhos. Ela se apoiava nele, a barriga era gigantesca já aos cinco meses de gestação, o que também dificultava muito o sono dela. E quando ela dormia estava muitas vezes se contorcendo em pesadelos. Então ele a acordava e ela o abraçava com toda força e soluçava até adormecer novamente. Ela estava a cada dia mais pálida e se recusava a sair do quarto. 

 

Tyrion também sofreu pela perda da filha que não tivera a chance de conhecer direito. Ele se culpava por ter perdido tanto tempo com negócios e ter negligenciado a família. Agora ele temia que a esposa não resistisse a tanta dor. Ela era tão forte e já havia sofrido tanto e de tantas formas, mas o deuses acharam que não havia sido suficiente. Ele sentia tanto ódio que, se pudesse, ele teria queimado o septo e a arvore coração. Quando Sansa conseguia dormir um pouco ele se entregava ao vinho, tinha voltado a beber com mais intensidade do que nunca. Não havia outra forma de ele encontrar o sono.

 O ambiente era tão funesto que os próprios filhos começaram a evitar entrar no quarto. mas o estado de dor absoluta na qual ela mergulhou não a permitia enxergar que, mesmo com uma filha morta, ela ainda tinha mais sete vivos e precisando dos pais.

 Anna e Cat foram obrigadas a amadurecer muito rapidamente. No dia do décimo nome delas não houve comemoração e elas choraram abraçadas na cama. Os filhos acabaram se afastando da mãe.

 Passado um mês da morte de Joana, Tyrion já estava enlouquecendo também porque ela se alimentava apenas da sopa que Lylia costumava levar juntamente com pequenos pedaços de pão. Ele levou uma bandeja com frutas e bolos de limão para que ela quebrasse o jejum mas ela se recusou a comer como das outras vezes.

“Não quero comer. Mais tarde tomo um pouco de sopa” ela falou lhe dando as costas 

“Sopa não é suficiente. Você tem que comer. Você é capaz de devorar um javali. Por favor, meu amor.. Coma.”

“Deite comigo, estou com frio”

Tyrion largou a bandeja ruidosamente na mesinha e ela estremeceu com o susto

“O que é isto?” 

“Vou sair um pouco, vou a  Vila de Inverno... Tomar uma cerveja”

Sansa arregalou os olhos.

“A vila... Você não pode! Eu já lhe proíbi diversas vezes de ir até lá!

“Você não pode me proibir de qualquer coisa! Não vou assistir você morrer de fome enquanto carrega um filho. Não sou capaz...” Tyrion sabia que ela odiava que ele bebesse na vila, mas não entendia o por quê. Ele agiu daquela forma deliberadamente esperando alguma reação dela. Talvez, quando ele retornasse, ela tivesse revolvido comer algo.

Ele saiu do quarto.

Sansa tinha pavor que ele fosse a vila de inverno. Havia um prostíbulo lá e Tyrion era viciado em prostitutas, ela tinha certeza. Ela esperou que ele retornasse logo, mas ele demorou horas. E ela começou a andar pelo  quarto angustiada. Ela comeu um pedaço de bolo e depois tomou a sopa que Lylia levou.

“Onde estão meus filhos?" Ela perguntou a Lylia.

“Estão recebendo as lições do meister, Lady Sansa”

“Ótimo. Em breve você também recebera lições. Mas hoje preciso que me ajude a descer as escadas.”

“O que a senhora ordenar.”

“Quero que me ajude Lylia. Nós vamos dar um passeio.” Ela colocou um vestido de lã com a ajuda da menina e pôs uma capa. Sansa também colocou uma capa antiga de Catelyn na garota, ela não queria que as duas fossem reconhecidas. A menina de pele extremamente escura e grandes olhos negros não era uma figura muito comum no Norte. Sansa pegou um saco de moedas e a garota de animou. Ela saiu do quarto pela primeira vez em mais de um mês.

Quando ela apareceu no pátio parecia um fantasma e Podrick correu para apoia-la. 

“Lady Sansa. Acho que deve voltar para a cama!”

“Arrume uma carroça. Precisamos ir à vila”

....

 

Quando eles chegaram a vila ela ordenou que Podrick parasse em frente a uma loja de tecidos Sansa deu três moedas de ouro a Lylia e mandou que ela fosse comprar tecidos para roupas novas. A garota saltou alegremente da carroça e Sansa se virou para Podrick.

“Sei que naquele beco há um prostíbulo. Vá buscar Tyrion.”

 Podrick quase engasgou.

“Senhora... Tem certeza?”

“Vá buscar aquele pervertido. Sei que fica ali adiante” ela indicou com o dedo “Ele me faz sair do quarto neste estado para buscá-lo. Canalha... Vou mata-lo.”

“Ele não está aqui Lady Sansa, tenho certeza”

“Não me desobedeça Podrick. Vá!” Ela estalou a língua e bufou de ódio. Somente Tyrion a afazia perder o controle daquela forma. 

“Se eu sair sem ele a senhora nunca acreditará que não o ajudei a sair pelos fundos”

“Então onde o homem está?” 

“Ele não lhe disse?” Podrick quase suplicou clemencia por achar que seria punido juntamente com Tyrion. 

“Ele disse que iria beber uma cerveja”

“Sei onde ele está! Eu serei demitido por trazê-la aqui neste estado” Podrick gemeu

“Ele não pode lhe demitir, eu sou a Stark que manda em Winterfel, Podrick. Rápido! E se você mencionar a alguém que eu estive perto deste lugar... eu corto sua língua” quando ela estava grávida ela ficava com o humor terrível e por ela ter esquecido a dor da perda da filha por algumas horas o autoritarismo veio à tona imediatamente.

O comerciante enxotou Lylia da loja afirmando que ela havia roubado o dinheiro de alguém e Sansa se enfureceu do alto da carroça. Ela tirou o capuz e o homem a reconheceu imediatamente.

“Lylia é um membro da minha família, meu senhor.” 

“Perdão Lady Sansa.”

Ele levou a menina para dentro novamente e quando ela retornou havia muito mais embrulhos do que as moedas eram capazes de pagar. Uma senhora se aproximou e de um saco de doces a garota sem cobrar nada. Mas Sansa insistiu em pagar com uma moeda de ouro, mais do que necessário. 

“Esse será nosso segredo Lady Sansa. Com senhora distribuindo moedas assim ninguém vai reparar que veio para esse propósito.” Podrick sorriu para ela enquanto ela acenava para as pessoas que vieram vê-la.

Podrick tocou a carroça muito devagar para que ela não enjoasse muito.

Quando chegaram à porta do local, no final da vila, havia uma taverna horrível, mas não parecia ser um local de baixo meretrício. Havia até algumas crianças brincando na frente, provavelmente eram filhos do proprietário do estabelecimento.

Ela desceu da carroça e partiu segurando a barriga. Já estava um pouco tonta e os seios estavam doloridos e pingando leite através do vestido. Quando ela entrou viu que Tyrion estava de costas para a entrada sozinho no balcão. Só havia homens no local e o homem do balcão a reconheceu imediatamente e falou mais alto do que o necessário. 

“Lady Sansa! A que devo a honra?”

Tyrion saltou com o grito do homem e o nome da esposa e quando se virou ela o encarava encabulada por ter sido reconhecida. Mas com aqueles cabelos e aquela barriga era impossível passar despercebida. Sempre havia uma ruiva grávida no norte e só havia uma casada com um anão.

“Perdoe o incomodo, meu senhor, eu preciso comer. Meu lorde marido mencionou hoje logo cedo e estou com desejos de grávida... Não poderia esperar que a cozinha de Winterfell providenciasse. Você sabe como são desejos de grávida... Veja só que coincidência encontrá-lo justamente aqui! Vocês têm javali?” Os anos de convívio com Mindinho a fizeram uma ótima mentirosa e ela rapidamente inventou uma desculpa para estar lá. 

Havia um choro de criança descontrolado vindo da cozinha.

Uma mulher de meia idade veio apressada da cozinha muito honrada em recebê-la, pois, segundo ela, nunca um guardião do norte havia entrado lá, ainda mais uma mulher. No que Sansa respondeu de forma muito simpática com uma reverência com a cabeça. Ela sentou numa mesa junto com Lylia e Tyrion continuou sentado junto ao balcão a observando. Passado o choque, ele tentou se juntar a ela, mas Sansa fez um gesto com a mão o impedindo e ele permaneceu sentado onde estava. 

“Papai não costumava beber. Por isso, talvez, nunca tenha visitado seu estabelecimento. Ao contrário do meu marido...” ela o fuzilou com o olhar e Tyrion bebeu outro longo gole de cerveja.

Sansa conversou com a mulher que se chamava Sonja a respeito de como a vila estava em expansão, mas o choro da criança não parava e ela ficou inquieta. 

“Esta criança é sua?” 

“Perdão senhora, é minha neta. Minha filha morreu de parto há uma semana.”

“Uma semana apenas?”

“Era minha única filha. Eu perdi várias crianças antes que ela nascesse e infelizmente os deuses levaram a minha filha” os olhos da mulher ficaram marejados.

“Sinto muito. Eu também perdi um bebê...” Sansa segurou a mão da mulher com força. 

“Soubemos da morte recente de sua filhinha.” Sonja enxugou o rosto com a barra do avental. 

“Não me refiro a ela... Eu perdi um filho no ventre. Quando pulei as ameias fugindo do Bolton eu esperava o meu primeiro filho... Eu sabia e pulei mesmo assim. Os deuses me castigaram levando minha filha Joana.” A voz ficou embargada. Ela culpou Tyrion, mas também se sentia culpada. 

“Como pode dizer que os deuses lhe castigaram se a senhora espera o nono filho?” a mulher tocou a barriga de Sansa “No norte, todos perdem um filho durante o inverno. Mas o inverno está acabando. Este homem no balcão era casado com ela, provavelmente em breve minha neta terá uma nova mãe.”

“Sinto muito por ele também.” Sansa olhou o pobre homem na cozinha que embalava o bebê chorando em desespero. Ele estava desolado por ter ficado viúvo tão cedo e com uma criança pequena.

“Ele perdeu a esposa. Mas nós três perdemos nossas filhas...” A mulher indicou para Tyrion e Sansa olhou para o marido que estava sentado ainda no balcão. Ele estava com a aparência péssima. Os olhos escuros, o cabelo desgrenhado e muito brancos. Havia sulcos na testa que não existiam antes. Joana também era filha dele, ele também havia perdido uma filha. Sansa se sentiu tão egoísta por achar que ela era a única detentora da dor da perda. Tyrion nem pode segura-la uma ultima vez...

“E aquelas crianças na frente do estabelecimento?” Ela reprimiu o choro pela constatação tardia.

“São órfãos que vivem nos fundos. Eles também não têm ninguém então minha filha os alimentava e dava abrigo. Também não posso abandoná-los, todos eles precisam de mim”

A esta altura Lylia já estava sentada no balcão junto a Tyrion dividindo o saco de doces com ele. O choro da criança ficou mais forte e Sansa começou a ficar realmente incomodada. A mulher estava dando atenção a guardiã do norte e não queria deixá-la sozinha.

“Vá buscar sua neta, talvez ela possa me ajudar com algo que me incomoda no momento.”

A mulher se apressou para atender o pedido de Sansa. E voltou rapidamente com a pequena bebê chorando, ela deveria estar faminta. 

“Posso segura-la?”

“Seria uma honra, minha dama!”

Sansa acomodou a criança em cima da barriga enorme e puxou os laços da capa. Tyrion se aproximou cambaleando e a ajudou. Quando a mulher viu que o vestido de Sansa estava ensopado.

“Oh...”

“Eu tenho um menino que ainda se alimenta de mim e provavelmente ele deve estar aos berros no castelo. Ele parece um bezerro ainda.” Ela sorriu.

“Obrigada, minha senhora. Não sei como lhe agradecer.”

O homem do balcão enxotou os homens bêbados do local imediatamente e foi pra a cozinha. Então Sansa alimentou a criança suspirando de alívio. 

“Agradeça-me trazendo o javali, estou com fome. Ela tem nome?"

"Minha filha não teve tempo de dizer..."

"Pois a guardiã do Norte a nomeará." Sansa sorriu "Seu nome será Alyssane, como a rainha. Ela trouxe muita alegria por onde passou e teve catorze filhos. Você Alyssane terá uma família tão grande quanto a minha um dia" Ela beijou o topo da cabeça da bebê.

As crianças se amontoaram na janela para ver a senhora de Winterfell alimentar uma órfã enquanto comia javali com os dedos. Tyrion foi cambaleando pedir outra cerveja ao homem na cozinha.

 “Seu marido passou bastante tempo sem vir aqui. É uma honra recebê-lo também.” a mulher se aproximou de Sansa “A senhora não é a única mulher que vem buscar o marido aqui”

“Foi uma coincidência!”

“Claro que sim” ela sorriu para Sansa de forma muito cortês.

“Outra coisa em que ele é ótimo além de beber é projetar esgotos. Em breve ele projetará uma reforma para a vila de inverno, esse fedor é absurdo... não quero que ele fique muito ocioso.” ela falou alto para que Tyrion pudesse ouvir.

 _“Agora você quer meu apoio?”_ Tyrion gritou da cozinha.

 “bêbado” Ela resmungou baixinho.

Depois de um pouco mais de meia hora eles saíram com a ajuda de Podrick. Sansa deu umas moedas para as crianças da mulher e cumprimentou algumas pessoas que vieram vê-la. Não era comum ver a guardiã do norte naquela área da vila.  Uma movimentação se formou no local, pois uma carroça que carregava uma dama grávida, um anão, uma menina da pele tão escura quanto a de Lylia e Podrick, o cliente mais famoso do bordel, não poderia passar despercebida. Algumas crianças começaram a correr atrás da carroça. Mas os solavancos foram demais para Sansa que estava tão frágil e o enjoo foi inevitável. Quando a carroça chegou à frente do beco que dava acesso ao bordel, ela pediu que Podrick parasse e vomitou todo o javali que havia consumido. As prostitutas também vieram ver a movimentação, mas mantiveram distância. 

Formou-se um espaço entre as mulheres e as crianças que vieram correndo atrás da carroça. Quando não havia mais nada para Sansa colocar para fora. Ela, meio tonta, estendeu a mão para que uma das mulheres se aproximasse e uma jovem de um pouco mais de quinze anos veio com passos vacilantes. Ela estava apenas de camisola e se pôs diante dela, mas Sansa do alto da carroça olhou para baixo e pediu com toda a humildade.

“Senhorita, por favor, me arrume água para beber. Sinto-me tonta” a cabeça dela tombou de lado e ela se apoiou no ombro de Tyrion. Ela começou a tremer e Lylia a abraçou pelas costas da parte de trás da carroça tentando aquecê-la.

“Querida Lylia, você é um anjo.”

“Sansa o que estava pensando quando saiu assim?” Tyrion estava se sentindo culpado por ter sido rude com ela estando tão frágil. E ee nem cogitou que a dama gelada e inacessível que era casada com ele iria se rebaixar ao ponto de ir buscá-lo em uma taverna decrépita.

“Desejos de grávida...”

Alguém veio correndo com um copo d’água e a mulher subiu na carroça para ajudá-la a beber. Ela bebeu alguns goles da água e quando se restabeleceu melhor ela encarou a garota e tocou o rosto da mulher.

“Minha filha Myrcella... Você tem os mesmos olhos cinzentos dela. Olhos do meu povo.”

“Seu povo?” confusão surgiu no rosto da mulher. Como uma prostituta poderia ser o povo de uma dama de alto nascimento?

“Sim, meu povo... Os nortenhos. Muito obrigada.”

 “Que os deuses antigos lhe deem uma boa hora” uma prostituta usando apenas um corpete gritou da Janela.

“Agradeço os votos” ela falou de volta. “Ainda falta algum tempo.”

Podrick tocou a carroça, tentando não ouvir a discussão que Tyrion e Sansa começaram sobre o real motivo da excursão dela ao local, mas Sansa jamais admitiu que fosse por medo de perder o marido. Na parte de trás da carroça Lylia comia pedaços do javali que a mulher havia embalado para ela.

Sansa quase desmaiou na volta para o castelo. Quando chegaram a Winterfell Podrick a carregou para a cama, nos braços enquanto Tyrion se amaldiçoava por ser um anão e não poder carregar a própria esposa.

Tyrion começou a chorar, completamente bêbado no quarto.

“Eu ficarei viúvo... Onde já se viu um anão ficar viúvo? Os deuses não permitam...” ele pegou um punhado de uvas e colocou na frente dela. “Coma!”

“Não consigo comer. Você viu?” sansa empurrou a mão dele.

“Javali não foi uma boa ideia!”

“Esse cheiro de cerveja também não ajuda. Você está completamente bêbado!” ela gemeu.

“é a única coisa que eu posso fazer para me distrair neste lugar e até isso você quer me impedir!”

“Eu ouvi uma criada afirmando que você não suportava minha presença, disse que sou um monstro insuportável, uma bruxa... Será por isso que fui castigada? Será que estou sendo punida de alguma forma? Você bebe tanto por isso?” Ela estava tão frágil. Os olhos inchados, a pele cada vez mais pálida, muito mais magra, a barriga parecia tê-la engolido. Ela estendeu a mão “deite-se comigo. Eu estou tão fraca...”

Tyrion subiu na cama e enterrou o rosto na barriga se sansa.

“Todos te amam. Eu bebo porque perdi a minha filha, ela era minha filha também. Mas eu não posso viver sem você também.”

Ele sempre dizia que a amava, mas ela relutava em acreditar. Achava que o casamento deles era obrigação e sexo, apenas. Ela era o troféu dele.  _O anão mais sortudo do mundo_ , como ele costumava dizer.

Eles ficariam assim até que Myrcella, Tommem e Rickon entraram no quarto.

“Mãe, é verdade que você morrerá? Eu não quero que a senhora morra! Dizem que os anões não vivem muito. Eu morrerei? O papai já está velho, ele vai morrer também? Por favor não morra! Por que todos morrem? Primeiro Joana e depois a senhora e o bebê que está dentro da senhora!” Rickon estava chorando. 

“Minha mãe não pode morrer!” Myrcella arregalou os olhos “Tommem disse que a avó Joana morreu por causa do papai!”

“É verdade!” Tyrion soluçou.  Ele estava completamente bêbado e ele bêbado fazia um espetáculo como ninguém.

“Não pode ser!” Tommem gritou também. “ficarei órfão como a Lylia? Dormiremos nas cozinhas?”

 “Quem lhe falou isso?” Sansa encarou Tyrion que continuou chorando  agarrado a ela de forma bastante infantil. “É mentira! Seu pai está nervoso, esqueça o que ele diz!”

Myrcella subiu na cama e se agarrou a ela tremendo violentamente. Tommem abraçou o pai e Sansa puxou Rickon que parecia estar em choque com a possibilidade de morrer prematuramente ou ficar órfão.

Ela viu o mais doce dos filhos, o filho anão, o filho torcido como o pai e tão desamparado como o pai também e pensou que ela seria muito egoísta em deixar todos eles. Nenhuma outra mulher seria capaz de amar aquela criança como ela amava. Caso ela morresse quem poderia protegê-lo melhor que ela?

“Não chorem, eu não morrerei! Jamais deixaria vocês sozinhos. Eu... Eu ainda tenho muitos filhos que precisam de mim.” ela olhou para Tyrion buscando um pouco de apoiou e ele assentiu, um lampejo de lucidez no meio de todo o álcool. 

Ela tinha que sobreviver. 

“Verdade?”

“Claro! Quem poderia deixar seus cachorrinhos dormirem na cama? A septã jamais permitiria. Apenas a mamãe é muito mole para isso. Você Myrcella... eu tenho que supervisionar suas lições e não posso deixar que Tommem seja tão boca grande. Quem cuidaria do Tyrie? Quem cuidaria das pernas doloridas dele? Outra mulher horrível de nariz enorme? Eu nunca permitiria!” ela forçou um sorriso para eles.

“Nem eu permitiria mamãe!” Tommem gemeu.

“Nunca haverá mulher no mundo capaz de substituir você.” Tyrion a amava tanto e mesmo que ele achasse que não era correspondido, ela lhe dava muito mais carinho do que qualquer pessoa foi capaz durante toda a vida dele. Ela deu uma família a ele, o que mais ele poderia querer?

Quando o Meister chegou para examiná-la o quarto já estava lotado de crianças. Lylia já havia trazido um pouco de comida novamente. E Sansa dividia um pedaço de pão com ela. Tyrion roncava na cama.

Ele entrou e ordenou que a menina saísse e Sansa se enfureceu com o homem.

“Você não pode enxotar Lylia daqui. Se estou viva e nutrida é por causa da dedicação dela. Ela fez mais por mim do que você... Saia! Eu não preciso de você!”

Quando o homem saiu, ela se virou para os filhos.

“Já lhes contei a história de um irmão que tive?”

“Robb, o Rei do norte? Já ouvimos.” Catelyn falou.

“Não. Meu irmão não era Stark, mas era meu irmão. Ele se chamava Theon Grejoy”

 

 

....

 

 

Ela continuou muito fraca, e às vezes ainda chorava. Mas tentou ser firme e lutou pela vida.

Às vezes ela bordava com as meninas, em outras vezes lia para Tommem e  Rickon. E também pedia para que Ned lhe contasse o que tinha visto em Casterly Rock. Bran estava sempre agarrado às saias dela.

Tyrion fazia massagens para diminuir o inchaço das pernas e sempre lhe trazia algo para comer. Ele era tão atencioso. Sansa se culpou por ser sempre tão fria com ele na frente das pessoas e procurou se redimir sendo ainda mais carinhosa na intimidade. Ela até cantava algumas canções do norte no ouvido dele enquanto se preparavam para dormir.

A contradição era que mesmo ela tendo dito que o odiava ela estava cada dia mais dependente dele. Da companhia do afeto, da atenção. A dor da perda os deixara mais unidos.

No oitavo mês de gestação a bolsa estourou e ela entrou em trabalho de parto prematuramente. Foram muitas horas de agonia e tensão, pois ela não estava totalmente recuperada da fraqueza que se abateu sobre ela. Tyrion ficou no quarto o tempo todo, mesmo as parteiras insistindo para que ele saísse.

“Não há nada debaixo das saias de minha esposa que eu não conheça!” 

“Meu senhor...”

“Sansa, não se faça de desentendida!”

Uma contração vinha, ela se curvava em agonia.

“fique quieto! Seus filhos todos tem a cabeça grande e você insiste em plantar essa semente em mim.” Outra contração veio e ela gritou “Desgraçado! Nunca mais permito que durma comigo” Ela sempre gritava loucuras na cama de parto e Tyrion queria gritar de volta que era ela quem sempre estava disposta a fazer mais um filho. Mas ele não conseguia nunca magoa-la de forma intencional e sempre que tudo terminava, ela se desculpava.

Ele sentou-se ao lado dela na cama e tentou segurar a mão dela, mas ela o afastou.

“Tire as mãos de mim.”

As parteiras dirigiram um olhar de pena para a pobre dama do Norte. O escândalo que ela fez após a morte da filha alimentou ainda mais a língua das pessoas. Mesmo que ele soubesse que ela estava descontrolada e a última frase dela durante a crise foi justamente a que ela o odiava por deixá-la sozinha, que ele era a família dela e que nunca mais ela permitiria que ele partisse. Só ele pode ouvir aquilo, todos os outros ouviram apenas que ela o odiava. E todas as vezes que ela estava trabalhando para colocar mais um filho no mundo Sansa o amaldiçoava como uma estalajadeira.

Tyrion se falou para as parteiras bruscamente.

“Saiam daqui por um segundo. Eu preciso falar com minha esposa em particular.”

As mulheres saíram resmungando e ele falou rapidamente antes de Sansa ter outra contração.

“Você me amaldiçoa agora, mas quando estou entre suas pernas você nunca reclama. Vou esperar lá fora, talvez você se acalme.”

“Não! Fique”. Ela o segurou pelo braço. “Você acompanhou o nascimento de todos eles, não pode perder o nascimento deste. Perdoe-me eu estou tão cansada!” Ela puxou a cabeça dele e o beijou. “Já faz muito tempo desde que nos beijamos” ela sussurrou beijando novamente.

“Uma eternidade. Pode me amaldiçoar, mas sempre termina me beijando depois...”  

Ela gritou novamente com outra contração e puxou os cabelos de tyrion com força.

“Ai Mulher!”  ele coçou a cabeça mas já estava sorrindo da cena.

“Me perdoe... Chame as parteiras... chame... Eu não tenho forças...”

“Mary!” Tyrion gritou.

As contrações ficaram cada vez mais frequentes e Tyrion não saiu do lado dela e  segurou a mão dela enquanto ela gritava de dor. Parecia que duraria para sempre.

“Meu senhor... Me prometa... Caso eu não sobreviva, ame nosso filho. Ele não tem culpa”

“Pare de falar como se fosse morrer. Você já esteve grávida muitas vezes antes, você colocou oito crianças neste mundo.”

“Escute-me...” Ela ofegou “Não deixe que as meninas casem antes dos dezesseis anos, escolha homens honrados para elas... Cuide de Rickon,.. Não deixe que o maltratem. Os outros meninos... Não deixem que comecem guerras estúpidas... Não dê uma madrasta aos meus bebês. Por favor.” Ela chorou. “Meus filhos não podem ter outra mãe além de mim. Prometa-me.” Ela apertou o braço dele.  _Não traga outra mulher para nossa cama._ Isso ela  não teve coragem de falar.

“Pare com isso Sansa.”

“PROMETA!”

“Eu prometo, eu não sou capaz de viver sem você. Fique comigo.”

“É uma honra ser a mãe dos seus filhos. Eu...” Veio outra contração, e ela se contorceu.

Ele se virou paras as parteiras. “Digam a ela que ela vai viver. Diga a ela Mary” A mulher foi a parteira em quase todos os nascimentos dos filhos deles, com exceção de Rickon. Sansa nunca permitiu que o meister a tocasse, ela preferia que as mulheres da aldeia a ajudassem com o parto.

“A senhora vai ficar bem, Lady Sansa. Está quase na hora.”

“Sinto-me fraca.”

“Faça força!” A mulher se posicionou entre as pernas a outra mais nova pegou panos limpos para segurar a criança.

“Não tenho forças.”

“A senhora já fez isso mais do que qualquer mulher Stark. Eu que sou parteira só fui capaz de aguentar duas vezes esta dor e sempre tomei o chá da lua depois disto.” A parteira sorriu.

“Viu? Você sabe que dia é amanhã? Tyrion perguntou.

Sansa gemeu em outra contração.

“Não consigo raciocinar”

“Quinze anos.” 

“Oh. Quinze? Já?” quinze anos desde os votos no grande septo de Baelor. “Não pensei em nada para lhe presentear” ela bufou com a dor.

“Fique viva. Fique viva!” Ele falou no ouvido dela.

“Eu prometo, meu senhor. Esse não é o fim da nossa história” 

E Tyrion que não poderia admirar mais a esposa por ser tão forte e corajosa e por ter sido capaz de ter colocado tantas crianças no mundo. Mesmo com o risco da deficiência dele ela nunca quis tomar o chá da lua. Ele era realmente o anão mais sortudo mundo. 

“Agora” Mary indicou.

 Sansa fez tanta força que quase quebrou a mão de Tyrion. Ela estava suada e despenteada, parecia que estava em uma guerra. Havia muito sangue. Mas havia nela uma determinação que nunca vira nos olhos de nenhum soldado em campo de batalha. Então veio o primeiro choro, tão forte quanto o da mãe.

Depois de alguns minutos a dor voltou e ela gritou em agonia novamente.

“Acho que teremos mais um” ela fez força e quando o segundo nasceu ela se jogou nos travesseiros, exausta. Nasceram dois meninos.

 Em poucos minutos ela ordenou que trouxessem os filhos para conhecerem os irmãos.

“Agora, vocês tem que ficar todos em silêncio” Sansa falou suavemente. “Seus irmãos: Jon e Robb. São bebês adoráveis? Eles se parecem muito com o rei Jon” 

Bran subiu na cama rapidamente “E eu?”

“Você é ruivo  como Joana, Rickon e Catelyn. Os ruivos são beijados pelo fogo.” Ela piscou para o menino.

“Bran é lindo e quente” o menino pulou.

Tyrion gargalhou “Igual a sua mãe...”

Sansa entregou um bebê a Cat e outro a Anna e os rostos das meninas se iluminaram automaticamente. 

“Eles são lindos!” Cat sussurrou “Tão pequeninos.”

Ned beijou o topo da cabeça da mãe “Você é muito corajosa”

Enquanto Tyrion observava a família reunida ao redor da esposa, reconheceu um sentimento que há muito não via naqueles olhos azuis: alegria.

Lylia entrou no quarto usando um vestido novo, o vestido era de seda leve e não tinha mangas, pois a neve havia começado a derreter. Após dez anos o inverno estava, finalmente, chegando ao fim.

 

 


	6. A tapeçaria

Sansa costumava falar baixo, vê-la alterando o tom de voz era algo raríssimo. Mas ela caminhava de um lado para o outro no grande salão apesar do inchaço do parto recente. Ela ordenou que todos os criados fossem trazidos ao grande salão, mas apesar de o local estar lotado de pessoas, o silêncio era sepulcral. O único barulho era dos chinelos dela arrastando no chão de pedra. Ela usava um vestido que usara durante a gestação, bastante largo e se enrolou num xale. A filha havia esbarrado na criada por acidente e a mulher derrubou uma bandeja e então a empurrou bruscamente contra a parede. Ela bateu a cabeça e quase desmaiou com tamanha brutalidade. Ned a encontrou caída no chão e a ajudou a chegar até o quarto de Sansa e Tyrion. Sansa se desesperou e saltou da cama menos de uma semana após o parto de Robb e Jon. Ela ainda estava completamente inchada e dolorida, mas apesar dos apelos do Meister ela desceu as escadas e convocou toda a criadagem. Ela ordenou que a mulher fosse trazida para que ninguém ousasse encostar em nenhum dos filhos dela. Ela agora parecia Catelyn Stark. Mas Tyrion sabia, ele era o único que sabia que ela parecia também Cersei naquele comportamento imperioso. Os anos de capital há haviam moldado muito mais do que ela era capaz de admitir.

Quando ele chegou ao salão o teatro já estava armado. Tyrion tentou impedi-la de fazer uma cena, mas ninguém mexia com um filho deles e ficava impune. Não havia mãe mais feroz que ela.

“Faz poucos dias que você estava em trabalho de parto Sansa. Por favor, descanse.” ele tentou segurá-la pelo braço mas ela se afastou bruscamente e continuou andando de um lado para o outro. Ela estava furiosa.

“Não tire minha autoridade perante o meu povo, meu marido.” Atrás dela as septãs seguravam os gêmeos recém-nascidos. Os outros filhos estavam sentados nas cadeiras observando enquanto a mãe bufava de ódio. Ninguém queria se aproximar dela no momento.

Quando a mulher foi trazida e jogada aos pés dela Sansa se empertigou, o nariz refinado se ergueu, os olhos azuis estavam frios. A altivez dela era algo admirável. Tyrion se apaixonou um pouco mais.

“Você agrediu a minha filha. Apenas porque ela esbarrou em você” a voz fria, cortante.

“Ela não é sua filha.”

“Está me contradizendo?” ela se aproximou da mulher, mas fechou os punhos. Ela não queria perder o controle e os deuses testemunharam que faltava muito pouco para ela mandar a mulher para o inferno com as próprias mãos.

“É uma filha das sombras. Vejam a cor da pele dela! Não se iluda minha Lady.”

As costas da mão de Sansa aterrissaram violentamente na lateral do rosto da mulher. A mulher caiu no chão. A menina se encolheu com o estrondo.

“Você sabe ler Serynna?”

“Não, minha Lady” ela chorou do chão.

“Leia a carta, minha filha. Leia para que todos ouçam. Você está aprendendo ainda então leia apenas a última parte. Não tema. Eu posso lhe ajudar”

Ela se agachou junto à menina e a ajudou.

A menina com a voz trêmula começou a ler.

“Por tanto, minha cara irmã...” Ela parou e Sansa cochichou a palavra no ouvido dela “Declaro, conforme solicitado por vocês Lady Sansa Stark e lorde Tyrion Lannister, seu marido”

“Continue” ela continuou sussurrando as palavras no ouvido da garota para que ela repetisse.

“Que, a partir deste dia, Lylia Stark é reconhecida como sua filha legítima. Rei Jon Aegon...”

“Targeryan. Primeiro de seu nome. Rei dos Ândalos, dos Roinares e dos Primeiros Homens... A carta também é assinada pela rainha, mas não vou dizer todos os títulos.”

A garota fungou e Tyrion envolveu um braço nos ombros dela.

“Você aprendeu a ler muito rápido. Muito mais rápido do que qualquer um de seus irmãos” ele beijou a bochecha da menina.

Sansa se aproximou da mulher ainda caída no chão e arrancou o colar do pescoço da mulher com um único puxão.

“Eu lhe dei um trabalho. Lhe dei dignidade. Você me chamou de bruxa e eu fui benevolente... Eu lhe dei a primeira joia que o meu marido havia me presenteado... Sua maledicência não conhece limites... Como pode destratar uma criança indefesa? Como pode odiar uma criança que não tem mãe? Pois agora ela tem mãe e pai! A única razão pela qual eu não terei sua língua para alimentar os cães e porquê você tem três filhos e eu não sou um monstro” ela jogou um saco de moedas de ouro nos pés da mulher. “Isso é pelos anos que serviu em winterfel. Nunca mais quero ter que ver sua cara imunda ou ouvir sua voz venenosa. Você está banida do norte pelo resto dos seus dias. Saia da minha frente!” Ela falou entredentes. A mulher saiu correndo com o saco de dinheiro sem olhar para trás.

E ela se virou para Lylia e lhe entregou o colar.

“A pedra será limpa e depois ela é sua. Seu pai me deu quando nos reencontramos e eu a usei por mais de dez anos. Ela nunca foi digna de usar algo tão belo. Mas você é linda!” ela tocou o a testa inchada da menina “Como todos os meus filhos”

“Se alguém mais tiver algum problema com mais alguém da minha família sinta-se à vontade para se retirar dos meus serviços.”

Nenhum criado se moveu.

“Bom.”

“Construirei uma escola em Winterfell. Todos vocês poderão ler as ordens do nosso Rei.” Tyrion concluiu. “voltem aos seus afazeres”

 

...

Os nortenhos adoravam os deuses antigos. Mas havia um septo em Winterfel em que Catelyn Tully costumava orar. Após a morte da mãe de Sansa a única pessoa que costumava orar no septo era Podrick. Numa manhã enquanto Sansa e Tyrion passeavam com os bebês recém-nascidos pelo pátio ele chegou apressado.

“Perdoem-me. Vocês precisam vir até o septo.”

Eles se apressaram. Devido à falta de uso Tyrion imaginou que havia acontecido algum desabamento.

Chegando ao local, eles mal entraram e Tyrion soltou uma imensa gargalhada. Sansa não gostou nem um pouco do que viu. Mesmo que ela não orasse mais a deus algum, era provavelmente muito errado o que haviam feito e ela não queria queimar nos sete infernos por causa daquilo. Alguém havia cortado as pernas da imagem do Pai pela metade o transformando em um anão.  Os cabelos da imagem da mãe haviam sido pintados de vermelho.

  

....

 

Os meses seguintes foram muito agitados. Com dois bebês não havia tanto tempo para chorar a perda de Joana, embora ela pensasse o tempo inteiro. Sansa insistia em alimentar os filhos sem ajuda de uma enfermeira, pois ela incrivelmente se sentia culpada por não ter se dedicado tanto aos filhos mais velhos. Ela os alimentou por pouco tempo, logo os entregando às enfermeiras, pois ela teve que administrar Winterfell praticamente sem ajuda de ninguém. Além de cuidar dos filhos também com a constante ausência de Tyrion.

Então ela tomou chás que as mulheres da aldeia lhe deram para que pudesse desempenhar o papel corretamente. Tyrion achava que ela seria capaz de alimentar todas as crianças do norte se quisesse.

As medidas do corpo dela aumentaram consideravelmente em algumas áreas e Tyrion nao achava nada ruim. Mas ela começou a se cobrir cada vez mais e mais de peles para tentar esconder o volume do corpo. 

Além disso alimentar sozinha duas crianças a deixava exausta e Tyrion diversas vezes a encontrava cochilando a ponto de deixar os filhos quase caírem. Ele colocava as crianças no berço e admirava a esposa dormir, A pele branca como o gelo do norte os cachos ruivos na traça lateral que ela usava costumeiramente. Ela era tão linda, uma beleza pura e simples. A única joia que usava era o anel de leão com rubis de casamento deles. Não precisava de muito para parecer uma deusa. Ele sentia falta de tê-la nos braços, de fazer amor com ela. Mas ele respeitava a dor e o cansaço dela.

Os outros filhos eram também fonte de muita preocupação.  Ned começou a ter uma febre inexplicável novamente e Sansa se desesperou achando que perderia outro filho. Mas depois de alguns dias a febre se foi tão inexplicavelmente como veio. O cachorrinho de Rickon morreu e ele chorou por dias. Ele também se tornou cada vez mais recluso no quarto, pois começou a entender que nunca seria como os irmãos. Bran começou a ter crises de birra por ciúmes dos gêmeos. Lylia tinha pesadelos horríveis por causa das agressões que sofrera e acordava gritando muitas vezes. Anna e Catelyn floresceram e enquanto Anna estava a cada dia com o temperamento mais incontrolável, Catelyn se contorcia em cólicas. Tommem e Myrcela discutiam por qualquer motivo e muitas vezes se agrediam fisicamente. 

A vida de Tyrion e Sansa parecia uma loucura. Mesmo que houvesse septãs para ajudar, eles quase nunca tinham um momento de tranquilidade.

Os meses se passaram e os bebês cresceram fortes, começaram a comer outros alimentos e se arrastaram pelo chão bastante cedo. No primeiro dia do nome dos meninos eles falaram a primeira palavra: Anna. Mas mesmo com uma vida tão movimentada, ela ainda tinha uma sombra no olhar. Sansa se recusava a ser feliz. Ela achava que não tinha o direito de continuar se a filha havia morrido tão cedo, não parecia justo. E mesmo ela não chorando tanto como antes, visitava o túmulo de Joana todos os dias. Tyrion às vezes tinha que ir buscá-la.

“Minha querida, você vai congelar aqui em baixo.”

“Já não é mais tão frio Tyrion. Como estão suas dores nas pernas?”

“Já estou acostumado. Não deveria ficar tanto tempo aqui.” Ele segurou a mão dela.

“Temo um dia esquecer o rosto da nossa filha, Tyrie. Não quero que ela seja esquecida. Fecho os olhos e lembro-me do sorriso dela, dos cabelos dela, dos olhos que eram uma mistura dos seus e dos meus. Mas às vezes acho que a minha memória pode estar me traindo. Eu perdi um pedaço de mim. Já faz mais de um ano e ainda não consigo sorrir. Como quando se perde um dente da frente da boca. É excruciante”

“Eu também sinto a falta dela, era uma bebê adorável...  Sinto também falta de como você costumava ser antes dela partir. Eu peço perdão por todas as vezes que pareci insatisfeito com você, mas você sempre foi boa para mim. Não me importo mais se todos achem que você me despreze. Eu respeito seu jeito.”

“Eu nunca lhe desprezei. Talvez eu nunca seja a mesma novamente... Perdoe-me.” Ela tocou o rosto dele suavemente.

“De qualquer forma eu sempre estarei ao seu lado”

“Obrigada. Eu nunca deveria ter lhe deixado após o envenenamento de Joffrey. Poderíamos ter fugido juntos, isso poderia ter evitado tanto sofrimento.”

“Isso é o mais perto de dizer que gosta de mim do que jamais fez”

“É claro que gosto de você, uma dama tem a obrigação de gostar do marido.” Ela desviou o olhar.

_Obrigação. Sempre a armadura de cortesias. Ela não me ama, nunca amará._

Tyrion suspirou resignado. Há muitos anos ele havia cansado de esperar. Ele não dizia mais que a amava desde a morte de Joana também. Não queria que ela ficasse desconfortável com as declarações dele. Mas ela cuidava dele, era uma esposa dedicada. Ele não esperava mais do que isso.

“Vamos para cima, vou fazer uma massagem para aliviar suas pernas.” Sansa o ajudou a subir as escadas. As dores tornaram-se companheiras inseparáveis dele.

Minutos depois ele estava sentado numa cadeira enquanto ela, sentada no chão, massageava os pés dele com óleos e infusões para dor nas articulações. Mesmo com tudo que aconteceu ela era uma perfeita dama, esposa e mãe e ela era tão doce na câmara de dormir. Mas a máscara de aço era a proteção dela,ela era a guardiã do Norte e cuidava de todos com toda dedicação.

O dia do nome de Sansa chegaria logo e ele teve uma ideia para presenteá-la. 

“Obrigada Sansa, me aliviou muito realmente.”

 Ela se inclinou para ele e o beijou tão brevemente que ele quase não percebeu.

“Você sempre cuidou de mim, querido. Vou bordar com as meninas”

“Peça a Podrick para vir aqui. Tenho um assunto a tratar com ele.”

 Ele passou as semanas seguintes organizando os preparativos para a surpresa. Não queria algo grande mas, deveria ser marcante e ele contaria com a presença apenas dos filhos. Ele pediu que as crianças fizessem segredo absoluto. Sansa não gostava que nada fosse feito sem o consentimento dela, mas ela amaria da surpresa.

 

...

 

Os novos aposentos de Tyrion e Sansa eram enormes. Havia uma mesa de catorze assentos para acomodar todos os filhos, um pequeno escritório com mesa adaptada para o tamanho de Tyrion. A cama também era enorme, pois sempre havia alguma criança agarrada à Sansa e um enorme sofá junto à lareira junto com um tapete de peles e almofadas. Era quase do tamanho do grande salão. No mesmo corredor havia mais dez quartos que eles distribuíram entre os filhos, mas alguns ainda estavam vazios, pois o algumascríticas ainda compartilhavam os mesmos aposentos. Durante a noite as portas do grande são eram trancadas para que ninguém incomodasse a família, apenas Podrick e as septãs eram permitidas no corredor sem estrita autorização.

Na véspera do trigésimo dia de nome de Sansa eles jantaram com as crianças um leitão e um frango inteiro com batatas e ervilhas.  Eles comeram com muito entusiasmo, e falaram o tempo todo. Os gêmeos  brincavam sentados no tapete. Tyrianna se engasgou porque comia muito rápido e Sansa teve que socorrer batendo nas costas da filha.

“Anna, você está bem? Estava ficando roxa! Não pode comer tão rápido, querida!”

“Desculpe mamãe, esses não são modos de uma dama” ainda lutando pelo ar.

“Acidentes acontecem. Coma a sobremesa devagar!”

“Não deveria comer sobremesa, já está muito gorda” Ned provocou.

“Não fale assim com ela! Eu o proíbo Eddard! Vocês devem ser unidos, a família Stark já foi desunida demais! Veja como sua irmã ficou triste, se desculpe!"

“Desculpe Anna, quer meu bolo?” ele parecia realmente arrependido, era um menino muito doce apesar de ter a língua grande como o pai.

“Não precisa, eu tenho o meu.” A garota olhou para o prato. Mas segurou a faca com força, lutando contra o desejo de esfaquear o irmão.

“Anna, você e suas irmãs são lindas como mãe de vocês. Vocês são perfeitas. E você ainda é loira como eu. Você tem o meu charme!” Tyrion piscou para a filha, a menina abriu um sorriso.

Anna não era mais rechonchuda. Após ela e a irmã terem florescido, ela começou a adquirir curvas estonteantes como a mãe, Anna era a única que tinha os olhos azuis de Sansa. Os cabelos eram escorridos e se estendiam até as nádegas redondas. Mas, assim como a irmã gêmea, não era tão alta quanto Ned. A estatura talvez fosse prejudicada pela deficiência do pai.. Tyrion certa vez enviou uma gravura da família feita por Rickon, que era um exímio artista, para a tia Genna e ela afirmou que Anna parecia muito com Joana Lannister, a mãe dele.

Enquanto Catelyn permaneceu magra, com uma beleza angelical e pura. Os olhos verdes Lannister do tom esmeralda, contrastavam ainda mais com os cabelos ruivos curtos, do que os olhos azuis da própria Sansa. Era muito doce e mais reclusa que a irmã.

Os traços faciais das meninas eram muito parecidos, na realidade, porém as mudanças de cores de cabelos e olhos as diferenciavam tanto, sem contar o temperamento.

Tyrion ficava preocupado porque a beleza delas era algo que chamava atenção, embora elas soubessem se defender muito bem.

 “E eu? Eu tenho os olhos dos Starks. Mamãe disse!” Myrcela reclamou do outro lado da mesa.

“Sim, você também é linda. Como a imagem da donzela.”  _Parecida demais com Cersei para o próprio bem._  Ele pensou.

“Aliás, todos vocês são lindos. Meus onze filhos são maravilhosos ele apertou a bochecha de Lylia que estava sentada ao lado dele. Até você Lylia! E você tem cabelos ondulados como os de Sansa também, só que negros. A cor de sua pele em contraste com a neve do norte é algo encantador.  Algum dia farão canções sobre isto. E, graças aos Deuses, vocês todos tem o nariz refinado como o dela também, imaginem se tivessem o meu?” Ele apontou para o buraco no rosto.

Sansa gargalhou alto, como há tempos não fazia... Ela riu tanto que as lágrimas se acumularam nos cantos dos olhos.

“Mas a cabeça enorme eles têm!” Ela teve que provocar e as crianças riram junto.

Tyrion ficou surpreso com a piada, ela nunca fazia piadas. “Você fica ainda mais linda quando sorri.” Sansa o encarou por mais tempo do que seria considerado apropriado e sentiu o rosto aquecer.

“Como está o treinamento com espadas?” Ela tentou disfarçar a excitação que a tomou repentinamente. Eles não eram íntimos desde antes da viagem dele a Casterly Rock. Mas uma chama extinta muito tempo adormecida se reacendeu dentro dela.

 “Tyrianna é melhor que eu, ela tem muita força nos braços e eu prefiro o arco. Rickon é melhor no arco que eu também. Lylia gosta do martelo. Myrcella... Bem... Ela deve ter talento com algo, mas ainda não sabemos. Ela ainda é pequena. Tommem parece ser tão bom quanto Ned com a espada. Mas Ned é bom em tudo.”  Catelyn falou.

Ela era mais próxima dos irmãos maiores, pois apesar de ser delicada e costurar melhor que Sansa, ela não suportava o choro dos bebês. Anna adorava cuidar dos bebês. Ela ajudava a  alimentar e passeava com eles amarrados às costas. Gostava também de ler histórias de dragões para Bran, Tommem, Myrcella. Ela ensinou Lylia a ler.  Apesar de ser uma guerreira de temperamento forte e lutar melhor que os irmãos ela era também muito maternal. Ela e Ned não se entendiam muito bem.

Tanto Anna quanto Cat costumavam usar calças em muitas ocasiões, como Arya. Embora elas ficassem ótimas usando vestido também.

“Muito bem. É importante que dominem algo para se defenderem. Muitas vezes invejei sua tia Arya por conseguir manejar a espada. Poderia ter-me sido útil na capital.” Ela lembrou-se do tempo em que foi prisioneira, e do quanto foi torturada. O sonho dela, na época, era cravar uma espada do peito de Joffrey.

“Você não fala muito da capital. Conte algo que não seja o quanto ela fede!” Rickon perguntou curioso.

“Bem... Eu ficava a maior parte do tempo no Red Keep, orando aos deuses que me tirassem de lá. A vista para o mar era espetacular e os jardins eram magníficos, seu pai e eu passeávamos todas as tardes” juntamente com Shae, ela lembrou. Algumas vezes sentia raiva por ele ter levado a criada, mesmo antes de eles se casarem.

 “Seu casamento deve ter sido magnífico!” Myrcella parecia muito com a mãe, em sua idade. Com sonhos de cavaleiros e canções.

“Foi um espetáculo à parte! Seu pai bebeu muito, ele estava muito contente e eu não podia parar de tremer de nervosismo! Meu vestido era dourado Lannister, com leões bordados! Uma pena que tenha se perdido durante a guerra.” ela mentiu, não queria que as filhas soubessem a verdade ainda.

“Mas você fugiu! Por quê?” Tommem era curioso até demais. Ned deu uma cotovelada no irmão.

“Bem... Eu fui sequestrada e vendida para outro marido terrível. Ele não permitia que eu comesse muito. Mas eu pedia aos deuses para que pudesse voltar no tempo e rever o pai de vocês.” Um pouco de mentira e um pouco de verdade também. Ela dirigiu um olhar desconfiado para Tyrion.

Tyrianna estava horrorizada com a ideia de ficar sem comer.

“Então o papai lhe salvou? Como nas canções? O cavaleiro das flores.” Myrcella perguntou com os olhos brilhantes.

“Eu fugi com a ajuda de Theon , Brienne e Podrick. Depois retomamos Winterffel com a ajuda dos cavaleiros do Vale de Arryn, o povo livre e Jon.”

“Você nunca mais saiu de Winterfell depois disso?” Lylia perguntou.

“Nós saímos sim. Fomos à muralha, mas faz muito tempo. Papai foi primeiro encontrar Sor Bronn. Ned, Anna e eu fomos também. Myrcella e Tommem eram bebês ainda, mas foram também. Mamãe estava grávida de Rickon.” Catelyn começou a contar a história.

“Tyrion decidiu que deveria ir novamente à muralha para urinar no fim do mundo uma última vez, pois achou que iria morrer em breve. Ele prometeu voltar logo e foi cavalgando com Sor Bronn. Mas eu, logo em seguida, recebi um corvo de Samwell Tarly, afirmando que algumas mulheres selvagens, irmãs da Gilly estavam pedido permissão para criar uma pequena vila próxima a Casterly Black. Eu tive que verificar as intenções delas” Ela jamais permitiria que Tyrion se aproximasse das mulheres. “Você nasceu para lá da muralha, Rickon.”

“Eu sou um selvagem?” Rickon se animou.

“Já ouvi falar em gigantes selvagens, em anões selvagens eu nunca ouvi falar!” Tommem sempre conseguia algo inapropriado para falar. Era mais filho de Tyrion do que qualquer um.

“Pois eu devo ser o primeiro!” Rickon falou orgulhoso.

“Todos nós Starks somos descendentes de Bael, o bardo. Ele era um selvagem. Mas depois eu conto esta história.” Sansa tentou mudar de assunto.

“Eu ajudei no parto” Tyrion falou, mas logo parou de prestar atenção na conversa e saltou da cadeira para acalentar os bebês que começaram a chorar no tapete, pois já se aproximava da hora de eles dormirem. Anna foi ajudar o pai.

“Houve também aquela vez em que fomos a Porto Branco.” Ned falou também.

“Tyrie foi com Podrick. Eu fui subitamente acometida por uma enorme vontade de visitar os Mandelry e fomos cavalgando logo após a partida do seu pai. Ao chegar lá eu encontrei seu pai nas docas. Uma enorme coincidência! Ele havia comprado um carregamento de limões para mim.” Ela olhou para Tyrion e ficou aliviada que ele não estivesse concentrado na conversa constrangedora.

Para Sansa tais atitudes eram justificadas apenas para preservar a honra dos Sarks, Tyrion era lascivo e ela não deixaria que ele arruinasse a família. Então sempre que Tyrion se ausentava de Winterfell ela conseguia um motivo para ir atrás dele. Ela só não tinha coragem de ir ao sul do Gargalo. Em contrapartida Tyrion era considerado o homem mais esperto do reino, mas, em alguns aspectos, a incompreensão dele beirava a obtusidade. Só que os filhos, com toda a inocência e pureza das crianças, enxergavam muito mais que eles próprios. Eles enxergavam além das brigas e do que as pessoas diziam sobre o casal se odiar.

Tyrion trouxe os bebês e Sansa abriu o vestido e cada um se agarrou a um seio parando de chorar instantaneamente.

“Todo o Westeros sabe que amo bolos de limão...”

“E hoje você come muitos doces mesmo!” Ned falou com a boca cheia.

“Vai me chamar de gorda?” ela fingiu ofensa.

“A mãe não é gorda! Mas eu ouvi um criado dizer que a cada bebê que nasce ela fica com as tetas maiores. Ele falou que todos os Starks poderiam morar entre as suas. Ele gostaria de morar lá também.... Eu não entendo como isso é possível!” Tommem falava demais, mas parecia realmente não saber do que se tratava a conversa. Ned entendeu e ficou completamente roxo de raiva. Cat e Anna riram em concordância.

“Se todos já terminaram de comer podem ir para a cama.” Sansa corou por inteiro, pois se sentia envergonhada que mesmo quando as crianças já se alimentavam de outros alimentos essa área do corpo simplesmente não voltou ao tamanho original.

Tyrion franziu o cenho “Talvez seja o momento de contratar novos criados.” Mas ele sussurrou no ouvido da esposa “Só eu posso morar entre estas tetas, elas estão maravilhosas. Estou com saudades,” E Sansa se excitou ainda mais.

 “Eu quero dormir aqui” Bran falou.

“Eu também não quero ir. Quero ouvir a história desse Bael, o bardo. Conte-me mamãe!” Rickon implorou. Sansa bufou e Tyrion sabia que eles não estariam sozinhos naquela noite.

“Conte a história Tyrion. Você é melhor em contar histórias do que eu.”

A voz rouca de Tyrion começou a ecoar e metade das crianças se deitou na cama dos pais. Eram tantas crianças que a cama gemeu em reclamação. Os mais velhos se distribuíram entre o tapete e o sofá.

“Brandon Stark, um dia chamou Bael de covarde.”

“Eu não.” Bran afirmou enfaticamente.

“Não, outro  Brandon.  Ele chamou Bael de covarde. Para se vingar desta afronta e provar sua coragem, Bael escalou a Muralha, e seguiu a Estrada do Rei até entrar em Winterfell sob o nome de Sygerrik de Skagos (que significa traiçoeiro na antiga língua de Skagos), um cantor. Lá, cantou para o Lorde até a meia-noite. Impressionado por suas habilidades como cantor, Lorde Stark lhe perguntou o que gostaria como pagamento, e Bael pediu apenas a mais bela flor dos jardins de Winterfell. Como as rosas azuis de inverno estavam florescendo, o Lorde aceitou lhe oferecer uma. Na manhã seguinte, porém, a solteira e virgem filha do Lorde havia desaparecido, e em sua cama estava uma flor azul.” Tyrion deitou-se entre  Rickon e Tommem enquanto Sansa acomodava os gêmeos nos berços. Depois ela se deitou se espremendo entre Myrcella e Lylia. Bran deitou na barriga da mãe e puxou um seio se alimentando dela também.

“Lorde Brandon enviou os membros da Patrulha da Noite caçá-los além da Muralha, mas nunca encontraram Bael ou a garota. A linha Stark estava quase sendo extinta, até que um dia a garota estava de volta em seu quarto carregando uma criança: eles na verdade nunca haviam deixado Winterfell, tendo se escondido nas criptas.O bastardo de Bael com a filha de Brandon se toronou o novo Lorde Stark.”

“Anos depois, quando Bael se tornou Rei-Para-Lá-da-Muralha, e liderou um exército selvagem ao sul, teve que lutar com seu próprio filho no Vau Congelado. Lá, incapaz de matar alguém do seu próprio sangue, ele deixou Lorde Stark matá-lo. Seu filho levou a cabeça de Bael até Winterfell, e sua mãe, que amava o bardo, vendo o troféu carregado por seu filho, suicidou-se do alto de uma torre “

A história era longa e ao final até Sansa adormeceu. Mas, basicamente, uma mulher Stark acabou se apaixonando pelo mais improvável dos homens.  

 

....

 

 

“Feliz dia de seu nome meu amor” Ele a acordou dando um beijo.

“Oh... não me importo mais com essas coisas!” ela falou sonolenta, eles estavam rodeados por Brann, Jon e Robb. Os outros já haviam saído.

“Se vista. Hoje quebraremos o jejum em outro local”.

“Não gosto de surpresas” ela cruzou os braços.

“Você vai amar.”

Eles se vestiram rapidamente. Ele com um gibão cinza, por baixo uma camisa de linho branca. Ele pretendia ficará vontade para o dia e Sansa o ajudou a vestir as calças já que a pernas dele estavam a cada dia piores. Ela com uma simples blusa de linho com alças franzidas e amarrada por um pequeno laço frontal .  A saia era de lã grossa. Ela seria confundida com uma camponesa ou cozinheira facilmente. A roupa a deixava um pouco mais exposta do que de costume, mas ela se cobriu com um lenço para que, no caminho, ninguém visse a brancura dos braços e colo. Ela foi de cabelos soltos.

Eles pegaram os gêmeos e Bran e partiram para o local que Tyrion indicou, o jardim de vidro. 

O jardim era mesmo magnífico e Tyrion investiu muito dinheiro, pois sabia o quanto significava para a esposa. As abóbadas de ferro fundido eram douradas e quase tão altas quanto as torres do castelo. Havia vitrais com lobos esculpidos em vidro vermelho por causa dos cabelos da Guardiã do norte. Era o orgulho de Tyrion. O norte nunca havia visto algo tão lindo e grandioso. Ele queria ter um limoeiro para que Sansa sempre pudesse ter os frutos frescos, mas a pequena árvore ainda esta não havia frutificado para frustração dele.

Sansa suspirou com a visão dos filhos brincando no local que estava mais florido do que nunca. Havia prímulas, rosas azuis de inverno e todas as outras cores. No centro havia uma mesa abastecida com comida para toda a alcateia de filhos por uma semana. No meio da mesa um bolo de limão enorme que deveria ser dividido para todos. Também havia balanços novos. E um pequeno lago recém-construído com pequenos patos. 

Mas a visão que a fez estremecer foi de uma tapeçaria pendurada atrás da mesa. Nela a família toda estava retratada, as gêmeas em vestidos floridos, Ned com a espada dele, Bran com um sorriso radiante, Rickon agarrado a um filhote de cachorro. Lylia com o colar que usava diariamente estava entre Tommem e Myrcella. Tyrion segurava Jon. Sansa estava com Robb em um dos braços e no outro braço havia uma bebê ruiva de olhos verdes. Essa figura tinha todas as riquezas de detalhes possíveis, até uma pinta no queixo foi retratada.

“Joana” o nome foi pronunciado como uma prece.

“Ela nunca será esquecida”

“Nunca recebi um presente como este.” Ela se abaixou para abraçá-lo. “Obrigada” Sansa sussurrou no ouvido dele e depois beijou os lábios sem nenhum pudor na frente dos filhos. Ela jamais o beijara na frente de ninguém, ainda mais daquela maneira. E havia muito tempo que ela não o beijava tão calorosamente. Uma mão dela agarrou a nuca dele e as mãos dele foram à cintura dela instantaneamente.

“Mamãe vai comer o pai?” Lylia cuspiu.

“Cale a boca!” Cat a empurrou.

O beijo foi demorado demais. Pareceu uma eternidade e ao mesmo tempo eles queriam que não acabasse nunca. Ele mordeu o lábio dela e ela gemeu e o agarrou com mais força pressionando-se contra o peito dele.

“Acho melhor comermos” Tyrianna rebocou as outras crianças até a mesa, mas ninguém conseguia tirar os olhos da cena apaixonada.

E eles ficaram agarrados num longo beijo molhado, que faria corar até a mais experiente das prostituas. As mãos de Tyrion pousaram no traseiro de Sansa e ele partiu para beijar o longo pescoço da esposa, Sansa fechou os olhos sentindo um arrepio. Quando ele estava perigosamente perto da clavícula pronunciada, Ned limpou a garganta ruidosamente para interromper o ato.

Eles se afastaram e estavam ofegantes.

“Sansa...”

“Querido...” Ela estava um pouco envergonhada pelo desatino diante de todos. Mas segurou os lados do rosto dele e beijou uma última vez.

Quando eles sentaram à mesa Myrcella, Tommem e Rickon estavam cochichando e rindo. Lylia havia fechado os olhos com as mãos. E Brann tentava morder a bochechas de Cat como Tyrion havia feito com Sansa. Ned encarava o prato envergonhado. Só os bebês não perceberam, pois Anna os havia levado para longe.

“Nenhuma palavra sobre isso” ela falou tentando não sorrir. ”Comam tudo.” Um enorme sorriso escapou dos lábios inchados pelo beijo.

“Eles também têm um presente.” Tyrion falou.

“Vocês me deixarão mal-acostumada.”

“Você não vai nos morder como fez com o pai, não é?” Rickon estava com uma cara assustada.

“Não é morder, é beijar. Você um dia beijará sua esposa assim também” Tyrion explicou para o filho. 

“Eu nunca vi ninguém beijar assim” Cat falou enquanto empurrava Bran para longe.  Anna acomodou os gêmeos no colo de Sansa e Tyrion e pegou Bran dando ao menino um pedaço de bolo, ela não parecia nada surpresa com a cena.

“Sua mãe beija muito bem. O melhor beijo do mundo. Mas vocês estão proibidos de fazer isso até que eu autorize.”

“Parem com esse assunto. Eu quero beijá-los exatamente como sempre fiz, um beijo da mamãe. Venham cá.”

Os filhos a encheram de beijos e entregaram uma caixa. Dentro dela havia uma corrente de ouro com um pingente enorme, um diamante em formato de gota do tamanho de um ovo de pata. O desenho do pingente era simples, mas a pedra era tão linda que não precisava de muito para ofuscar qualquer outra joia que Sansa já tivesse posto os olhos. Ela sabia que o presente foi adquirido por Tyrion, mas ficou ainda mais emocionada por ele ter feito com que as crianças a presenteassem.

“Uma joia de rainha para a rainha da nossa casa. E não é um rubi, este você não dará a nenhuma criada maldosa.”

“Nunca mais tirarei do pescoço” Ned a ajudou a colocar o colar e a pedra se incrustou no decote, como se fosse uma parte do corpo dela.

Foi decidido que passariam o dia todo no jardim. Eles comeram as frutas, os bolos e os pães. Os pais tomaram um pouco de vinho e as crianças tomaram refrescos. Eles se balançaram e alimentaram os patos. Os bebês se sujaram de areia. Rickon tocou a arpa que ele estava aprendendo. Eles brincaram de correr e conversaram sobre histórias sobre Porto real, Ninho da Águia, a Muralha e as Cidades Livres. Foi um dia glorioso. Houve muitas risadas e nenhum choro. 

Quando o sol se pôs, eles pediram o jantar e comeram enquanto algumas velas foram acesas. Viram a lua surgir no céu e observaram as estrelas. 

Quando as crianças estavam cansadas demais e cochilando em seus pratos as septãs vieram busca-las.  Tyrion retirou debaixo da mesa um manto de peles e estendeu diante da tapeçaria para que eles pudessem admirar os detalhes. Eles deitaram abraçados.

“Não consigo parar de olhar.” Ela falou enquanto ele passeava uma mão pelo abdômen dele.

“Fico muito satisfeito que acertei no presente.” ele sorriu aliviado “haverá outro para o Grande Salão, mas ainda está sendo confeccionado.”

Eles entrelaçaram os dedos e ela o beijou novamente ainda mais profundamente que antes. Ele a acariciou com toda ternura. Havia fome da presença, dos momentos felizes compartilhados, dos sorrisos que ela lhe dava apenas na intimidade como sendo uma promessa secreta de paixão. Ela sempre guardava só e apenas para ele toda a paixão e afeição que guardava. Houve momentos em que ele achou que ela se envergonhava dele. Mas não, ela se guardava para que apenas ele pudesse beber da alegria dela que era tão escassa. E todo esse sentimento represado veio em torrentes e então não houve tempo para perguntas. Eles se emaranharam e se entregaram um ao outro como pudessem comer a presença um do outro.

“Me ame Tyrion. Me leve para longe de toda a dor.”

Tyrion a beijou em todos os lugares que ele foi capaz e amou com cuidado e lentidão. Ela gemeu baixinho o nome dele e ele quase pode a ouvir chorando... Mas foi de prazer. O contato das peles, os pelos eriçados, o suor, a circulação sanguínea pulsando nos ouvidos... Tudo foi mágico. Eles não foderam, eles fizeram amor. Como, talvez, eles nunca fizeram antes. Eles se reconectaram e se derramaram um para o outro e se entregaram sem limites ou barreiras.

No fim eles se abraçaram e ficaram unidos olhando a tapeçaria mais uma vez.

“Você é a mulher mais linda do mundo. Nenhuma pintura ou bordado ou canção serão capazes de retratar sem ficar aquém de sua beleza.”

“E você sempre foi o meu cavaleiro das flores, mesmo quando as velas estão acessas.”


	7. O baile

A vida seguiu um pouco mais leve e sem aquela aura de tristeza. Sansa estava de volta a ouvir os peticionários e se dedicava a ensinar os deveres de uma dama às filhas. Ela observava os treinamentos de espadas de todos e após o jantar pedia que os mais lessem alguns trechos dia livros de história de Tyrion para o restante da família. Ela e Tyrion nunca pararam de discutir como um rato e uma gata ou, melhor dizendo, como um lobo e um leão, mas as brigas sempre se findavam na cama. As vozes alteradas eram substituídas por gemidos, o choro por suor. Ali, realmente, eles se entendiam como poucos casais faziam. E ela permitiu que Tyrion ajudasse-a a administrar o norte. Tyrion começou a construção dos esgotos da vila de inverno e o povo começou a admirá-lo e a respeitá-lo. Ao meister foi-lhe designada tarefa de ensinar a ler todas as pessoas do castelo.

 Ao segundo nome de Robb e Jon, as obras ficaram finalmente prontas e Tyrion teve a ideia de comemorar com uma festa na vila. A família inteira se reuniu com os aldeões e eles passaram o dia inteiro conversando e comendo com as pessoas.  Depois de um tempo Sansa foi visitar a amiga Sonja enquanto as pessoas se revezavam com os gêmeos nos braços, embora Podrick e as septãs não tirassem os olhos dos bebês nem por um momento.

As pessoas ficaram muito satisfeitas em ter tanta atenção dos senhores de Winterfell. Lylia, Myrcella e Tommem passaram o dia brincando descalços no quintal da taverna da senhora Sonja. Bran e Rickon não saiam das saias de Sansa nem por um momento.  Anna e Catelyn fizeram amizade com o ferreiro e encomendaram adagas novas ao homem que sorriu com a enorme boca banguela para as pequenas senhoritas de Winterfell por ter sido escolhido.

Tyrion sumiu de vista e Sansa ficou impaciente. Ela pediu que Cat fosse a busca do pai. Mas Tyrion chegou antes da menina, ele estava puxando Ned pelas orelhas.

“Porque agride nosso filho dessa maneira?” Sansa dirigiu um olhar envergonhado para Sonja e ela partiu para a cozinha. Ela ficou aliviada que as pessoas estavam bebendo pelas ruas e na taverna só havia um bêbado cochilando num canto.

“Diga a sua mãe!” Tyrion estapeou a cabeça do garoto fazendo com que ele tombasse para frente.

“Eu fui... Eu estava... Fui ver...”

Sansa perdeu a paciência.

“Desembuche!” 

“No bordel!” Tyrion gritou. “havia uma prostituta sentada no colo dele!”

Sansa olhou para o chão tentando esconder a dor nas palavras.

“Vejo que uma maçã nunca cai muito distante da macieira. Desaponta-me Eddard, imaginei que pudesse ser diferente de seu pai!”

Tyrion se enfureceu e arregalando os olhos gritou. 

“Você me culpa?”

Sansa odiava a facilidade que Tyrion tinha em alterar a voz numa discussão, mas ela nunca se rendia. Nunca dava um passo trás.

“Não finja inocência, meu senhor. Sabe muito bem que sua fama atravessa o mar estreito. Se o encontrou no bordel é porque estava lá em primeiro lugar.”

“Você é inacreditável! eu nem vou brigar com você hoje, mulher! Veja o que fez Ned!” Ele deu um último beliscão no braço do filho e saiu da taverna irritado.

Tyrion saiu batendo a porta e Sansa se virou para o Filho.

“Sei que um filho sempre tenta seguir os passos do pai... Mas, por favor, não se prostitua, Ned. Existem certas doenças que podem lhe acometer caso seja intimo com mulheres, digamos, muito experientes... Você foi íntimo com alguma mulher?” Ela sussurrou enquanto apertava os filhos menores contra o próprio peito e tampava as orelhas livres com as mãos, numa tentativa inútil de fazer com que Bran e Rickon não ouvissem a conversa.

“Não houve tempo”

“Bom. Certamente seu pai já havia concluído os negócios quando você chegou lá... Devo ter um meister a examiná-lo. Soube que uma das mulheres que trabalhava no estabelecimento faleceu há uma semana. Não se preocupe! Caso se comprove que ele se contaminou o mandarei para a casa de hóspedes...” ela estava divagando sozinha enquanto continuava com as mãos nos ouvidos dos filhos menores. “Quanta humilhação... Você ir para aquele lugar! E seu pai fazer isto na data de hoje. A mulher que o acompanhava como ela era? Era morena, de estatura baixa? Certamente ele não procuraria uma ruiva... Já deve estar cansado de ruivas...”

“Mulher?”

“Sim. Não minta para mim!”

“Não havia mulher com ele, pois ele não estava lá. Podrick chegou depois e me obrigou a sair. Papai me aguardava na carroça, Catelyn estava com ele.”

“oh...” Ela soltou Rickon e Bran e deu outra tapa na cabeça do garoto. “Você não merece festejar conosco. Ordenarei que Podrick o leve para casa imediatamente.”

Sansa afrouxou os laços do topo do vestido e partiu em busca de Tyrion que estava sentando num tronco caído ao lado de Anna e Catelyn. Eles observavam Myrcella, Lylia e Tommem brincarem na lama. Septã Margreth fazia um cara de desgosto, mas Tyrion ordenou que deixassem as crianças brincarem da forma que quisessem. Eles estavam tão sujos que ninguém conseguiria distingui-los das crianças de Sonja. Sansa saiu puxando Ned pelo braço e ordenou que Podrick o levasse para o castelo e voltasse para buscar os outros depois. Ela encorajou Rickon a ir brincar mas o menino era muito retraído e preferiu ir observar o galinheiro, Bran saiu correndo e se jogou no meio da brincadeira também.

“Perdoe-me” ela falou baixinho e imediatamente Anna e Catelyn saíram de perto do pai e Sansa sentou-se ao lado dele.

Ele continuou olhando para as crianças do outro lado do quintal.

“ele me contou a verdade.”

Tyrion não esboçou reação.

“Preocupo-me que Ned seja um senhor inadequado.”

“inadequado como eu? Um bêbado, promíscuo e Lannister?”

“Não...”

“Eu estou cansado. Cansado disso tudo.” Ele coçou a barba impaciente. “Estou velho, Sansa. Talvez eu não consiga ver nossos filhos adultos... Não crie a imagem de um pai desrespeitoso na imaginação deles. Vou para casa também.”

“Eu prometo que nunca mais farei isso. Eu temi que o meu povo presenciasse você me humilhando, mas eu sei que você me respeita. Você é o meu companheiro, meu melhor amigo, eu confio em você. Fique. Há algo que quero lhe mostrar. Por favor.” ela pressionou levemente o ombro contra o dele.

“Você sempre faz isso, lady Sansa.” Tyrion bufou tentando reprimir um sorriso enquanto olhava para o laço desfeito. “Sempre tenta me seduzir”

“Foi o Bran... Você sabe como ele é!” ela mentiu “eu pedi que Sonja preparasse uma cesta para nós e vim preparada para lhe fazer uma surpresa. Podrick e as septãs levarão as crianças de volta para casa mais tarde. Vamos antes que acabe!” Ela o ajudou a levantar e se ofereceu como apoio, mas ele recursou. Muito orgulho para admitir que caminhar estava se tornando mais doloroso a cada dia.  

A carroça estava nos fundos da taverna e Tyrion olhou com desgosto para a altura que teria que escalar.

“Você pensa que eu procuro prostitutas, eu não sou capaz de subir numa simples carroça sozinho. Imagine se eu conseguiria ir a um bordel novamente." Ele segurou com as mãos na carroça e tentou subir sozinho, mas não conseguiu e tombou para trás quase caindo. Sansa o segurou.

“Você me leva quase todas os dias. Suas dores não lhe tornam impotente.” Ela se abaixou para que ele se apoiasse nos ombros dela e o impulsionou o segurando pela cintura.

“E você acha que sou capaz de foder mais alguém depois de você? Eu tenho quase o dobro da sua idade! Certamente nos confundiriam com avô e neta caso saíssemos do norte.” Ele bufou sentando e enxugou o rosto com um lenço.

“Seu linguajar é sempre sujo, meus senhor. Os anos de bebedeira fizeram isto com você. E você sabe melhor que qualquer um que eu também não sou mais como costumava ser.”

“Só há uma coisa que mudou em você. Aliás, duas coisas! E mudaram para muito melhor, caso contrário eu não dormiria agarrado às suas tetas todas as noites."

 “ _Tetas_...  Talvez  se você não dormisse me apalpando, eu não teria tantas crianças e não teria essas tetas absurdas e tantas marcas pelo corpo. 

“Quem se importa com estrias? Ja vi mulheres com menos filhos que você com muito mais marcas. E você  nasceu para ser mãe, esse quadril é de uma  mulher reprodutora"

Eu não quero saber das suas aventuras com mulheres."

"Isso foi antes Sansa"

"Eu não me importo, contanto que seja longe de mim e do meu povo" ela se importava muito, mas jamais admitiria "Também não gosto quando fala isto. _Reprodutora"_

"Como a rainha Alyssane!  Nao se zange, é um elogio. Ela foi uma rainha muito amada e eu gradeço aos deuses que você se veste mais como uma septã e não como uma rainha. Ninguém nem imagina como você é maravilhosa, caso contrário já teriam me atirado uma flecha para você poder casar novamente."

"Não quero falar mais de crianças, ou mamas ou rainhas reprodutoras, muito menos de outro casamento.  Já tive demais disto e você já é o suficiente, especialmente agora que já me habituei com seus muitos defeitos. Beba um pouquinho de chá.”

Tyrion se afastou com uma careta no rosto.

“Não quero!”

“Beba!” ela segurou as bochechas do marido com uma mão e com a outra empurrou o coldre na boca dele. “Depois você pode beber um pouco de vinho, eu trouxe Donish. Hoje estamos festejando.”

“Estamos festejando os esgotos?” Tyrion tossiu quase engasgando.

“Não. Estamos festejando Robb e Jon, a vida e dezoito anos de casados” A carroça começou a andar.

 “Minhas pernas estão ruins, mas a mente continua afiada” Ele enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou um pequeno broche com um minúsculo leão de ouro. “eu sei que você não é uma Lannister, mas este aqui combina com seu anel de noivado.”

“É lindo. Eu agradeço a delicadeza, em breve terei mais jóias que a _sua_ rainha. Você já gastou todo o seu ouro comigo e o norte."

Tyrion se aproximou segurando o queixo da esposa com delicadeza.

"Você é a _minha_ rainha e o norte é a minha casa."

Sansa sorriu largamente, mas desviou o olhar e se virou para pegar dentro da cesta um pequeno livro com a capa dourada e o entregou.

"Desta vez eu me preparei melhor. Pensei que você gosta de ler e que não existe, provavelmente, nenhum livro no mundo que você não tenha lido. Tenho me correspondido com sua tia Gena. Ela me enviou isto” 

Tyrion olhou o livro pequeno e na capa não havia nada escrito.

“Do que se trata?”

“Abra” Ela sorriu ainda mais, a ansiedade estampada no rosto.

Tyrion abriu a capa e havia uma assinatura com a caligrafia perfeita e rebuscada.

“Joana Lannister.”

“Ela gostava de escrever poemas e escreveu alguns enquanto estava grávida de você. há algumas coisas escritas em valiriano ... Veja! Há uma gravura muito boa dela também. Rickon herdou este talento dela” Sansa virou a página para revelar o desenho de uma mulher grávida.

“Ela era linda! Anna e Cat tem os lábios dela, os cabelos escorridos também. Embora só Anna seja mais loira que qualquer Lannister. Mas os olhos da Cat tem o mesmo tom de verde, assim como nossa Joana tinha. Você percebeu que os olhos de Robb e jon estão ficando esverdeados também?

“Não creio que os olhos deles sejam verdes, nem azuis, nem castanhos, nem cinzentos.” Ela sorriu.

“Verdade.” Tyrion riu “Os narizes de Myrcella e Ned são pequenos e delicados como os dela. As bochechas são como as de Bran e Tommem!” Tyrion se animou “nunca pude ver uma imagem dela... Tywin mandou retirar qualquer coisa que pudesse lembrá-la.”

“Agora você tem a imagem dela em nossos filhos e tem também os pensamentos.”

“Muito obrigada. Posso beijá-la aqui? Ninguém está olhando!” Ele olhou em volta para se certificar que ninguém se aproximava.

“Ainda não.” Há aldeões ali adiante.

“Tudo bem.” Tyrion estava feliz demais para se incomodar com as barreiras impostas por Sansa.

Eles seguiram juntos até as colinas na estrada do rei, mas ela desviou para uma estrada estreita de acesso a uma cachoeira. Ainda havia gelo, mas em alguns pontos verde brotava timidamente. Algumas prímulas enfeitavam o sopé da caída d’água e eles pularam para a parte traseira da carroça e deitaram abraçados.

O sol começou a se pôr por trás da montanha cuja cachoeira descia. Eles foram banhados pela luz alaranjada, da cor dos cabelos de Sansa. Ela passou a mãos pelos cachos de Tyrion.

“Seus cabelos estão quase todos brancos.” 

“Mesmo? Não havia percebido” Ele riu enfiando o rosto no decote do vestido.

“Mas aqui, sob essa luz, temos a mesma coloração.” ela puxou um cacho para que ele visse.

”Existem outros pelos meus que estão quase todos brancos.” Ele falou abrindo as calças. “Será que terei um membro vermelho também?”

 Sansa gargalhou alto. “A cor não importa. Eu gosto quando ele fica erguido assim rapidamente. Isso nunca muda, mesmo depois de tanto tempo.” Ela segurou o membro rígido e o estimulou ainda mais com movimentos com as mãos.

Tyrion enfiou as mãos por debaixo das saias de Sansa e percebeu que ela não usava nada além do vestido.

“Lady Sansa!”

“Eu avisei que havia me preparado”

 

....

 

Após três meses os Starks estavam em fileira na frente dos protões, os bebês mais atrás nos braços das babás. A maioria dos lordes nortenhos veio para receber o rei e a rainha. Havia bandeiras Mormont, Glover, Umber, Manderly entre outras. Allys Karstark chegou atrasada, junto com o marido Bronn. Eles cumprimentaram Tyrion efusivamente e Bronn se atreveu a beijar a bochecha de Sansa.

“Lady Sansa, ainda me lembro do dia em que a senhora se ajoelhou para que esse anão lhe cobrisse com o manto de Lannister!”

“Mesmo? Quase vinte anos. Possui uma ótima memória. Às vezes nem me recordo de alguns eventos daquele dia, eu nem havia completado catorze anos.”

“Nossas bodas foram um espetáculo, não é verdade? Quase cortei o galo de Joffrey.” Tyrion gargalhou.

“Estamos velhos... mas Lady Sansa continua a mesma. Diga-me o seu segredo.” Bronn a analisou por completo, mas o olhar era muito mais curioso que desejoso. 

“Abstenção ao álcool.” Ela o cortou. “Vocês dois deveriam tentar fazer isto. é muito bom para a pele.” Instintivamente ela se enrolou mais com as peles. 

“Está ouvindo Allys? Já disse que você não deve beber tanto! Eu já estou com os meus dias contados mesmo, continuarei bebendo” Ele sorriu ainda mais. “Dois cretinos casados com duas ruivas maravilhosas. No fim de tudo os Starks e karstarsks são parentes realmente.” Ele piscou para lady Allys que correspondeu sorrindo largamente, segurando a barriga inchada.

Lyanna revirou os olhos.

Sansa usava um vestido que se assemelhava a uma armadura de couro, embora os braços branquíssimos estivessem de fora. Estava rígida e parecia uma estátua feita de pedra. Os senhores comentavam que o anão era muito corajoso em deitar com uma loba como ela, que fez do segundo marido comida para os cães e que ordenou a execução de Petyr Baelish, o mentor que um dia chamou de pai. 

Lorde Ned Umber demorou o olhar demais nos braços descobertos de Sansa.  Tyrion fez com uma carranca que seria capaz de assustar até o dragão de gelo Viseryon se ele ainda existisse. 

“Meu senhor marido, melhore essa cara. O casal real acreditará que você não está contente em recebê-los.” A voz de pedra. Ela deu um leve sorriso a lorde Glover.

“Você deveria ter colocado um vestido com mangas compridas, deve estar com frio. Como consegue respirar com uma roupa tão apertada?” 

“Estou muito confortável. Ouvi dizer que na moda de algumas cidades livres as mulheres andam com um seio à mostra. Diga-me sea rainha chegou a usar um vestido assim perto de você quando você trabalhava como mão?”

Ele engasgou, ela era a única capaz de deixa-lo calado. Ela franziu o cenho e enrubesceu de raiva, ele era o único capaz de fazê-la perder o controle na frente das pessoas. Pod engasgou atrás de Tyrion na tentativa de segurar o riso.

“Não esqueça que eu lhe conheço muito bem Podrick! O comportamento bêbado de ambos envergonha a minha casa.” Sansa não se deu ao trabalho de se virar para o criado.

"Vai começar..." 

Neste momento o barulho de cavalos ficou ensurdecedor, a comitiva real chegara. Arya veio a cavalo com o filho Syrio Stark. Ele era bastardo, mas quando Jon descobriu a verdade sobre o próprio nascimento e herdou o trono de ferro legitimou a criança que ficara órfã de pai após a grande guerra contra o  rei da noite.

 “Sansa, você parece uma beterraba. O que houve?” Arya gritou do alto do cavalo. 

“Arya, é bom revê-la!” ela deu um olhar avaliativo para o garoto no cavalo ao lado da mãe. Syrio, apesar do nome, herdou todo o restante do pai.  Era um Baratheon fiel, de olhos azuis profundos, pele morena e cabelo grosso. Ele desmontou do cavalo e esperou a indicação de Sansa.

O garoto sorriu, mas o sorriso era do pai de Sansa. 

 “Venha cá.” Ela beijou a bochecha do garoto quase tão alto quanto ela. “É verdade que gosta de espadas como sua mãe? Tenho um presente para você. Mas antes disto cumprimente sua família.”

Ele cumprimentou Tyrion e cada um dos primos cordialmente e quando chegou perto de Tyrianna ela olhou para cima, pois era de baixa estatura, e então ela abriu um enorme sorriso. Tyrion nunca havia visto Anna sorrir daquela maneira. Syrio enrubesceu.

“Prima Anna é um prazer lhe conhecer.” ele beijou a mão dela brevemente.

 Depois ele beijou as mãos de Cat, Lylia, e Myrcella.

 Syrio recuou para perto da mãe. Tyrion colocou a carranca de volta enquanto encarava a menina com a cara boba. Arya beijou cada um e apertou as bochechas redondas dos gêmeos bebês.

“Eles parecem cópias de Jon!” A semelhança era realmente incrível.

 Fantasma se aproximou e lambeu o rosto de Sansa e depois de Rickon, em seguida deitou aos pés do menino, que ficou fascinado com o tamanho do lobo. O animal era quase do tamanho de um cavalo, perto de uma criança anã o tamanho se destacava ainda mais.

Sor Davos, a mão do rei, se aproximou também e os cumprimentou 

“Sor Davos a mão que não tem uma mão, é muito bom revê-lor” Tyrion teve que fazer o trocadilho. Sansa lutou para não revirar os olhos, mas o cavaleiro das cebolas sorriu largamente e apertou a mão de Tyrion com o toco que lhe restava e fez uma reverência a Sansa, a guardiã do norte. 

“Lady Stark, da última vez que nos vimos não havia tantos Starks no mundo... Que bela família.” 

“Muito bom revê-lo” ela estendeu a mão e ele beijou muito educadamente.

“Eu tenho maior participação nesta beleza toda. Você já viu o meu filho Rickon? O norte agora tem dois anões” Tyrion brincou.

Rickon se encolheu atrás das saias da mãe.

“Não, meu marido!” voz saiu mais alta do que ela pretendia, o cenho franzido os dentes trincados. Ela odiava que ele fizesse chacota dele mesmo, mas do filho era demais.

“Desculpe” ele se calou imediatamente.

“Uma mãe loba” Sor Davos apaziguou. 

Foi então que duas sombras pairaram no céu, o vento que as asas provocavam era muito forte e os cabelos das pessoas ricocheteavam em seus rostos. Sansa puxou Rickon e Lylia para perto e segurou Bran nos braços. Tyrion teve que segurar o ombro de Ned que queria ver mais de perto. Os dragões aterrissaram e Drogon fungou perto de Tyrion e Ned. 

“Olá Drogon!” Tyrion sorriu. Essa proximidade deixava Sansa desconfortável.

Dany e Jon Targaryen desceram das costas dos dragões. Todos se curvaram instantaneamente numa grande reverência ao casal real, com exceção de Sansa. Ela usou a desculpa de estar com um Bran no colo para não se curvar. Tyrion ficava sempre preocupado pela implicância da esposa com a rainha.

“Muito bom estar em casa novamente. Podem levantar, somos todos da mesma família” Jon nunca se acostumou com essas formalidades. Os dragões levantaram voo e se dirigiram para outro lugar.

Daenerys sorriu para as crianças e depois se dirigiu diretamente a Tyrion “Tyrion, como é sinto uito sua falta.” E lhe deu um abraço. “Você também Sansa, a maternidade lhe fez muito bem” ela falou enquanto Jon beijava a bochecha de Sansa.

“A senhora é muito bondosa” Ela nem se esforçou para retornar o sorriso da rainha.

Daenerys fez uma pequena carícia na bochecha de Bran e ele se jogou nos braços da rainha.

“Minha rainha. É verdade que a senhora é minha tia?”

Daenerys não pôde conter o riso enquanto tentava se equilibrar com o garoto nos braços “Oh! Sim meu querido. Qual a sua idade?”

“Três”  Ele apontou três dedo na mão.

“Quatro, em breve cinco.” Tyrion complementou. “Ele não é anão, mas é pequeno para a idade. Os únicos que parecem ser altos como Sansa são Ned e Tommem.”

“Seu cabelo é igual ao da minha irmã Anna. Eu gosto dela, ela sempre traz comida para mim. Meus irmãos mais novos parecem com ele.” Ele apontou o dedo para Jon. “Você é o rei, não é? Mas mamãe diz que sou ruivo e os ruivos são beijados pelo fogo! Rickon e Catelyn também são ruivos! Você tem um dragão, também é beijada pelo fogo? Eu gostaria de ter um dragão. Mas Tommem disse que sou pequeno, praticamente um anão e anões não montam dragões. Myrcella bateu nele porque ela disse que é muito feio falar da estatura das pessoas. Ela falou isso porque também e baixinha.” Ele tentou sussurrar no ouvido de Daenerys mas todos ouviram “ Papai Tyrie e Rickon são anões, você sabe?” Daenerys afirmou com a cabeça sorrindo e ele voltou a tagarelar mais alto “E Lylia lê histórias de dragão para mim. Ned me deu um dragão de madeira que ele mesmo esculpiu., mas o seu dragão é muito maior e ele é vermelho igual o cabelo do Rickon. Tommem disse que Minha mãe gosta muito do Rickon por que ela adora os anões e ela deixa ele trazer qualquer animal para casa, mas ela não me deixa ter um dragão. Cuidado rei, Rickon vai pegar seu lobo!” Rickon já estava puxando as orelhas de fantasma, que estava com a lingua para fora como um filhote de cão.

“Respire Bran! Você vai ficar sem ar e sufocar a rainha” Sansa falou tirando o garoto dos braços da rainha e o colocando no chão. Não havia ninguém no pátio que estivesse sério com o menino tagarela. Sansa estava ruborizada de vergonha pelo filho.

Daenery o segurou pela mão.

“Não há problema! Nunca fui recebida tão bem em todo o reino! Lorde Bran poderia me convidar a entrar?”

“O castelo é da minha mãe e ela não permite mulheres desconhecidas aqui dentro. Você a deixa entrar mamãe?”

“Winterfell é sua, sua graça. Ele, Tommem, Ned e Anna  herdaram a língua  do pai, os outros são muito mais calados eu prometo.” Sansa dirigiu um olhar severo a Bran, mas ele já estava conversando com Jon a respeito da semelhança dele com os gêmeos.

“O senhor sabe tio Jon, meu rei. Meus irmãos mais novos são muito parecidos com você mas os olhos deles são esquisitos. Deve ser por isso que minha mãe gosta mais de mim, pois eu me pareço com ela mas sou pequeno como o Tyrie”

“Pai” Tyrion corrigiu.

“Papai Tyrie”

"Tyrie é um apelido muito carinhoso para o seu Pai" Jon falou para o menino.

"Apelido? Pensei que fosse o nome dele!" Bran retrucou. 

A rainha era muito mais baixa que Sansa, mas a figura prateada destaca-se na multidão. Vestida de branco era como um farol numa noite sem estrelas e todos a olhavam fascinados, principalmente Tyrion. Obviamente Bran ficou fascinado imediatamente por ela também. Sansa ficou enciumada.

“Vamos entrar e acomodar. Ainda temos tempo até o jantar, é uma viagem muito cansativa.” Tyrion os convidou. As pernas torcidas já demonstravam sinais de cansaço. Algum pessoas seguiram, enquanto os dothrakis e os imaculados montavam acampamento do lado de fora da muralha do castelo.

Tyrion puxou o braço de Sansa “Mal posso esperar para o baile”

“Nem posso esperar para saber o motivo desta visita” Sansa suspirou.

...

Tyrion ficou pronto antes de Sansa e a aguardou na saleta dos fundos do grande salão que dava acesso aos aposentos deles. Ela demorou muito e ele começou a praguejar, pois ele pode ouvir que o salão já estava lotado e não era de bom tom deixar as pessoas esperando daquela maneira.  Mas quando ela apareceu no topo das escadas ele achou que estava bêbedo antes mesmo de começar a festa.

Sansa usava um vestido de renda carmesim forrado com seda da mesma cor. As mangas eram apertadas e iam até os pulsos. Os ombros ficaram discretamente de fora enquanto o decote se aprofundava também discretamente até o topo dos seios onde, no local, o enorme diamante se acomodava. Ela substituiu o habitual cordão de ouro por um colar de pérolas, no topo do decote ela usou o  pequeno broche com o emblema de um leão. Minúsculos botões dourados se estendiam do decote até a barra das saias. Na cintura um leão defronte a um lobo bordados com minúsculas pedras brilhantes douradas e prateadas. Ela se enrolou com uma estola de peles brancas. Nos cabelos uma trança formava um arco no topo e o restante dos cabelos ela fez um coque e prendeu com uma rede de cabelos douradas com pequenas pérolas também.  Ela estava radiante, mesmo estando totalmente coberta, era a imagem da beleza.

Tyrion ficou surpreso pela escolha da cor, nunca ela escolhera as cores da casa Lannister para usar em um evento público.

“Carmesim? Eu achei que nada mais poderia me surpreender nesta vida.”

“Não gostou?”

“Só um louco não gostaria de ver esta imagem.”

Ela puxou os cantos dos lábios para cima no menor dos sorrisos.

“Obrigada, meu senhor. Você ficou muito bem no gibão que costurei.” Tyrion usava um gibão cinza escuro, com detalhes em couro. Sansa retirou um pequeno pente e puxou os cabelos completamente grisalhos do marido para trás, mas ela sabia que assim eles estivessem no salão os cachos já estariam revoltos novamente.

“Eu pareço até mais alto. Que belo par nós formamos. Você faz mesmo maravilhas com uma agulha na mão.”

“Catelyn quem costurou o meu vestido. Ela decidiu fazer um desenho diferente nas costas que não me agradou, mas possuo estas peles e resolvi usar hoje. Espere até ver as nossas meninas.”

Quando eles entraram no salão as crianças já esperavam. As filhas estavam todas em vestidos dourados com lobos bordados em prata: Starks com Sangue Lannister.

Catelyn prendeu os cabelos num coque alto e usava uma rede de cabelos. O vestido não tinha mangas, mas a gola era alta. Anna usava um vestido com as mangas pontudas que chegavam até o chão, com uma gola aberta que mostrava a clavícula. Os cabelos em uma trança lateral. Lylia usava os cabelos idênticos aos de Sansa e o vestido tinha as alças franzidas e uma pequena capa que chegava ao chão. Myrcella usava uma tiara de pequenas flores brancas na cabeça e os cabelos escorriam livremente pelas costas. O vestido tinha mangas curtas e as saias eram carmesins. Todas as meninas usavam seus respectivos colares de rubi.

Tyrion foi tomado pela emoção.

“Eu tenho quatro lindas pombinhas”

“Nossas meninas são lobas ferozes com sangue de leão”

“Os meninos também estão muito charmosos”

Os garotos estavam em gibões cinza, com emblemas talhados em couro. Todos usaram calças carmesins escuras. Ned estava com a espada embainhada, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás. Rickon e Tommem com os cachos revoltos como os e Tyrion e Bran com os cabelos ruivos escorridos que estavam já na altura dos ombros. Rob e Jon estavam nos braços das septãs com os cachos negros brilhantes e olhos curiosos. Os filhos deles que não eram ruivos, ou morenos eram tão loiros quanto Tyrion costumava ser. Havia olhos azuis, verdes, cinzas, negros e olhos desiguais como os de Ned e Tyrion. Era uma família de inverno, mas sem dúvida, era a família mais colorida do mundo.

A rainha usava um vestido que se aprofundava até o umbigo de um violeta que combinava os olhos. No pescoço um colar dragão com três cabeças. Cada cabeça incrustada com pequenas pedras coloridas que representavam as cores dos dragões reais. Muitas tranças se entrelaçavam na cabeça para se tornar uma só. Ela não usava coroa, a _penas_ dezenas de sinos de ouro enfeitavam a trança que chegava até a altura do joelho. Jon ostentava um enorme lobo nas vestes cinzas, ele preferia ser um Stark a um Targeryan.

 Lyanna Mormont se aproximou para conversar com Sansa. Ela tinha muita aproximação com Sansa apesar da diferença de idade das duas, elas sempre conversavam amigavelmente.

“Lady Sansa está radiante.”

“Obrigada Lyanna, você também.” A garota estava com um vestido de veludo verde com um enorme urso bordado nas saias. Estava realmente bonita, mas o cenho franzido perpetuamente não lhe conferia nenhum charme.

Lady Karstark também se aproximou das duas, a barriga inchada pela criança que carregava.

“Senhoras, temo que não conversamos há algum tempo.”

“De fato. Mas é compreensível devido ao seu filho, Tyrion. Eu mesma não durmo direito há quase treze anos.” Sansa era muito cordial com Lady Allys, embora inicialmente tenha desconfiado da lealdade dela por causa da traição do pai dela. Mas ela se mostrou muito leal durante a batalha contra os mortos e até aceitou a indicação de Sansa para se casar com Bronn. Sor Bronn ultrapassou a fase de ser considerado apenas um mercenário para Tyrion. Embora Sansa achasse que os dois juntos nunca seria um bom indício de comportamento adequado, a amizade deles só crescia com o tempo.

“Este é apenas o segundo e já me sinto, exausta.” A jovem parecia muito cansada com a barriga pesada, estava um pouco pálida e com olheiras escuras.

“Sempre gostei de crianças. Costumava ajudar a minha mãe com Bran e Rickon. No Vale eu cuidei do Pequeno Robb, embora ele fosse uma criança difícil.”

“Não sei como consegue... Se me permite?” Ele sentou numa cadeira.

“Fique à vontade. Eu sei bem  como é exaustivo carregar um bebê e eu não vejo a hora desde aqui nascer logo” Sansa tocou o próprio ventre e Lyanna sacudiu a cabeça em descrença.

“Eu estou com meu sangue mensal atrasado há poucos dias, mas meu lorde marido ainda não sabe.” Ela sussurrou para as duas mulheres que ficaram embasbacadas em ver como os olhos dela brilharam de alegria. “Depois que o quarto e o quinto, Myrcella e Tommem, vieram em par eu parei de contabilizar.” Sansa olhou para os gêmeos que estavam brigando, enquanto Arya tentava apaziguar a situação. “Myrcella! Não agrida seu irmão.” Sansa ordenou e a garota olhou assustada para a mãe que franziu o cenho em desaprovação “Sentem-se os dois!” Os irmãos sentaram e Arya os abraçou para que eles se acalmassem.

“Mas, não se atenham a mim... Você suspeita se será um menino ou menina?” Sansa tocou o ventre de Lady Allys.

 Lady Allys pareceu muito feliz em ter recebido tanta atenção e consideração da parte de Sansa “Sinto que será uma menina. Se chamará Sansa, em sua honra.”

“Sansa e Tyrion? Lisonjeia-nos! Lorde Tyrion ficará muito feliz. Nossos meninos são amigos, veja!” Os pequenos Bran e Tyrion brincavam juntos. Syrio os incentivava a lutarem com enormes pães como se fossem espadas, Anna e Lylia estavam morrendo de rir.

“Uma lástima que o rei e a rainha não possam ter filhos. Já há rumores de uma futura guerra para disputar o trono” Lyanna falou num tom preocupado, mas sussurrou para ninguém ouvisse.

“Eles ainda podem ter um filho, a rainha é apenas um pouco mais velha que eu” Sansa tentou abstrair o assunto, mas sabia que a ambição pelo trono já atraíra guerra demais e cedo ou tarde haveria outra disputa.

“Em compensação você e seu marido poderiam povoar todo o reino.” Lyanna ainda parecia incrédula enquanto observava o estômago de Sansa em busca de qualquer de gravidez aparente.

“Eu tenho obrigação de dar muitos filhos ao meu lorde marido” O tom era um pouco seco, ela não gostava de falar sobre o casamento para ninguém. “E você pretende se casar?”

“Não estou muito ansiosa. Posso escolher mal.”

“Estar casada não é fácil, mas é daí que surgem nossos herdeiros. Espero que tenha sorte e encontre alguém com a semente tão forte quanto meu marido. E quando olhamos para os rostinhos dos nossos bebês nos esquecemos de todos os problemas que o casamento nos traz” ela dirigiu um olhar indecifrável pra o marido que já estava na segunda taça de vinho. Lyanna acompanhou o olhar um pouco curiosa, mas optou não perguntar mais nada. A perspectiva de Sansa não pareceu nada agradável para ela. _Talvez seja melhor deitar e ter um filho de um urso._ Ela pensou.

O jantar começou a ser servido e elas foram aos seus devidos lugares, mas Jon preferiu permanecer de pé para que a conversa fluísse melhor. Ele ordenou que as pessoas permanecessem de pé ou sentados de acordo com a própria vontade.  Sansa e Daenerys sentaram-se juntas e conversaram sobre a capital, as reformas no castelo e a reconstrução do grande Septo de Baelor. Sansa contou-lhe a respeito das obras de construção de esgotos na vila e a escola que Tyrion estava construindo.  Tyrion estava sentado ao lado de Sansa enquanto bebia como há tempos não fazia.  Ele contava piadas sujas a Verme Cinzento. Missandei sorria timidamente. Bronn gargalhava e cochichava no ouvido da esposa muito mais jovem e ela sorria nervosamente. Até Jon parecia adorar a companhia de Tyrion e Daenerys também se levantou para ficar ao lado do marido. Sansa ficou aliviada em ficar um pouco sozinha, embora não gostasse muito da proximidade de Tyrion com a rainha.

A vida no Norte era muito sóbria e Sansa sabia que o marido sentia falta da animação e ela sentiu uma pontada no peito por vê-lo tão entregue ao vinho. Sansa costumava se irritar pela fraqueza dele pelo álcool, mas desta vez decidiu que beberia também. Ela começou com pequenos goles, mas havia anos que não ingeria álcool. A cada gole o vinho parecia mais doce em sua língua e não demorou muito para que ela entendesse o fascínio que o marido nutria pela bebida. Ele não pareceu se importar, pois dizia que ela era muito séria, que ela precisava ser mais sociável e o vinho a ajudara um pouco.  Vez ou outra ela percebia que ele a olhava com desejo. Numa hora em que muitos saíram para dançar e o casal real estava distraído com outra coisa, ele sussurrou no ouvido da esposa.

“Hoje eu vou te foder de todas as formas.” 

“Não fale essas coisas em público.” Ela encarou o prato com o rosto sério.

“Desculpe” ele bufou. Ela o repreendia sempre que ele ousava ter qualquer gesto de intimidade ou até mesmo de carinho com ela em público. Além do fato de eles terem brigado recentemente e ela ainda parecer um pouco brava com ele. Sansa parecia estar sempre com raiva dele.

“Eu não me envergonho de você, ao contrário do que pensa. A verdade é que quando me toca ou fala essas coisas eu tenho vontade de montar em você. Eu poderia facilmente levá-lo aqui mesmo sobre a mesa” ela sussurrou e não o encarou.

“Sansa...” 

“Estou contando que você faça o que disse” ela sentiu uma umidade se espalhar entre as pernas. Então ela tomou outro pequeno gole de vinho.

“Realmente?”

Ela se inclinou sobre ele e o encarou com os olhos de loba dela e ele quase achou que ela fosse bater nele, mas então ela o beijou em cheio na boca. O momento não passou despercebido. Jon quase cuspiu o vinho em Daenerys e eles saíram para onde os pequenos Jon e robb estavam dançando junto às septãs. Não era comum ver esse tipo de comportamento, ainda mais vindo da Guardiã do Norte. Aparentemente ela não era tão fria como todos achavam. Tyrion foi surpreendido, temeu que ela se arrependesse e depois brigasse com ele novamente.

“Sansa eu fico muito lisonjeado... Eu mais do que ninguém sei o quanto você gosta de foder. Mas, talvez você devesse parar de beber...” ela não estava no estado normal dela certamente.

“Eu só tomei uma taça. Agora que estou começando a me divertir?” Ela acariciou a perna dele sob mesa confirmando que definitivamente ela estava bêbada.

Havia música e as crianças dançavam alegremente. Ned dançava de forma muito desajeitada com Lylia. Bran estava sentado com Anna e Syrio enquanto ele o incentivava a lutar com Tyrion karstark com enormes pães como se fossem espadas, fanzedo Anna quase morrer de rir. Cat dançava graciosamente com Ned Umber, o jovem parecia ser fascinado mesmo pelas ruivas Stark. Myrcella e Tommem comiam com Arya. Até o pequeno Jon que estava no colo do rei e Robb no colo de Daenerys batiam palmas. A semelhança dos gêmeos com o tio era impressionante, e a rainha se derretia em carícias com os bebês de cachos negros e covinhas. Apenas o pequeno Rickon não parecia se encaixar e ficou sentado encarando tristemente a coxa de frango no prato. Às vezes Fantasma ganhava um pedaço de frango do menino. Ele parecia triste e deslocado, a vida de um anão nunca seria fácil. 

Sansa já estava afetada pela bebida e a cena foi demais para o coração da mãe loba que ela era. Ela engoliu a timidez juntamente com outro gole de vinho e se dirigiu até o assento em que a pobre criança estava.

Ela estava um pouco tonta e o meio do caminho largou a estola numa cadeira desocupada. Enquanto ela transitava pelo salão, os sorrisos das mulheres morreram. Os homens arregalaram os olhos: A guardiã do norte era estonteante. Ela costumava se vestir modestamente e não gostava de chamar atenção, além do fato de a maioria dos lordes vê-la sempre grávida. O vestido que ela usava não tinha foro nas costas, apenas a renda que se estendia da nuca até a base da coluna. E quando ela retirou a estola todos viram pela transparência que ela não usava corpete por baixo do vestido. E embora não fosse obrigatório, pois a própria rainha optava claramente por não usar, uma cintura estreita como a de Sansa não era algo que pudesse ser ignorado. Os seios enormes e pesados que alimentaram dez filhos estavam erguidos, imponentes e atrevidos sem ajuda de nenhum artifício, pois o tecido do vestido servia apenas para cobri-los. Apenas um pequeno vislumbre no decote discreto era mais que suficiente para fazer a imaginação de qualquer homem viajar.  E Tyrion quase pode ouvir orações silenciosas pelo salão para que os botões do vestido não suportassem a pressão causada pelo volume e se abrissem. E ele também agradeceu silenciosamente aos deuses novos e antigos e até a R'hllor que ela tivesse optado por usar um broche bastante seguro para fechar o vestido.

Somado ao fato de que nenhuma Lady do reino inteiro teve tantas crianças quanto ela. Tudo nela parecia quase surreal e poucos sabiam porque, usualmente, ela era muito modesta nos trajes e ultimamente andava vestida quase como uma septã idosa. Tyrion quase gargalhou com a lembrança dela se avaliando na frente do espelho e amaldiçoando as estrias da barriga.

“O senhor me concede essa dança, milorde?”. Rickon estava sentado junto aos músicos e quando ela se curvou numa pequena reverencia a música parou subitamente. O homem que tocava o alaúde inclinou a cabeça para ter uma melhor visão do traseiro da guardiã do norte. O bardo engasgou.  A única que pareceu não perceber a comoção foi a própria Sansa.

Incrédulo e corado Rickon assentiu com um aceno de cabeça. Ela o presenteou com um imenso sorriso e até as mulheres se comoveram com quem poderia ser considerado, talvez, o ser mais maternal do mundo. Rickon pegou a mão da mãe e foi para o meio do salão. A música recomeçou e até Jon e Daenerys foram dançar também. As crianças nem perceberam, mas alguns adultos cochichavam. Sansa não se importou nem um pouco. Pois o pequeno Rickon sorria como nunca, girando e gingando com as pernas curtas, trocando de par com as irmãs e outras crianças. Ele esqueceu por um momento a própria deformidade. 

Tyrion estava boquiaberto, nunca viu a esposa tão solta e sorridente. Ele não gostava de dançar e ela assumiu que uma esposa não deveria dançar se o marido não o fizesse. Mas ela dançava muito bem, mesmo com a falta de prática. O vinho a fazia muito bem. Especialmente porque ela quase nunca sorria em público. E agora ela estava mais maravilhosa do que nunca, a noite era _dela_. E ninguém conseguia desviar o olhar.

Bronn sentou-se na cadeira que Sansa ocupava anteriormente.

“Então vocês têm uma dúzia de filhos?”

“São onze. Mas você sabe... Ela está grávida novamente. Percebi hoje pela manhã quando ela levantou da banheira.”

“Ela parece muito feliz”

“Ela não sabe ainda porque, surpreendentemente,ela não está enjoando pelas manhãs. Mas eu conheço cada centímetro do copo dela, há um leve arredondamento no quadril. Eu não quis falar sobre isso pois ela não aproveitaria a festa. Mas talvez não tenha sido interessante deixá-la beber, ela não é acostumada. Li em um escrito de um meister que não é aconselhável que as mulheres bebam durante a gravidez. Pensei que nunca tivesse que me preocupar com isso, pois ela não bebe. Ela também não dança em público e também não costuma ser tão animada...” Sansa estava agora dançando com Syrio e cochichou no ouvido do sobrinho enquanto eles encaram Anna.

“Allys também inchou bastante na área superior durante as duas primeiras gravidezes”

“tire os olhos da minha esposa _"_

"Desculpe... É um pouco difícil..." Bronn desviou os olhos pra a taça.

Tyrion sorriu balançando a cabeça.

"eu sei. Eu entendo perfeitamente. Mas isto... Este formato... é assim mesmo. O volume é um bônus que veio com a idade e eu não posso me queixar! Ela não mudou quase nada nesses anos.  Minha esposa acaba de colocar os bebês no mundo e já está assim. Perfeita!” Ele indicou com o queixo para Sansa.

A rainha Daenerys era linda, mas Tyrion duvidava que alguém pudesse ofuscar a esposa dele naquela noite. Naquele exato momento o coque de Sansa se soltou e os cabelos caíram formando uma cascata que descia pelas costas e se estendia até abaixo do quadril. Cabelos cor de fogo. 

“Ela tem 26 anos, a idade de Allys?”

“31”

Bronn se aproximou do amigo sussurrando.

“Tem certeza de que ela não é mesmo uma sacerdotisa vermelha?” 

“Não comece Bronn. Esse assunto já me trouxe muitos problemas e Sansa fica realmente magoada com essas insinuações. E essa é a primeira vez que ela usa vermelho, ao menos em público.” Ele olhou para Lylia que estava dançando com Rickon alegremente.

Bronn olhou para a esposa e fez uma pequena careta de desgosto.

“E vocês tem 15 anos de casados?”

“18"

“Talvez a única coisa boa que Tywin fez foi obrigar esse casamento”

“Sansa quase morreu de tristeza...”

“Ela não parece nada triste agora.”

Neste momento Sansa já estava bailando com Jon mas ela olhou para Tyrion e sorriu. Ele ergueu a taça para a esposa.

“Ela está bêbada”

“A mulher foi atrás de você na muralha. Você é idiota?”

“Ela é uma das mulheres mais eloquentes que conheço. Porque ela não teria me dito acaso realmente me amasse? O fato é que senso de responsabilidade dela é notório, ela cuida de todos no Norte com bastante afinco e gosta de ter o controle de tudo.”

“Ela estava grávida de oito meses, e eu a vi fazendo uma massagem nestes seus pés horríveis! Que senso de responsabilidade é esse?”

“Ela é bastante controladora... Você nem é capaz de imaginar o que ela fez ao descobrir que eu encomendei roupas novas a uma mulher da vila de inverno! Eu não queria que ela se preocupasse comigo já que ela devia organizar as vestes dessa alcateia imensa. Então eu fui à vila de inverno e pedi a uma costureira para fazer gibões novos. No dia em que tudo ficou pronto a mulher veio trazer. Imagine que a costureira acabara de sair pelos portões e ela, desse jeito gelado dela, atirou todas as roupas na lareira. Afirmando ser muito capaz de costurar os gibões e até as roupas de baixo do próprio marido. Ela queria saber o nome da mulher, disse que iria a casa dela para ensiná-la a costurar. Que até Myrcella conseguia fazer melhor que a pobre mulher. Quando me recusei a dizer ela ameaçou alimentar os cães comigo se eu me atrevesse a fazer algo na vila sem a autorização dela.” Tyrion bufou de desgosto. “Eu nem tento controlar mais a língua dos criados...”

“Quantos dias de nome já se passaram desde que o anão Lannister chegou ao mundo?” Bronn avaliou o amigo que parecia bastante desgostoso com a lembrança da briga.

“Cinquenta e seis. Não vê como estou velho para aguentar uma mulher imperiosa como ela? Ela me obriga a tomar um chá com gosto de bosta todas as manhãs para minhas articulações atrofiadas. Já não consigo mais ficar muito tempo de pé.”

“E mesmo assim ela continua engravidando...”

“A única coisa que realmente funciona nesse corpo torcido. E, verdade seja dita, eu não consigo tirar as mãos dela. Quem conseguiria?”

Bronn pensou que embora Lady Allys não tivesse um terço da beleza de Lady Sansa, ele mesmo também não conseguia se desapegar dela. Os homens mais promíscuos do mundo eram completamente apaixonados pelas esposas nortenhas.

“Não sei quanto tempo mais viverei. E francamente, não será nada difícil ela encontrar outro marido... Mas ela me fez prometer durante o parto de Robb e Jon que eu jamais daria uma madrasta aos nossos filhos. É obvio que ela não deixaria mais ninguém controlar a todos. Ela é inacreditável... Os deuses não permitam que eu fique viúvo, ela daria um jeito de me assombrar. _Tome o chá Tyrion. não quero que vá a vila sem mim. Não saia do castelo com o Podrick. Não viaje sem que eu controle todos os seus passos.”_ Ele repetiu as frases que ela costumava dizer para Bronn tentando imitar o timbre frio da esposa. Ele sorriu amargamente e tomou outro gole de vinho triste demais com a perspectiva. “Ela não confia em mim porque sou um Lannister”

“É notório que você realmente só esteve com prostitutas antes dela.” _Homem mais inteligente do reino um caralho._

Os pares da dança foram trocados mais uma vez e Sansa estava dançando com Sor Davos. Jon dançava com Lyanna. Daenerys dançava com Ned, o garoto já era mais alto que a tia.  Os cabelos dos dois brilhavam com a luz das velas, como luas iluminadas pelo sol. Eles estavam perto do assento de Tyrion e Sansa o encarou novamente mas, dessa vez, deu uma piscadela para ele. Bronn se ergueu.

“Você só não é mais sortudo do que é burro. Mas sabe... Eu não me queixo, essas nortenhas...”

Ele tirou a esposa grávida para dançar e Tyrion tentou entender o porquê de ter sido chamado de obtuso sem motivo aparente. Mas Bronn já estava longe e ele continuou observando as pessoas se divertirem.

Num giro mal calculado Sansa se desequilibrou e caiu nos braços de um dothraki que a observava como um predador. Ele falou algo na língua dothraki, que Sansa não foi capaz de entender. Mas Tyrion, Daenerys e Jon congelaram. Sansa se desculpou e percebeu quando a rainha falou algo para o homem que se retirou imediatamente do local. Tyrion quase explodiu de raiva.

Ela se dirigiu ao assento e permaneceu lívida aos risos que ecoavam pelo salão. Sansa tentou retomar a compostura e parou de sorrir. Já era tarde e depois de um tempo ela pediu que os servos recolhessem os filhos para dormir, mas simplesmente Anna havia sumido e Arya se ofereceu para procura-la. E então a festa deu sinais de que já estava terminando, a música parou e Tyrion também não parecia mais tão animado. Jon e Daenerys se recolheram, mas muitos lordes permaneceram no local, incluindo Bronn. Lyanna continuou tomando uma cerveja com Podrick.

“Vamos para o quarto?”

“Sim!” Ela se animou.

Eles se despediram e seguiram para a pequena saleta dos fundos do salão e fecharam a porta, mas Sansa não subiu as escadas e começou a dançar.

“Venha querido, dance comigo!” enquanto ela dançava sozinha “Recorda-se de como dançamos nas ameias quando soubemos que eu estava grávida do nosso terceiro filho? E de quando eu dancei para você no bosque sagrado no seu quinquagésimo dia de nome?”

Tyrion começou a amaldiçoar. “Meio homem... Tenho certeza que o pau do meio homem é maior que o daquele selvagem. Duvido que ele tenha tantos filhos como eu... E você se exibindo pra todos aqueles idiotas. Ouvi o Glover dizer que não duvida que você case uma terceira vez se por acaso eu...” 

“O quê... Do que você está falando?” Ela se apoiou na parede.

“Não se faça de desentendida, mulher. Você também acha que é demais para mim. Eu sou um homem cujos filhos nem ao menos podem ter meu sobrenome! Eu estou ficando velho e você quer me jogar aos cães para arrumar outro marido” Ele precisava de muito mais para ficar bêbado, mas também estava um pouco alterado.

 “Do que está falando? Fui eu quem pediu pra você retomar nosso casamento. Eu me joguei na sua cama. Eu lhe dei seus filhos, ano após ano parindo como uma coelha!” Ela estava não estava ciente de que havia subido vários tons na voz.

 “Você temia ser maltratada novamente por outro homem como Ramsey... Mas o idiota aqui você pode controlar com essa fenda ruiva linda que tem entre as pernas”. Ele apontou o dedo e ficou na ponta dos pés, para tentar chegar ao nível do queixo dela.

 “como se atreve? Não sou uma dessas prostitutas que você visita na vila de inverno! Eu não tenho culpa se você se arrependeu. Mas você se aproveita dessa coisa ruiva TODAS AS NOITES!”

Ela deu um grito estridente. Só Tyrion conseguia a proeza de fazê-la gritar, fosse na cama ou numa discussão.

 “Oh... Eu não vou mais a bordéis e você sabe disso! Eu não posso mais beber numa taverna que você tem que ir me infernizar!”

“Você acha que sou boba? Francamente!”

“Como eu poderia? Você não me dá um descanso... E não pense que não percebi como olhou pra aquele selvagem. Provavelmente já cansou de mim porque estou ficando velho” ele sempre se achava inferior aos outros homens.

“Tyrion você é meu marido não fale assim, eu nunca me canso de você... não brigue comigo... Venha aqui. Venha ver a fenda ruiva...” ela começou a erguer as saias. “VENHA!” Ela tentou beija-lo ele desviou do beijou. 

“Não tente me seduzir. Aquela cena dele lhe agarrando não sai da minha cabeça. Quer saber? vou dormir em outro lugar!”

“Não.” Ela o empurrou com o corpo e trancou a porta que dava acesso ao salão. ”você não vai sair a esta hora”

“não me humilhe porque é mais alta! Saia da minha frente, lady Stark. Dê-me a chave! estendeu a mão para que ela depositasse

“Aonde você vai?” ela segurou a chave com força no alto.

 “Eu não vou lhe falar mais nada. Ao menos uma vez na vida me respeite como chefe desta família. Dê-me a chave! Ou eu me mudo definitivamente para a casa de hóspedes!”

 “Sim, meu lorde marido.” ela fez um esforço para reunir toda a dignidade que possuía e se afastou o entregando a chave. Ele segurou a maçaneta da porta, mas ela sentou no degrau da escada e soluçou.  Tyrion se virou e ela estava olhando para as mãos tentando esconder o choro. Quando ela chorava fazia ainda o mesmo beicinho de quando era adolescente, o mesmo que fez quando descobriu que seria obrigada a se casar com Tyrion. Ele odiava vê-la chorando.

 “O quê? Você está chorando? Achei que você nunca choraria por mim...”

“Eu jamais choraria por você, ÚLTIMO DOS LANNITERS!”

Mas ela era tão pálida que o choro era impossível de esconder, o rosto já estava completamente roxo. Ela estava tremendo sentada no degrau.

“Eu vou lhe jogar aos cães!” outro soluço que ela reprimiu colocando a mão na boca.

“EU NÃO TENHO MEDO DE VOCÊ, SANSA!”

“Pelos deuses. Você me odeia! Como pode me odiar assim?” ela o encarou magoada. Tyrion costumava ser gentil e delicado com ela, mas ele parecia transtornado pelos ciúmes.

“Ao contrário Sansa. Você faz com que todos pensem que VOCÊ me odeia! Eu não aguento mais. Você quer controlar todos os meus passos, não confia em mim porque eu sou um Lannister”

“Ao menos eu nunca o tratei com tanto desrespeito com você como está fazendo agora.”

“Óbvio que não! você parece uma pedra de gelo.”

Ela se levantou muito rapidamente e teve que se apoiar no corrimão da escada pois estava tonta.

“você me deve respeito! Eu sou sua esposa e sua suserana!”

“Eu nem ao mesmo sou nortenho! Minha rainha se chama Daenerys!”

“VOCE A AMA MAIS QUE A MIM? COMO PODE FALAR ISSO PARA SUA ESPOSA?” Sansa cobriu a boca em consternação a outra mão foi ao ventre instintivamente.

O choque no rosto dela foi inesperado para Tyrion. As engrenagens na cabeça bêbada começaram, de repente, a girar.  _Talvez por isso ela tenha tanta antipatia pela rainha, Daenerys é a única mulher que pode mandar mais em mim do que ela._   Hiperventilando ela sentou-se novamente no degrau. O olhar atordoado vagando pelo rosto dele e Sansa começou a torcer as mãos como fazia sempre que estava desesperada.

“Eu não consigo mais... Não posso mais viver assim...” ela recomeçou a tremer. “você acaba com os meus nervos. Deuses... Eu não consigo respirar!”

Tyrion se posicionou na frente dela e a segurou pelos ombros, os dedos fazendo círculos na pele descoberta.

 _“_ Por favor, respire. Não chore! Só você tem poder sobre mim. Você não deveria ter bebido. Eu não vou sair... Vou ficar aqui com você. Acalme-se.”

Um traço de alívio surgiu no rosto de Sansa e ele se esforçou para respirar e se acalmar.

“Seu Tyrie vai cuidar de você... Você não deve se aborrecer grávida desse jeito, mulher.”

Ela arregalou os olhos.

“Como você sabe?”

“Antes de sua barriga crescer, seu traseiro fica maior. O norte hoje testemunhou como sua bunda é linda!” Ele sorriu tentando fazê-la parar de chorar.

Após um segundo de confusão ela sorriu entre o choro, enxugou as lágrimas com as costas das mãos e fungou.

“Lembra-se de quando eu estava grávida de Bran?”

“Nunca vi uma bunda tão linda. Nós só não fizemos amor no teto por questões físicas. Mas você me queria o tempo inteiro... Até depois do parto! Você mal se recuperou e já estava esperando Joana.”

Sansa o puxou para abraçá-lo.

“Você está feliz que teremos outro bebê?”

“Bem... Onze é número que beira o absurdo. Mas creio que podemos lidar com isto. Fazer bebês é tão bom.” ele a beijou na testa.

 “Eu sei... Outro fruto do nosso amor. Eu te amo.” Ela falou com a voz abafada, o rosto enterrado no ombro dele.

“O quê?”

Ela se afastou para encará-lo

 “Outro bebê, podemos chamá-lo de Jamie ou Theon se for outro menino. Temos tantos meninos...”

“Você me ama?” ele se afastou tentando enxergar algum traço de chacota. Mas ela o encarou da mesma forma que sempre fazia quando eles estavam a sós. Da mesma forma que fez no dia em que ele voltou da primeira viagem a Casterly Rock e ela foi encontrá-lo na biblioteca. Ela o olhou da mesma forma que olhava enquanto fazia as massagens nos tornozelos ou quando ele provou os gibões que ela costurou para ele após a briga. O mesmo olhar que ela costumava olhar todas as vezes que ela o entregava mais um filho ainda na cama de parto. Era um olhar de afeição velada, de conflito. Ela viva em conflito com os próprios sentimentos. O mesmo imutável olhar.  _Ela me ama._

Ele perdeu a voz.

“Mesmo antes de Joana morrer eu sentia sua falta, nunca quis que você fosse embora. Mas eu não queria te amar, e por que eu deveria te amar? Era tão doloroso vê-lo partir. E eu ficava com tanta raiva de você que nunca consegui me despedir. Eu temia que tantas viagens acabassem resultando em sua morte. Todo corvo que eu recebia eu imaginava uma tragédia diferente na minha cabeça! E eu fui atrás de você! Eu fui a sua procura até além da muralha, fui à Atalaia da Água Cinzenta, Porto Branco, na Vila de Inverno... Mas você disse que não voltaria mais para mim. Então nossa filhinha morreu e não parecia certo continuar te amando... Ou amar alguém que não saiu de dentro de mim, um Stark. Só que todas as vezes que eu tenho um filho seu esse amor cria raízes mais profundas dentro de mim. Eu tentei arrancar, mas eu não consigo.” Ela esmurrou com força o próprio peito.

Ele imaginou que a bebida a fez agir como outra pessoa. Mas finalmente ele se lembrou dos próprios episódios de bebedeira, do quanto ele culpava a bebida por ser inapropriado ou por falar demais. Mas a bebida nunca o fez um mentiroso.  _Ela sente ciúmes. Ela não quer que nenhuma mulher se aproxime de mim. Ela sempre controla todos os meus passos, se irrita o tempo inteiro comigo. Pelos deuses! Ela tem medo que eu vá para longe._ Ele fez um cálculo mental: _Onze filhos, em breve doze. São raízes mais profundas que as de uma árvore coração._

 “E nós temos tantas crianças...” a voz estava embargada. “Consegue imaginar o tamanho do meu amor agora?” ela continuou chorando. “E você cuidou de mim, sem você eu teria enlouquecido após a morte de nossa filhinha. Mas você parou de dizer que me ama. Achei que tivesse desistido de mim. Eu entendo caso queira partir. 17 anos é tempo demais para esperar por mim... E eu já não sou mais a mesma!” Ela começou a soluçar com mais força ainda.

Tyrion estava com os olhos vidrados sem esboçar reação, em choque.

“Fale alguma coisa Tyrie”

Ele piscou.

‘É lógico que eu te amo, a cada dia mais e mais. Eu só não queria lhe pressionar, você estava sofrendo. Você me deu uma família e cuida de mim o tempo inteiro.” Ele finalmente conseguiu falar. “você é única pessoa no mundo que faz com que eu fique sem palavras.”

“Eu só queria que você me achasse bonita hoje... você nunca me viu num vestido de festa sem estar com a barriga enorme.” Ela enterrou o rosto no ombro  dele.

 “Você é linda de qualquer maneira, eu não conseguia tirar os olhos de você. Desculpe pelos meus ciúmes. Mas você é linda! É toda peitos e curvas e é minha deusa do sexo. Você não é gelada, me perdoe. Você é quente! a mulher mais quente com quem já deitei.” Tyrion era completamente apaixonado por ela e era o único que era capaz de ver por baixo da fama de dama gelada que ela tinha.

“Eu também não consegui tirar os olhos de você. Odeio ficar longe de você.”

Eles se beijaram ternamente, mas rapidamente Sansa o agarrou com força. Tyrion passou a noite inteira imaginando as formas que gostaria de fazer amor com ela e a declaração o deixou mais excitado ainda. deixando  um rastro de beijos no longo pescoço de Sansa ele retirou o broche que prendia o topo do decote da esposa. Num rápido puxão o vestido se abriu até o umbigo.

“esses peitos... deliciosos!”

“Pois então se delicie. E seu pau é absolutamente  espetacular, sabia?  ela não era no ato nada como parecia em público, parecia outra mulher completamente diferente.

“Lady Sansa... Abra as pernas.”

Sansa já estava muito molhada, se apoiou nas mãos e ergueu as saias. Tyrion habilmente puxou os laços da roupa de baixo e a penetrou com força. Ela gritou. Tyrion sorriu maliciosamente e começou a massagear o clítoris habilmente. Os anos de convívio o deram a habilidade fazê-la gozar inúmeras vezes em pouquíssimo espaço de tempo. O ritmo era intenso demais e ambos eram pura libido. Os gemidos ficando mais altos a cada estocada e Sansa levantou os pés na borda do degrau em que ela estava sentada para dar mais acesso a Tyrion. Ela agarrou o pescoço dele com as unhas.

“Eu gosto de você selvagem, minha loba.”  ele segurou um seio com a mão livre e começou a trabalhar com a língua no mamilo rígido.

“Eu te amo Tyrie...oh...” Ela gritou num soluço de prazer.

“Eu te amo.” Ele já havia falado milhões de vezes. “Você é a grávida mais deliciosa do mundo”

“Eu estão tão perto de... ”

Tyrion continuou chupando o mamilo com maestria enquanto a levava e acariciava o ponto tão habilmente que não demorou muito a Sansa o apertar contra si com as pernas e os braços tomada por um orgasmo violento que a fez se contorcer por inteiro. ela soltou um grito de prazer capaz de ser ouvido até a patrulha da noite mas continuou o aperto até que foi a vez dele chegar à conclusão, derramando tudo dentro dela. Quando ele caiu em cima dela sobre os degraus ela segurou o membro flácido dele, sem dar tempo para se recuperar.

“Tyrion Lannister. Eu ainda não acabei com você. Vamos para a cama...”

Sansa o puxou pelos degraus acima e eles entraram no quarto. Ela o empurrou para que ele deitasse na cama, montou nele e desferiu beijos molhados. Enquanto abria os botões do gibão dele ela beijou o pescoço, o peito peludo e depois foi em direção ao umbigo.

“Sansa eu sou um homem velho... Não sei se sou capaz de me recuperar tão rapidamente... Oh... O que está fazendo? Você nunca fez isso! Oh...”

Ela estava com o membro dentro da boca, chupando avidamente. Nunca fora tão ousada em toda a vida, mas queria que ele estivesse pronto para ela novamente. E ela sabia que ele sonhava com isso, mas nunca fora de pedir, ele temia que ela pudesse se ofender.

Ela se empenhou para agradá-lo e, surpreendentemente, o gosto da masculinidade dele era mais que agradável para ela. Os gemidos dele a estimularam e ela sentiu-se muito poderosa e encorajada a chupar com mais vigor. Com a ponta da língua ela varreu toda a extensão do membro e depois se concentrou apenas na ponta. O membro ficou roxo e latejante a deixando muito mais excitada. Ele agarrou a cabeça dela e a encorajou a continuar com a boca toda mais uma vez.

“Sansa... Sansa” Ele estava delirante, tantos anos sem receber aquele tipo de atenção.

“Você, a mãe dos meus filhos, é a mulher mais linda do mundo.” Ele sussurrou para ela.

Ela o encarou com os olhos azuis escuros de prazer e enlouqueceu quando ele começou a gemer cada vez mais alto. Ela acelerou o ritmo e o marido ficou em êxtase com tanto atrevimento. Mas após um lampejo de lucidez Tyrion ordenou:

“Pare!” ele arfou e Sansa saltou com o olhar ansioso.

“Desculpe! O Machuquei?”

“Não é isso. É que não quero terminar agora!” ele sussurrou.

Mas então ela já estava se posicionado para montá-lo. Ela ergueu as saias e segurou o membro entrando com força, o cavalgando com toda a sua excitação. Sansa apoiou as mãos dos lados da cabeça dele e se inclinou para beijá-lo enquanto o montava.

As entranhas estavam em chamas e a semente quente que ele havia derramado se misturou com a umidade que ela expelia pela fenda como uma fonte de prazer.

“Como eu posso ter outras? Você acaba comigo...” Tyrion trancou os olhos.

 A cama rangia como se não fosse capaz de aguentar outra noite como aquela. Ela se apoiou nos cotovelos sobre ele buscando mais equilíbrio enquanto gozava uma segunda vez gritando o nome dele.

Tyrion a puxou e a deitou de costas na cama e bombeou, a boca cupando a carne dos seios, deixando marcas de paixão. Até que ela estava caindo da borda do prazer novamente. Tyrion obteve a própria conclusão juntamente com Sansa, que chegou ao céu pela terceira vez.

Ele caiu sobre ela e depois rolou para o lado, temendo que o peso prejudicasse a gestação. As saias dela estavam erguidas até a cintura, os botões abertos. As calças de Tyrion repousavam numa cadeira do outro lado do quarto, a camisa dele também estava aberta. Tudo era uma bagunça, mas eles já estavam acostumados e se agarram novamente, ambos encharcados de prazer. Tyrion rastejou até um pouco abaixo da curva dos seios e beijou o estomago da esposa

“Olá pequenino” ele falou para o ventre que ainda não demonstrava nenhum sinal de crescimento. “Sua mãe me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Hoje dormirei aqui pertinho de você. Você sabe... Eu já sou velho e cansado e quero ter o máximo de tempo que eu possa ter ao seu lado.” Ele colou os ouvidos na barriga de Sansa como se ouvisse a reposta do filho.

 “Velho e cansado?” Sansa gargalhou “Deuses, como eu te amo.” Ela acariciou os cabelos quase inteiramente brancos dele.

“Boa noite meu amor”

Eles se abraçaram e dormiram como costumavam dormir todas as noites: entrelaçados.

 


	8. O vestido azul

  
Arya observou o filho enquanto ele passou a noite inteira ao lado de Anna. Ela nunca vira os olhos do Garoto tão brilhantes e nunca o vira tão feliz. Ele frequentemente corava enquanto olhava para a prima, mas tentou disfarçar incentivando Bran em suas brincadeiras. Pudera, Anna era linda. Tão linda quanto Sansa, mas ela tinha uma impetuosidade que a lembrava a si própria. Mesmo estando de vestido ela e Catelyn não pareciam nada com uma dama como a mãe.

Ao contrário de Myrcella, que era doce, delicada e graciosa embora não conseguisse se entender com o irmão gêmeo. Eles brincaram de atirar uvas na boca da tia e ela percebeu que a mira de Myrcella era melhor que a do garoto.

 “Talvez eu possa ensiná-la a atirar facas, Myrcella!”

“Eu não consigo acertar sua boca porque seu nariz é um pouco grande tia” Tommem riu.

Arya também sorriu, mas Myrcella o beliscou e ele gritou.

“Myrcella. Não agrida seu irmão” Sansa gritou de longe. Como ela conseguia ter o controle de tantas crianças?

Arya sofreu tanto durante o parto de Sirio que nunca mais fora capaz de deitar com ninguém temendo que pudesse engravidar novamente. O ato sexual também não foi atrativo para ela e ela não conseguia entender como Sansa suportava aquele anão entre as pernas dia após dia, ano após ano tendo filhos dele.

 _O velho Royce queria casar com ela e ela fugiu para o anão, pois sabia que ele nunca a machucaria, mas talvez ela tenha se arrependido._ Arya pensou.

Ela observou Sansa olhar para o marido com horror enquanto ele bebia como um gambá.

O jantar foi servido e ela sentou-se junto a Ned e Lylia. Tommem e Myrcella estavam sentados junto a Podrick. Ned, apesar do nome provavelmente era o Stark menos parecido com um Stark de toda a história. Era tão lindo quanto o regicida embora os olhos fossem como os de Tyrion. Apenas os gêmeos pequenos parecessem com os ancestrais Starks.  O garoto contava a Lylia uma história a respeito de uma festa que foi oferecida a ele em Casterly Rock.

“Era tudo tão dourado que meus olhos ficaram doloridos, Lylia. Eu prefiro as cores Stark”

“Eu gosto de dourado, mas não diga a mamãe. A ideia das cores dos nossos vestidos foi minha, gostaria de conhecer a rocha um dia...”

“Ela faz tudo o que você quer, mas duvido que ela permita que nós saiamos do norte outra vez, especialmente você. Mas ouvi dizer que ela também gostava de dourado antes.”

“Inacreditável”

“Antes da guerra. Mas depois ela passou a odiar os Lannisters, até que foi obrigada a casar com Papai Tyrie”

“Mamãe tem muita sorte de ter o papai Tyrie”

“Verdade.”

 _Papai tyrie? Aposto que foi ideia dele esse apelido estúpido._ Arya pensou.

Ela quase riu da inocência das crianças, mas era melhor que elas achassem que os pais se amavam a ver a realidade do que a mãe era obrigada a suportar. Ela havia se oferecido para se matar o anão, mas Sansa a repreendeu dizendo “Meus filhos não podem ficar sem pai Arya, ele é um ótimo pai.”

E Sansa havia se tornado uma pessoa tão diferente, estoica e fria. Ainda mais chata que na infância _. Talvez o anão também sofra com este casamento_. _Onde Sansa estava com a cabeça para ter aceitado ele de volta?_ Agora ela tinha mais filhos que uma ratazana e ainda tinha que cuidar do homem que estava com um pé na cova.

“Veja Ned! Eles já começaram”

Ned se virou assim como Arya para ver Tyrion beijando Sansa na boca na frente de todos. Arya não poderia imaginar que a irmã, a dama gelada pudesse permiti-lo fazer algo tão inapropriado como aquilo. _Talvez ele a tenha embebedado de propósito._

 “Ah não... Aqui na frente de todos não!” Ned gemeu.

“Tenho certeza que o que viu no bordel era muito pior.” Lylia estalou a língua.

“Você estala a língua como mamãe.” Ele bufou.

Então ela viu o anão tentando retirar a taça da mão de Sansa que pegou o copo rapidamente de perto dele e tomou mais um gole.

“Em breve eles estarão brigando.” Lylia comentou para Ned.

“Não gosto do que você disse a respeito da forma que as discussões deles terminam.” Ned gemeu em desaprovação.

“Mamãe briga muito com ele, o tempo todo. Nunca a vejo tão brava com ninguém!”

Foi então que Sansa se levantou para dançar e o salão inteiro olhou para ela, mas Arya estava olhando para Tyrion. Sansa sempre foi linda e mesmo após tantos filhos ela conseguia ofuscar até a rainha. Tyrion era anão, com um pedaço do nariz faltando e estava velho demais para a idade, mas ele olhou Sansa com desgosto enquanto conversava com Bronn. O mercenário, assim como a maioria dos homens do salão, mal conseguia disfarçar a excitação por Sansa.

 “O senhor dançaria comigo?” Daenerys perguntou a Ned.

“Sua graça, eu sou um péssimo dançarino”

“Pode me chamar de tia Dany. Eu também não sou muito boa em dança.” Ela falou estendendo a mão para ele ned não pôde recusar.

Lylia sussurrou para Arya.

“Ele é péssimo realmente. Cat e mamãe me ensinaram a dançar. Myrcella e Tommem também são bons, embora eles não consigam dançar um com o outro. Anna também é um pouco bruta nos movimentos.”

Sansa se aproximou de Lylia.

“Venha querida, dance com seu irmão”

“Ned já deixou meu dedão dolorido.”

“Rickon dança melhor que Ned” Sansa puxou lylia pelo braço e a menina foi com o menino para o salão deu um beijo na testa do irmão e os dois começaram a se sacudir de um jeito muito entusiasmado. Sansa sorriu largamente e tirou Sirio para dançar também, ela falou alguma coisa para o garoto e eles encararam Anna que comia um enorme pedaço de bolo de limão.

 Arya observou Sansa enquanto ela dançava com Syrio e depois com Sor Davos, mas Sansa olhou para Tyrion e sorriu. Os pares trocavam, mas ela continuava a olhar o marido feio e o sorriso dela se iluminava quando ela o encarava. Ele não parecia se importar com ela dançando com todos os homens do salão, mas no momento em que Sansa caiu nos braços de Aggo, um dotrhaki idiota, Sansa ficou envergonhada pelo deslize e sentou-se rapidamente junto à Tyrion que estava roxo de raiva. Obviamente o anão morria de ciúmes de Sansa, ela era como uma deusa junto dele.

 Ned sentou novamente ao lado de Lylia.

“Acho que desta vez não haverá briga Lylia. Papai não olhou para mais ninguém além dela.”

“Mas desta vez _ele_ parece estar enciumado.” Lylia fez uma cara de confusão como se Tyrion não fosse capaz de sentir ciúmes de Sansa.

A septã se aproximou.

“Está na hora de irem para a cama. Onde está Anna?” 

“Eu não sei!” Ned mentiu.

“Eu posso procurá-la” Arya se prontificou.

Quando a septã se virou Lylia sussurrou para Arya

“Ela gosta de ler. Procure-a na biblioteca” 

 Arya soube imediatamente que ela não estaria lendo quando percebeu que Syrio havia desaparecido também.

 

 ...

 

 

Anna e Arya tentaram entrar por uma porta pelos fundos do corredor, mas a porta estava trancada.

“Teremos que ir pelo outro lado Anna.” Arya reclamou “sua mãe perceberá”

Anna não respondeu a tia. Ela simplesmente retirou a chave do bolso e abriu a porta.

“Mamãe me deu a chave.” Arya percebeu imediatamente que era mentira.

Quando entraram pela pesada porta os gritos de Sansa e Tyrion assustaram Arya. Ela caminhou pelo corredor em direção a escada da extremidade oposta com Anna em seu encalço. Mas Arya esbarrou em Catelyn, que estava agachada atrás de uma pilastra no meio do caminho.

A menina se virou com uma adaga apontada para a tia.

“Cat, porque está ai?” Anna perguntou.

“Eles estão brigando novamente. Quero ter certeza de que não se matarão!”

“Eles Sempre brigam. Que novidade há nisso? Ele já ameaçou ir embora?”

“Sim!”

“E ela ainda não se acalmou?”

“Não! Ela está chorando, tudo está diferente hoje. Foi _ele_ quem começou a briga hoje! Ele quem está enciumado”

“Não pode ser verdade”

“Escute”

Arya se adiantou.

“vocês duas fiquem aqui. Eu vou lá acabar com isso” _Quem esse anão pensa que é para tratar minha irmã dessa forma?_

“Não! Uma vez eu tentei impedir a briga e o que vi não foi nada agradável tia” Cat alertou.

“exatamente. Eu devo defender sua mãe!”

“Defender a mãe? Você já viu o tamanho dela em relação ao papai Tyrie?” Anna riu. “Mamãe sempre o ameaça de jogar aos cães e ele a enfrenta e diz que vai embora. Aí a briga acaba.”

“Mas ela está soluçando descontroladamente” Arya estava furiosa com Tyrion, como ela poderia fazer Sansa chorar daquela maneira? E os filhos ainda o defendiam.

 _“você me deve respeito! Eu sou sua esposa e sua suserana!”_ Sansa gritou

 _“Eu nem mesmo sou nortenho! Minha rainha se chama Daenerys!”_ Tyrion gritou mais alto.

“Não! Papai foi longe demais!” Catelyn colocou a mão na testa em consternação.

_“Você a ama mais do que a mim! Como pode falar isso para sua esposa?”_

Sansa gritou tão alto que Ned e Lylia abriram as portas dos respectivos quartos.

 “Espero que agora a briga acabe.” Ned bufou. “Ele não aguenta quando ela começa a chorar assim. Eu também não aguento”

“Ela ficará bem Ned.  Papai a fará sorrir. Ele sempre faz...” Lylia falou enquanto soltava os cabelos das tranças.

Arya já estava impaciente com a irmã chorando tanto.

“Eles não podem brigar assim na presença de vocês! Eu tenho que ir lá.”

Os quatro irmãos pularam em cima da tia e a seguraram.

“Ouça tia, apenas ouça” Lylia ordenou.

Arya se agitou, mas por fim, fez como pediram. Afinal havia tantos anos que não convivia com Sansa, os filhos dela a conheciam melhor que ninguém. Ela apenas ouviu o que estava acontecendo como Lylia havia pedido.

_“Eu não consigo mais... Não posso mais viver assim... Você acaba com os meus nervos”_

“Eu também tenho que ir. Ela terá outra crise nervosa.” Ned se preocupou e Lylia o segurou no lugar tamém.

_“Não chore! Não há mulher mais poderosa que você. Por favor, respire. Você não deveria ter bebido. Eu não vou sair... Vou ficar aqui com você. Acalme-se. Seu Tyrie vai cuidar de você... Você não deve se aborrecer grávida desse jeito.”_

 “Gravida novamente?” Cat gemeu.

 “É lógico! Lembra-se da costureira semana passada? Ela estava furiosa com papai. Sempre fica mais ciumenta quando está grávida!” Anna constatou com os olhos arregalados.

A voz melosa de Sansa se acalmou e ela fungou.

“Ele vai começar a falar da bunda dela ou das tetas.” Ned bufou.

“Não fale essas coisas Ned. É inapropriado” Cat chiou.

“E por que vocês estão ouvindo a conversa?” Lylia os recriminou. “eu já havia avisado sobre como as brigas terminam, mas vocês não acreditaram. Eu estou avisando que é melhor irmos para a cama, a porta é pesada deve abafar o barulho” Lylia puxou o braço de Anna que a empurrou para continuar ouvindo.

_“Como você descobriu?”_

_“sua bunda... antes de sua barriga crescer sua bunda fica maior”_

Conhecendo Sansa do jeito que ela conhecia Arya temeu que a irmã tivesse mais um ataque com o marido libertino. Mas as crianças continuavam a segurando no local e ela não queria machuca-los. Só que, surpreendentemente, era ouviu Sansa sorrir e falar da própria bunda com certo orgulho.

_“Lembra-se de quando eu estava grávida de Bran?”_

_“Nunca vi uma bunda tão linda. Nós só não fizemos amor no teto por questões físicas. Mas você me queria o tempo inteiro... Até depois do parto! Você mal se recuperou e já estava esperando Joana.”_

 Anna e Cat sorriram com a mão na boca para controlar a gargalhada. Lylia estalou a língua para Ned que assentiu como se tudo fosse muito óbvio.

Arya se virou para os sobrinhos. “Eu pensei que não poderia mais ver Sansa chorar, ou pior, falar esse tipo de coisa.”

“Mamãe mudou muito depois que Joana morreu. Antes disso ela evitava estar na presença dele porque ela não queria demonstrar o quanto gostava dele. Mas depois da morte de joana, ela não deixou mais que papai partisse de winterfell. Papai acha que ela está quebrada, mas ele é o único que consegue acalma-la quando ela está nervosa e ela não consegue mais ficar longe dele.” Cat miou suavemente.

“Ele é um pouco cego por não enxergar isso” Anna completou “tentei conversar com ele sobre mamãe, mas ele disse que não devemos nos intrometer na vida de um casal. Todas as vezes que ele viajava ela ficava ainda mais triste e reclusa. Quando estava grávida ficava muito nervosa. Ela quase perdeu Bran ainda no ventre e quando papai voltou, ela não desgrudou dele. Por isso Joana nasceu no mesmo ano que Bran. Não houve nem nove meses completos de diferença. Ela Sempre reclama muito do frio quando ele não está aqui.”

“Ela já parece ter se acalmado. Vou para o quarto.” Lylia se virou em direção ao quarto

 _Você disse que me ama?_ A voz de Tyrion se alterou.

“O que?” Lylia se virou instantaneamente como os olhos arregalados.

“Qual é a novidade nisso Lylia?” Cat bufou.

“a novidade é ela falando em alto e bom som”

Todos os cinco se aproximaram um pouco mais para ouvir melhor.

_“Mesmo antes de Joana morrer eu sentia sua falta, nunca quis que você fosse embora. Mas eu não queria te amar, e por que eu deveria te amar? Era tão doloroso vê-lo ir embora e eu ficava com tanta raiva de você que nunca consegui me despedir. Eu temia que tantas viagens acabassem resultando em sua morte. Todo corvo que eu recebia eu imaginava uma tragédia diferente na minha cabeça! E eu fui atrás de você! Eu fui a sua procura até além da muralha, fui à Atalaia da Água Cinzenta, Porto Branco, na Vila de Inverno... Mas você disse que não voltaria mais para mim. Então nossa filhinha morreu e não parecia certo continuar te amando... Ou amar alguém que não saiu de dentro de mim, um Stark. Só que todas as vezes que eu tenho um filho seu esse amor cria raízes mais profundas dentro de mim. Eu tentei arrancar, mas eu não consigo.”_

Arya não conseguia entender mais nada daquela família complicada, cheia de nomes e torcida como Tyrion. Ela ainda nem havia decorado os nomes de todos os filhos deles. Mas ela não conseguia lembrar nem da própria mãe sendo tão apaixonada pelo marido como Sansa.

“Mamãe é mais inteligente que ele!” Ned finalmente falou. “Sempre arrumava uma desculpa para vigiá-lo.”

_Fale alguma coisa_

_Você é a única pessoa que consegue me deixar sem palavras..._

“Vai começar. Vamos embora!” Lylia entrou no quarto e fechou a porta rapidamente.

Os irmãos restantes saíram correndo e se trancaram ficando apenas Anna.

Depois de um breve momento de juras de amor trocadas Sansa começou a gemer mais que uma prostituta de Lys.

 “Ela só geme assim quando estão na biblioteca. Infelizmente eu gosto de ler e algumas vezes quando vou com lylia pegar algum livro, a porta está trancada e mamãe está gemendo dessa forma.”

“Na Biblioteca?”

“Sim, poucas pessoas frequentam a biblioteca. Lá é mais privativo.” Ela falou puxando o braço de Arya para saírem de perto.

“Vá para seu quarto, mocinha. Vou sair pela porta dos fundos.”

Arya se apressou porque o barulho era mesmo perturbador. Ela desceu pelas escadas que davam acesso ao pátio e fez a volta pelo corredor do grande salão. Quando ela chegou à porta do salão ouviu novamente os gritos.  Ela retornou para fechar a porta Mas tomou um susto quando viu que apesar da hora, o salão estava ainda lotado de lordes e ladys. Todos com suas canecas de bebida apreciando o espetáculo da guardiã do norte.

 

...

 

Sansa acordou com a cabeça doendo muito, alguém a sacudia suavemente. Ainda estava com o vestido da noite anterior aberto na frente, mas Tyrion teve o cuidado de cobri-la com um lençol. Uma linha de saliva escorria pela bochecha e os olhos estavam inchados. Arya estava ao seu lado na cama sorrindo maliciosamente.

“Lady Stark, guardiã do norte.”

“Bom dia” ela bocejou e se espreguiçou.

“Dormiu bem?” Arya também estava com os olhos inchados e lhe ofereceu uma caneca de chá “Beba. É para a sua ressaca.”

“Eu poderia ficar um pouco mais na cama. Sinto-me dolorida, acho que dancei demais, estou fora de forma. E você?”

“Na realidade você e seu duende não deixaram ninguém dormir” ela bocejou, mas o olhar dela era de quem estava se divertindo como nunca.

“O que... Onde está meu marido? Por que você está com essa cara?”

“Ele está conversando com a rainha” Arya parecia se divertir como nunca, olhava Sansa como se ela fosse um animal recém-descoberto “Como eu disse, você e seu duende animaram muito a noite!”

Sansa conseguia se lembrar que a noite foi bastante divertida, que eles discutiram brevemente mas que depois eles se acertaram e ela se declarou para ele. Parecia que havia tirado duas décadas de palavras não ditas das costas. Se sentia leve e feliz como há muito não fazia.

“Nós estávamos apenas acertando algumas incompatibilidades”

“Incompatibilidades?" Arya tentou segurar a gargalhada. 

"Sim! Por que ri de mim dessa maneira?" Sansa segurou os lençol mais junto a si.

"Eu imaginei que vocês se matariam. Eu fiquei no corredor caso algo grave acontecesse, mas aí ele te enfrentou. O duende é mesmo corajoso, não é? E aí você começou a chorar e fez aquela declaração. Nossa! Você é apaixonada por ele mesmo!”

“Não o chame de duende. É a obrigação de uma esposa amar o marido. “

“Pare de falar merda. Você sabe que não é assim!”

“Meu casamento não lhe interessa!” Ela lembrou que ele ameaçou deixá-la e que ela se desesperou, pois não queria que ele partisse novamente. “Desculpe-me se nossa briga lhe acordou, ele é um homem impossível. Mas nós não discutimos durante tanto tempo assim.”

“A briga não foi realmente tão loga... parecia mais uma preliminar!"

Sansa gaguejou sem conseguir lidar com as palavras.

Acho que terá de mandar fazer outra cama, não sei como esta sua aguentou. Houve apostas se ela aguentaria ou desabaria com vocês.”

“O que vocês ouviram?” Ela estava torcendo as mãos, um hábito que ela tentava reprimir em público. Ela tinha uma lembrança do que fizeram, mas isso era o que faziam quase todas as noites. Sempre foram muito cuidadosos em manter silencio, as crianças dormiam no mesmo corredor e ela temia que ouvissem algo.

“Algo sobre sua boceta ruiva e transar como coelhos. Vocês ão bem obscenos!"

Sansa cobriu a boca com a mão.

"Pelos deuses! Eu jamais usaria tais palavras!"

"Depois os gemidos, os seus gemidos e gritos. Aí depois foi a cama, como a cama rugiu... Parecia um leão Lannister! Que ideia estúpida de mudar seus aposentos para cá!”

"Tyrion tem contas a acertar comigo!” Quanta humilhação, ele pagaria caro por aquilo. Ela já estava tremendo, sentindo o sangue ferver e ficou completamente roxa.

“Foi você quem o convidou para dentro da sua fenda, todos ouviram. Não quero ser moralista, mas estou muito surpresa com você. Eu cheguei a ter pena do pobre anão ser casado com uma mulher tão chata! Eu realmente achei que era uma obrigação, achava que era uma tortura para você se deitar com ele e que só fez isso porque não tinha outra possibilidade. O velho Royce queria casar com você e você preferiu um anão que não tem forças para te machucar. Eu nunca nem te vi chamá-lo pelo nome, mesmo depois de tantos filhos...   Mas ontem você começou a gemer e gritar _Tyrie, tyrie_... E parecia que nunca acabaria.” ela se sacudiu tentado afastar a lembrança.

“Eu sou um esposa que cumpre com suas obrigações.”

“A maioria faz por obrigação e os homens arrumam amantes por isso. Mas você, Lady Sansa, parecia uma cadela no cio. Ou melhor! Estão lhe chamando da coelhinha do Tyrie.”  Arya estava se divertindo tanto com essa nova faceta de Sansa que mal conseguia controlar o riso.

“Pelos deuses!” ela começou a suar, a respirar com dificuldade. “Eu estava bêbada e ele se aproveitou de mim, homem perverso.”

“Eu ouvi quando você disse que não deixaria descansar. Nem quero imaginar como você o fez gemer daquele jeito... Eu já trabalhei num bordel, posso ter uma ideia. Não o culpe. Você o provocou a noite inteira e finge ser inocente. Você o trata mal na frente das pessoas e se joga em cima dele depois. Agora eu entendo perfeitamente o porquê ele te suporta.”

“Eu não o trato mal...”

“Você faz. Você viu o jeito que falou com ele no pátio na frente do Ser Davos? Se você o ama porque faz tanta questão de provar o contrário? Foi você quem pediu para retomar o casamento.”

 “Eu não sei... Acho que se eu mantiver uma distância segura ele não pode me machucar, não falo machucar fisicamente. Mas ele não gosta no norte sinto que ele vai embora algum dia eu não quero sofrer.” Todas as vezes que ele partia ela sofria ausência dele, mas nunca teve coragem de pedir para que ele ficasse. Foi preciso que ela perdesse a filha para que ela se agarrasse a ele e nunca mais o deixasse ir embora.

“Cuidado para não ficar distante demais e ele cansar de esperar.”

Ela queria chorar, queria que o chão se abrisse e a levasse para os sete infernos.

“Eu vou me vestir” Ela se levantou retirando o que sobrara do vestido sem nenhum pudor na frente de Arya. Ela tinha obrigações a cumprir como anfitriã e não podia se esconder. Ela se virou para o espelho e Arya suspirou com a visão das cicatrizes.

“Você nunca me deixou ver! Oh Sansa... Sinto muito.”

Sansa colocou um roupão e a encarou com os olhos marejados. Ela sentou num banquinho muito baixo que estava junto à lareira, Arya notou que havia dois banquinhos. Provavelmente Sansa e Tyrion ficavam sentados juntos perto da lareira à noite.

“Na primeira noite que passei com Tyrion algumas delas ainda eram vermelhas e brilhantes, ainda não estavam totalmente curadas. Temi que ele pudesse se enojar de mim. Ele é deficiente, mas é homem e ele jura que após o nosso casamento ele nunca deitou com outra. Que homem poderia me aceitar tendo sido arruinada como fui? Que outro homem seria capaz de suprimir a dor da perda de um filho apenas para cuidar de da minha dor? Que outro homem poderia aceitar uma órfã, estuprada e quebrada como própria filha?”

“Talvez só o nosso pai. É compreensível que você o ame. Depois que sua filha morreu você ficou sem direção.”

“Eu já o amava muito antes disto. Ramsey me levou por trás na noite de núpcias repetidas vezes. Depois me bateu porque eu chorei. Então tive que aprender a controlar o choro, pois não queria sofrer. Mas aí ele começou a me cortar. Havia noites em que ele me ameaçava com os cachorros e outras noites em que quando ele se cansava de estar dentro de mim continuava me atormentando colocando coisas dentro de mim... Ele fez o que queria comigo. Mas Tyrion... Ele me amou e me ama como se eu fosse uma deusa, ele entra em mim com a reverência e o respeito de quem entra num septo. Ele faz amor comigo como se eu fosse sagrada. Passamos dois anos sem deitar após a morte de Joana e ele nunca me tocou sem me expressa autorização. Eu dei todos esses filhos a ele, porque ele chorou a primeira vez que segurou as meninas. Ele disse que sempre sonhou em ter uma família e que nunca pôde ter. Então eu o dei a maior família que consegui.”

Ela abaixou os olhos encarando a xícara de chá.

“Mas eu sou quebrada Arya. Eu vi meu pai ser decapitado. Eu fui despida num tribunal. Eu fui estuprada e tive que optar entre a minha vida ou a vida do filho de Ramsay que eu carregava em meu ventre. Eu carrego a dor de sobreviver a um ser amado. Eu piso no solo que corrói o corpo da minha filha e há dias em que eu não quero continuar. Todos vocês foram embora e eu fiquei sozinha para reconstruir Winterfell e cada vez que ele vinha me visitar eu me sentia mais viva. E ele é o único que me faz sorrir, com todos os dentes da boca e cada nervo do meu corpo. Eu só não queria que todos soubessem dessa forma. Não quero parecer fraca.”

Ela tinha se esforçado tanto para reconquistar o norte, para ter o respeito de todos e agora não sabia como lidar com essa verdade que foi exposta. Eles se amavam, mas ninguém precisava saber dos detalhes picantes da relação deles.

“Vista a sua máscara de aço, você faz isso como ninguém. Seu amor pelos Starks é a sua maior arma, Sansa.”

“Ele é um Lannister”

“Que diferença isso faz agora depois que o sangue dele se perdeu nas suas veias? Depois de todos esses filhos que você carregou dele? Depois de tudo o que suportaram juntos...  Ele abdicou de tudo por você. E você não fez nada de errado ontem.  Aliás, eu diria que você é até uma mestra na arte de amar Lady Sansa.” Arya gargalhou. “Três vezes numa noite? Impressionante para um homem de quase sessenta anos. Mas eu o entendo... Com esse seu traseiro e esses peitos nenhum homem poderia tirar as mãos de você.”

Houve uma batida da porta

“Mamãe... Está vestida? Todos estão lhe esperando” Lylia falou olhando para o chão.

“Entre.”

“Eu queria me certificar de que está bem!” Lylia entrou e se pôs ao lado da mãe. Sansa acariciou o o braço da garota.

“Eu estou bem” Sansa sorriu para a menina “E você, se divertiu ontem?”

“Sim, muito. Nunca vi tanta gente tão elegante num mesmo local”

‘“Me perdoe por assustá-la com a briga.”

“Eu não fico assustada. Sempre que vocês brigam você aparece sorridente depois. Eu gosto de vê-la sorrindo.”

Sansa olhou para filha e constatou que ela havia ouvido todo o desfecho também.

“Eu já vou descer, vá primeiro.” Ela saiu correndo.

“Meus filhos...” Ela fechou os olhos e colocou a mão na testa.

“Os menores já estavam dormindo, me certifiquei. Mas sabe... Eu flagrei Tyrianna beijando Sirio. Beijando na boca! Eu não interrompi e a ouvi dizendo que era assim que você beijava o pai dela, que ela estava apaixonada por ele como você é por Tyrion. Ela disse que quer casar com ele.”

Depois do dia do nome de Sansa em que ela beijou Tyrion, ela criou o hábito de beijá-lo antes de saírem para cumprirem as obrigações diárias. Algumas vezes as crianças presenciavam, mas elas pareciam já ter se acostumado.

“Quando voltamos aos aposentos pela porta dos fundos Cat estava à espreita imaginando que teria que intervir na briga.”

“Cat também ouviu?”

“Ned e Lylia, vieram depois. Lylia e Anna estavam bastante conscientes do que aconteceria depois das discussões de vocês, principalmente na biblioteca. Eles sempre souberam o quanto você ama Tyrion. Seria muito difícil se eles achassem que você o odeia como o resto de nós imaginava até ontem.”

“Oh meus filhos... Meus bebês! Meu povo... Ninguém mais me respeitará.”

Ela se levantou do banquinho e começou a andar em círculos pelo quarto. Ela começou a chorar novamente, mas de vergonha.

“Não se preocupe, vocês são casados e você está grávida novamente. Ninguém vai lhe incomodar com isto. Seus filhos sabem que vocês não podem viver longe um do outro. Isso é o mais importante.”

Arya apertou o braço de Sansa tentando confortá-la.

“Você está cada dia mais linda Sansa, até mais linda que a nossa mãe. Não importam as cicatrizes. Ela teria orgulho da mãe e esposa que você se tornou. Você é a mãe dos nortenhos também. E o mais engraçado dos seus filhos é que a mais parecida com você é a única que você não carregou no ventre.”

Elas se abraçaram e Sansa enxugou as lágrimas com as costas da mão.

“Você também é uma ótima mãe, meu sobrinho é um belo rapaz. Conversarei com Anna. Se eles quiserem mesmo casar um dia, temos que manter os dois há uma distância segura.” Mesmo tão envergonhada ela temia pela honra da filha de apenas doze anos.

“Eu vou conversar com Sirio, mas se Tyrianna for como você, eu nem sei como será... É verdade que foi você quem se jogou na cama dele?”

“Pare com isso, Arya!” Ela estalou a língua e a empurrou do abraço.

“Não fuja mais dos seus sentimentos Sansa, você nunca foi covarde... Muitas senhoras também ficaram curiosas pelo desempenho dele. Ele pode arrumar uma amante.”

“O quê?”

“Você está uma bagunça, não parece nada como uma lady. Vou te dar um tempo sozinha.” Ela saiu sorrindo.

Sansa foi até o baú pegou um lindo vestido de tecido fluido azul que só costumava usar quando estava sozinha com Tyrion. O v do decote se aprofundava até o início do estômago dela, bem ao estilo dos Jardins de Cima, as alças eram estreitas e presas por dois laços de fita prateados.

Ela se lavou rapidamente e se vestiu. Prendeu só metade dos cabelos, pois ele gostava dos cabelos longos dela. Amarou um cinto de couro bege à cintura estreita e substituiu o colar de pérolas pela corrente mais delicada que possuía. Ela encaixou o pingente de diamante da peça e se avaliou no espelho.

“Deve servir.”

.....

 

Quando ela entrou no salão todos já estavam comendo e as vozes se confundiam num grande ruído. Na mesa maior Jon e Daenerys já estavam conversando com sor Davos. Missamdei estava brincando com o pequeno Bran. Sirio estava sentado junto às gêmeas que estavam com os pequenos gêmeos no colo e os outros meninos comiam muito concentrados.

Os olhos dela vidraram quando ela viu uma criada cortando a carne no prato de Tyrion e colocando o garfo na boca dele. Ninguém estava prestando atenção, mas ela viu o sorriso confuso dele.

_Ele só quer ser amado. Sempre quis apenas isto e eu nunca dei o que ele queria. Ele sempre me deu tudo dele._

Ela andou tão graciosamente quanto conseguiu e à medida que andava sentiu que as vozes se calavam. Os raios de sol entravam pela janela e incidiam no diamante do colar. A luz se refratava nela própria, os arco-iris se espelhavam por ela criando aura de divina. Ela nem estava ciente disto, o coração martelou de nervosismo, vergonha e ciúmes.

As palavras de Arya ecoavam na cabeça _. Ele vai se cansar de esperar. Não seja covarde._

Ela chegou pelas costas da criada.

“Tyrie, está com dificuldade em segurar o talher meu amor?”

“Senhora Sansa...” A mulher saltou.

Ela se aproximou da criada que era dois palmos mais baixa que ela, a mulher olhou para cima com os olhos arregalados.

“Eu mesma posso fazer isso” e tomou o garfo da mão da criada que ficou parada sem reação.

“Não me faça falar uma segunda vez” a criada correu para as cozinhas.

Tyrion se sujou com o vinho que vazou da boca aberta e ela limpou o marido com um guardanapo. Depois sentou e puxou a cadeira delicadamente.

“Bom dia sua graça. Perdoe-me pelo atraso” e continuou o trabalho que a criada havia começado, enfiando um pedaço de bacon na boca de Tyrion.

“Não se preocupe com isso” Jon estava encarando o prato e tentando inutilmente reprimir o riso. Daenerys olhou para ela com um olhar de aprovação, juntamente com Arya.

Ela continuou até que o prato dele estivesse vazio e depois enfiou um bolo de limão na própria boca. A noite anterior já havia sido demais para ele, ele já estava muitíssimo satisfeito, nunca imaginara que ela agiria daquela forma.  Tyrion sorriu com o ego inflado.

“Este vestido deveria ser privado lady Sansa. Você está linda.”

“Teremos uma conversa séria sobre esta criada.”

“Minha esposa ciumenta”

Ela olhou para Tyrianna e percebeu pelo movimento dos lábios da filha quando ela falou “Eu lhe disse”. Sirio olhou para a tia que o respondeu com um leve sorriso e ele depois sorriu de volta para a prima e se aconchegou mais perto dela na mesa.

“Creio que já temos um pretendente para sua filha.” Ela apontou com o queixo para a menina que olhava para o primo do mesmo jeito que costumava olhar para os bolos de limão. “Ela o beijou. Na boca.”

“Não é possível” ele se alterou. Tyrion era muito ciumento com as filhas, dizia que elas seriam septãs.

Sansa o segurou pelo braço.

“Não vamos discutir isto aqui. Talvez a culpa seja nossa, nós somos dois animais e as crianças já nos ouviram!” ela sussurrou muito perto dele. “Sinto-me envergonhada, Tyrie.”

“Pois eu estou muito orgulhoso de mim mesmo. Um anão capaz de domar uma loba ruiva com o próprio galo! Tenho certeza que irão compor uma canção sobre nós.”

“Você sabe muito bem quem estava no controle.” Ela sussurrou.

“Eu sei, nunca vou esquecer o seu atrevimento. E você fez porque me ama.” Ele olhou maliciosamente para a boca dela depois abaixou os olhos para o local onde o pingente de diamante repousava.

Ela deu um meio sorriso pra ele.

“É claro que eu o amo. Pare de me olhar assim, as pessoas estão encarando. Como eles irão me respeitar novamente?”

A conversa era muito baixa e eles estavam com as cabeças muito próximas para que ninguém pudesse ouvir. Algumas pessoas encaravam a interação dos dois com expressões escandalizadas e outras pessoas estavam invejosas por eles claramente se amarem tanto. Atrás da mesa em que eles estavam sentados a enorme tapeçaria da família se estendia na parede. Sor Bronn estava de pé com o filho, o pequeno tyrion, no braço junto à imagem. O garoto apontava enquanto contava em voz alta a quantidade de pessoas da imagem.

“São muitas pessoas papai, eu só aprendi a contar até dez”

Sansa se virou e chamou o menino para se juntar a ela.

“Venha aqui, meu pequeno senhor.”

Sor Bronn se aproximou e colocou o menino no chão. O menino moreno de traços grosseiros como o pai ficou encabulado com a ordem dela, mas Sansa o colocou sentado no colo.

“Lhe ensinarei a contar até treze. Esta é a quantidade de pessoas na imagem” ela se aproximou mais do menino e disse “Mas haverá outro bebê retratado na tapeçaria em breve.” Bran ficou enciumado e correu pra a mesa, escalou a mãe e sentou-se na outra perna de Sansa. Ela se distraiu com os meninos para não ter que encarar as pessoas que a observavam como se ela tivesse duas cabeças.

Tyrion acariciou a lateral do braço de Sansa suavemente enquanto ela ensinava os números aos meninos. Mas quando ele olhou em volta novamente percebeu que eles continuavam sendo o centro das atenções.

“SE EU VIR ALGUÉM ENCARANDO MINHA ESPOSA POR MAIS DE DOIS SEGUNDOS EU MESMO VOU JOGAR NO CANIL.” Tyrion gritou sem nenhum aviso prévio. Sansa e os garotos estremeceram de surpresa “VOCÊS SÃO MUITO INVEJOSOS! DEIXEM UM POBRE ANÃO SER FELIZ!” Ele bateu na mesa.

“Papai tyrie está bravo!” Bran bateu na mesa também.

“Desculpe sua graça!” Sansa se desculpou imediatamente e colocou os garotos no chão que saíram correndo imediatamente.

“Vamos esposa. Há um livro de contabilidade na biblioteca que quero lhe mostrar. Com Licença.” Ele saltou da cadeira e saiu do salão puxando Sansa pelo braço.

Jon não falou nada, apenas deu um aceno com a cabeça e todos voltaram a encarar seus pratos. Arya jogou a cabeça para trás numa imensa gargalhada.

 


	9. Domingo

Após se amarem mais uma vez na biblioteca eles foram solicitados às pressas no pátio pois Tormund chegou com o povo livre sem aviso prévio, juntamente com Brienne e os cavaleiros do ninho do vale de Arryn.

Tormund  havia reencontrado Bran três luas antes além da muralha e Bran pediu que ele fosse visitar Winterfell. Ele e a tribo de selvagens vieram caminhando e pediram que Samwel Tarly enviasse  corvos da patrulha da noite avisando a Brienne e Robert Arryn.

 

“O que eles fazem aqui?” Tyrion perguntou para Sansa enquanto ela o ajudava a descer as escadas do deck.

“Obviamente vieram visitar o Rei Jon. Você não está feliz em ver Tormund? Ele é nosso amigo.”

Sansa abriu um enorme sorriso e acenou animada para o homem.

 

Quando Sansa foi à procura de Tyrion além da muralha, eles haviam encontrado Tormund e Sansa deu a luz a Rickon na floresta com a ajuda de Lhazza uma das esposas de Tormund. Houve uma festa pelo pequeno menino anão e Tormund estava ciente que ele era um ser mítico. “ _Agora temos um duende de verdade_ ” Tyrion havia falado e Sansa quase o bateu. Embora Tyrion e Sansa rissem das histórias do homem, o filho deles foi o que nasceu mais rápidamente e era o mais sensível de todos.

 

Quando o homem viu o pequeno Rickon ele o lançou ao ar sorrindo.

“Pequeno beijado pelo fogo! Minha mulher ajudou a sua mãe a lhe colocar no mundo!” Rickon sorriu animado. “Seu lugar é com o povo livre. Lugar de seres fantásticos é lá onde pertence!”

Sansa e Tyrion o cumprimentaram encostando a testa e o nariz e fechando os olhos tal como a tradição da tribo de Lhazza.

“É muito bom revê-los” Tyrion falou enquanto a mulher de Tormund se abaixava para cumprimentá-lo.

O menino que já estava empoleirado nos ombros de Tormmund. Rickon era retraído, mas estava muito à vontade com ele.

“já começou a falar com animais? Sei que você deve odiar o sul.” Rickon sorriu, mas não confirmou nada.

Winterfell para Tormund era como o sul e o ele dizia que era o inferno na terra. Mas quando ele encarou Brienne parecia muito disposto a morar em Dorne caso ela ordenasse.

Jane Lannister era o oposto da mãe, era lindíssima e dos olhos azuis do mar de Tarth, alta e de um sorriso sedutor como o pai. Os cabelos eram curtos e loiros como os Lannisters. Mas ela era gentil e honrada como Brienne e curvou-se para beijar carinhosamente a testa do tio.  
“Meu querido tio, o senhor parece bastante bem. Tia Sansa a senhora está linda como sempre!”  
Brienne quase se curvou numa reverência, mas Sansa a abraçou firmemente e quase chorou ao ver uma amiga.

Robert Arryn chegou com os cavaleiros do vale e acompanhado de lorde Royce. O homem já tinha quase noventa anos e mesmo assim os olhos brilhavam enquanto beijava a mão de Sansa. Tyrion odiava o velho. Mas Doce Robert cresceu e se tornou um belo rapaz com cara de bobo e quando ele viu Catellyn quase babou na própria roupa.

“Se lembra da minha querida mãe prima Sansa? Você não se parece com ela, mas há algo em você que me faz recordar dela! Vai além dos cabelos!”

Sansa assentiu, mas ela discordava totalmente da comparação e Tyrion a encarou com o olhar conhecedor. Ele sempre a comparava a Lysa Arryn a irritando profundamente.  A realidade é que a esposa dele se tornou uma fusão de Catellyn, Cersei, Lysa e Mindinho e ele nunca sabia o que passava pela cabeça dela.

Catellyn pareceu gostar de Robert também. Ela tinha uma tendência a gostar de coisas quebradas como o pai. Lorde Ned Umber ficou visivelmente enciumado.

No momento em que eles se retiraram do pátio e Lino Glover fez uma piada suja a respeito do vestido de Sansa e Ned o esmurrou e quase quebrou nariz do rapaz, que era dois anos mais velho que ele. Quando Sansa tentou confrontá-lo, ele se recusou a falar com mãe.

Ela sentiu-se tão envergonhada com os convidados de Winterfell que se trancou no quarto por dias alegando indisposição pela nova gravidez. Ela pediu que os filhos mais velhos fizessem as refeições juntamente com os convidados para representá-la, mas a realidade é que ela não conseguia encarar as crianças também.

Tyrion se responsabilizou por ser anfitrião da comitiva da rainha, do povo livre e de todo o restante. Parecia que o reino todo decidiu se concentrar em Winterfell. Porém Daenerys começou a ficar impaciente com a ausência da guardiã do norte nós jantares e passeios que faziam e Tyrion já não sabia mais o que dizer. Afinal, a mulher havia colocado uma dezena de filhos no mundo e ninguém acreditava que uma indisposição pudesse deixá-la na cama por quase uma semana.

Tyrion organizou um jantar com o casal real e as filhas mais velhas para que eles pudessem tentar preencher o vazio de Sansa, mas por algum motivo, a rainha não parou de fazer perguntas a respeito dos meninos ignorando totalmente a existência das garotas à mesa. Catellyn estava com muitas cólicas e isso serviu de desculpa para sair mais cedo do jantar. Anna parecia meio desconfiada com a rainha e apenas Ned e Lylia pareciam gostar de Daenerys. Jon transpareceu um pouco exasperação e impaciência com a rainha, ambos pareciam muito cansados com as responsabilidades de reinar.

.............  
  
As Septãs aguardavam no corredor dos aposentos dos Starks até que Sansa as solicitassem. Dentro do quarto, uma banheira enorme estava cheia de água e Sansa esfregava os cabelos de Jon e Robb. Os bebês espirram água nos rostos um do outro enquanto Sansa os banhava. Myrcella pediu para usar os óleos de Sansa para perfumar os cabelos, enquanto Rickon fazia um desenho de mãe banhando os irmãos e Tommem avaliava a prateleira de livros do pai. Bran brincava com um dragão e um lobo de madeira e divagava sozinho.  
“Vocês dois estão imundos. Já terminou Myrcella? ”  
“ Sim mamãe ”  
“ Peça como criada para trazer nosso jantar, hoje temos torta de rim ”  
“Eu jantarei com o Pod hoje, pois ele gosta de cantar!” Myrcella se animou, saltou da cadeira e se voltou a usar depois de um pouco de perfume e colocou atrás das orelhas.  
"Posso ler o livro do papai?" Tommem falou já folheando as páginas.  
“Seu pai não gosta que ninguém leia o livro da mãe dele. É muito valioso e as páginas são muito sensíveis. Largue isto! ”Tommem resmungou baixinho e Sansa chiou em desaprovação.  
“Myrcella, leve Bran com você”  
“Posso usar um de seus grampos de cabelo?”  
“Não há necessidade. Depois de comer, vá para a cama. Boa noite querida. ”  
Myrcella pegou uma rosa do vaso da penteadeira e encaixou na trança.  
"E o papai virá jantar?"  
“Ele não gosta de torta de rim, diz que é comida de nortenho. Além disso, levou seus irmãos mais velhos para ver Jon.”

Bebê Jon bateu com mais violência e gritou o próprio nome. A água espirrou molhando o rosto de Sansa.  
Myrcella deu um beijo leve na bochecha da mãe e saiu puxando Bran pela mão.  
“Vocês dois fizeram uma bagunça na minha roupa.” Sansa falou enquanto se recuperava dos resquícios de espuma da vasta cabeleireira dos garotos. Estava despenteada e vermelha pelo calor da água. Ela os retirou da banheira e os envolveu em toalhas, depois de enxuga-los, os envolveu em tecidos e os vestiu com pijamas. Então jantou com os outros filhos e se deitou com os garotos na cama.  
Quando Tyrion voltou para os aposentos eles estavam todos dormindo agarrados a ela. Bran deitado sobre a barriga da mãe, os gêmeos no centro da cama, com Tommem ao lado de Robb e agarrado ao livro de Joanna Lannister, Rickon com o nariz enfiado na axila da mãe.  
Ele puxou o pé dela levemente "Acorde mamãe galinha".  
Ela levantou-se rapidamente agarrada a Bran, com os olhos arregalados e quase derrubou Rickon da cama, mas Tyrion segurou o garoto rapidamente  
"O que houve? Rickon? Cat! Onde ela está? ”Ela puxou Rickon para mais perto com a mão livre. “Ned está com febre? Onde está Myrcella? ”  
“Acalme-se mulher! Não houve nada. Myrcella está no sofá” Sansa esticou o pescoço para olhar a garota que dormia agarrada a a uma boneca.  
“Por que você não deixa como se faz trabalhos para quem foi designado?”  
“Septã Margrete já esta ficando velha e Lucy é uma incompetente. E nunca parecem haver septãs suficientes para todas essas crianças que você plantou em mim. E além disso, você sabe que os gêmeos ficam agitados quando não os coloco para dormir” ela bocejou. “Os outros já estava aqui de qualquer forma... Eu nem percebi quando a Myrcella voltou com Bran”  
“Bran estava deitado em cima de você e diz que não percebeu? Você mima demais esses garotos, eles serão como o seu primo Robert!”  
“Robert está muito bem, na minha opinião. É um lorde bastante satisfatório. Meus filhos estão sendo instruídos com armas e sempre cuidei muito bem deles. Eu nunca diminuí sua autoridade de pai, não me critique como mãe! ”  
“ Robert é um bobalhão ”  
 _Sua filha gostou do bobalhão_. Ela pensou, mas não quis deixá-lo bravo.  
“Chame as septãs, por favor.” Ela falou ajustando os laços da camisola que Bran havia desfeito.

Tyrion foi até a porta e chamou como septos para levar os dois meninos menores até o quarto ao lado. Elas pegaram os meninos e saíram sem uma palavra.  
“A rainha deseja vê-la  amanhã, juntamente com Robb e Jon. Você não pode se esconder mais. ”  
“ Tudo bem. Mas por que ela quer ver apenas os gêmeos? Eu levarei Rickon e Myrcella também ”  
Sansa sacudiu Tommem e Rickon para que fossem aos respectivos quartos, Tommem saiu carregando Bran nos braços. Myrcella dormia tão pesadamente que ninguém conseguiu acordá-la. Então, Tyrion retirou os sapatos da menina e a cobriu com um cobertor, depois colocou as almofadas no chão para amortecer uma possível queda, mesmo sabendo que ela sempre acordava na mesma posição que deitava.  
Tyrion ouviu um grito de Lylia e sabia que Sansa demoraria a voltar para a cama, pois os pesadelos da menina eram tão violentos quanto os de Sansa. Ele esperou, mas como ela demorou para voltar, sentou-se na poltrona ao lado da lareira com o livro de Joana Lannister nas mãos. Ele entornava um copo de vinho após outro enquanto folheava o livro.  
Quando Sansa retornou Tyrion estava cochilando na poltrona. O marido sempre teve problemas para dormir, mas estava tão cansado ultimamente que cochilava em qualquer oportunidade. Na mão de Tyrion estava a gravura de sua mãe, mas o livro havia escorregado do colo dele e caído na lareira. Mesmo não será o próximo ao fogo de alguma forma  o livro rolou e se queimou por inteiro. Sansa sentiu o cheiro e quando percebeu a capa dourada ela correu na tentativa de salvar o livro. Ela, sem pensar, enfiou a mão nas brasas e terminou por queimar o dedo. Ela gemeu e Tyrion acordou num salto da cadeira.  
“Sinto muito Tyrie, seu livro está arruinado” ela chorou segurando o dedo com uma enorme bolha.  
Tyrion meio confuso mostrou para brasas e depois para a esposa, depois enacrou o pedaço de papel na mão.  
“Eu não entendo ... Você se machucou!” Mas ele rapidamente correu para o corredor e pediu que septãs trouxessem ou meister.  
“Não é nada grave!” Ela o tranquilizou.  
O meister solicitou permissão para fazer o curativo e rapidamente colocou um emplasto e enrolou uma pequena atadura. Ela se recusou a tomar algo para dor, pois não julgou necessário. Meister Luke assegurou que ela não ficaria com nenhuma sequela.  
Sansa buscou uma moldura dourada e encaixou o desenho da mãe de Tyrion e colocou na mesinha do lado dele na cama. O tempo todo Tyrion a encarava com culpa por ela ter queimado.  
“Você não teve culpa, Tyrie. Foi um acidente e eu não pensei direito. Estou certa, meu amor, que você jamais se esquecerá das palavras de amor dedicadas a você. Isso é o mais importante. ”Ela alisou  o lado dele na cama para que ela se deitasse junto com ela. Tyrion se deitou e enfiou o rosto no peito da esposa para abafar a tristeza. Myrcella continuou dormindo tranquilamente no sofá.

  
...............

 

  
Sansa estava caminhando com Daenerys, a rainha com o pequeno Rob no colo e Sansa com o pequeno Jon caminhando enquanto ela o segurava pela mão esquerda devido à queimadura. Elas foram ao jardim de vidro para que a rainha pudesse ver o resultado da reforma. Tyrion deixou que a própria Sansa levasse a rainha para conhecer o local e ter um tempo de mulher junto a ela.  
Myrcella estava pulando alguns passos à frente enquanto recolhia algumas flores para um pequeno arranjo. O vestido azul era bordado com inúmeras folhas verdes o que a deixava ainda mais graciosa. Rickon andava alguns passos atrás da mãe, ele não queria estar lá, mas Sansa o obrigou a ir.  
Elas sentaram em uma mesa e Sansa incentivou Rickon a ir ao balanço. Ela deixou os gêmeos brincarem no chão com Myrcella jongado pétalas de flores sobre eles.  
Robb gritava “Flor! Flor!  
Jon respondeu “Buscar papai Tyrie.”  
“É realmente magnífico, Tyrion fez um ótimo trabalho.” A rainha falou enquanto avaliava os vitrais.  
“Meu marido disse que era um presente pelo nascimento das meninas, disse que somos as rosas do jardim dele.”  
Myrcella começou a girar as saias e os meninos se levantaram e começaram a girar junto.  
“veja mamãe! Eu pareço uma rosa de inverno!”  
“Parece sim, querida. Um linda flor.” Sansa levantou-se rapidamente para segurar os gêmeos antes que eles batessem as cabeças. “Vocês ficarão tontos!” Ela os sentou no tecido quadriculado forrado no chão e deu um pedaço de bolo a cada um para que eles se distraíssem. Myrcella caiu sentada e os meninos gargalharam com a cena. A menina riu com enorme sorriso de dentes separados e olhos cinzentos brilhantes.  
“Ela se parece muito com... A tia...” Daenerys hesitou.  
Sansa avaliou a rainha e temeu pela filha parecer tanto com Cersei. Daenerys havia queimado a mulher viva. Só que ela era a mysha dos escravos, certamente não perseguiria uma criança inocente. Mas ela se antecipou em defender a filha de alguma forma.  
“Eu sei. Felizmente apenas fisicamente. Ela costumava me chamar de pombinha... Só ela era capaz de transformar o símbolo da pureza em chacota. Mas Myrcella é amável em todos os sentidos, só Tommen a faz perder a paciência porque ele fala demais.”  
“Mais que Bran?”  
“Mais até que o próprio Tyrion”  
“ Tommem é o gêmeo dela? Ainda não me habituei com todos os nomes.”  
“Sim. Muitas vezes eu troco os nomes na hora de repreendê-los. Outro dia eu queria chamar Tommem e simplesmente chamei o nome de todos os outros antes de acertar o nome correto.”  
“Tyrion faz uma chamada todas as manhãs, ele lhes deu apelidos. Tyrianna, a esperta. Catellyn, a vigilante. Ned, o habilidoso. Lylia a leitora. Myrcela, a nortenha.”  
“Aqui!” Myrcela respindeu.  
“Ela ama tudo que se refere ao norte.”  
“Tommem, o eloquente. Rickon, o artista. Bran, o belo. Pois ele diz que é o mais lindo de todos” Ela sorriu e continuou “Jon, o grandioso. Robb, o feliz. E Joana, a inesquecível.”  
Havia um acordo tácito em que ninguém mencionava a morte de Joana e após um momento de silêncio a rainha recomeçou a falar.  
“Este chá... Nas cidades livres eu tomei algumas vezes, mas é um artigo raro aqui em Westeros.”  
“Sim, é para dor nas articulações. Meu marido sente dor nas pernas e eu nas costas o tempo inteiro, pois sempre há um bebê em meus braços. Bebo diariamente.  Dizem ser bom para as mulheres também e para a pele.” A mãe dela também costumava tomar alguns chás, e ensinou a Sansa que uma mulher deveria ser bela para o marido. Então todos os rituais que ela fazia, Sansa tentava repetir mesmo sem saber o motivo. Era uma forma de conexão com o passado.  
A rainha pegou outra xícara e se serviu do mesmo chá de Sansa, cheirou o conteúdo e enrugou o nariz.  
“Eu conheço este chá como bom pra a fertilidade. Talvez explique algo...” Ela tomou um gole do chá.  
“Verdade? O chá é mesmo raro e o inverno estava no auge. E a senhora a sabe como é difícil a vida do norte no inverno. Mas um dia um mercador de especiarias chegou a Winterfell e eu fiz fez uma grande encomenda de chás e essências que me remetiam a minha infância. Mas isto foi apenas após o nascimento de Joana, ela foi a minha oitava criança.” Sansa falou inocentemente e observou os gêmeos se sujarem completamente de comida. Ela mesma começou a comer alguns biscoitos e bolos.  
A rainha sorriu mas largou a xícara e voltou a tomar o chá de jasmim.  
“Na capital o jasmim é diferente, o sabor... Jon sempre me traz quando estou nervosa. Não sei... Mas tudo no norte parece ser mais intenso. Até as mulheres, não é Lady Sansa?”  
A rainha sorriu e tomou um longo gole do chá fechando os olhos para apreciar o sabor. Sansa sabia o que Daenerys estava pensando e decidiu por um fim no assunto.  
“Sua graça, eu gostaria de me desculpar pela cena do outro dia.” Ela estava torcendo o curativo.  
“Não sei do que está falando, eu me recolhi bastante cedo” Danny dirigiu um sorriso reconfortante para Sansa.  
“Mas todo o norte já sabe. Nunca agi assim perante as pessoas, o vinho foi demais para mim. Ned está envergonhado... Desde que ele esmurrou Lino Glover está me evitando.”  
“Eu vi o que ele fez. Ele é tão amável, mas se transformou completamente e voou em cima do rapaz. De qualquer forma ele teve o que mereceu. Não precisa se envergonhar pelos sentimentos que nutre pelo seu marido. Ele tem adoração por você, seria impossível que você ficasse imune a isso. E, além disso, você estava tão linda com aquele vestido. Às vezes temos que usar de certos artifícios para agradar nossos maridos.”  
Sansa pensou que queria realmente agradar Tyrion, mas ele sempre a preferia sem roupa alguma. Nenhum vestido feio o impedia de apalpá-la quando ninguém estava olhando. Na realidade, ele parecia ter um fetiche em vê-la usando vestidos simplórios. Só que ela não queria entrar em maiores detalhes.  
“Mas isso chocou o Norte inteiro, devo tê-la escandalizado também.”  
“Esquece que sou uma Khalessi? Não pode imaginar como foi minha primeira festa de casamento.” Ela se inclinou para mais perto “Quando eu estava grávida, Khal Drogo me levou sob as estrelas, na frente de todo o khalazar. Nada me escandaliza.” Ela deu um leve tapinha na mão boa de Sansa que ficou perturbada. Algumas lembranças de certa criada a observando enquanto ela era estuprada repetidamente. E ela não conseguiu entender como a rainha poderia amar um homem dothraki e se lembrou de quando estava grávida dos gêmeos, e o quanto o pobre marido teve que esperar para que ela estivesse pronta para ele novamente. Ela o amou ainda mais por isso.

“Na frente de todos? Enquanto estava grávida?”  
“Mas você também está grávida e todos  _ouviram_  você”  
Sansa sentiu o rosto queimar furiosamente com a comparação absurda. Tyrion jamais a exporia deliberadamente.  
“Eu estava bêbada e o baile é como uma lembrança enevoada na minha cabeça, sua graça. Mas Arya fez questão de me relembrar alguns detalhes.”  
“Vamos Sansa! Eu sei que você não tem amigas para conversar sobre essas coisas. Vamos ter um momento de mulheres! Missandei contabilizou pelos seus gritos que você concluiu várias vezes em pouquíssimo tempo.” O sorriso da rainha era malicioso. Daenerys era muito descarada para uma rainha, nem Margeary conseguiu constranger tanto Sansa. Ela percebeu que a rainha não iria mudar de assunto até que ela respondesse. Sansa se lembrou da amiga Jane Poole, das conversas que elas tiveram mil anos antes. Talvez a rainha pudesse lhe dar alguns conselhos de como agradar ainda mais Tyrion, Daenenys fora treinada pra agradar um homem dothraki e teve amantes antes de Jon.  
Mas ela não teria coragem de falar então ela assentiu com a cabeça. Daenerys gargalhou.  
“Então é verdade a fama que atravessa o mar estreito a respeito do seu marido.  _Algumas_  de suas noites devem ser movimentadas.”  
Sansa se perguntou se no auge da briga com Tyrion ela foi capaz de revelar tantos detalhes íntimos deles.  
“Só  _algumas_  noites, sua graça. Temos muitas crianças... A Lylia não dorme muito bem e Ned é bastante febril. Tyrion também está sempre com dores nas articulações à noite.”  
“naturalmente. Ele não está ficando mais jovem.”  
Então ela se inclinou para a rainha e se atreveu a falar enquanto observava se Rickon e Myrcella estavam longe o suficiente para não ouvir a conversa.  
“Nós sempre quebramos o jejum todos juntos e depois as crianças saem para as lições. Os menores saem para passear com as septãs e nós temos trabalho a fazer... Contabilidade... Todas as  _manhãs_. Ele está sempre disposto pelas manhãs.”  
A rainha encarou Sansa.  
“Pelas manhãs? _Todas_ as manhãs?”  
Sansa acenou com a cabeça “As vezes é um pouco rápido, em outras ocasiões é mais demorado. Mas sempre começamos o dia assim... É para começar bem o dia, ele diz.”  
“Em plena luz do dia... E algumas noites também?”  
“Sim. Mas aos domingos é diferente.”

Daenerys encarou a xícara.  
“Seus dias são muito agitados. Você merece um descanso..."  
“Antes de ele estabelecer residência em Winterfell, sempre que ele chegava de viagem passávamos horas... Fazendo... A senhora sabe! Ele era mais jovem e tinha mais saúde. Sentíamos muita falta um do outro.... Mas ele está ficando velho e cansado e passamos por um período de luto...”  
Sansa se inclinou sobre a mesa e pegou um enorme pedaço de pão, algumas frutas e queijo. A rainha percebeu que ela tinha um apetite muito aguçado.  
“Entendo.”  
“Aos domingos nós dispensamos a maior parte da criadagem. Todos trabalham tão duro aqui. Então Winterfell fica deserto. Nós nos vestimos com trajes mais modestos. Eu tenho alguns vestidos de alças franzidas com laços frontais muito práticos que eu só uso nessas ocasiões, eu poderia facilmente ser confundida com umas das criadas e Tyrion usa apenas uma simples túnica de linho, assim como os nossos garotos. As meninas põem calças pra montar seus cavalos mais livremente. Nós costumamos quebrar o jejum nas cozinhas e eu mesma faço os ovos e o bacon. Tive que aprender a cozinhar um pouco durante o inverno, pois houve uma doença que acamou as cozinheiras. Mas eu só sei fritar ovos e bacon, pois Tyrion ama ovos pela manhã. Minhas filhas Lylia e Anna sempre me ajudam” Ela revirou os olhos.  
“Quem imaginaria? você poderia ter sido rainha” Daenerys ficou surpresa com a revelação.  
Jon sempre comentava como Sansa era vaidosa durante a juventude, mas passado o dia do baile ela voltou a se vestir sempre modestamente. As roupas eram de lã escura e até o colar deslumbrante ela usava por dentro da roupa junto à própria pele e estava sempre com a mesma trança nortenha. Mas a rainha olhou a guardiã do norte de perto e sob a luz dos vitrais enquanto ela falava e observava se os filhos não a ouviam ela percebeu que os traços requintados ainda pareciam quase intactos. O perfil era tão belo que beirava a obscenidade. Ela possuía uma pequena cicatriz acima do lábio que só lhe conferia mais charme. A pele branca era leitosa e sem marcas, as mãos delicadas, o pescoço longo. As feições pareciam ter parado no tempo. Mesmo estando grávida o estomago ainda permanecia reto. O fato de ela ter aumentado algumas polegadas em determinadas áreas do corpo a conferiam uma volúpia, que poucas damas possuíam.  Todos os homens pareciam querê-la durante o fatídico baile e ela nem estava ciente do fato. 

 _Talvez o chá seja bom para a pele realmente_. Dany pensou.  
E ela não parecia mais tão fria como se mostrou no primeiro encontro delas. A postura era da mais nobre das rainhas e apesar da seriedade o olhar era suave e bondoso. E ela ainda ostentava como se fosse uma coroa, um único fio de cabelo branco na cabeça cujo qualquer mulher faria questão de arrancar. A modéstia a fazia admirável. Daenerys imaginou aquela Lady vestida com um avental e um o sorriso doce servindo o desjejum de todos aqueles filhos, os seios fartos agradando o marido e a imagem da domesticidade da família provocou sentimentos pouco ortodoxos na rainha. O marido ainda a amava diariamente, com exceção dos domingos, pois todos merecem um descanso, certamente. Fazia tanto tempo desde que ela e Jon haviam se amado.  _O dever é a morte do amor._  
Sansa percebeu que a rainha a observava atentamente e passou as mãos nos cabelos pensando que deveria ter escolhido um vestido melhor para encontrá-la, mas ela não queria parecer exibida ao lado da rainha. O vestido azul após o baile foi uma escolha bastante infeliz, na opinião dela. Ou ela poderia ter arrancado o cabelo branco, só que ele era a prova de que ela estava envelhecendo e a confirmação de que ela não era uma sacerdotisa vermelha. Então ela ajustou o colar e continuou falando.  
“Eu tenho uma amiga na vila de inverno, a Sonja. Ela é mais velha e gosta muito de crianças também. Há uma feira e eles fizeram amizade com o ferreiro, Catelyn até me deu uma adaga de vidro de dragão! As crianças amam passar os domingos lá, juntamente com o restante da criadagem. A vila cresceu bastante nos últimos tempos. Eles saem após o desjejum e só voltam ao anoitecer trazendo uma montanha de comida para mim. E nós ficamos em Winterfell, meu senhor marido e eu. Eu sou capaz de comer um javali inteiro durante o jantar. Tyrion fica muito entusiasmado quando estou de avental!” Sansa mordeu o lábio pra não rir.  
“De avental!” a rainha arregalou os olhos “o domingo Inteiro?”  
“Guardando alguns momentos de descanso entre...”  
A face da rainha foi tingida por um leve tom de rosa e Sansa se arrependeu de ter falado tanta bobagem para a ela. Mas ela queria saber, não era?  
“Perdoe-me sua graça, é um absurdo. Quando me separei da minha mãe eu era muito jovem e não tive ninguém para me orientar nesses assuntos. Depois da guerra, do segundo marido... Bem... Tyrion sempre me surpreende. Mas talvez a senhora possa me ajudar a surpreendê-lo. São tantos anos de casados... Mas a senhora e Jon são, afinal, a canção de gelo e fogo e eu sou uma nortenha tão simplória!”  
“Dizem que somos.”  _Uma canção que não gera frutos_. A rainha pensou amargamente. “Bem... Talvez eu possa... Claro que posso ajudá-la! Mas não há nada de simplório em você.”  
O tempo todo da conversa Sansa comia como se não houvesse amanhã e não fazia nem uma hora que haviam quebrado o jejum.  
“Muito obrigada, sua graça. Às vezes imagino como teria sido minha vida se eu tivesse logo me entregado a ele. Poderíamos ter fugido juntos ou morrido juntos em Porto real.”  
“Ele provavelmente não teria se tornado minha mão”  
Sansa pensou em como a rainha queimou Porto real e um arrepio percorreu toda a espinha, imaginando os filhos e o marido queimados vivos. Mas ela reprimiu o pensamento hediondo, Jon era o rei e ele era bondoso e gentil.  
“Pelas minhas contas nós teríamos dezessete crianças, no mínimo. A senhora sabe... Há muitos gêmeos. É demais para uma mulher só, eu estou sempre tão cansada... A senhora nem pode imaginar como mudei após tantas gravidezes” Pela primeira vez na conversa Sansa sorriu abertamente e olhou para as mãos, envergonhada por tanto descaramento.  
A rainha sorriu, mas o sorriso não atingiu os olhos dela. Daenerys se levantou e foi sentar junto aos meninos no chão e os encheu de beijos. Sansa encarou Rickon e Myrcella se balançando juntos enquanto Myrcella cantava. Drogon pousou do lado dos jardins observando os garotos se balançarem.  
“Rickon tem um dom com os animais. Seu filho é um animal magnifico, sua graça!”  
“Sim. Meu filho...”

  
.........

  
Tyrion e Sansa estavam na cabeceira da enorme mesa dos aposentos deles. Arya estava na extremidade da mesa junto à porta e tamborilava os dedos na mesa. Tyrion estava agarrado a uma taça de vinho.  
Sansa o encarou e afastou a garrafa pra mais longe dele sem nenhuma palavra. Ela estava nervosa com os acontecimentos dos últimos dias e não queria brigar com ele por causa do vinho novamente. Ele a observou enquanto ela se sentava novamente ao lado dele.  
“Não me peça para encarar essa situação sóbrio, é demais para mim!” Tyrion bebeu mais um gole.  
“Não é o fim do mundo.” Sansa bufou.  
“Minha filha foi seduzida” ele estava a ponto de ter um ataque nervoso, ele já não tinha mais tanta saúde e era um pai bastante ciumento.  
“Meu filho é inocente nesta história, sua filha quem o beijou!” Arya apontou o dedo para Tyrion.  
“Minha filha jamais faria uma coisa dessas. É óbvio que o garoto tem o sangue Baratheon, igualzinho a Robert... Ele batia em Cersei, se ele for como ele? O que será da minha filhinha? Nunca permitirei esse casamento.” Tyrion sentava-se com as pernas apoiadas num banquinho, os pés inchados devido à forma que ele coxeava.  
“Meu filho não é um canalha. Se for julgar pelos antepassados, sua filha tem sangue Lannister. Nem me faça começar a falar da sua família.”  
“Vocês dois, por favor, parem. Eles chegarão e encontrarão essa discussão estúpida!” Sansa se levantou e foi pra a porta e olhou para o corredor impaciente com a demora “Eles se agarram pelos cantos e você está preocupado se o garoto é Baratheon ou não! Ele é um Stark, tanto quanto nossa filha. Deixe quer eles noivem e acabe com a maledicência das pessoas.”  
“Eu não permito essa união!”  
“Eles chegaram!” Sansa avisou abrindo mais a porta e Tyrianna e Syrio entraram de mãos dadas. Ela fechou a porta e se recostou de braços cruzados. O garoto carregava a outra espada forjada a partir da Gelo de Ned Stark. Quando Sansa liberou Brienne de seu juramento ela havia devolvido a espada, então Sansa o havia presenteado um dia antes com o Lamento da viúva. Mas ele mudou o nome da espada para Olhos Azuis, pois os rubis do cabo haviam sido trocados por duas águas Marinhas. Uma referência clara aos olhos de Anna.  
“Vocês querem falar conosco?” Tyrianna sorriu.  
“Solte a mão do garoto Anna, imediatamente.” Tyrion falou bruscamente.  
O garoto deu um salto para trás.  
“Tyrion se acalme!” Sansa se aproximou e apertou o ombro do sobrinho.  
“Mas papai, Syrio disse que nós vamos nos casar. Mamãe o presenteou ontem com a espada do nosso avô.”  
Tyrion começou a rir sarcasticamente.  
“Ela deveria ter lhe presenteado com uma boneca, Anna.”  
“Eu sei que não podemos casar agora. Temos que esperar mais algum tempo, tio.” Syrio falou timidamente.  
“Você beijou minha filha no mesmo dia em que chegou aqui! Acha que eu permitiria uma coisa dessas?” ele apontou o dedo para o garoto.  
“Não fale assim com o meu filho, anão imbecil” Arya continuou sentada.  
“Ele não teve culpa pai, eu o beijei!” Anna se adiantou.  
“E porque você faria uma idiotice dessas?” Tyrion estava incrédulo com a audácia da filha.  
“Mamãe o beija, porque não posso fazer?” ela também se lançou na frente do garoto tentando protegê-lo de algum forma mas ele era três palmos mais alto que a prima.  
“Eu disse Tyrion” Ele encarou a esposa, os olhos de Sansa transbordavam vergonha. “ela sabe sobre nós, sobre tudo...”  
“Sua mãe só me beijou depois que casamos, muitos anos depois que casamos. Você nem tem ideia do quanto demorou!” ele nem conseguiu reprimir o riso com a lembrança de tudo o que passaram e agora a garota achava que eles dois eram o epítome da paixão.  
“É verdade querida, você não pode fazer isso com Syrio por enquanto. Quando vocês tiverem idade ele pode voltar e firmar o noivado. Mas, por enquanto, devem se manter afastados!” Sansa se aproximou da filha que já começava a chorar.  
“Não haverá acordo, minha filha não casa com Syrio. É quase incesto. Minha família já teve cota suficiente disto. Meus pais eram primos e veja como nasci.” Ele apontou para si mesmo.  
“Mas tio Tyrion, mamãe disse que já havia acertado com a tia Sansa.” Syrio encarou a mãe em busca de apoio.  
“É verdade Tyrion, deixe que eles se acertem. Sansa foi obrigada a se casar e ela sofreu muito por isso, você sabe. Eu sei que vocês se amam agora mas Anna pode não encontrar alguém que a respeite. Não faça isso com sua própria filha.” Arya quase suplicante, a maternidade transforma todas as mulheres.  
“Se fosse pela vontade de Sansa ela teria se casado com Joffrey. Ela não sabia o que estava fazendo. Eu não permito! Anna ainda não sabe o que quer! E você, Lady Sansa, me fez prometer que eu não a casaria antes dos dezesseis anos. Você só tem dez! ” ele estava irredutível.  
“Eu faço treze na próxima lua papai Tyrie”  
Tyrion fez uma conta mental e ficou confuso, olhou para Sansa interrogativamente.  
“Ela não mente Tyrion. Você não se lembra?” ela cerrou o cenho preocupada, Tyrion nunca se esquecia de nada.  
“Ainda é muito jovem.”  
“Mas pai, eu o amo!” ela se aproximou do pai com os olhos azuis marejados, ela torcidas as mãos gorduchas em desespero, chorava igual a mãe.  
“Você não sabe o que isso significa. Está decidido Anna, quando você tiver idade suficiente eu mesmo escolherei um noivo para você.” Tyrion não quis encarar a filha por muito tempo, doía vê-la tão triste mas ele tinha os motivos dele.  
“Eu nunca o perdoarei papai. NUNCA!” a menina chorava copiosamnete e Sansa se aproximou mais para tentar consolar a filha, mas ela a empurrou.  
“Você me prometeu mamãe, você não é a guardiã do norte? Você pode ordenar que ele obedece!”  
“É seu pai quem decide Anna, sinto muito.” Tyrion nunca a perdoaria se ela o desautorizasse na frente de todos. A única coisa certa do casamento dos dois era que Sansa nunca tiraria uma ordem de Tyrion com os filhos. Foi assim com a viagem de Ned a Casterly Rock, foi assim com todas as ordens que ele dava às crianças deles. Ele havia decidido adotar Lylia oficialmente e enviou a carta para Jon sem nem pedir a opinião de Sansa. Mesmo que eles não tivessem o sobrenome dele, Sansa nunca tirou a autoridade de Tyrion como pai.  
Tyrion ainda estava sentado, bêbado e furioso demais para conseguir se levantar. A vontade dele era de mandar a filha para a irmandade silenciosa. Afinal era a filha dele a ousada da história toda. O pobre garoto não seria capaz de fazer mal a uma mosca.  
“Anna não fale assim com o tio, ele pode castigar você. Não quero que você sofra por minha causa” Syrio chegou perto da garota e apertou o ombro dela. “Não chore, você merece coisa melhor do que um bastardo”. Ele abaixou a cabeça e saiu da sala.  
“Como pôde pai? Você o magoou!” Tyrianna gritou.  
Sansa foi para o corredor tentando se desculpar com o sobrinho, mas então ouviu Arya gritando com Tyrion.  
“Veja o que fez com meu filho! Você não tem esse direito! Eu vou arrancar a pele do seu rosto enquanto você ainda respira. Desgraçado.” Arya ainda estava perto da porta e arremessou uma faca na direção de Tyrion que cravou no encosto da cadeira bem ao lado da orelha dele e ela partiu marchando para mata-lo.  
“Eu não tive a intenção... Eu...”Tyrion tentou correr mas as pernas não obedeceram.  
Sansa se lançou enquanto Arya já estava desembainhado outra adaga da cintura .  
“Anna, saia daqui!” Sansa gritou a plenos pulmões enquanto tentava tirar a adaga da irmã, mas ela ainda estava com a mão machucada pela queimadura e não teve forças, Arya era muito mais forte que ela.  
Arya usou a mão livre para retirar outra adaga da cintura e Sansa aproveitou o milésimo de segundo de distração, se jogou rapidamente e caiu sentada no colo do marido de braços abertos para protegê-lo.  
No momento seguinte Arya estava com uma adaga direcionada para o pescoço de Sansa e a outra quase perfurando o olho dela. Ela estreitou os olhos para a irmã..  
“Como se tornou tão rápida Sansa Lannister?”  
“Por favor, Arya. Por favor.”  
Arya abaixou as adagas lentamente.  
“Eu vou sair daqui com meu filho imediatamente. Eu nunca deveria ter voltado.”  
“Minha irmã, não saia com ele... Já está anoitecendo. Dê-me um tempo para conversar com meu marido, também não quero que nossos filhos sofram.” Arya saiu batendo a porta ruidosamente. Ela se virou para olhar pra Tyrion.  
“Satisfeito?”  
“Saia de cima de mim mulher, você está me esmagando!” ele fechou a carranca. “você está louca? Enfrentar sua irmã desse jeito! Ela quase arrancou seu olho! Como posso permitir que minha bebê se case com o filho de uma selvagem como ela?” Tyrion falou apertando a orelha “Com quantas facas essa mulher perambula por aí? Você estava tramando com sua irmã pelas minhas costas!”  
Sansa se aproximou tentando ver a extensão do corte. Ela pegou um pano úmido com água para limpar a orelha de Tyrion.  
“Nunca imaginaria que você seria tão contrário à ideia. Se ela quisesse mesmo lhe matar você já estaria no inferno, Tyrion. Mas ela arrancaria seu olho ou orelha e você já é deformado o suficiente!” Ela se exasperou com ele.  
“Obrigado pela gentileza Sansa!”  
“Se eu estivesse no lugar dela, teria feito muito pior. Você menosprezou o filho dela, o nosso sobrinho, por causa desse seu ciúme estúpido” ela levantou o rosto dele para que pudesse ver melhor a orelha.  
“Eu gosto do garoto, mas você precisa confiar em mim esses dois juntos não é bom. Ai Sansa!”  
Ela pressionou a olheira para estancar o sangue.  
“Duvido muito que ele faça qualquer coisa que possa magoá-la, é muito mais provável que ela faça com ele. Viu como ela te enfrentou? Parece que ela herdou a sua língua e a rebeldia de Arya, que combinação explosiva!”  
“E agora os três me odeiam” ele saltou da cadeira em que esteve sentado durante toda a briga e cambaleou bêbado. Sansa sentou e o observou encher outra taça de vinho. “Ela queria ser filha única, como se fosse fácil controlá-la!” ele começou a beber novamente.  
“Acho que o vinho está afetando sua inteligência. Deve ser porque está ficando velho... pare de beber!” ela tomou o vinho da mão dele e o puxou para perto.  
“deformado e velho, mas não burro. Enquanto você brincava de bonecas eu já estava jogando o jogo dos tronos. Acredite que eu sei o que estou fazendo.”  
Ela o agarrou de modo que ele estivesse entre as pernas dela olhando para o rosto, ela era tão mais alta que ele que mesmo sentada o marido mal alcançava o queixo e ele ainda tinha que inclinar a cabeça para olhá-la.  
“Raciocine Tyrie. Syrio não tem reivindicação a nenhum castelo, não tem herança nenhuma a não ser pela mãe! Onde imagina que eles morariam? Você quer casá-la com alguém do norte, mas mesmo assim seria difícil que a víssemos muito. Querido, não seja tão teimoso! Quando eles casarem podem viver aqui conosco. Você quer que nossa bebê vá para longe? Eu sei que você a adora” Ela segurou os dois lados do rosto do marido muito carinhosamente, mas a verdade é que queria bater a cabeça dele no chão para que talvez deixasse de ser tão teimoso.  
“Você é muito inteligente e sempre consegue me manipular, mas eu não posso permitir esse casamento. Confie em mim Sansa. Nunca retire minha autoridade de pai, eu sou velho e não suportaria tal humilhação. Você disse que seria obediente, você me prometeu!” Ele estava chorando.  
“Você não está tão velho assim! Eu confio em você e prometo que nunca tirarei uma ordem sua! Não chore querido. Anna te ama. Ela é temperamental como você. E eu sinceramente nunca imaginei que ela faria tanta questão de se casar algum dia. Esse fogo logo se apagará” Ela o beijou na boca e depois o aninhou num abraço e acomodou o queixo no topo da cabeça dele. “Por favor, diminua na bebida. Você anda muito descontrolado, você bebeu no dia do baile e começou aquela briga. Agora isto!”  
“Você está brava comigo?” Ele falou com a voz abafada, estava com a cara enfiada no busto dela para tentar esconder o choro, mas lágrimas encharcaram o vestido dela.  
“Claro que não, você só está cansado. Nossa vida nunca foi fácil” Ela achava que o frio, as dores, o jeito do povo do norte eram quase uma sentença de morte ao marido. Aos poucos ela o percebia definhando. As palavras dele diminuíam a cada dia, ele nem tentava mais argumentar com ela durante as discussões. Ela era a Lady de Winterfell e ele era apenas o marido dela. Não havia jogo político para ele jogar, não havia nada de relevante para ele fazer. Ele renunciou a tudo por ela e isso teve consequências profundas nele. Às vezes ele parecia confuso e desnorteado e era extremamente teimoso. Mas ela jamais o humilharia ignorando a autoridade dele.

“Sua filha é fogosa como você.”  
“Eu não sou fogosa”

“Você me acordou de madrugada pra foder mulher. Você tinha razão, ela atacou o garoto. Lembra-se quando você foi atrás de mim naquela noite?  
“Pare! Eu não vou me deitar com você esta noite, você está bêbado. Você está sempre bêbado ultimamente” Ela resmungou, mas ainda estava abraçada a ele.  
“O vinho me faz pensar melhor. E melhora minhas dores, esse frio é insuportável para mim. Só você para me aquecer.”  
“Eu sei, sinto muito. Vamos, se recomponha. Eles estão nos esperando” ela forçou um sorriso e o guiou para os aposentos de Jon e Daenerys.

 

............

 

Jon e Daenerys pediram um jantar em particular. Queriam só os quatro para ficar mais à vontade e poderem conversar sobre a família. Tyrion ainda estava nervoso devido o susto que tomou e Sansa tentava a todo custo distrair Jon e Daenerys do mau humor do marido.  
“Eu me lembro de Arya correndo desenfreada e Bran subindo as paredes. Lady Catelyn ficava louca, as criadas tinham muito trabalho a fazer. É muito bom ver Winterfell cheia de crianças novamente. Sinto falta do Bran...” Jon acrescentou.  
“As vezes ouço alguns sussurros na árvore coração talvez ele queira se comunicar lá da floresta em que se enfiou novamente. Tormund disse que ele parece muito bem. Ele seguiu o destino dele, mas faz muita falta. Embora ele tenha mudado tanto, talvez tenhamos saudades de quem ele era antes de se tornar o corvo.”  
“Verdade, todos mudamos muito. Você amava bordar e costurar” Jon riu.  
“Agora ela adora alimentar os cães” Tyrion provocou.  
“Talvez eu devesse dar sua língua a eles” ela falou num tom divertido.  
Mas ele encheu a taça de vinho novamente.  
“Bem, há um motivo pelo qual viemos ao Norte. Não vou fazer muitos rodeios” Daenerys falou tentando mudar de assunto. Jon a olhou encorajando-a. “É do conhecimento de todos que não posso gerar um herdeiro. Mas precisamos de um...”  
“Tenho certeza que sua graça conseguirá uma alternativa” Sansa apertou a mão da rainha.  
“Bem... A alternativa pode vir de vocês”  
“Nós? Eu não entendo...” Sansa olhou para Tyrion confusa, ele sacudiu a cabeça quase imperceptivelmente pois já havia entendido o objetivo da conversa.  
“Você quase foi rainha, e ninguém poderia ter mais a honra de ter um filho no trono de ferro do que você. Você retomou o norte e essa é minha forma de ser grato.” Jon falou.  
“Pensamos que você Sansa, como guardiã do norte, pudesse permitir que eu fizesse de um dos seus filhos nosso herdeiro. Ele iria conosco para ser educado da forma necessária para herdar o trono de ferro. Você é prima de Jon e pela linha de sucessão poderia herdar o trono, mas deixaremos que você escolha um de seus filhos para tal.”  
“Fico muito feliz em lhe conceder esta honra. Sem um herdeiro é quase certo que pode haver guerra, ninguém quer que isso aconteça.” Daenerys era a única a falar. Havia uma ameaça velada nas palavras de Daenerys. Ela podia, como rainha, reivindicar a criança de outra pessoa daquela forma?  
Sansa não conseguiu falar. O ar fugiu dos pulmões, a sala parecia rodar, ela apertou a mão de Tyrion. O que ela poderia fazer contra a ordem da rainha? Ela queimou Porto real! Queimaria Winterfell num piscar de olhos e levaria todos os filhos dela. Jon fazia tudo que ela queria.  
“Sansa está emocionada, qualquer mulher ficaria com uma proposta como esta.” Tyrion sorriu.  
Daenerys retribuiu sorrindo largamente.  
“Então... Muito bem.” Daenerys parecia muito satisfeita. “Eu pensei que talvez um dos gêmeos mais novos fosse adequado ou talvez Bran. Ned deverá ser o senhor de Winterfell.”  
“Sim, sua graça” Tyrion falou “Ned não se adaptou ao clima do sul. Não é  _esposa_?” A forma como ele falou esposa enviou um sinal de alerta para Sansa. _Não retire minha autoridade._ Ela quase o pôde ouvir os pensamnetos do marido.   
Ela olhou para o prato. Sansa teria que escolher um filho para ter tudo e os outros não teriam praticamente nada, eles não herdariam Winterfell já que eram os mais novos. Eles cresceriam se odiando. A rainha nem mencionou Rickon ou Tommem, como ela poderia ignorar os outros filhos assim, como se fossem lixo? Mas os gêmeos passariam facilmente como filhos de Jon e Bran adorava a rainha.  
“Nosso pai foi educado por Jon Arryn. A diferença é que seu filho herdará tudo o que é meu” Jon estava muito feliz que Sansa pudesse ver o filho como futuro rei. “Ele sempre será seu filho.”  
Tyrion observou o olhar de alívio que o casal trocou no outro lado da mesa, estava tentando digerir tudo o que ouviu, mas ele ergueu a taça e bateu o talher enquanto Sansa permanecia muda como uma estátua.   
“Esse é um momento único. É realmente uma honra, vamos brindar com um vinho melhor.” ele saltou da cadeira e bamboleou até a porta e cochichou algo no ouvido de Pordrick.  
Sansa o observou meio lívida, estava chocada e assustada demais para ficar brava por ele estar bebendo novamente. Tyrion sempre teve fome pelo poder, às vezes ela achava que ele se odiava por ter deixado tudo por ela. Para ele seria um orgulho ter o filho no trono de ferro, que homem não teria orgulho de uma coisa como aquela?  
Algum tempo depois Podrick bateu na porta trazendo o vinho e Bran. As septãs ficaram no corredor com os gêmeos nos braços.  
“Meu senhor, o que ele está fazendo aqui?”  
“Sansa, ele poderá ser o futuro rei! Temos que comemorar com ele!” Ele falou servindo as taças de todos enquanto a esposa acomodava Bran numa cadeira ao lado dela.  
“Tyrion tem razão!” Daenerys parecia muito animada com a presença de Bran.  
Todos ergueram suas taças, exceto Sansa.  
“Erga sua taça esposa! Vamos brindar!”

Sansa obedeceu num movimento trêmulo.

“Brindaremos ao belo par de peitos da minha esposa” ele sorriu e a olhou nos olhos.  
“Ao peito da minha mamãe!” Bran bateu palminhas.

O sorriso da rainha morreu.  
“O que é isso? O Senhor está bêbado, me envergonha. Perdão, ele...” Sansa corou violentamente, a humilhação e a vergonha de ser tratada como uma prostituta. A situação já era terrível sem ele piorar tudo.  
“Calada! Você pode ser a guardiã da porra do norte. Meus filhos podem nem ter meu sobrenome, mas eu sou o pai deles. Você é minha esposa e me deve obediência. Você também Bran, fique calado!”  
Bran ficou amedrontado com jeito que o pai falou com ele e pulou no colo de Sansa.  
“Não fale assim com eles” Jon se endureceu na cadeira.  
“Desculpe minha esposa. Mas você me prometeu não faz nem uma hora que não iria contra minhas ordens e me desafia assim na frente do rei? Que espécie de esposa é você? Sua mãe ficaria envergonhada!”  
“Tudo bem meu marido, o senhor está certo. Me perdoe. Não vou tirar sua autoridade de marido e pai. Deixe que ele fale Jon, por favor.” Ela o encarou, mas tentou não transparecer o ódio que estava sentindo por ele. O álcool havia destruído a capacidade de discernimento dele, não havia outra explicação. Ele nunca havia sido tão desrespeitoso em quase vinte anos de casados.  
“Como eu estava dizendo... São lindos os peitos da minha esposa, os homens ficam doidos com ela. Eu sou um anão de sorte mesmo, durmo enfiado no meio deles todas as noites. Ela é perfeita”  
Sansa ajustou o vestido tentando se esconder e Jon inconscientemente direcionou o olhar para a irmã confuso. Ele também parecia um pouco bêbado e deu um leve sorriso em concordância pra Tyrion.  
“Sansa sempre foi a mais linda dos irmãos. Queria que a tivesse visto quando ela chegou com os cavaleiros do vale de Arryn durante a batalha pra retomar winterfell” Jon sorriu pra a irmã. “Mas estes detalhes eu não quero saber. Aliás, penso que as qualidades dela ficaram bem explícitas no dia do baile.”  
Tyrion viu a expressão de Daenerys se transformar de confusa para ciumenta.  
“Eu vejo que são lindos, você é um homem de sorte. Agora basta disso tudo.” Daenerys  concluiu. “Podemos mudar de assunto?”  
“Obviamente. Perdão pelo devaneio, coisas da idade. Mas aiga a ela Sansa, quem coloca os garotos para dormir?”  
Sansa o encarou em confusão e tentou entender o ponto mas demorou demais a responder enquanto o avaliava. Tyrion alterou a voz.  
“Responda.” Ele não gritou mas o olhar dele parecia transtornado e pela primeira vez na vida Sansa teve medo de Tyrion.  
“Eu... Eu os coloco para dormir todas as noites” Ela encarou a rainha.  
“Já esta na hora de eles dormirem não é?”  
“Sim, meu marido.”  
“Eles dormem muito rapidamente, o mundo pode estar caindo que ela consegue fazer com que ele durmam. A senhora se importaria se ela fizesse aqui?”  
“Tyrion...”  
“Óbvio que não, estamos em família. Sansa me surpreende a cada dia.” Daenerys parecia aliviada porque felizmente Tyrion havia decidido mudar de assunto.  
“E como eles dormem? Diga a ela Sansa. Ela deve saber instruir bem as criadas quando partirem.”  
“Que ótima ideia Tyrion. Diga Sansa!”  
“Bem... Eu sei que eles já estão grandes, mas eu não consigo tirar esse hábito deles. Até Ned e Tommem já ouviram piadas sobre isso. Mas ele ainda...” Ela não teve coragem de terminar a frase. Bran começou coçar os olhos de sono.  
“Ela sempre coloca os gêmeos pra dormir primeiro e depois faz o mesmo com Bran. Mas hoje ela colocará Bran pra dormir antes, pois ele fala demais.”  
“É melhor eu fazer isso nos aposentos dele”  
“Não vejo problema em uma mãe colocar o próprio filho para dormir. Ficaremos em Silêncio” Jon encorajou a irmã.  
Tyrion se apoiou na mesa.  
“Eu vou pra a poltrona”  
“Não. Faça aqui, meu amor.”  
Ela deitou Bran e acomodou a cabeça dele no cotovelo e suspirou.  
“Faça!” Tyrion falou firmemente e Sansa começou a chorar.  
“Eu não entendo Sansa. Não há motivos pra chorar” Daenerys parecia impaciente.  
“Eu não posso colocá-lo pra dormir na frente do meu irmão. Ele é o nosso rei, não é adequado.”  
Tyrion olhou para o menino e sorriu levemente e o leve aceno de cabeça foi o suficiente pra encoraja-lo. Então o próprio Bran se virou para a mãe e desamarrou o laço do vestido dela. Sansa tentou conter o garoto, mas Tyrion segurou a mão dela.  
“Só um pouquinho mamãe.” Bran fez beicinho.  
“deixe que ele faça.” Ele segurou a mão dela com mais força. “Eu sei que você está sentindo dor”  
Bran afastou o tecido que ela usava para conter o vazamento e segurou o seio inchado com as duas mãos enquanto abocanhava o mamilo escuro. Ele ronronou de satisfação enquanto fechava os olhos. As veias verdes saltadas latejavam enquanto Bran se alimentava da mãe.  
O Silencio na sala era de surpresa e constrangimento.  
Sansa fechou os olhos, pois ela não queria encarar ninguém.  
Não era adequado para uma dama agir como uma vaca, as amas de leite serviam para aquilo. Catellyn tinha enfermeiras para a todos os filhos, mas Sansa não queria que os filhos se apegassem a outras mulheres. Durante anos ela viveu sozinha com as crianças em Winterfell. Todos foram embora Arya, Jon e até o próprio Tyrion e ela só tinha os filhos como família.  
“Vejam como são grandes, pesados e visivelmente doloridos o tempo todo. Ela já teve o mamilo quase arrancado uma série de vezes, já teve febre, já teve caroços.”  
Ele se aproximou e puxou o outro lado do vestido levemente, o outro seio estava quente e quase roxo. Era visivelmente doloroso. Ela tinha algumas marcas no seio assim como tinha no abdômen. Embora ela fosse linda, ela não era perfeita. Mas Tyrion achava que ninguém estava mais perto da perfeição que a mulher dele.  
“ Há anos ela me dá um filho quase que anualmente e ela insiste em alimentar do próprio seio todos os nossos filhos. E depois que Rickon nasceu ela dispensou as septãs, não deixava que ninguém se aproximasse temendo que o maltratassem por ele ser anão. Foi depois dele que ela ficou mais protetora com as crianças.” Tyron retirou um lenço e enxugou as lágrimas da esposa.  
“Catellyn me contou que Joana estava mamando quando morreu.” Ele gemeu.  
“Eu sei que não é adequado, não sou uma camponesa e nem uma vaca. Mas Bran e Joana nasceram no mesmo ano, apenas nove meses de diferença e eu quase o perdi enquanto estava grávida. Ele não se lembra dela, mas sentia muitos ciúmes de Joana. E quando os menores nasceram eu disse que eles são idênticos ao rei, e Bran entendeu que eu os amaria mais por isso. A frequência é menor, mas ele nunca parou de se alimentar de mim. Ele tem quase cinco anos e sei que pareço uma louca... Devem ter ouvido as histórias da minha tia Lysa Arryn, mas eu não pude impedí-lo... Não depois de perder minha Joana.”. Ela colocou a mão no rosto enquanto a outra segurava o filho.

“Eu a entendo Sansa, não se envergonhe.” Jon a reconfortou.   
“Você é mesmo perfeita, não é Sansa?” Daenerys falou, mas não soou como um elogio.  
“Não sou perfeita. Posso lhe assegurar que meu marido passa por muitas provações para preservar nossa família. Eu não sou uma pessoa de fácil convívio, sua graça.”  
“Eu sei bem.” Jon riu.  
“para mim ela é perfeita, Não fale mais Sansa, você não precisa se justificar.”. Tyrion ergueu a mão para que Sansa se calasse. Se Daenerys fosse queimar alguém que fosse ele.

Jon concordou.  
“É verdade, não se justifique ou se envergonhe. Na minha infância eu sonhava que minha mãe viria me buscar e me levar um dia. Certamente eu agiria como Bran se eu tivesse a oportunidade.  E ele não parece uma criança imatura para a idade dele, poderia até ser minha mão se quisesse” Jon percebeu que Sansa estava envergonhada e também se encheu de culpa e constrangimento.  
“Qual outra dama, qual outra senhora seria capaz de um sacrifício como este? Eu nem sei como ela consegue ser tão linda estando sem dormir durante tanto tempo.” Tyrion acariciou a bochecha dela.  
Sansa abriu os olhos para encara-lo.  
“Ela quase morreu enquanto estava grávida dos gêmeos. A única coisa que a fez sobreviver à morte de Joana foi o amor animalesco que ela tem pelos nossos filhos, especialmente Rickon. E há também a Lylia. Mas estes dois certamente não terão valor para você não é? Eles são os favoritos dela. Ela sempre nega, mas faz tudo o que eles querem.”  
Bran largou o peito e arregalou os olhos para a mãe inquisitivamente.  
“Não é verdade querido, eu os amo todos igualmente” Ela fechou o cenho para Tyrion e Jon não pode deixar de sorrir.  
“E ela tem pavor de sair do norte. Na realidade, desde que Cat e Anna nasceram Sansa nunca mais foi para o sul. Se um de nossos filhos for para a capital ela dificilmente o verá outra vez, aquele lugar é amaldiçoado. E todas vezes que um Stark sai daqui alguma desgraça acontece. Não há espaço para nortenhos na capital.”  
Sansa trocou Bran pra o outro seio, buscando alívio.   
“Você é uma esposa obediente, não é? Ele falou enquanto ajustava a blusa dela ao lugar.  
“Sim, meu senhor” ela o encarou com os olhos cheios de gratidão.  
“Ela é cortês demais para ir contra a vontade da rainha. Mas, como eu disse, ela me deve obediência. Eu a proibido de permitir tal coisa, está me ouvindo? Que a culpa de qualquer coisa recaia sobre mim”  
A única palavra que saiu da boca de Jon foi “Perdoe-me”

Mas daenerys não estava convencida.   
“Belo discurso Lorde Tyrion. Você sabe que eu posso levar todos os seus filhos se eu quiser? Sansa é a primeira na linha de sucessão ao trono pela família de Jon.”  
“Eu não vou fazer isso Dany” Jon a repreendeu.  
Mas a rainha ainda estava se dirigindo a Tyrion.  
“Talvez em alguns anos quando uma nova guerra explodir pelo trono de ferro você mude de ideia lorde Tyrion. Esquece o que fizeram com os filhos do meu irmão Rhaegar? Esquece o que o usurpador fez com a ajuda de seu pai? Não teme pelos seus filhos?”  
Tyrion sentou-se novamente ao lado da esposa e eles se deram a mãos.  
“Voce queimou Porto real! A campina... o pai e o irmão de Samwell Tarlly. Quase matou Arya durante o processo também. Espalhou dothrakis pelo reino. Sei que ela se mudou para porto real para proteger Jon.  Por sorte, minha esposa é péssima em guardar segredos e Varys conseguiu espalhar a origem de Jon antes de você queima-lo vivo. Jon teve que reinar sobre cinzas e levou anos para reconstruir tudo que você esmagou. Mas infelizmente ele te ama. Só que eu amo muito mais a minha família e você não tem direito nenhum sobre qualquer Stark ou Lannister. Deixe as pessoas serem livres. Você queria quebrar a roda mas se tornou a roda que esmaga tudo o que toca!”  
“Então você me traiu?” a rainha inclinou a cabeça para o lado, os olhos transtornados e o lábio começou a tremer de fúria. “Eu era sua soberana, você me jurou fidelidade. Você era a minha mão!”  
“Dany, por favor. Isso não tem mais importância” Jon tentou apaziguar o descontrole da rainha. “Nós reinamos juntos agora”  
Sansa percebeu que a rainha estava no limite da sanidade. Enquanto ela falava sansa sentiu o cheiro da bile proveniente do ódio que estava sentindo por ser desafiada. Bran estava com os olhos arregalados observando a discussão, mas Sansa o forçou contra o seio para que ele não se intrometesse.  
“Reinamos?” ela cuspiu “Eu queria mudar o mundo e você nunca me permitiu. Você prometeu que ajudaria e aos poucos mina minhas forças e ainda tomou pra si um dos meus dragões”  
Jon perdeu a paciência com a esposa e se levantou da cadeira.  
“ele me escolheu e ninguém tem controle sobre isso. Eu sou o rei! E você é minha rainha consorte! Contente-se com isto!”  
Mas ela sorriu sarcasticamente e se virou para Tyrion.  
“E quando seu rei morrer lorde Tyrion? E quando eu morrer?”  
“Então eu me curvarei ao novo rei como me curvei a você.” Tyrion concluiu.  
“Tomara que derretam aquele maldito trono. Vivo me cortando nele!” Jon resmungou. Era óbvio que Jon não queria ser rei, mas aceitou o fardo para frear as loucuras da mulher.  
O olhar da rainha se transformou para algo que Sansa não conseguiu identificar. Mas Tyrion conhecia aquele olhar. Era o mesmo olhar que ela fazia pouco antes de falar Dracarys.  
Do corredor os gêmeos começaram a chorar chamado pela mãe e Daenerys se levantou e caminhou até perto da lareira observando as brasas.  
“Vocês podem se retirar para acalmar seus filhos. Eu já ouvi choro suficiente por hoje”  
Quando eles se retiraram e Sansa se virou para fechar a porta, ela percebeu que Jon pingava algo na bebida da rainha. Ela conhecia, pois haviam lhe dado quando Joana faleceu.

...........

Quando eles se recolheram ela deitou na cama, o dia havia sido exaustivo demais para ela. Tyrion também se deitou ao lado dela.  
“Que dia! Pensei que não acabaria nunca! Sempre achei que você fosse apaixonado por ela”  
“Por isso você não gosta dela?” Ele puxou a barra da camisola até a cintura dela e pressionou a penugem entre as pernas.  
“Eu estava certa o tempo inteiro. Não, não podemos!” Ela segurou a mão dele.  
“por que não?”  
“A nossa cama ainda está quebrada, todos nos ouvirão. Minhas costas não estão boas para fazer no sofá! A semana inteira fizemos lá e eu estou cansada.”  
“Eu estava observando e acho que o problema é na cabeceira. Você tem uma envergadura enorme, se você segurar talvez não faça tanto barulho. E todos já estão dormindo.” Ele começou a beijar o pescoço dela e a cada laço que ele desamarrava ele beijava a área exposta, até que ele chegou a barriga.  
“você acha?” Ela estava sentindo arrepios por todo o corpo. A forma como ela a defendeu enviou estímulos por todo o corpo dela. Ela quis beijá-lo na frente da rainha como nas canções de cavaleiros de armadura reluzente.  
“Pare de beijar minha barriga eu sinto cócegas.” Ela começou a rir nervosamente.  
“Mas eu amo essa barriga que abriga meus filhos, eu amo tudo em você. Desculpe, sei que  sentiu-se exposta mais cedo com Daenerys e Jon. Tive que apelar para os sentimentos do seu irmão.” Ele continuou descendo os beijos.  
“a rainha ainda está furiosa! Jon pingou leite de papoula no copo dela. Ela está louca Tyrie.”  
“Esqueça isso. Jon não permitirá que ela magoe você” ele beijou o interior da coxa dela.  
“Temo que ela lhe machuque. Obrigado por sempre me defender. Adorei como você a enfrentou”  
“Sabe que também adorei o que fez com a boca no dia do baile?” ele lembrou na esperança de que ela pudesse repetir o ato quase heroico.  
“Eu estava bêbada. Não tenho coragem de fazer novamente”  
“Tudo bem. Mas eu vou ficar com aquilo na lembrança a vida inteira”  
“talvez não precise ser apenas uma memória. Mas hoje não.”  
“Você adora isso, não é?  
“Sim! Continue... Você sabe que eu adoro.”  
Sansa agarrou os cabelos dele.  
“Safada!”  
Ele lambia e chupava tão rápido que ela achava que ia desfalecer. Ela começou a suar e teve que ter muita força para não gritar a plenos pulmões. Ele enfiou o dedo na abertura novamente e enquanto explorava em abandono ela começou a expelir o líquido que o deixava fascinado. Ele parou de lamber para observar enquanto ela se derretia em prazer para ele. A cada movimento com o dedo um novo jorro do prazer dela. Ela apoiou os joelhos no ombro dele.  
“Ohhh Tyrion. Vamos... Vamos foder logo.”  
“Sansa, o que é isto?” Ele sorriu de surpresa. Ela nunca falava daquela forma. “Fale novamente”  
“O quê? Foder?” ela sorriu maliciosamente. Há muitos anos ela não tinha pudor nenhum na frente dele. E ele era safado, já havia fodido quase todas as prostitutas do reino e gostava de falar obscenidades enquanto a levava. Ela não queria que ele a considerasse puritana e se cansasse dela, já haviam passado por tal fase.  
Ele quase veio só com os lábios dela falando a palavra. Nos últimos tempos ela o surpreendia a cada dia.  
“Vamos homem. Cumpra com suas obrigações! Hoje é domingo e não fizemos nenhuma vez!” ela falou sorrindo abertamente.  
“Segure a cabeceira mulher” ela abriu os braços apertou a madeira para que ela não rangesse tanto.  
“Vamos foder” ele entrou rapidamente nela. Ela ainda estava com os joelhos apoiados nos ombros dela. Ele abriu os joelhos dela de modo que ele pudesse ver melhor o ponto de encontro dos dois enquanto a penetrava em abandono.  
“Gosta do que vê?” ela falou entre gemidos ainda segurando a cama.  
“Como não posso gostar? Você aberta desse jeito, essa boceta molhada...” Ele beijou interior da coxa dela.  
“Mesmo eu estando velha?”  
“Você acha que parece velha por causa de um único cabelo branco? Eu os tenho desde os doze anos.”  
Ele estocou dentro dela com força e rápido. A cama começou a fazer barulho e Sansa se agarrou com mais força. O prazer que ela sentiu com as palavras dele aumentaram ainda mais a excitação que se concentrava no fundo do seu sexo. Ela se sentiu uma deusa. Tyrion fechou os olhos apenas se concentrando no prazer que sentia na abertura quente e molhada. E ela começou a gemer alto. Até que ela não conseguiu mais segurar a cama e puxou Tyrion para cima dela.  
“Que se dane o barulho. Me foda Tyrie, duro.”  
Ele nem conseguiu responder e penetrou com toda a força que conseguiu. Ela gemeu baixinho. E ele chupou o mamilo duro enquanto se enterrava nela até o punho do pau. Foram tantas vezes que a cama não pode deixar de fazer barulho. E então ela atingiu o clímax o pressionando ferozmente. Ela ficou desfalecida, meio perdida em seu prazer até que ele se derramou e caiu em cima dela, com o rosto enfiado entre os seios como ele sempre adorava estar.  
“Boceta deliciosa” ele falou com a voz abafada.  
Ela riu descaradamente.  
“Temos que trocar esta cama!” Ela o abraçou e o rolou para o lado e deitou de bruços. Ele se sentou e começou a beijar as cicatrizes das costas e depois deu uma tapinha no traseiro dela.  
“Ai Tyrion.” Ela riu ainda mais.  
“Adorei sua boca suja”  
“Venha me dar um beijo e descanse um pouco. Ainda quero fazer outra vez ”.  
Ele deitou do lado dela e beijou, ela correspondeu ou beijou com paixão mantendo uma nuca dele.  
“Você me mata e eu voltarei só para observar sua cara me entrando nas criptas do pau duro”  
Ela gargalhou alto.  
“Parece uma ótima forma de morrer. Talvez eu garanta seu membro embalsamado. ”  
Eles ficaram abraçados e depois fecharam os olhos. Tyrion começou a roncar quase instantaneamente, mas saltou pelo barulho de alguém esmurrando a porta violentamente.  
“Já terminaram de foder seus idiotas?” A voz de Arya.  
“Ainda não!” Tyrion respondeu exasperado e Sansa enfiou um travesseiro no rosto dele.  
“Pois não devem ser os únicos a estar transando. Anna e Syrio fugiram! ”Arya gritou do corredor.

 

 


	10. A fé dos Sete

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Porque eu fazia do amor um cálculo matemático errado: pensava que, somando as compreensões, eu amava. Não sabia que, somando as incompreensões é que se ama verdadeiramente. Porque eu, só por ter tido carinho, pensei que amar é fácil."  
> Clarice Lispector

_“Perdoe-me mamãe. Não consigo me afastar dele,_

_é mais forte do que eu._

_Vamos para Essos formar nossa família longe de títulos._

_Eu te amo e amo muito o papai também._

_Mas eu não entendo como ele é capaz de lhe amar tanto e me afastar do meu amor dessa forma.”_

Poucas horas após receber a notícia do desaparecimento de Anna, Sansa sangrou perdendo também o filho que carregava no ventre. Mas ela não se entregou ao sofrimento, Tyrion precisava dela mais do que nunca.

Nas ameias de Winterfell o vento gelado do norte chicoteava na pele pálida de Sansa, mas ela não vacilava. Os olhos frios vagavam pela paisagem e esse era o único movimento que ela fazia durante as horas de vigília.  Numa mão um bilhete da filha, na outra ela segurava uma mão gélida e trêmula, a mão do próprio marido. Às vezes ela o via vacilar e chorar, às vezes as pernas não suportavam e ele precisava sentar. Mas hora após hora, dia após dia eles permaneceram juntos nas ameias esperando o retorno de Anna e Syrio.

Sansa sabia que Anna e Syrio conseguiriam se defender muitíssimo bem, mas eles a queriam de volta, ela queria casá-los ante os deuses antigos e ajudar a filha durante as dores do parto. Ela não queria perder outra filha e não queria perder o marido que estava definhando de tristeza. Havia um desespero no olhar de Tyrion que transcendia a situação.  Ele divagava em voz alta frases sem sentido de que seria melhor que ela nunca voltasse e que ela não poderia ter filhos com Syrio e repetia o tempo inteiro “Nossa família será arruinada Sansa...” “Ele é da Família Baratheon”. Quando ela o questionava ele ficava muito quieto e Sansa achou que o marido estava ficando louco ou talvez fosse a forma dele enfrentar a própria dor.

Cat, Ned e Lylia ficavam nas ameias em alguns momentos também. Lylia e Cat choravam pela melhor amiga e Ned observava as irmãs de longe. Catelyn ficou furiosa porque elas eram gêmeas e Anna não havia confiado nela para dizer aonde iria, ela se sentia duplamente traída. Robin muitas vezes ia à procura de Cat e Tyrion não parecia se importar em afastá-los como fizera com Anna e Syrio.

Arya obviamente não teve a mesma paciência de esperar e partiu com alguns cavaleiros em busca do filho e da sobrinha. Syrio sabia se esconder como a mãe e olhos mal treinados jamais o encontrariam, mas ele levou a espada e este era um ótimo sinal para que alguém o reconhecesse. O aço valiriano era algo que certamente os denunciaria.  Anna fugiu com apenas algumas roupas e algumas moedas de ouro.

Arya partiu em direção à muralha. Brienne seguiu na estrada do rei na direção oposta, mas Jane permaneceu no Castelo. Podrick procurou nas criptas, na biblioteca, foi à vila de inverno, na casa do ferreiro, na casa de Sonja e não havia vestígios do casal fugitivo.  Sor Bron foi em direção às ilhas de ferro. Jon sobrevoou o norte montando em Viseryon. E até Daenerys partiu com Drogon também. Ela não era um monstro, era uma mulher atormentada por fantasmas, perdas e muita dor. Sansa e Tyrion lutavam contra os próprios monstros diariamente, mas eles tinham motivos para continuar, onze motivos para não sucumbir à loucura.

Os dias se transformaram em semanas e as pessoas começaram a voltar e não havia vestígios dos dois, Sansa e Tyrion se resignaram e voltaram para a vida e para as próprias obrigações.

O décimo terceiro dia de nome de Anna e Catellyn chegou e Robin Arryn pediu a mão de Cat em casamento. Tyrion autorizou rapidamente o casamento para que não houvesse outro escândalo na família e Catelyn começou a costurar o próprio vestido de noiva com águias e lobos intricados num tecido azul, da cor dos olhos de Anna.  E mesmo o rapaz sendo mais velho que a prima, ela parecia dominá-lo de todas as formas. Robin obviamente precisava de supervisão em inúmeros aspectos e como era o esperado ele se apaixonou pela mulher mais parecida com a mãe dele, ao menos no aspecto físico. 

Sansa se viu surpreendida pela filha ter se apaixonado por um homem tão infantil, justamente Cat que detestava crianças. Mas a própria Sansa se apaixonou pelo diabinho Lannister, o Imp... Não há exatidão na contabilidade do amor. É somando as incompreensões que se ama verdadeiramente. E ela que só teve carinho de Tyrion, sabia que amar não era nada fácil.  

Elas se concentram nos preparativos do casamento de Cat e Robin. Tyrion não mencionou mais o nome de Anna.  _O que não é mencionado cai no ostracismo_ , ele dissera.

 " _Suas palavras desaparecerão, sua casa desaparecá, seu nome desaparecá, as memórias sobre você desaparecão"._

Ela dissera antes de deixar Ramsay Bolton ser devorado por cães, e agora Tyrion falava do mesmo jeito da própria filha.

Ela engoliu a tristeza porque claramente o marido estava sofrendo muito mais que ela. Tyrion se entregou ao sofrimento, os poucos fios de cabelos loiros que lhe restavam embranqueceram rapidamente. Até a bebida parecia ter perdido o sabor para ele e passava horas no bosque sagrado tocando a árvore coração.

 Os lordes que estavam hospedados permaneceram por mais alguns dias na expectativa do casamento de Cat e Robin.  

Faltando duas semanas para o casamento. Sansa foi à procura de Tyrion no bosque sagrado e não resistiu ao vê-lo agarrado a árvore coração em prantos. Os dois se abraçaram e adoeceram juntos. Eles foram levados aos aposentos e Sansa implorou ao Meister extrato de beladona para conseguir descansar um pouco. Mas durante a madrugada eles acordaram e nenhum dos dois conseguia reencontrar o sono. eles estavam deitados juntos olhando para o teto cada um em uma extremidade da cama.

“Talvez seja melhor que não tenhamos mais filhos.” A voz de Tyrion era dolorida.

Sansa se apoiou no cotovelo para encará-lo, mas ele continuou a olhar para o teto.

“Eu ainda estou no auge da minha fertilidade, meu senhor. Estou certa de que este aborto foi devido ao nosso sofrimento.”

“Eu já estou velho e não consegui controlá-los. Você quase morreu hoje e eu quase morri também! Agora estamos adoecendo ao mesmo tempo! Meister Luke afirmou que você não pode mais gravar. Você deve tomar o chá da lua. ”

“o que está insinuando?”

“Você já fez isso com o filho do Ramsay, porque não agora?” ele continuou encarando o teto.

“Olhe para mim enquanto fala essa atrocidade, olhe nos meus olhos e fale! Eu nunca usei os seus erros contra você. Eu não tive outra opção ... Eu sairia pelo portão, mas precisei pular das ameias. Eu não tomei nenhum chá ou fui a uma parteira. Eu quase congelei na neve e quase fui devorada por cães, e depois eu sangrei. Nem tenho tanta certeza se estava realmente grávida, só fazia alguns dias de atraso no meu sangue. Ele me mataria como fez com a Walda. Eu não tive culpa ... Eu não tive culpa ... Eu não tive culpa! Você matou o seu próprio pai!”

“E eu faria novamente!” então ele a encarou.

“E porque me julga desta maneira?”

“Eu não estou lhe julgando. Eu quero que você viva. Sua saúde se deteriora, seus batimentos cardíacos estão acelerados. O meister falou...” Ele engoliu em seco.

“Minha filha está perdida no mundo, como acha que devo ficar? Este meister é uma piada!”

Ela sorriu sarcasticamente.

"Você mesmo disse que eu sou forte, eu sempre me recupero bem de todos os meus partos. Eu jamais assassinaria um filho meu de propósito! Eu já perdi uma filha e agora minha primogênita está perdida no mundo!" Sansa gritou "Eu quero minha Joana de volta!

 “Anna...” Tyrion a corrigiu. “Você sempre troca os nomes”

“Anna, sim... Minha Anna, minha Joana... Cat partirá... todos eles me deixarão!” Ela sentou-se e abraçou os joelhos, o rosto já completamente molhado pelas lágrimas.

“Perdoe-me, eu estou enlouquecendo. Mas você não pode mais ter bebês. Tome o chá da lua, por favor. Nós tivemos muita sorte até hoje, não podemos mais arriscar... Arriscar que as mazelas da minha família se estendam aos nossos filho...”

“Rickon é anão e nunca houve problemas na nossa família com isso”

Ele a encarou como se houvesse mais algo, mas ele mordeu o lábio e voltou a encarar o teto.

“Porque permitiu que Cat se casasse e não permitiu a Anna?”

Silêncio absoluto.

Tyrion fechou os olhos.

“Sempre fiz todas as suas vontades, mesmo antes de admitir meu amor por você. E isso nunca foi o suficiente para você! Você levou Ned de mim e ele se tornou uma criança doentia e agora minha filha fugiu. Eu não tomarei o chá da lua, não sou uma prostituta! A intimidade de um casal serve para procriação!” Ela trincou os dentes para não gritar, não queria alarmar o castelo inteiro novamente.

 “Não finja que nós fodemos todos os dias para ter mais e mais filhos Sansa.”

“Minha mãe nunca tomou chá da lua, eu não farei isso”

“Então devemos nos abster. Teimosa!” Ele virou as costas para ela.

Ela ficou olhando paras costas do marido, lutando contra a vontade de cometer uma loucura. Sansa sabia que ele não estava dormindo, mas não queria mais falar com ele. Ela se levantou e foi olhar para janela, mas ela ouviu o choro de Lylia. Outro ataque violento de pesadelos. O sofrimento que a pobre garota carregava era demais par uma garota de doze anos. Sansa sofria duplamente pela filha ter um passado tão violento quanto o dela. Lylia era um lembrete de tudo de tudo de mais hediondo que ela mesma sofrera. A menina gritou mais uma vez e despertou Sansa dos pensamentos.

“Talvez eu deva ir vê-la.” Tyrion falou baixinho.

“Não. Um homem só pioraria tudo agora.”

Ela se enrolou num roupão e saiu, mas quando ela chegou ao corredor o choro já havia parado.

A porta de Lylia estava entreaberta e quando ela olhou para dentro viu que Ned estava ajoelhado perto da cama. Lylia estava recostada nos travesseiros, os olhos ainda brilhantes e ela tentava encontrar ar, mas ela parecia ter se acalmado um pouco.

“Ele não voltará Lylia. Confie em mim, respire”

Ela fez um esforço para sugar o ar pela boca.

“Ele está na patrulha da noite e voltará um dia. Ele disse que faria.”

Ned era como o pai, tinha uma boca suja, mas era extremamente carinhoso. Ele hesitou por um instante, mas segurou a mão de Lylia e apertou forte. Todas as vezes que Sansa ia ao socorro da filha ela só chorava e não falava nada, depois Lylia adormecia abraçada a ela. E Sansa também nunca quis ouvir, ela não conseguiria se manter forte caso ouvisse o relato do sofrimento. Mas talvez se ela pudesse falar com alguém e tirar o peso do pequeno coração, ela poderia se libertar um pouco da dor. Sansa decidiu não interromper a interação e sentiu tanto orgulho de Ned ser um rapaz de coração tão bom que não pode deixar de olhar a cena dos irmãos.

“Lembra-se que eu fui lhe visitar naquela noite?” Ned sussurrou a voz a cada dia mais rouca como a do pai.

“como eu poderia esquecer? Eu fiquei com tanto medo de você. Mas você colocou sua espada no chão perto da porta para que eu não tivesse medo de você e me deu meu martelo para que eu pudesse me defender”

“Eu levei um copo de leite e bolo de limão. Papai sempre leva para a mamãe.”

“Sim e o meu livro de orações, mas eu ainda não sabia ler. Eu nunca havia ganhado nenhum presente e você me deu tantas coisas e me fez promoter que ajudaria da sua mãe, caso ela precisasse.”

Ned sorriu ternamente e se levantou sentando numa cadeira ao lado da cama.

“Você me disse que ela havia dito que o que não é mencionado é esquecido e que eu nunca mais deveria falar dele. Eu nunca falo Ned, nunca falo. Quando mamãe vem me ver ela me abraça e eu só choro e depois adormeço. Eu nunca mais perguntei por ele e ela também nunca mais me falou dele. Só que ele me prometeu que voltaria. Eu quero esquecer, mas não parece estar funcionando. Por isso eu treino com armas... você viu que eu treino mais com o meu martelo?” Ela retirou o martelo debaixo do colchão.

“Eu sei”

“Você pediu que eu fizesse companhia à  _sua_  mãe porque ela odiava estar longe do  _seu_  pai e depois eles se tornaram meus pais também. Mas você nunca mais veio me ver depois que voltou de Carterlly Rock. Você não fala mais tanto comigo, só no dia do baile que me tirou para dançar...”

“Agora você é minha irmã.”

“Você não gosta de ser meu irmão?” Ela endireitou a coluna, um hábito que ela copiava de Sansa.

“Os irmãos tem obrigação de amar uns aos outros. Mamãe sempre chega antes de mim e eu volto para meu quarto. Mas hoje ela demorou a vir, ela está muito cansada.”

“Sonhei que ele estava aqui.” Lylia gemeu.

“Ele não voltará!” Ned se exasperou um pouco.

“Como pode ter tanta certeza?” Lylia sentou-se para encará-lo e ele se aproximou mais dela tirando uma mecha de cabelo da testa dela. “Ele virá Ned. Eu tenho tanto medo”

Lylia começou a tremer e Ned passou um braço por cima do ombro dela e ela encostou a bochecha no peito dele.

“Há uma coisa que eu devo lhe contar, mas você não pode dizer a ninguém.”

“Eu não direi.”

“Naquele dia mamãe me chamou para conversar porque não queria que eu fosse como ele. Por isso eu decidi ir te visitar.”

“você jamais seria como ele, Ned! Você é bondoso como o papai.”

“Bem... Depois que eu saí do seu quarto naquela noite eu fui ao canil. Ele ficou lá acorrentado no chão, mas não estava morto. Mas eu ouvi o mestre do canil dizendo que mamãe deveria tê-lo matado, que não o fez porque se sente culpada...”

Lylia levantou o encarou com a expressão confusa, os rostos muito próximos.

“culpada pelo quê?”

“Eu não sei do que ele estava falando. Ela não quer ser um monstro, ela me disse. Mas eu esperei que o mestre do canil saísse e fui ver o homem. Ele não me viu chegando... E ele... Ele estava falando o seu nome...”

“Oh..” Lylia recomeçou a chorar copiosamente e se agarrou mais firmemente ao martelo.

“você deve me escutar...” Ele segurou os dois lados da bochecha de Lylia.

“Eu fiquei com tanto ódio dele e entendi tudo o que a minha mãe fez. Eu temi que ele sobrevivesse e viesse depois pegar você.  Eu ainda não sabia manejar uma espada muito bem, mas ele estava fraco. Eu viajaria no dia seguinte, então ... Eu enfiei a espada mais fundo no ferimento dele e ele perdeu o sentido. Ele já havia perdido muito sangue e eu não sei se ele resistiria ao ferimento, mas eu não poderia  arriscar deixá-lo vivo.”

“Você...” Os olhos negros como as asas de um corvo que abriram como se pudessem saltar das órbitas.

“Eu o matei! E Então eu corri e me escondi no meu quarto e limpei a minha espada. Eu troquei minhas roupas e queimei as roupas que estavam sujas de sangue. Eu não consegui dormir e comecei a chorar. Eu sou um assassino. Mas eu não me arrependo! Ele teria voltado! E eu queria te ver novamente quando voltasse de Cartelly Rock, eu estava curioso porque eu nunca havia visto alguém como você.”

Sansa ofegou com a revelação. Ela nunca havia perguntado a ninguém que fim o homem havia levado. Depois Tyrion partiu com Ned e ela deu o assunto por encerrado. Achou que ele estivesse apodrecendo na muralha se tivesse sobrevivido à viagem. Ned se transformava quando estava com raiva e havia quebrado o nariz de Lino Glover, mas matar um homem aos nove anos de idade era mais do que ela poderia imaginar.

“Naquela noite eu fui dormir com mamãe e papai Tyrie. Eu também costumava sonhar com ele e sempre que eu sonhava com ele eu acordava com febre. Em casterly rock não há um bosque sagrado então eu ia ao septo para pedir perdão aos sete e papai uma vez me encontrou e eu fingi sonambulismo para não explicar o motivo de estar lá de madrugada. Dizem que não se pode acordar alguém sonâmbulo e papai foi me empurrando com todo cuidado para a cama.” Ned  se pôs de pé e flexionou as pernas abertas e formou um semicírculo com os braços imitando os movimentos de Tyrion.

 Lylia pôs a mão na boca para conter o sorriso e Sansa que já estava chorando também teve que morder o punho para não gargalhar com a peraltice de Ned.

 “você ainda sonha com ele?”

“Eu pedi tanto aos sete que talvez eles tenham me ouvido, não sonho mais com ele. Talvez ele já estivesse morrendo e no fim de tudo eu fui misericordioso, mas eu nunca terei certeza. Eu tenho muitos sonhos confusos mas eu acordo feliz só que eu sempre estou com febre o tempo inteiro. Sou tão fraco...”

Ele sentou na borda da cama, triste.

“Não é não. Você me salvou e me ajudou quando Seryna me bateu. Obrigada por sempre me proteger” Lylia abraçou Ned e ele beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

“Você  também cuidou da minha mãe quando Joana morreu. E eu não consegui vê-la sofrendo tanto. Fui covarde por ter  me afastado dela... Eu nunca te agradeci devidamente.  Você manteve sua promessa de que a faria companhia. Obrigada”

Ele matou para defender uma garota que ele mal conhecia e por causa dele Lylia havia se aproximado de Sansa.  Por causa de Ned, Sansa havia ganhado outra filha. Ele deu um propósito para Lylia continuar e deu uma pessoa para cuidar de Sansa sem nem ao menos saber a dimensão de seus atos.

“Antes de Joana morrer ela me levou ao jardim de vidro, fomos só nos três e eu nunca havia visto um lugar mais bonito, mas depois  de alguns dias Joana adoeceu e morreu. As cozinheiras fizeram muita comida mas as bandejas sempre voltavam intocadas. Então eu fiz uma sopa e ela me recebeu e tomou um pouco.”

“sua sopa é muito boa!” a sopa era horrível. Sansa se lembrou do sabor péssimo, mas ela colocava algumas ervas que seriam capazes de levantar até um defunto. Por isso também acusaram Lylia de bruxaria.

“Foi a única coisa que ela comeu em três dias. Então Anna me agradeceu e disse que faria qualquer coisa que eu pedisse. Eu queria aprender a ler, para ler o livro que você me deu”

“Talvez nós devêssemos ir orar no bosque sagrado. O septo está desabando e ninguém consegue entrar lá” Ned propôs.

“O casamento de Catelyn será no septo?” Lylia perguntou a Ned e Sansa se sentiu culpada por não ter instruído a filha com as tradições da fé do norte ou dos sete. Mas fazia tanto tempo desde que ela orou aos sete.

“Será no bosque, é tradição do Norte. Mas eu gostaria de me casar um dia num septo” Ned sorriu timidamente.

“Por quê?”

“Como o pai e a mãe, eles tiveram sorte. Mas creio que mamãe não permitiria, pois lá tem as estátuas da mãe e do pai que alguém fez iguais a eles dois. Um dia eu mandarei reformá-lo”

Tanta sorte e tantos anos para que ela reconhecesse o amor dela por Tyrion e agora ele não a queria mais como mulher.

“Você não está mais bravo com eles?”

Ned segurou as duas mãos de Lylia.

“Claro que estou, eles fizeram um espetáculo para todo o Norte...Mas Anna sumiu e eles estão sofrendo. Eu não perdoo Anna por fazê-los sofrer dessa maneira.”

“Eu nunca faria uma loucura como esta, não suporto que qualquer homem me toque.” Lylia bufou e Ned soltou a mão dela imediatamente.

“Você não Ned. Nós somos irmãos” Ela segurou  mão dele novamente. “Mas Anna o ama muito, deve ser difícil controlar estas coisas.”

“Deve ser...”

 “É verdade que você nunca havia visto ninguém como eu?”

“É verdade. Mas durante a viagem nós paramos num estalagem e havia uma Dornesa, ela tinha os olhos bem negros e os cabelos negros e brilhantes como os seus. Será que nasceu em Dorne?”

“Eu não sei. Não me lembro de quando cheguei aqui. Mas eu, com certeza, não sou nortenha. Eu também nunca havia visto ninguém com os olhos desiguais como os seus ou os do papai. Foi a primeira coisa que eu percebi quando te vi no salão” Lylia tentou segurar o riso prendendo os lábios.

“É esquisito?”

“Não. É muito bonito.”

Ned olhou para o chão envergonhado e depois eles se encararam por um milésimo de segundo antes de Ned pular da cama.

“Você já se acalmou?” ele fingiu um pouco de indiferença.

“Agora eu sei que ele nunca voltará. Obrigada Ned” lylia abriu um sorriso e os olhos se estreitaram, a pele de ébano reluzia à luz das velas.

“Quer um copo de leite? Talvez um martelo maior ou um livro de Septão? Eu vi um de mil páginas em Casterly rock.” ele foleou o livro na mesinha ao lado da cama. “Eu devo ir!”

Ele estava se afastando e ela se levantou da cama e Sansa se espremeu nas sombras de uma pilastra para que eles não a vissem bisbilhotando. Lylia o acompanhou até a porta, ainda com o martelo na mão.

“Eu estou bem! Mas eu gostaria de ter um martelo como o do rei Robert. Não diga isto à rainha Daenerys!” Ela tampou a boca com a mão.

“Eu poderia te levar para ver a rocha algum dia. Eu faria um martelo de ouro para você, eu sei que você gosta de dourado.”

 “Você me fez prometer que nunca deixaria nossa mãe sozinha. Eu nunca quebrei a promessa que eu fiz naquele dia.”

“Eu sei. Boa noite.” Ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela e entrou no próprio quarto quase correndo.

Sansa voltou para o quarto atordoada por tudo o que ouviu. Tyrion ainda encarava o teto quando ela entrou e se sentou no banquinho em frente a lareira e recomeçou a chorar. Não por causa de Anna ou Tyrion, mas por causa da constatação que ela teve ao ouvir a conversa de Ned e Lylia.  Tyrion se levantou para abraçá-la e ela o empurrou quase o fazendo cair de traseiro no chão.

“Se não viveremos mais como homem e mulher não há motivos pra dividirmos a mesma câmara. Meu senhor.”

“Sansa eu...”

“Volte para os nossos antigos aposentos, na outra ala. Deve ser longe o suficiente de mim.”

“Não é disso que se trata.”

“Vá agora.”

“Sansa! As crianças pensarão que nos odiamos.”

“Va agora e volte antes do desjejum. Você pode continuar a fazer as refeições aqui, mas eu não quero mais dividir a câmara com você. Você não me quer como mulher então não há motivos pra que você fique.” Ela continuou encarando as chamas.

“Eu estou pensando no seu bem e no da nossa família”

“Eu preciso ficar sozinha. Ou o senhor vai impor sua presença a mim?”

“Eu nunca faria isto”

“Ao menos isso não parece ter mudado. Eu não trancarei a porta, meu senhor. Mas só volte se me quiser como sua mulher.”

Tyrion pegou o roupão e o coldre de vinho e saiu do quarto em silêncio. Sansa chorou e chorou e quando imaginou que não poderia mais ela se enrolou como uma bola na cama agarrada ao travesseiro de Tyrion. Ela havia perdido três filhos e Tyrion não a queria mais. Catelyn partiria logo e Ned... Coitado do filho dela. Tão bondoso e já fadado a sofrer pelos outros.  

Ela se levantou e foi até a mesa em busca do extrato de beladona, mais algumas gotas certamente a ajudariam a dormir novamente.  Na mesa havia uma serie de livros de Tyrion, o gibão descansava na cadeira. O bilhete de Anna estava embaixo do brinquedo de madeira que fora de Joanna. O vestido de casamento de Catelyn repousava no sofá para que Sansa terminasse o bordado. Ela pensou que talvez o vidro todo de beladona fosse o suficiente para fazê-la dormir por toda a eternidade. Ela encarou o vidrinho, seria tão mais fácil não perder ninguém, tão mais simples. Lentamente ela despejou todo o conteúdo na taça de Tyrion e suspirou enquanto observava ou líquido. Ela entendeu a loucura de Daenerys, entendeu como era tão fácil se entregar ao sofrimento e se alienar de tudo.

Mas ela ouviu o grito de Lylia ao longe “Mamãe!”

Mamãe!

Ela rapidamente arremessou a taça contra a parede. O metal fez um ruído oco e caiu no cão amassado.

“Mãe, Pai, Estranho, Guerreiro, Donzela, Ferreiro, Velha e Estranho. Tragam a minha filha pra mim.” Ela gemeu.

 A porta se abriu subitamente e Lylia correu caindo de joelhos ao lado dela.

Mamãe. Onde está o pai? Temos que reunir pessoas para buscar Anna e Syrio ”

“O quê?” Ela ajudou a filha a se levantar.

"Eu os vi, mas temos que reunir mais pessoas para que eles não fujam."

"Onde eles estão?"

“No Septo”

 

...........

 

O único lugar em que ninguém procurou, nem Podrick, foi o septo. As criptas abrigaram muitos fugitivos antes e Anna foi inteligente ou suficiente para antecipar que seria o primeiro local em que procurariam. Mas o septo estava desabando e ela também foi louca o suficiente para se arriscar. O castelo estava lotado de pessoas e eles não conseguiram sair sem que alguém o visse. Syrio usou uma das máscaras da mãe para se disfarçar de servo e obter comida. Mas Anna permaneceu no septo o tempo inteiro. Eles fizeram um casamento improvisado aos pés dos Sete e consumaram o casamento lá mesmo entre a estátua da Mãe de cabelos vermelhos e o Pai Anão.

E Lylia revolveu orar no septo porque aparentemente tudo o que Ned falava era lei para ela, mas ela era muito sutil e o casal não acordou quando ela chegou ao local. Eles montaram um cerco ao local e o casal saiu quando Tyrion prometeu que os deixaria ficar juntos.

Depois de Sansa e Tyrion terem um ataque de gritos com Anna e Arya quase arrancar uma orelha do filho, eles decidiram que teriam um casamento duplo para as gêmeas. Fazia mais de um mês da fuga e Anna já estava com sangue da lua atrasado.

Não havia mais nada o que fazer a não ser aceitar o fato de que eles deviam teriam um neto. Sansa seria avó aos trinta e um anos, Arya aos trinta anos.

Quando o novo casal já estava acomodado e alimentado e Tyrion parecia muito mais preocupado com a gravidez da filha do que com Sansa. Ela lembrou-se de tudo o que aconteceu na noite anterior e na dúvida que foi instaurada no coração dela. Ela deixou Tyrion mimando a filha grávida com uma bandeja enorme de bolos de limão. Sansa foi até a ala dos servos mais fiéis e, por sorte, Podrick estava descansado um pouco. Ela bateu levemente na porta e ele se apressou em abrir, muito surpreso pela visita da Dama.

“Podrick, perdoe-me a interrupção ao seu descanso” Ela falou baixinho.

“Entre Lady Sansa!” Podrick abriu mais a porta, dando acesso e indicando uma cadeira para que ela sentasse.

“Não é necessário, Podrick. Eu tenho uma pergunta que pode parecer um tanto estranha agora, mas que pode trazer luz a uma dúvida que eu carrego." Ela torceu as mãos.

“Eu serei sincero em responder, minha Dama!”

“É de foro íntimo ...”

Ele corou como sempre, mesmo um homem feito era muito envergonhado. Sansa se perguntou com ele conseguia ser tão famoso entre as prostitutas.

“Não é sobre você!” Ela se apressou.

"Lorde Tyrion ..."

“Nem a respeito dele.” Ela se exasperou.  _Sempre Tyrion_  , ela pensou.

Pod costurou a testa em dúvida.

“Eu preciso que me responda apenas sim ou não.”

"Sim, minha senhora."

Sansa bufou, mas se apresou em falar para não perder a coragem.

“Você se lembra do dia em que inauguramos os esgotos da vila de inverno?”

“Lembro-me perfeitamente”

“Quando você foi buscar meu filho no bordel, naquele dia ... Você recorda da mulher que estava com ele?”

“Dificilmente eu poderia esquecer uma mulher como ela.” Ele sorriu e quando Sansa fechou o cenho ele prendeu os lábios.

"Bem... Ela era ou se parecia com alguém nascido em Dorne?"

 

 


	11. Quando um Dragão ruge.

Passada a fúria que ela sentiu por se sentir rejeitada por ele, Sansa se arrependeu de ter pedido para ele ir dormir em outro local quase que instantaneamente. E pelo que ela conhecia do marido, ele jamais se deitaria com ela se ela não tomasse o maldito chá da lua. Tyrion se preocupava com a saúde dela e ela chegou a conclusão de ele estava certo. No desespero de tê-lo de volta ela procurou o meiter em busca do chá, porém o Meister negou que tivesse falado com ele sobre uma possível debilidade na saúde dela. Tyrion nunca havia faltado com a verdade durante o casamento deles e Sansa começou a desconfiar dos verdadeiros motivos que o levaram a ser tão contrário à possibilidade de ter mais crianças. Ela também achava que onze era um número bastante expressivo, mas também chegou à conclusão de que a semente de Tyrion não teria a semente mais tão forte, pois mesmo com frequência com que eles eram íntimos nos últimos tempos ela demorou mais de dois anos para engravidar novamente após o nascimento de Robb e Jon. Ela desistiu de tomar o chá, mas não desistiu de ter o marido de volta.

Então Sansa estava bebendo uma taça de vinho enquanto se avaliava em frente ao espelho, atrás da tela de vestir do quarto. A camisola era tão minúscula que a fez se sentir como a mulher mais indecorosa do mundo, nem as prostitutas da vila se vestiam daquela forma. Ela se virou e exalou com a imagem da bunda quase totalmente descoberta. O tecido se agarrava a pele e se acumulava na curva do quadril, as alças incomodavam nos ombros devido ao peso que estavam suportando. Certamente fora feito sob medida para a rainha e Sansa era visivelmente maior que ela em todas as áreas do corpo. Ela se sentiu tão ridícula usando aquilo que apenas bêbada teria coragem de se mostrar a Tyrion daquela forma. Quando ela se jogou na cama de Tyrion, tantos anos antes, ela era tão jovem e apesar de todas as cicatrizes ele havia passado tanto sem uma mulher que não fora capaz de resistir a ela. Mas agora ela era uma mulher de meia idade, mãe de onze filhos que estava prestes a se tornar uma avó e simplesmente não parecia certo, nem ao menos atraente.

Ela não estava mais habituada a ficar tanto tempo longe dele e Tyrion nunca saía de dentro das pernas dela. Só a lembrança dele a amando na despensa das cozinhas aos domingos até a exaustão, aquecia até os globos oculares de Sansa. Não era sem motivo que ela estava sempre grávida. E ela daria mais vinte filhos a Tyrion se ele quisesse. Ela amava tê-lo dentro dela em qualquer momento e hora. Mas desde a noite da suposta fuga de Anna e Syrio eles não eram íntimos, quase dois meses.

“Eu costumava ser esguia e elegante, estou arruinada!” Ela puxou a alça da camisola para aliviar os ombros do peso “Se ele rir de mim eu nunca mais conseguirei olhar nos olhos dele” ela gemeu.

Sansa terminou a taça de vinho para se encorajar e escovou os cabelos deixando-os soltos. Calçou chinelos confortáveis e depois se enrolou num vestido de seda cinza pálido com o laço frontal para que ninguém desconfiasse do presente infame que a rainha havia a dado antes do jantar desastroso.

“O que eu estava pensando quando pedi a ajuda dela para surpreender Tyrion? Coragem Sansa, você já fez isso antes.”

Quando ela saiu pelo corredor tropeçou em algo pequeno. O corpo torcido caiu de bunda no chão e gemeu.

“Ai mamãe!” era Rickon agarrado às peles da cama e Tommem veio vários passos atrás dele o ajudando a levantar.

“Perdão querido, eu não o vi no escuro. Vocês dois onde iam? Por que nenhum dos meus filhos consegue agir da forma que deve? Vocês deveriam estar na cama!” ela colocou as mãos nos quadris já sem paciência.

“eu vim pedir permissão para acampar com Tormund” Rickon falou encabulado.

“Está muito frio lá fora.” Ela não deu importância para o pedido do menino “E você Tommem?”

“Eu fui desejar boa noite ao papai.”

“Ele está melhor das dores? Vi que ele hoje estava com muita dificuldade para andar.”

“Creio que não, mas ele saiu com o Pod. Disse que só havia uma coisa capaz de fazê-lo se aquecer neste frio...”

Sansa ergueu as sobrancelhas, mas tentou fingir indiferença.

“Ele disse o que era esta coisa?”

“Ele só disse que um dia ele me levará com ele, mas que hoje ele vai com os amigos.”

“Deuses...” a voz de Sansa se transformou num suspiro lamurioso.

“Sor Bronn também foi.”

Ela se recostou na parede a boca aberta.

“Mas porque está com esta cara esquisita?” Tommem vestiu uma expressão confusa. “ele é muito mais velho que você. Dizem que é esse o motivo de você tê-lo expulsado, pois é inapropriado dois velhos agirem como coelhos. Mas só porque vocês serão avós não significa que vocês não podem mais se divertir!” Tommem percebeu que havia falado algo totalmente inapropriado porque a mãe foi tingida de roxo imediatamente.

“Deuses antigos e os Sete tenham misericórdia de mim”

Rickon puxou a barra da saia da mãe.

“Por favor, mamãe! Deixe-me ir acampar com o Tormund!”

Sansa se virou para ele com os olhos escuros de raiva.

“você me deixará também? Vocês todos só se importam com o pai de vocês... Até você Rickon! Sabe que eu não cuidei de nenhum outro filho como cuidei de você! Você dormiu nos meus aposentos por três anos! Nunca outra pessoa além de mim e seu pai foi permitido lhe tocar, pois eu temia que o machucassem. Antes de você todos tiveram enfermeiras para me ajudar alimentá-los. Mas eu te alimentei sozinha até que você estivesse correndo e falando, até que você estivesse desenhando! Eu troquei cada tecido sujo seu e lhe banhei, e lhe embalei para dormir... E agora você quer ir embora com o Tormund pra o fim do mundo e me deixar!” Ela rosnou para o pequeno filho.

Rickon se encolheu com a forma que Sansa o recriminou e se escondeu atrás da perna de Tommem que franziu o cenho em desaprovação ao descontrole de Sansa com algo tão sem importância.

“Bastaria ter dito não, mulher!” Tommem mostrou as palmas das duas mãos tentando contê- la.

“Mais respeito, criança! Não fale comigo como seu pai falaria!”

Tommem se empertigou exatamente da mesma forma que Sansa costumava fazer, ele empinou o nariz desafiadoramente.

“Eu não sou criança! Eu já tenho nove anos e sou bastante alto. E eu sei exatamente o que os coelhos fazem.”

“o quê?”

“Eu perguntei ao papai e ele disse que já sou homem e me explicou algumas coisas.”

Tommem já alcançava o queixo de Sansa e era quase tão alto quanto Ned.

Sansa empurrou um dedo na ponta do nariz do menino o forçando a inclinar a cabeça para baixo.

“Atrevido! Imediatamente para seus aposentos, Rickon! AGORA!”

Rickon fez beicinho e largou as peles que estava carregando no chão. Ele foi coxeando rapidamente para o quarto e bateu a porta com raiva.

“Você sempre o deixa fazer tudo o que ele quer! Não me admira que ele não saiba ouvir a palavra não!”

“Tommem, você é igualzinho ao seu pai!” Sansa apontou o dedo em direção à porta do quarto do garoto. “vá dormir”

Ele manteve a posição.

“A senhora fica muito mal-humorada quando briga com o papai!” 

Sansa trincou os dentes.

“VOCÊ NUNCA CONSEGUE FICAR CALADO? Não consegue ouvir sem retrucar! Desrespeita-me e me envergonha com essa sua boca grande! E não pense que não o ouço amaldiçoando e falando obscenidades!”

Tommem passou as mãos pelos cabelos loiros e sorriu, o sorriso presunçoso e sarcástico dos Lannisters.

“Eu sei que você sente falta dele, certo? Mas não precisa descontar em mim e muito menos no coitado do Rickon! Ele finalmente encontrou amigos e você é muito ciumenta com

ele! É porque ele é o mais parecido com o pai?”

“Você que é idêntico ao seu pai, a diferença é que é alto.”

Um sorriso presunçoso surgiu nos lábios do garoto.

“Realmente?” 

“Não se sinta especial Aliás, todos vocês são assim como Tyrion! Impulsivos, debochados... E tem a cabeça enorme dele e a língua de prata! E quando não falam demais estão tramando coisas inimagináveis.” Ela ergueu as mãos para o alto como uma reclamação aos deuses.

Sansa segurou as têmporas com as pontas dos dedos e apertou os olhos.

“Nem consegue disfarçar a falta que sente dele... Por isso essa fama de loba que tem! Se a senhora quiser eu busco o papai e o trago de volta! Eu conseguiria carregá-lo com muita facilidade.” Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas com confiança e mostrou os músculos do braço.

Sansa clicou a língua.

“É complicado Tommem!”

“Por quê?”

“Porque eu tenho bebês exatamente como uma coelha!”

“E quando isso se tornou um problema nesta família?”

“Quando vocês começaram a me aborrecer! E seu pai não quer mais filhos, pois ele acredita que vocês acabarão nos matando de preocupação!”

“Mas ele disse que fazer filhos é ótimo!”

“Tommem!” Sansa quis sorrir mas manteve a compostura sóbria.

“Desculpe! Desculpe!”

“O homem nem consegue andar direito e saiu a esta hora!” _E as pessoas ainda me culpam_. Ela pensou de repente se recordando da peça de roupa íntima que ela usava. Sansa cruzou os braços sobre o peito se sentindo exposta e suja demais por usar aquilo por baixo da roupa na presença do filho.

“Ele gosta de beber! Esse tempo todo e você ainda não percebeu?”

 _Gosta mais de foder e eu sou burra demais para tê-lo praticamente jogado nos braços de_ _outra._ O pensamento a fez tremer.

“Assunto encerrado. Não me sinto confortável discutindo isto com você! Diga a seu irmão que eu permiti que ele vá dormir com a família do Tormund. Vá também se quiser!”

“Acho que Myrcella gostaria mais disso que eu! Tormund bebe aquele leite de giganta fermentado e eu detesto o cheiro de bebida!”

“Ao menos isso você não herdou dos Lannisters!” a raiva de Sansa se dissipou um pouco e uma sombra de sorriso surgiu nos lábios dela. Tommem segurou a mão da mãe e beijou os nós dos dedos.

“Então, devo ir buscar o velho?”

“Não querido, ele sabe o caminho de casa. Ele foi apenas tomar uma cerveja, não é? Vá e diga a Myrcella que ela deve acompanhar Rickon. Mas avise que se eu descobrir que eles tomaram leite de giganta eu mesmo os abandono além da muralha!”

“Mulher autoritária!”

“Às vezes eu penso que eu não tive participação nenhuma na sua concepção! Você é idêntico ao seu pai e dois de vocês é demais para mim!”

“Lady Sansa, assim me ofende!” Ele fingiu falsa consternação e colocou a mão no peito sorrindo.

“Não é uma ofensa. Eu amo seu pai e o amo muito também” Sansa abraçou Tommem e beijou o topo dos cabelos do filho, até o cheiro dele era parecido com o do pai. Ela lutou contra as lágrimas que picavam os olhos, a angústia esmagando o peito.

“Já é tarde, vá dormir.”

“você também deve dormir. Já é quase uma vovó e precisa descansar!”

“eu sei... uma vovó.” Ela suspirou.

Quando ela se deitou na cama o cansaço emocional a esmagou e ela nem pôde tirar o vestido. Ela se enrolou nas peles da cama formando um casulo deixando apenas os olhos descobertos. _Uma vovó... Eu serei avó, não posso mais agir como uma louca apaixonada._

Ela sempre se abria e deixava que ele fizesse o que queria dela porque ela confiava que ele nunca iria além dos seus limites. Tyrion também deixava que ela assumisse o controle e algumas vezes porque ele gostava de ter uma visão mais completa dela. Ela até havia planejado levá-lo à boca como no dia do baile, por isso tomou o vinho para se encorajar, mas com a escapada de Tyrion a frustação foi inevitável.

Mas inquietação no núcleo a picava como uma comichão persistente, era quase doloroso. Ela direcionou os dedos entre as pernas e se tocou com urgência imaginando Tyrion a chicoteando com a língua e não demorou muito a cair da borda ofegante. Ela teria que se acostumar a se contentar apenas com isso... Por sorte o sono a levou rapidamente e ela não teve que pensar muito em Tyrion entre as pernas de outra mulher mais jovem.

 

.....

 

Podrick viu que Sansa foi à procura do meister e Tyrion foi em busca de explicações com o homem. O mundo deveria estar caindo para Sansa querer falar om o meister e ele temeu que a esposa estivesse gravemente doente. Meister Lucke se sentiu acuado por Bronn, com a espada na cintura e teve que dizer o real motivo da visita de Sansa. Bronn teve uma crise de riso com a informação

“A mulher é completamente louca por você, anão! Como é que você é capaz de deixá-la numa situação dessas?”

“Eu não quero mais filhos e ela me expulsou do quarto!”

Meiter se aproximou de Tyrion e gaguejou.

“O Senhor... Ela afirmou que o senhor falou que eu lhe dei a informação dw que ela não pode mais ter filhos... mas eu não me recordo de ter falado isso, Lorde Tyrion... Lady Sansa é muito saudável. Com exceção das dores nas costas, mas isso é natural após tantos anos carregando peso extra.”

“Você sabe que ela tem muita saúde para isso! Vá lá e plante mais cinco filhos Lannisters na barriga dela!” Bronn resmungou.

“Eles são Starks.”

“Nenhum deles se parace Stark!”

“os gêmeos...”

“Eles tem a cabeça grande como a sua, cabeça grande e cabelos negros.  Só os cabelos negros, mas os olhos Lannister estão todos lá! Eles são idênticos a você! Que diabos de semente forte é essa? A maioria deles nem cresceu muito!”

“Realmente?”

“A loirinha...”

“Myrcella?”

“Nunca houve uma Lannister mais Lannister do que ela”

“Ela tem os olhos cinzentos”

“Ela tem o seu olho. Ao menos um dos seus olhos tem essa cor escura”

“você observa muito os meus filhos.”

“Eu fico impressionado em como eles são parecidos com você e, apesar disso, são tão bonitos.”

“É o nariz de Sansa!”

Bronn bateu na mesa.

“Agora faz sentido!

"E o sorriso... Aquele sorriso tímido me deixa doido"

"Isto é difícil de constatar. Ela não sorri muito"

"Os homem a cobiçam e ela acredita que  isso os afasta" 

Meister Lucke ficou calado observando a conversa dos dois e parecia também concordar com Bronn. Ele sorriu e confirmou.

“Ela se orgulha em dizer que o Rickon é idêntico a ela, mas além da cor dos cabelos...” Meister Lucke sacudiu a cabeça.

Bron jogou uma moeda sobre a mesa.

“Eu aposto que vocês terão mais três filhos e todos eles terão os olhos verdes!”

O meister gargalhou “Eu aposto que serão mais quatro. Mas concordo que herdarão seus olhos lorde Tyrion. Só Anna é exceção, não creio que se repetirá!”

Ele aproveitou a oportunidade para perguntar o que poderia ser feito pelas dores dele nas articulações. Sem Sansa para fazer massagens as dores dele pioraram muito e o meister afirmou que um mergulho em águas termais seria muito bom para ele. Então os amigos foram juntos tomar um vinho e mergulhar antes de cada um procurar suas respectivas mulheres para terminar a noite se aquecendo em suas camas.

 

...

Tyrion subiu as escadas com dificuldade. Por sorte o mergulho no lago aquecido o permitiu fazer algum esforço para encontrá-la. Anna daria à luz a um filho, estava seguindo com a vida dela e não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer a não ser torcer que o sangue Lannister predominasse no neto também.

Sansa dormia profundamente quando ele entrou no quarto com cuidado para não assustá-la. Tyrion estranhou que ela estivesse tão enrolada em peles, pois ela sempre dormia descoberta. Ele se aproximou da cama e subiu no banquinho do lado da cama que pertencia a ele. Ela deixou o turno dele acomodado em cima do travesseiro como ela costumava fazer enquanto ele viajava, mas dela ele só viu os olhos fechados na pequena abertura no casulo de peles. Ele sentou com cuidado e tocou as sobrancelhas dela levemente.

“Sansa... Acorde!”

“Tyrie...” ela gemeu ainda dormindo. Sonhando.

“Sim sou eu. Você está sonhando comigo?” Ele se aproximou mais. “Eu voltei. Você disse que  eu poderia voltar e eu voltei. Acorde, mulher” ele a sacudiu com um pouco mais de intensidade e ela abriu os olhos.

“Meu senhor...” Os olhinhos inchados se apertaram e depois arregalaram de surpresa. Tyrion percebeu que ela estava sorrindo, pois os azuis brilharam. “O senhor voltou pra mim?

“Voltei. Você disse que eu poderia voltar”

“Eu disse... Onde esteve?

Eu fui mergulhar no lago aquecido pois o Meister me recomendou pra dor nas articulações.

Ela estendeu a mão e tocou o rosto do marido.

”O lago! Como eu nunca pensei em levá-lo até lá?”

“Vocêe estava sempre fugindo de mim” ele sorriu e roçou o nariz na ponta dos dedos dela.

“Eu gostaria de fazer amor com você. Não me importo com mais nada Sansa. Eu enfrento qualquer coisa para ter você.”

Ela não falou nada. Simplesmente se virou de costas na cama abriu as pernas e puxou as peles e as saias até às coxas, ela permaneceu coberta também até o queixo.

“O que é isso? Você está indisposta?”

“Não, meu Tyrie. Posso lhe garantir que estou bastante disposta. Talvez até necessitada.”

“Eu sei que você estava se tocando, mulher. Eu senti o cheiro na sua mão!”

“Não estava!”

“Não há problema nisso Sansa! Eu sei que a culpa é minha! Mas por que infernos tem que haver tanto tecido entre nós dois agora? Já nos vimos nus mais vezes do qualquer casal desse mundo!"

“Estou com frio!" Ela segurou as peles com força.

“Mentira, Você está suando! Tire essa armadura de cima de você!” ele puxou o lençol e Sansa segurou com força. “O que houve? Você está doente? Machucada? Diga!”

“Eu... Eu... Estou usando uma coisa... Uma peça íntima”

“Que peça íntima? Ele olhou para as penas abertas dela e colocou a não nos pelos entre as pernas. “mas está sem calcinha!”

"É outra coisa. Não consigo nem descrever... E não quero que me veja assim! É indecoroso e ridículo! Eu sou um avó e isto é absolutamente inadequado! Faremos assim! Ela puxou os lençóis mais para perto da feminilidade a expondo para que Tyrion desistisse de tirar os lençóis de cima dela.

“Lady Sansa, você me conhece muito bem e sabe que eu não vou te amar sem te olhar. Agora estou muito curioso.” Os olhos dele já estavam escuros de prazer enquanto o pênis lutava para ser libertado da calça.

“Tyrie, não por favor. É hediondo! Além disso eu não sou mais uma jovem. Você não vai gostar do que verá. Deixe que seja assim!”

“Tudo bem... faremos em outro momento.” ele se virou para descer da cama e ela o segurou pelo braço.

“ Por favor não ria de mim e nem fique bravo! Eu experimentei e pretendia lhe visitar no seu quarto. Mas eu desisti pois pensei que você estivesse na vila.

“você sempre ciumenta! Eu sou mesmo um idiota em nunca ter percebido.” Um sorriso malicioso surgiu nos lábios de Tyrion e Sansa retornou o sorriso.

“eu te amo Tyrion. Não consigo ficar longe...”

Tyrion a interrompeu grudando os lábios nos dela num beijo ardente. Ele pressionou a proporia dureza na cintura dela e Sansa agarrou os cachos da nuca do marido com urgência, enquanto tyrion lutava contra os tecidos colocados entres eles. Sansa gemou uma reprovação, mas ele mordeu levemente o lábio dela e segurou os lados do rosto da esposa.

“Não vou fazer amor com você como faria com um cadáver. Você é linda e eu gosto de vê-la”

Ele puxou os laços do vestido e puxou o tecido pra os lados. Para observar o que ela usava por baixo do vestido. o turno que ela usava era vermelho profundo ou talvez fosse marrom, Tyrion não se importou com a cor. Era uma renda tão delicada como ela nunca havia se preocupado em usar por baixo da roupa, mas não foi isso que o impressionou. As alças eram tão finas que ele ficou surpreso por ela não terem se partido. Elas terminavam exatamente no limite em que ele poderia ver um sombreado da pele mais escura, e onde as alças terminavam havia dois triângulos de tecido que mal conseguiam desempenhar a função de cobrir os mamilos. Ele pôde até ver uma cicatriz que era localizada numa área extremamente privada. A quantidade de tecido que faltava na parte de cima, faltava também na parte de baixo, pois as coxas dela ficavam todas de fora. O contraste do tecido com os cabelos beijados pelo fogo e a pele extremamente branca fez com que o membro dele quase explodisse.

“O que diabos? Onde arrumou isto?” ele falou com os olhos escuros de desejo.

“Foi um presente da nossa rainha. Você sabe como esses estrangeiros são. Ela falou que fico bem de vermelho, mas é tão indecoroso. Ela me deu depois daquele maldito baile, mas eu não tive coragem de usar.”

“Por que?”

“Sei que você já me viu de todas as formas, mas eu não sou mais uma jovenzinha. Acho que Daenerys teve uma impressão errada de minhas medidas. Veja como está minúsculo! Eu não queria parecer ridícula, mas eu pensei que talvez você pudesse gostar, você é muito safado. Só que você saiu e eu pensei que você tinha ido buscar algum alívio na vila... . então... Eu pareço uma prostituta velha” ela estava realmente se sentindo envergonhada. Temia que ele fosse rir das carnes que teimavam em saltar pelos lados do decote. Sansa foi tingida por um vermelho beterraba e se aqueceu interinamente.

“Não fale mais nada. Acho que nossa rainha acertou exatamente no tamanho. Deuses... Vocês Starks serão a minha morte! Eu nunca mais vou conseguir sair de dentro da sua boceta!”

Sansa deu um risinho contido e ajustou as ajustou as alças que teimavam em comichar nos ombros. Tyrion lutou contra os botões das próprias calças pra liberar o membro latejante enquanto ela retirava o vestido completamente e o arremessou para longe.

“Eu pensei em te lamber toda, mas talvez eu goze antes de entrar em você. Me perdoe mas hoje não teremos preliminares.”

“Não há necessidade, meu senhor. Eu tive as minhas preliminares como o senhor percebeu. Eu estava com tantas saudades...”

“Abra as pernas, mulher! Você é uma vovó muito muito safada!”

Ela fez como ele pediu e ele entrou com força, duro. Um rugido primitivo foi liberado da garganta dela. Enquanto ele enfiava a mão no decote para apertar levemente um mamilo, Sansa cravou as unhas na bunda do marido. O apelido dele saindo em sussurros da sua boca, a cada estocada. Os olhos trancados no outro. O mundo poderia explodir que eles não perceberiam.

Tyrion observou a esposa usando o colar, a enorme pedra acomodada no vale entre os seios, as pernas longas e requintadas em torno dele, os cabelos dela estavam tão longos que uma mecha caía pela borda do colchão e quase tocava o chão. A pele macia, cremosa e pálida, mas os lábios eram vermelhos enquanto ela os mordia de prazer.

“Tyrie. Eu te amo. É tão doloroso ficar longe de você”

“Lady Sansa... Eu te amo tanto... Eu enfrento o inferno para ter você. Dragões e rainhas  loucas...” Tyrion se empurrou dentro dela com tanta força e tão rápido que Sansa teve que erguer os joelhos até os ombros dele pra dar mais acesso. O pênis dele encostando naquele ponto interno que a fazia ofegar mais e mais. ela concluiu a frase com um único gritinho e rolou os olhos para trás da cabeça atingindo orgasmo com uma rapidez impressionante.

“Talvez seja melhor retirar antes que você conclua. Você não quer mais bebês!

Já era tarde e ela sentiu o fluido quente se espalhar dentro dela. Tyrion ofegou e caiu em cima dela imóvel. Ele fechou os olhos ofegando e ficou paralisado por muito tempo, ainda dentro de Sansa. O peso quase a esmagando e Sansa achou que poderia ter sido demais.

“Tyrion... Meu amor. O que houve?” ela o sacudiu, mas ele não se mexeu “por favor! Deuses...”

Quando e já estava se preparando para gritar, ele soltou uma gargalhada.

“Achou que eu iria morrer enquanto fazíamos amor? Eu tenho uma reputação a zelar!”

Sansa o beliscou no ombro.

“Não teve graça! Não teve graça nenhuma!” ela o empurrou e rastejou até se recostar nos travesseiros.

“Desculpe. Você é muito séria!”

Sansa franziu o cenho e virou de costas para ele.

“Vamos Sansa... Me perdoe!”

“Não suportaria perder mais ninguém, Tyrion. Você sabe disso.”

“Eu sei. Não pode brigar comigo e me mostrar a bunda dessa forma.” Tyrion deu um tapa e apertou o traseiro da esposa. “O bardo que cantou no baile, perdeu a voz até os dias de hoje”

Sansa não foi capaz de conter a gargalhada.

“Lady Sansa... Esse seu sorriso ilumina minha vida. Se permita ser mais alegre. Já estamos ficando velhos e depois que todos nos ouviram transando, não faz sentido ser tão estoica. ”

“Você quer que eu sorria para outros homens? É isto?” Ela se virou e esticou o braço para que ele se apoiasse junto a ela. Tyrion rastejou e acomodou a cabeça na curva do cotovelo de Sansa.

“Seu sorriso e todo o resto é tudo meu. Sabe... Minha tia Genna dizia que a minha mãe era a única capaz de fazer Tywin sorrir.” Os dedinhos tocando os lábios de Sansa, os olhos dele vagavam como se para absorver cada centímetro dela. Cada vez que ele a olhava era como uma despedida e Sansa odiava a sensação. Ela afastou o pensamento rapidamente.

“Eu sorrio para outras pessoas além de você.”

“Só para parentes e não com muita frequência.

“Você exagera demais.”

Eles permaneceram abraçados por algum tempo, os dedos de Sansa penteando os pelos do peito dele. Era uma penugem espeça e todos pelos já eram brancos, mas era tão reconfortante quando ela o tocava. Eles relaxavam de todos os problemas quando estavam nos braços um do outro.

“Diga-me Lady Sansa. No que pensou quando estava se tocando?”

Sansa cobriu os olhos com umas das mãos.

"Fale mulher. Você faz isso com muita frequência?"

"Só quando você estava longe"

"E no que estava pensando hoje?"

Ela o encarou e acariciou a bochechas dele com os dedos. 

“Você lembra a primeira vez que disse que me amava?” Ele retornou o olhar interrogativamente e esperou que ela prosseguisse, queria ver qual era o ponto

“Você havia chegado de viagem de casterly rock para o parto de nossa primeiro filho, não havia como saber que eram duas meninas. Eu nem consegui sair da cama para te receber, eu estava tão redonda e inchada e horrível. “

Tyrion lembrou da frustração que sentiu quando não a viu no pátio para recebê-lo. ele achou que ela não queria que ele tivesse voltado e foi diretamente para a biblioteca com uma garrafa de vinho. Mas depois de algumas horas ela conseguiu ir se arrastando até a biblioteca para poder vê-lo. Só então ele entendeu as condições em que ela se encontrava.

“Você não foi me ver, mas eu estava com tantas saudades que fui a sua procura. E você disse que eu estava linda e nós fizemos amor na escrivaninha da biblioteca, mesmo estando tão próximo do momento do parto. Foi a primeira vez que você disse que me amava.”

A alma de Tyrion se aqueceu com a lembrança. Ele não tinha ideia que ela se lembrava do momento com tanta riqueza de detalhes.

“Eu nunca vou esquecer o seu sorriso ao me reencontrar. Eu soube imediatamente que não poderia viver sem você. Mas você é tão difícil te interpretar! De repente você me repelia na frente das pessoas, então eu me afastava”

“Não sou boa em lidar com sentimentos. Mas finalmente entendi o quanto o amo” ela selou um beijo na boca dele. “Arya disse que chegou a ter pena de você por ser casado com uma mulher tão chata.”

“Você não é chata, é adorável em todos os sentidos”

Ele falou enquanto traçava a enorme pedra com os dedos e descia pelo decote da roupa. Ele afastou o tecido chupou o mamilo duro.

“Eu apertei e percebo que o leite secou. Como os seus filhos reagiram à isto?”

“Os gêmeos não se importaram tanto, mas Bran me sugou tanto que fiquei dolorida. Quando ele percebeu que não sairia mais nada eu o dei uma espada de madeira e o nomeei cavaleiro. Então ele viu que já é grande demais para essas coisas.”

Ele afastou a boca para falar.

“Graças aos deuses! Eu estava com tantas saudades!"

Ele recomeçou abocanhando novamente o seio esquerdo enquanto libertava o outro também. Ele empurrou a pequena mão sob dobra que se formava entre a mama e a costela e levantou o volume para que ficasse mais próximo ao próprio rosto.

“Eu amo ficar enfiando aqui... É o meu lugar favorito no mundo!” A voz abafada e ele recomeçou as atenções com a boca enquanto acariciava ou outro mamilo com o polegar. A esta altura Sansa já tinha recomeçado a gemer e ofegar novamente, um dos joelhos levantou e os dedos dos pés agarraram o lençol, as unhas cravadas nas costas dele.

“Você não luta com honra lorde Lannister, assim eu não saio dessa cama nunca mais” ela sussurrou.

“Se toque para mim”

E Sansa fez. Os longos dedos alcançaram o ponto sensível e o acariciavam com urgência. Ela não precisava que ter cuidado, apenas abandono e si mesma. Foi muito difícil não gritar então ela enterrou a boca nos cachos loiros do marido enquanto ele continuava a sugar como se pudesse arrancar sua alma. Ela sentiu a dureza dele novamente pressionando o abdômen. A umidade se escorria entre as pernas enquanto ela se esforçava para atingir o próprio pico. Mas antes que ela o atingisse Tyrion se posicionou entre a pernas e o penetrou lentamente.

“Deuses, mulher. Como você consegue ser tão deliciosa?”

Ele continuou os movimentos calmamente enquanto ela mesma se estimulava no topo da feminilidade. Ondas de choque percorriam todos os nervos dos corpos conectados e Sansa atingiu o pico tão ferozmente que foi obrigada a morder o próprio lábio para conter o grito. Lágrimas escorreram pelo canto dos olhos enquanto Tyrion se derramava novamente dentro dela. Ele desabou ao lado dela na cama completamente exausto.

“Bronn acredita que teremos mais dois bebês...”

“Talvez você esteja certo a respeito de mais bebês. Não creio que seria adequado termos filhos mais novos que nosso neto.”

Tyrion sorriu olhando para o teto.

“Pois eu acredito que fizemos, no mínimo, dois agora”

 

....

 

 

Tyrion acordou com uma batida de Myrcella na porta quando o sol já estava muito alto, era provável que o castelo já estivesse acordado.

“Mãe já está tarde, Posso entrar?”

“Espere um momento.” Tyrion falou enquanto cutucava o ombro de Sansa para que ela acordasse.  Sansa saltou assustada, ela sempre acordava assustada ou por causa dos pesadelos ou porque os filhos sempre davam um jeito de acorda-los subitamente.

“Catelyn? O que houve?” ela sentou com os olhos arregalados.

“É Myrcella e ela está lá fora. Vista um roupão antes de abrir a porta.” 

Ela saltou da cama já enfiando o roupão que deixava na mesa de cabeceira.

Sansa abriu a porta com um olhar preocupado.

“Bom dia. Está se sentindo mal?” Ela colocou a mão na testa da garota para sentir a temperatura. “Nunca vem nos procurar a esta hora...”

“Eu vim pedir para que retirem o castigo de Anna, ela está rabugenta por não poder sair do quarto e desconta em todos. Ela jogou fora até um bolo que levei para ela, e ela adora bolo!” A menina era fisicamente uma cópia de Cersei, mas tinha um coração tão bom que Tyrion e Sansa não sabiam de onde ela havia herdado. Ela era uma Lady como a mãe sempre foi, mas era humilde também de um jeito que apenas Arya conseguia ser.

“Eu só pedi que ela esperasse até o casamento.”

“Mas ela já é casada!”

“Não até que seu pai a conduza à árvore coração ou ao septo, ainda não foi decidido que tipo de cerimônia será realizada... Não a adule, ela não merece.”

“E deixá-la sozinha?” A garota encarou Sansa como se ela tivesse perguntado se ela poderia arrancar um braço da irmã.

“Sua mãe está certa, ela está tendo o que merece.” Tyrion falou pulando da cama.

“Posso ficar com você aqui? Eu trouxe meus bordados.”

“Claro!” Sansa abriu caminho para que ela entrasse.

Tyrion já estava atrás do trocador colocando um gibão, depois ele lavou o rosto.

“Eu devo ir, estou atrasado demais. Você Myrcella, me prometa que nunca fará uma loucura como a que Anna fez!”

“Eu não quero me casar! Talvez eu me torne uma septã realmente.”

Os olhos de Tyrion se encheram de orgulho.

“Oh. Você é perfeita minha filhinha” 

A lembrança do desejo de juventude em ir para a cidadela frustrado por Tywin. Embora depois ele tenha descoberto que não tinha vocação nenhuma para ser celibatário.

Sansa não gostou nada de ouvir a conversa, não sabia ao certo o que pensar sobre a filha mais doce ir pra longe dela para sempre.

“Você é muito jovem, ainda pode mudar de ideia” Sansa tentou argumentar.

“Anna é jovem e já está gravida” a menina foi rápida em responder.

Tyrion parecia muito orgulhoso em ter uma filha tão gentil, bondosa e de coração tão puro. “Vou sentir sua falta, mas você é uma alma pura. Parece a imagem da Donzela.” Ele falou tocando o rosto da filha. “Fiquem um pouco aqui no quarto, vou pedir que alguém traga comida”

“Obrigada papai!” ela deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha. 

“Você gosta muito de beijar para uma septã!” A garota soltou uma gargalhada. “Agora, minha outra garota me dê um beijo antes que eu saia. Vire para o outro lado Cella." Ela obedeceu imediatamente. Ele se virou para a esposa e Sansa se ajoelhou e beijou a boca em cheio. As lembranças da noite anterior queimaram em seu sexo.

“Volte logo para nosso quarto” ela falou no ouvido dele.

Myrcella estava olhando para a janela, ele aproveitou a oportunidade e apertou o traseiro da esposa.

“Bem... Parece que Catellyn e Anna são muito parecidas conosco nesse sentido.” 

“Septã? Tenho a impressão que eles querem me deixar o tempo todo.”

“Então seremos só você e eu.”

Sansa ajustou os botões da roupa do marido.

“Nunca foi assim... Não sei se gosto de calmaria.” 

“Quem disse que eu deixarei você ficar entediada?” as mãos pousaram nos seios massageando lentamente e ele se inclinou para sussurrar no ouvido da esposa.

"Tyrion..."

"Eles não caíram nem um milimetro, mesmo após tantas crianças.

Sansa riu timidamente 

"Você sabe que isso é  impossível!"

"Você sabe que é verdade. Eu devo ser mesmo o deus dos peitos e vinho. Meu toque é magico"

Sansa retirou as mãos de Tyrion suavemente, porque ele já havia afastado o roupão expondo o decote da camisola.

 "E dizem que eu sou uma feiticeira"

Ela se enrolou segurando o roupão no local seguro. 

Tyrion baixou ainda mais o tom para que Myrcella não pudesse ouvir.

"Se você for sugar minha vitalidade  como fez  com a boca eu posso morrer de bom grado!"

“Homem impossível!” Sansa gargalhou e se levantou. “Vá! Estou faminta.”

Ele a encarou com os olhos os olhos escuros de desejo. Eles se desejavam tanto, mesmo depois de tanto tempo, que qualquer vislumbre do corpo um do outro os deixava acesos. Sansa piscou e se virou rebolando provocativamente enquanto andava em direção ao espelho.

“Venha Cella, vamos pentear os cabelos primeiro” a menina se antecipou pegando uma escova. “Muito bem!” ela sentou-se num banquinho. “Adoro quando me penteia.”

Tyrion saiu apressado para cumprir suas obrigações. Sansa estava sempre exausta com tudo que tinha que cuidar, e ela merecia um descanso. Ele saiu pela porta dos fundos do corredor eu dava acesso ao deck e parou um momento para observar os treinamentos do pátio. Os dragões estavam deitados na área externa do castelo. Eram bestas fascinantes, mas estavam perto demais da entrada. Ned estava treinando com Syrio com espadas de aço valliriano. Não era tão habilidoso quanto o primo, mas ele também tinha paixão em cada movimento, era persistente e humilde para reconhecer derrotas. O pai o observou fazer o melhor que podia com a própria habilidade, mas ele já estava com os cabelos encharcados de suor. E era muito pálido, mas estava roxo. Tyrion ficou um tempo observando do alto da sacada os dois, então Syrio de boa vontade sugeriu uma pausa e eles se dirigiram para perto dos dragões. Foi então que eles correram e pararam de súbito na frente do dragão menor Rhaegal .

O menino estendeu a mão e tocou o focinho hediondo do bicho, que repousava de olhos fechados. O bicho abriu os olhos e encarou o menino, depois fechou os olhos novamente e empurrou o focinho para mais perto. 

“Ned, NÃO!!!”Um grito que fez os corvos se agitarem nas gaiolas. Todos ficaram alertas. Mas o bicho e o menino nem pareciam notar a aura de medo que se formou no pátio.

Tyrion saiu correndo “É muito perigoso!”

O menino deu uma tapinha na cara hedionda do bicho que empurrou com o focinho, Ned caiu com o traseiro no chão, mas se levantou rapidamente e começou a escalar as asas do animal.  

Tyrion se desesperou com a possibilidade de perder mais um filho e desceu as escadas correndo para tentar salvar Ned. As pernas ainda inchadas não pareciam corresponder corretamente aos comandos que ele mandava, mas ele ignorou a dor e tentou descer o mais rápido que pôde. Até que não conseguiu mais e escorregou. Ele bateu com a testa no corrimão, rolou vários degraus e o pequeno corpo torcido ficou estendido no chão do pátio.

Sansa ouviu o grito e o barulho da batida, depois houve um rugido de dragão.

“Tyrion?” Ela pulou da cadeira.

Sansa saiu correndo descalça com Myrcella a acompanhando e viu pela varanda o pequeno corpo prostrado no chão. As lágrimas começaram a rolar instantaneamente pelo rosto. 

 _Ele anda tão frágil, não resistirá._  

Ela desceu as escadas ruidosamente e empurrou a pequena multidão que se formou em volta da cena para que pudesse encontrar o marido. Então caiu de joelhos, a filha ao seu lado. Um enorme hematoma na lateral da cabeça, Tyrion estava desmaiado. Ela reuniu toda a força que possuía e o segurou no colo.

“Por favor, abra os olhos Tyrie. Abra” ela começou a tremer violentamente, o pequeno corpo sacudindo em conformidade com o tremor proveniente do choro mudo. O coração batia em um descompasso que ela achou que poderia partir antes dele. Alguém tentou ajudar se aproximando, mas ela não permitiu que ninguém o tocasse, ela o segurou contra o peito com força como se isso pudesse segurar o espírito no corpo. Ela acariciava a barba dele com os dedos trêmulos enquanto ouvia Myrcella fazer uma oração com palavras que há muitos anos ela própria não pronunciava. Tyrion abriu os olhos depois fechou novamente.

“Chamem o meistre” Myrcella uivou.

Sansa se abaixou, uma cortina de cabelos vermelhos os separando de todos ao redor.

“Fique comigo, não posso continuar sem você” ela soluçou no ouvido dele.

Durou talvez meio minuto, mas parecia a longa noite para ela.

“Devo estar num inferno sangrento. Porque diabos eu vejo tudo vermelho?” Ele cospiu numa voz baixa, os olhos meio vesgos.  Uma onda de risos aliviados surgiu da multidão. Ela afastou os cabelos do rosto dele.

“Sou apenas eu” ela gargalhou entre os soluços e o aconchegou mais perto ainda. Tyrion parecia uma criança no colo dela. 

Uma horda com passos apressados descendo as escadas quebrou o silêncio que se formou. O restante dos filhos em desespero: Bran, Rickon, Tyrianna, Tommem, Lylia e até as

babás vieram com os gêmeos também. O pátio que estava em silêncio começou a ficar mais barulhento com os pequenos lobos Starks. Anna veio gritando e chorando também.

 “Eu vi o que fez! Quer matar o papai?” Ela empurrou Ned.

“Pare com isso Anna! E por que você está fora do seu quarto?” Sansa gritou.

“Ele estava quase sendo devorado por um dragão!” A menina apontou o dedo para o irmão.

“É verdade, Ned?” Sansa questionou ainda agarrada à Tyrion.

“É verdade mamãe, ele é um idiota!”

“Não me chame de idiota, prostituta!” ele a empurrou.

“Prostituta?” A face dela se transformou numa carranca de ódio.

Anna avançou com os braços gordos empurrando o garoto e chutando com os pés enormes que possuía, mas ele era muito mais alto que a irmã e a empurrou de volta fazendo com que ela tropeçasse para trás. Syrio a segurou para que ela não caísse no chão, mas Anna aproveitou a distração do marido e tomou a espada da mão dele e avançou em direção a Ned.  Então uma luta começou. Os dois pedaços da Gelo se enfrentando, Stark contra Stark. E a luta era tão acalorada que as pessoas não quiseram se intrometer apenas para observar a coreografia requintada. Se Sansa não estivesse tão terrorizada poderia até achar belo como as outras pessoas acharam. 

“Parem com isso!” Sansa gritou. Mas eles continuaram a se atacar. Lylia tentou interferir mas Anna a chutou a fazendo cair no chão, o que enfureceu ainda mais Ned que continuou atacando Anna. Mas ela se desviava com muita facilidade. Até que, inevitavelmente, Anna cansou. O ventre inchado a limitando.  E Ned avançou aproveitando a distração. De repente, flechas começaram a raspar envolta dos pés de Ned que quase caiu tentando se proteger e derrubou a espada no chão. Era Catellyn, do Deck tentando acabar com a briga. Mas Anna não estava satisfeita e avançou aproveitando a situação para ataca-lo mais uma vez.

Tommem foi mais rápido e tomou a frente de Ned a bloqueando com um escudo de madeira. Os golpes de Anna eram tão fortes que o fazendo cair sobre o irmão.  Ela continuou golpeando, cega pelo ódio. O escudo de madeira começou a rachar e Sansa foi obrigada a deixar o marido aos cuidados de Myrcella para acabar com a briga. Ela se lançou sobre a briga e segurou a filha pela cintura inchada e a puxou para trás enquanto a garota esperneava brandindo a espada. Por sorte, Sansa era muito maior que a maioria dos filhos e teve força o suficiente para erguê-la do chão.

“Syrio, seu bobão. Controle sua esposa!” Sansa gritou enquanto a filha chutava o ar descontrolada. Syrio, como todos, estava sorrindo abobalhado, observando a destreza com que Anna empunhava uma espada.

“Me solte mamãe! Eu vou arrancar a língua dele!”

“Syrio!” Sansa gritou e ele acordou do estupor e num movimento rápido apertou o pulso de Anna a fazendo soltar a espada.

“Arre mulher... Solte-a Tia Sansa” Sansa afrouxou os braços e ele se abaixou rapidamente a segurando pelas pernas a jogando por cima dos ombros.

“Minha barriga, cuidado com o bebê!” Anna gritou.

“Agora se lembra que está gravida? maluca!” Syrio resmungou já subindo as escadas a carregando nos ombros.

Sansa se dirigiu aos filhos e estendeu as mãos para ajudar Tommem e Ned a se levantarem, mas Ned recusou, o orgulho ferido por ter sido derrotado por uma mulher grávida.

“Anna e Cat me atacaram!” Ele resmungou.

“ Catellyn Stark! Você foi desonesta e desonrou seu irmão” Sansa guinchou para o alto. "Vá para o seu quarto! Você, doce Robbin nem ouse segui-la"

"Prima Sansa..." Robbin começou a gaguejar uma desculpa. 

"Me obedeça se ainda quiser ser meu genro, ou eu cancelo este noivado!"

Cat saiu correndo e Robbin ficou plantado no chão com o olhar encabulado.

Sansa se virou para os filhos no pátio.

“Você Lylia, não pode defender Ned de tudo sempre! Você Tommem quase morreu! Onde estava com a cabeça? Você é só uma CRIANÇA!” Ela puxou o braço do filho para observar os cortes e ele começou a chorar agarrado à cintura da mãe.

“Eu só queria ajudar!” Tommem fungou o nariz enterrado no ombro da mãe

“Eu sei querido... Eu não quero ver mais nenhum filho meu fora do quarto hoje. Saiam imediatamente da minha frente!” Mas ela continuou abraçada a Tommem.

Ned resmungou para Tommem “você é um bebezão!”

“Cale-se Ned! Você não tinha o direito de chamá-la de prostituta e eu não permito que humilhe seu irmão” Sansa gritou tão alto que as veias do pescoço quase se  partiram. “Vá para o seu quarto!”

O olhar de Ned ficou ainda mais transtornado.

“Eu nunca deveria ter voltado de Carterlly Rock! Eu poderia ser sozinho e não ter esses irmãos idiotas! E você? Veja como está despida! Vocês e Anna são iguais. Essa família me envergonha.” Ned cuspiu, empurrou Bran que estava atrás dele e partiu marchando com Lylia no encalço. 

Só então Sansa percebeu que estava com o roupão aberto, usando apenas a camisola minúscula. As pernas exposta, os seios quase saindo pelo decote e nada mais ficou à imaginação dos nortenhos. Tudo foi exposto para que todos vissem. E após tantos anos evitando ser notada ela era o centro dos olhares novamente. 

“Agora ele fodeu tudo!” Tommem bateu a mão na testa e rapidamente se adiantou em fechar o roupão da mãe.

Todos a encaravam. As mulheres como se fosse louca, os homens como se fosse realmente uma prostituta. Ela buscou o olhar de Tyrion e ele não estava com uma cara nada satisfeita. Ela gostaria de poder fingir um desmaio, mas não teve forças. Sansa ficou sem reação, a cabeça baixa agarrada a Tommem enquanto o castelo todo encarava a cena de mais uma humilhação. Depois do que pareceu ser uma eternidade ela sentiu uma mão tocar o ombro, era Arya que acabara de chegar juntamente com Jon, Daenerys e Brienne

“Vamos, seu marido precisa de você.” Brienne falou numa voz reconfortante.

“Sim” ela se abaixou perto de Tyrion “Arya, por favor, leve Tommem ao meister para um curativo e depois o envie para examinar Tyrion.” 

“Voltem para seus afazeres.” Jon ordenou. "Ele tentou subir no meu dragão? Ele conseguiu?"

Daenerys encarou Sansa com um olhar atordoado.

"Impossivel! Só Targ..."

"Não aconteceu nada!" \Tyrion resmungou do chão. "Raeghal parecia irritado com ele e eu me assustei. Foi apenas Isso. Me ajude a levantar, mulher!"

Enquanto Tyrion se agarrava às ancas dela buscando equilíbrio ela ouviu alguém sussurrando “Esses Starks de sangue Lannister são uma piada.”

Eles chegaram aos aposentos e depois de alguns minutos o meister examinou Tyrion, constatando uma torção do tornozelo. Ele imobilizou o pé de Tyrion e passou um emplasto para o machucado na cabeça. Ele também ministrou algo para a dor no corpo e o orientou a repousar. Quando o meister partiu Sansa se virou para o marido ansiosa.  

 “Agora que está medicado, vou me vestir” 

A carranca de Tyrion estava horrenda e Sansa não sabia se era raiva ou dor.

“Fique do jeito que está, todo mundo já lhe viu de qualquer forma!”

“Sei que lhe envergonhei. Mas eu fiquei desesperada e não pude pensar por isso saí assim...”

“Minha cabeça ainda lateja. Por favor, faça silêncio. Tenho que guardar minhas forças, mas não saia. Fique sentada aqui“ Ele apontou com o dedo para a cadeira ao lado da cama.

“Desculpe-me.” ela sentou na cadeira e o observou fechar os olhos. Era óbvio que ele estava com muita raiva dela, ele era um poço de ciúmes e ela agiu como uma louca na frente das pessoas. Ele gostava que ela fosse carinhosa, mas descarada ele não poderia permitir. Talvez se ela tivesse pensado em colocar uma capa para se cobrir as coisas nunca poderiam ter chegado ao ponto que chegaram. E Ned a desrespeitou como nunca fez na frente de toda Winterfell. Ultimamente ela teve tantos aborrecimentos que se considerava a pior mãe do mundo. Se ela não conseguia controlar os filhos, como poderia controlar o norte? Se passaram horas e ela não conseguia se mexer com os pensamentos a atormentando. 

Quando Tyrion já estava se remexendo novamente com o fim do efeitos dos remédios, Ned chamou.

“Posso entrar”

“Volte depois, seu pai precisa descansar” a voz de Sansa tremeu.

“Entre meu filho” Tyrion ordenou e Sansa se magoou por ele tê-la desautorizado. O garoto entrou, mas permaneceu perto da porta. Tyrion fez sinal para que ele se aproximasse e Ned caminhou até a cama. A mãe se recusou a olhar para o filho. Estava muito decepcionada com a forma como ele a tratou, mas não queria incomodar Tyrion com os problemas dela no momento.

“O senhor está bem? Desculpe-me por lhe assustar eu estava apenas brincando...”

“Chegue mais perto, eu estou morrendo...”

"Pare com isso Tyrie, você não morrerá!" Sansa estalou a língua.

"Cale-se! me deixe falar."

Ele abriu os braços numa menção de abraço. Ned foi em direção ao pai e quando chegou perto o suficiente a mão de Tyrion virou e num movimento rápido e certeiro estalou na bochecha do filho. O garoto se desequilibrou e caiu no colo da mãe. 

“O que uma prostituta faz? RESPONDA!”

Ned estava com a marca dos dedos estampada em vermelho na bochecha, ainda sentado no colo de Sansa. 

Ele só conseguiu sacudir a cabeça negativamente, mas ele não chorou. Talvez o choque da atitude do pai tenha impactado mais que a dor. Sansa o agarrou protetivamente.

“Solte-o Sansa. Eu não tenho forças para matá-lo, como eu gostaria muito de fazer no momento. Você ainda o defende?”

Ela afrouxou o aperto e resolveu deixar que ele corrigisse o filho. O garoto ficou de pé.

“Você chamou sua irmã de prostituta, e ainda disse que sua mãe era como ela! Se existe uma mulher que não é prostituta é a sua mãe. Você não sabe tudo que ela sofreu para reconquistar o Norte, para dar um lar a você e seus irmãos...” Tyrion começou a ficar roxo, lutando para se levantar.

“Tyrion, é o suficiente. Vá embora Ned seu pai está muito nervoso ainda!” Ela sentou ao lado do marido  na cama e o segurou pelos ombros.

 “Solte-me! Mostre a ele Sansa! Mostre!”

“Não farei isso.” Ela se virou para o filho e ordenou “Você pode ir Ned!”

Mas ele permaneceu parado no lugar em que estava observando enquanto ela tentava segurar Tyrion na cama.

Tyrion estava completamente transtornado.

 “Ele é apenas um criança! Nosso filho é uma CRIANÇA!” como ela poderia condenar o filho sendo que ela mesma cometeu vários atos estúpidos que levaram o próprio pai a perder a cabeça? A verdade e que ela não foi culpada, mas se sentia culpada de qualquer maneira pela forma como tratou o pai antes de sua morte.

“Você não é digno do nome que carrega, eu deveria ter colocado um nome Lannister em você. Como pode ser digno de ter o nome do avô se age como um infame que humilha a própria mãe em público? Ele age exatamente como Joffrey, Sansa!

Sansa recomeçou a chorar se lembrando das revelações que ouviu na noite em que espionou Ned e Lylia. 

"Não Tyrion... Não! Meu filho não é um monstro!"

"Meu maior erro foi ter tirado você de perto da sua mãe e ter levado para Casterlly Rock. Ela soube educar você muito melhor que eu e eu estraguei tudo. Você é um covarde!”

Tyrion tinha a tendência a perder o controle quando estava com raiva. Sansa não sabia como um homem tão pequeno e machucado podia ser tão incontrolável. Ela tentou acalmá-lo se aproximando mais dele. Então Tyrion puxou com força para baixo as mangas do roupão  e depois puxou as alças da camisola as fazendo se quebrarem, o tecido se acomodou na cintura de Sansa e Ned pôde ver as marcas nas costas da mãe. Fazia muitos anos, mas as cicatrizes não haviam desaparecido totalmente. As longas linhas de pele removidas à lâmina continuavam lá, já eram como uma parte dela.

“Veja! Sabe por que sua mãe mandou castrar aquele homem que se forçou sobre Lylia?”

Ned sacudiu a cabeça freneticamente. Os olhos arregalados, a constatação surgindo da mente.

“Ela também foi estuprada e torturada”

"Não! A minha mãe... Não..."

Sansa gemeu se afastando do marido na cama,

“Eu não quero que nossos filhos saibam! Você não pode me desnudar assim na frente dele.” 

“Bobagem, mulher! Você o pôs no mundo e o alimentou como uma ama de leite! Mas  eu eduquei Ned como um covarde. Pensei que tinha que protegê-lo e o levei para Casterlly Rock, mas você tem que crescer! Não sei se teremos paz por muito tempo mais! E porque eu amo tanto sua mãe, porque a guerra pelo maldito trono de ferro fez isso com ela...” A cabeça dele começou a fazer um movimento tonto e Sansa o segurou rapidamente. “Eu não permito que ninguém, nem você, a trate de forma desrespeitosa.” Ela o deitou no travesseiro enquanto ele gemia.

Ned tocou as costas cheia de marcas e Sansa se encolheu chorando.

“Ainda dói?”

“De outras formas...” Ela fungou se cobrindo novamente com o roupão, incapaz de encarar o filho.

“Me perdoe!”

“Vá embora Ned.” Tyrion gritou.

“Por favor... mamãe.”

 Ela lentamente se virou para encarar o filho, os olhos azuis cheios de decepção. Mas num aceno quase imperceptível de cabeça ela demonstrou o perdão que ele buscava.

“Saia!” Tyrion sussurrou com os olhos cerrados. Ele começou a se contorcer, todo o esforço empregado o fez ficar mais fraco. Sansa subiu mais perto dele na cama e deitou no mesmo travesseiro com a mão acariciando o peito tentando trazer algum conforto. Ele a encarou com os olhos fracos e também colocou a não na altura do coração partido da esposa.

Ned foi andando em direção à porta, quando chegou perto o suficiente ele parou e ao invés de sair ele desembainhou a espada e a recostou na parede. Ele saiu e a porta ficou aberta.  E outro rugido de dragão foi ouvido do lado de fora das muralhas. 


	12. A cerimônia da cama.

Após três semanas de cama, Tyrion começou a andar com o auxílio de uma bengala. Ele já era velho e após a queda ele não conseguia caminhar sem experimentar muita dificuldade. Os passos que já eram tortos e cambaleantes agora eram além de tudo dolorosos. Mas o orgulho não permitia que ele demonstrasse e ele não queria ser mais uma fonte de preocupação para Sansa. Com a queda o casamento teve que ser atrasado, porque ele fazia questão de conduzir as meninas.

Na véspera do casamento das filhas houve um jantar para presentear os noivos e as noivas ganharam joias, peles, barris de bebidas, tecidos finos e óleos perfumados e carne de caça dos moradores da vila de inverno. Jane Lannister deu redes de cabelos com milhares de predras preciosas para ambas as primas e piscou para o tio, deixando Sansa confusa.

Rickon tocou músicas a noite inteira junto ao povo livre. Os selvagens adoravam o garoto, o que se estendia também aos nortenhos. E o fato de Sansa dar tanta atenção a ele causava muitos ciúmes aos outros filhos.

Catellyn passou a noite tentando ensinar, inutilmente, Robbin a dançar. E Syrio e Arya não tiravam as mãos do ventre de Anna.

Bran não saía da barra da mãe e Lylia e Myrcella brincavam junto a Robb e Jon. Do outro lado do salão Ned observava a interação da família com olhos tristes. E naquela noite ele decidiu ir para a cama sem esperar a sobremesa.

Após o jantar Sansa ajudou Tyrion a subir na cama e levou Jon e Robb ao berçário os entregando aos cuidados das septãs. Depois deitou junto à Bran e cochilou agarrada a ele e Rickon com Fantasma aos pés da cama. Quando ela despertou já era muito tarde, mas mesmo assim ela verificou Myrcella e Lylia. Retirou os sapatos de Tommem, que dormia agarrado a um enorme volume escrito em alto valiriano e um pergaminho cheio de anotações. Anna e Catellyn dormiram juntas pela ultima vez.

Sansa observou Ned dormindo apenas com as pequenas roupas, sem camisa, sem cobertor e temeu que ele pudesse congelar. Ele dormiu com o rosto enfiado nos travesseiros e quando ela tentou cobrir o garoto percebeu que ele estava ardendo em febre.

Sansa gritou por ajuda e quando o meister chegou o garoto já estava com os olhos revirados. Foi inevitável não pensar no destino de Joana e na coincidência de o fato acontecer numa data tão próxima à data da morte da menina. O desespero tomou conta dela e quando Tyrion finalmente conseguiu chegar ao quarto, ela o culpou.

“Você o agrediu, o entristeceu. Veja o que fez com meu filho!”

“Eu não tive culpa, Sansa!”

“Você afastou meu filho de mim com sua atitude, agora ele morrerá.”

“Ele não morrerá.” Tyrion tentou se aproximar, mas ela o repeliu.

“Eu sempre lhe obedeci, sempre fiz todas as suas vontades. Deixei que magoasse Anna e Syrio e isto trouxe desonra para a nossa família. Permiti que o levasse para Casterly Rock, permiti que o agredisse... Você não estava aqui quando Joana morreu. Por que finge que se importa? Não se aproxime mais do meu filho.” As palavras eram duras e cheias de veneno. Ela sabia exatamente como magoá-lo. Ela cruzou o limite e fez deliberadamente. E o fez porque ela estava sofrendo e queria que ele sofresse mais que ela. Alguém deveria que sofrer e chorar mais que ela.

Tyrion achou melhor manter distância e sentou-se perto à porta. O meister trabalhou a noite inteira para que o menino se restabelecesse, mas nada parecia funcionar.

“Ele costumava ter esta febre em Casterly Rock. Depois acordava como se nada tivesse acontecido” Tyrion tentou tranquilizar Sansa, mas ela não o ouvia. Após muitas horas ele se levantou tentando tocar o ombro de Ned.

“As mãos que o bateram nunca mais chegarão perto do meu filho. Eu não permito!” Sansa o esmurrou no peito, sentada no chão junto à cama e Tyrion a segurou pelos punhos com força.

“Eu não posso perdê-lo Tyrion...” Tyrion a abraçou enquanto ela sacudia o corpo freneticamente.

“Não é a primeira vez que ele tem esta febre e ele sempre sobreviveu.”

“Mas está mais forte desta vez.

“Quando viajamos era assim. Deixe-me ficar com o meu filho, ele também é meu filho Sansa.”

Embora ela fosse uma mulher muito teimosa, inevitavelmente ela cedia com facilidade às vontades de Tyrion. E, apesar de eles entrassem em conflito com muita frequência as brigas nunca duravam o suficiente para haver uma ruptura.

Ela assentiu e Tyrion arrastou o banquinho junto à cama e subiu com dificuldade para sentar na cabeceira da cama. Ele segurou a cabeça de Ned e a apoiou no colo com cuidado, abaixou a cabeça e sussurrou no ouvido do filho.

 “Voe, mas volte para nós”

“Mas o que isto significa?”

“Ele ficará bem. Ele ficará bem...”

Sansa se agarrou às mãos de Ned e orou a todos os deuses que ela conhecia.

_Estranho não reivindique mais outra criança minha. Eu já lhe dei três, dois no ventre e uma nascida. Mãe misericordiosa me livre desse sofrimento. Pai, não permita que Tyrion sofra novamente. Deuses antigos curem meu filho._

E eles ficaram a noite inteira agarrados a Ned em silêncio, as dores e as lamentações de Sansa preenchendo o pequeno quarto e a mente de Tyrion. Ele lembrou-se dos momentos em que também se desesperara enquanto o filho queimava em febre durante a viagem a Casterly Rock. Lembrou-se de Joana, dos quinze dias de agonia que ele não presenciou, lembrou-se até da mãe que não conhecera. E da flecha que atirou na barriga de Tywin. Talvez estivesse fadado a pagar o preço.  _Você não é meu filho_ , ele dissera.

Quando raiaram as primeiras luzes da manhã e as esperanças de Sansa e o meister já haviam se esvaído, aconteceu exatamente como Tyrion dissera: Ned abriu os olhos, olhou em volta, sentou-se e bocejou ruidosamente.

“Bom dia” ele coçou a cabeça e encarou os pais. “O que fazem aqui? Como estão os preparativos para o casamento?”

Sansa ergueu as sobrancelhas, surpresa pela inesperada recuperação do filho.

“Como se sente Ned?” Tyrion perguntou ainda sentado na cama.

 “Estou faminto.”

Tyrion apertou a bochecha do filho sorrindo.

“Ótimo! Hoje é um grande dia.”

Sansa se lançou sobre o filho e o marido os agarrando pelos pescoços e beijando o topo da cabeça de ambos, riso e choro misturados.

“Tyrion, me perdoe por acusá-lo eu estava muito nervosa... Amanhã é o dia da morte de Joana e eu pensei que Ned morreria também.”

“Eu estou muito bem mãe. Quanto drama!” Ned retrucou se levantando rapidamente e o meister se aproximou para verificar, confirmando que ele estava milagrosamente recuperado.

 “Talvez devamos adiar o casamento mais uma vez. Você também não está muito bem... Seu coração está batendo fraquinho.”

Tyrion apertou o ouvido no peito de Sansa.

“Não sabia que você havia se formado pela Cidadela! Se transformou em meister agora? Tire as mãos de mim! Respeite ao menos a doença do nosso filho.”

Meister Lucke tossiu e se desculpou saindo rapidamente do quarto.

“Por favor, pai. Não vá começar a apalpá-la aqui no meu quarto.”

Tyrion segurou o rosto de Sansa e ela se afastou se colocando de pé rapidamente.

“Eu não estou mentindo! Ela está muito mais pálida do que de costume. Vamos adiar a festa!”

“Não podemos. Já adiamos por três semanas após sua queda. Dessa forma nosso neto nascerá antes do casamento.”

Tyrion não estava ouvindo, ele a analisava minuciosamente. A palidez, o leve inchaço, o nervosismo descontrolado... Tudo indicava algo que ele já presenciara uma dezena de vezes. Mas ele queria que ela descansasse, ele devia a ela ao menos umas horas de descanso antes de tudo.

“Vá descansar!”

“Mas... as meninas! Os vestidos e os preparativos? E o banquete?” Ela se aproximou do espelho segurando as olheiras “Eu estou horrorosa!”

“Coloque um daqueles legumes que você usa às vezes, vai melhorar suas olheiras. Eu cuido de tudo.”

“Mas...”

“Vá! eu já repousei demais! Eu cuido de tudo.”

Ela queria se manter firme, mas o corpo não respondia aos estímulos de alerta que ela tentava, inutilmente, enviar. Então Sansa saiu cambaleando até a cama e da forma que se deitou dormiu profundamente até que o sol estivesse muito alto. Ela não acordou por conta própria e sim com pequenas mãozinhas acariciando as bochechas.

“Acorde!”

Ela gemeu. _Não._

“Acorde.”

Um peso sobre as costas a fez se contorcer, ela não teve forças para abrir os olhos.

“Robb... Você não pode me acordar assim. Minhas costas doem.”

“Eu sou Jon."

“Obviamente... Jon, saia daí de cima. Tantos bebês acabaram com a minha coluna.”

Jon saiu da posição e sentou ao lado da mãe. Relutantemente ela abriu os olhos e viu o topo da cabeça de Robb ao lado da cama juntamente com Tyrion.

“Papai Tyrie tem uma surpresa!”

Ele esticou os bracinhos e empurrou um embrulho no colchão.

Sansa sentou-se pra ver melhor e percebeu que Tyrion e os meninos já estavam vestidos e penteados para festa.

“Deuses... estou muito atrasada?”

“Ainda temos tempo. Abra o embrulho.”

“Hoje é o casamento das meninas. Elas deveriam ganhar presentes.”

“Já ganharam. Colares, brincos, pulseiras, anéis e redes de cabelos. Os convidados ficarão com os olhos doloridos de tanto brilho que emanará das duas.” 

“Onde arrumou tanto dinheiro? Sei que gastou todo o seu dinheiro para a reforma do jardim de vidro e as obras da vila.”

“Faz parte do dote!”

“Que dote?”

“Jane...”

“Você enlouqueceu?”

“Tommem se casará com ela. Brienne veio me procurar hoje de manhã a pedido da filha e você estava dormindo, mas eu não vi motivos para não permitir. E acredite que as joias fazem parte da coleção pessoal de joias da nossa sobrinha! Ela sim deve cagar ouro.  Ela trouxe um baú inteiro!”

“Mas... ele só tem nove anos! E ela é mais velha do que ele!”

“Brienne está preocupada com o futuro da filha e não confia em outra família que não seja a nossa. E, obviamente, isso não ocorrerá agora. Mas daqui a três ou quatro anos. Ou se ela for atirada como Anna... Nunca é possível prever! Mas eles têm um mundo de distância para separá-los por enquanto, felizmente.”

“Você está tramando casamentos sem me consultar?”

“O que eu posso fazer se as mulheres ficam loucas com o charme Lannister? E Você adora nossa sobrinha. Não gostou?”

“Eu apenas não entendendo como você permitiu que eles noivassem tão rapidamente e com Anna foi tão contrário à ideia.”

“É complicado...”

“Explique-se”

“Não há mais o que discutir. Abra o pacote antes que Anna comece a parir durante a cerimônia!”

Sansa se recostou nos travesseiro e rasgou o papel com cuidado.

“Um vestido? Mas eu já fiz um.”

“Um vestido cinza”

“Que são as cores da nossa casa.”

“Não. Estamos na primavera e você usa cinza o tempo inteiro. Arya usará amarelo, quem poderia imaginar algo como isto?”

Ela ergueu o tecido examinando minuciosamente.

“Um vestido prateado? Isso não é nada discreto. Como conseguiu isto?”

“A costureira da Vila.”

Sansa atirou o vestido em Tyrion.

“Você foi à procura daquela mulher novamente?”

“Não faça uma cena na frente dos meninos. Você está muito descontrolada!” antes que tudo piorasse, ele se antecipou em explicar. “Eu nem consigo descer as escadas sozinho. Eu enviei um dos seus vestidos o enviei por Podrick. Ela trouxe ontem e eu estava com Catellyn você tem que acreditar em mim!”

Tyrion chamou as septãs pra que os gêmeos não presenciassem uma eminente discussão.  Quando a porta se fechou ela o encarou cheia de ódio.

“Aquela _mulher_ não sabe costurar.”

“Catellyn concordou que é muito bom...

“As meninas sempre saem em sua defesa!”

“Se vista! Eu quero você linda!”

“Por que quer me exibir?”

Ela estava decidida a brigar de alguma forma e quando ela se decidia a brigar Tyrion já começava a suspeitar de que ela estava grávida. Mas ele se aproximou lentamente dela buscando uma forma de acalmá-la.

“Eu não tenho mais nada, não sou senhor de ninguém e meu ouro já acabou. Mas eu tenho nossa família... E eu tenho a mulher mais linda do mundo. Eu não que eu quero exibi-la, quero exaltá-la.”

Uma sombra cruzou o olhar de Sansa quando ela se agarrou às mãos do marido com firmeza.

“Você sabe que hoje não é um dia feliz para mim. Não era este destino que eu queria para Anna...”      

“Eu também não estou feliz. Elas são muito jovens e Robbin poderia ser pai de Catellyn, mas já está feito.”

Como se Tyrion tivesse dito a mais hilária das piadas Sansa riu.

“Eu também nem havia completado treze anos quando nos casamos e você também poderia ser meu pai.”

“Exatamente! E você estava aterrorizada e nem teve opção...”

“Mas você sempre foi tão bom para mim.”

“Então seja boa para mim e vista o meu presente.”

Com muita dificuldade ela se levantou massageando a própria coluna dolorida e se escondeu atrás da tela de vestir.

Tyrion sentou-se esperando que a esposa tomasse banho e se vestisse. Quando ela saiu de trás da tela de vestir estava com um olhar horrorizado.

“Você não acredita francamente que usarei isto hoje!”

“Você está magnífica. Admita que a costureira tem muito talento.”

“Ela me parece muito ousada”

“Ela fez conforme minhas instruções. Mas você parece ter inchado um pouco...”

O vestido era de seda prateada e fluida que se agarrava ao corpo. Dezenas de rosas azuis bordadas nas saias e na cintura. As costas eram totalmente fechadas e as mangas desciam até o chão, mas os ombros estavam descobertos exigindo a clavícula e o pescoço. Os botões frontais iam da Barra do vestido até o decote para que ela pudesse vesti-lo sozinha e o decote era mínimo, mas Sansa sabia que nenhum decote poderia ser discreto para ela.  Ela tinha plena ciência das próprias características físicas e tudo o que ela não queria era chamar atenção para si, especialmente depois do incidente da queda de Tyrion.  E além de tudo o vestido era tão justo ao corpo que Sansa imaginou como poderia respirar sem que ele se desintegrasse. A costureira parecia também ter economizado tecido para franzir as saias e o vestido se ajustava ao quadril como os vestidos que a rainha costumava usar algumas vezes.

Ela sentou-se na penteadeira ereta para não rasgar o vestido e iniciou uma escovação nos cabelos, depois trançou as laterais e as juntou num coque alto e enfiou alguns grampos de cabelo com formato de rosas para prender tudo no lugar.

“Deseja que eu use brincos, pulseiras e anéis também, _meu senhor_?”

“O colar habitual já é suficiente.” Mas após um momento de apreciação ele se virou para a caixa de joias e buscou um pequeno broche com um lobo de prata para segurar os botões que teimavam em se abrir.  Aquela pequena veia saltada na mama era mais um indicio que confirmavam as suspeitas dele. Não fazia nem dois meses que o leite havia secado e ela já parecia estar pronta para alimentar outra criança. E ele a conhecia muito melhor do que ela própria. “você inchou um pouquinho...”

“Uma avó pode ter o direito de ter crescido uma polegada ou duas após tantos momentos de desespero! Eu não consigo colocar as meias. Me ajude.”

“você se apegou demais ao título de avó”

“Finalmente eu poderei minar uma criança deixando as noites mal dormidas para outras pessoas. Mas talvez tenhamos que contratar uma ama de leite, porque Anna não quer ser uma vaca”

_Deuses me ajudem... Quando ela perceber..._

Ela ergueu as saias e Tyrion calçou as meias, massageando os tornozelos inchados. Ele calçou botas velhas, porque claramente ela não aquentaria um sapato pouco usado.

“Você está linda.”

“Eu não sou essa perfeição que você diz.”

“É óbvio que não. Seus pés estão horrendos... Felizmente eles ficam escondidos”

Sansa sorriu da provocação.

“Pareço um colchão amarrado em uma carroça. Eu não conseguirei comer nada.”

“A única pele exposta é a da sua clavícula. E mesmo eu concordando que sua clavícula é muito sensual, isso não configura nenhum crime contra a moral. Você queria usar golas altas na primavera? Daenerys, certamente, usará algo menor que isto.”

“Sua rainha é magra.”

Tyrion a agarrou pela cintura, a beijando na clavícula de lábios abertos.

“Você não pode ter odiado o vestido tanto assim.”

Tyrion claramente estava começando a se ofender com a resistência dela em aceitar o vestido que demorou semanas para ser confeccionado. Mas ela o segurou próximo a si.

“É lindo. Mas Ned quebrará o nariz de mais um vassalo e depois da última vez, talvez se inicie uma guerra. Uma guerra iniciada por causa de uma bunda gigantesca! Seria uma piada de muito mau gosto.”

Tyrion gargalhou e Sansa revirou os olhos.

 “Seria uma ótima piada. Mas Ned ainda está cansado e eu devolvi a espada dele. Não creio que ele terá a coragem de aprontar um escândalo hoje. Apesar de você estar tão linda que talvez a confundam com uma das noivas, não será hoje que escreverão uma canção sobre a sereia peituda que encantou um duende e causou uma guerra com snarks e gramequins, muito menos com vassalos idiotas.”

Sansa se virou para o espelho e passou um pouco de óleo perfumado na nuca se avaliando minuciosamente enquanto arrumava alguns fios de cabelo da fronte e procurava algum sinal de envelhecimento no rosto. Ela passou uma pomada transparente embaixo dos olhos, como fazia sempre que acordava e antes de dormir.

“Você está com o mesmo rosto de sempre. Você morrerá com este rosto, mulher!”

Ela sorriu presunçosamente.

“Sereia, sacerdotisa vermelha, são muitas lendas...  E há também _reprodutora_ , como você costuma dizer. _Reprodutora como a rainha Alyssane._ Quantas crianças ela teve mesmo?”

“Catorze, mas apenas nove sobreviveram até a idade adulta. Então, tecnicamente nós temos mais crianças que ela.”

“Eu não pretendo superá-la _efetivamente_.”

“Nem eu, meu amor... Nem eu.”

Tyrion se aproximou e a beijou rapidamente nos lábios, mas foi logo interrompido com uma batida na porta. Sansa se endireitou rapidamente alisando as saias.

“Entre”

Podrick colocou a cabeça na porta.

“Lady Sansa, está belíssima. Maeve, a costureira, ficará feliz em saber que o vestido lhe caiu como uma luva. Foi muito difícil convencê-la a fazer o vestido.

“Por que?”

“As medidas...”

“vê isto Tyrion? Me expondo ao ridículo...

“Deixe que ele termine a história, Sansa!” Tyrion se serviu de uma taça de vinho sorrindo, já sabendo o desfecho. “O que mais ela disse?”

“Ela não sabia quem vestiria. E ela falou nunca ter confeccionado um vestido com a cintura tão estreita para nenhuma _donzela_ e é impossível respirar com um espartilho tão apertado.”

Sansa encarou o chão encabulada se transformando numa beterraba e a voz se tornou um sussurro.

“É o vestido mais bonito que já tive desde Porto Real. Espero que você a tenha recompensado bem pelo trabalho, Pod"

Tyrion se adiantou em dizer.

“Depois que Podrick me relatou tudo isto, eu pedi que ela entregasse o vestido aqui e eu recebi pessoalmente. Você não pode imaginar a face dela ao constatar que o vestido é seu, uma mãe de onze filhos.”

“Tecnicamente eu tive _apenas_ dez.”

Imagine se ela soubesse que não há espartilho algum por baixo da roupa. Não é necessário...”

“Tyrion... Podrick ainda está aqui!”

“E você acredita que, de todas as pessoas do mundo, ele não sabe disto? Agradeço a todos os deuses por ele olhar para você como ele olharia para a mãe dele.”

“Eu não tenho idade para ser mãe dele!”

“Mas você é o mais próximo disto do que ele jamais terá.”

 Após a fuga de Anna, Sansa o trouxe para um quarto na ala da família alegando que precisava de mais vigilância. Mas ele passou a quebrar o jejum todos os dias com eles, sentado à mesa. E aos domingos Sansa servia o prato dele como fazia com todos os outros. Além de ter dado uma porção de terras no final da vila de inverno e estar tentando arrumar uma noiva para ele.

“Ele ainda está aqui ouvindo Tyrion”

 Podrick limpou a garganta antes de a conversa ir para caminhos mais embaraçosos.

Tentado esconder o forte rubor pelo qual foi acometida Sansa gaguejou um elogio ao amigo.

“Você também está muito elegante hoje!”

Ele estava comum gibão que ela havia costurado para ele, com um emblema Stark.

Tyrion ergueu as sobrancelhas sorrindo.

“Obrigado pelo presente Lady Sansa, hoje é um dia muito importante. Eu as vi nascer e crescer, sentirei falta de Catelyn... eu a presenteei com o primeiro arco.... E ela nos presenteou com adagas gêmeas, lembra-se lady Sansa?

“Lembro-me perfeitamente, Podrick.” Sansa fungou o nariz para conter o choro. “Eu mantenho a minha sempre comigo, como ela me fez prometer.”

 “Anna será mãe tão jovem.” Podrick começou a ficar vermelho segurando o choro e Sansa se aproximou do amigo e o abraçou. “Catelyn odeia crianças, como ela poderá ser mãe sem o seu apoio?”

“Eu sei...” ela deu umas tapinhas nas costas para tentar confortar o amigo de alguma maneira. “Talvez a missão dela seja proteger Robbin, ele sempre foi tão fraco.”

“Oremos para que ela não perca a paciência e o atire pelos portões da lua.”

Sansa o segurou firme num daqueles abraços que ela costumava dar nas pessoas que ela mais amava, _o povo dela._

“Você é um bom amigo. Obrigada...”

Tyrion tossiu alto.

“Vocês parecem duas velhas, assim estragarão o vestido! O septão já está pronto?”

Sansa serviu um copo d’agua para que Podrick se recompusesse e ele tomou com as mãos trêmulas. Se ele tentasse segurar mais as lágrimas explodiria. Mas ele respirou fundo e conseguiu falar.

“Sim. Vim avisar sobre isto. As noivas já estão prontas os esperando e os convidados já estão amontoados lá no jardim. A senhora deve vir antes lady Sansa, sua irmã e os noivos também já esperam. Eu vim lhe acompanhar, sei que está com dificuldade de subir e descer as escadas nos últimos dias.

“As meninas me ajudarão Podrick, e eu tenho a minha bengala”

“Eu estava me referindo a Lady Sansa. Eu a vi gemendo de dor nas costas enquanto subia as escadas ontem.”

Sansa sorriu para Podrick mas fingiu ofensa “Você me trata como uma idosa.”

“Vê o que eu digo? Você roubou meu escudeiro de mim. Você poderia aguardá-la no corredor, apenas por um minuto”

Quando Podrick saiu, Tyrion segurou firmemente as mãos de Sansa.

“Eu sei que amanhã faz três anos da morte dela. E sei que um vestido jamais vai diminuir nossa tristeza. Mas, talvez, esse casamento abrande sua dor por algumas horas. Não chore por isto hoje. Amanhã é dia de luto, hoje não.”

Sansa enxugou as lágrimas que a picavam os olhos com as pontas dos dedos.

“Você está certo. Eu não posso estragar o casamento das nossas garotas. A gravidez da Anna já é uma atração à parte.”

“E por favor, não mencione a morte de Joana hoje. Podrick não suportaria.”

 

...

 

Tyrion caminhava amparado pela bengala, cada uma das filhas apoiada a um ombro do pai. Catellyn com um vestido azul e Anna com um vestido cinza Stark, o ventre levemente inchado. Redes de cabelo com centenas de brilhantes enfeitando os cabelos, colares e pulseiras, brincos exuberantes e anéis de noivado mais refinados que o da própria Rainha, completavam o visual.  Flores pendiam sobre as cabeças dos convidados e os vitrais do jardim reluziam com a luz clara do entardecer. Mas a cada passo que Tyrion dava ele sentia os olhos das pessoas pousando na barriga da filha e foi inevitável ele não se zangar. Ele franziu o cenho de insatisfação, mas só que o restava era entregar as filhas aos respectivos maridos. Atrás do septão as imagens velhas dos sete deuses, incluído o pai e a mãe modificadas, devido a falta de tempo de providenciar estátuas mais adequadas. O que serviu como mais um motivo para risinhos e provocações. Tyrion insistiu que o casamento fosse realizado no bosque, mas Robbin era adepto da fé dos sete então eles tiveram que improvisar. 

Sansa também insistiu que o casamento fosse realizado no jardim, já que era primavera. Mas Tyrion sabia que ela não guardava boas lembranças do Bosque Sagrado e não queria que as filhas tivessem a mesma má sorte que ela. Os Manderlly mandaram o septão às pressas para realizar a cerimônia e os convidados se amontoaram para assistir ao casamento. Mas muitas pessoas, incluindo dothrakis, o povo livre e os imaculados ficaram do lado de fora dos vidros para observar a cerimônia também.

O fato é que a guardiã do Norte lutou o máximo que pôde contra as lágrimas, mas quando ela viu as filhas nos respectivos vestidos de noiva e usando mais diamantes do que qualquer princesa, ela não se conteve e começou a chorar baixinho. Os ombros tremendo suavemente e fazendo beicinho como uma donzela. E enquanto Tyrion conduzia as filhas, ele percebeu lorde Royce se aproximar de Sansa, pôr uma mão no ombro da esposa dele e falar palavras no ouvido dela. E o pior de tudo era que ela adorava o velho, tinha uma gratidão gigantesca por ele ter ajudado a retomar Winterfell.

Tyrion, mesmo usando a bengala acelerou o passo ao máximo e terminou o cortejo rapidamente se pondo entre Sansa e o homem. Sansa e Arya se aproximaram dos noivos para vê-los cobrir as noivas com as capas.

“Lindo dia para casar seu protegido lorde Royce.”

“Lindíssimo.  Há muitos anos esperamos uma Dama para o vale e nada melhor que a filha de Lady Sansa, a sobrinha da amada Lady Lysa. Ela está triste por ter que se separar de Cattellyn mas eu propus que ela viaje conosco para passar alguns meses auxiliando sua filha na adaptação. Se o senhor permitir, obviamente. Ela conhece muito bem o vale... Mas sei que  o senhor não poderá nos acompanhar. Suas pernas não são mais as mesmas após a queda. _Infelizmente_ ”

Sansa continuava a chorar baixinho, completamente alheia à conversa dos homens, agarrada ao lenço do velho Royce enquanto o septão iniciava a cerimônia.

“Duvido muito que ela queira deixar nossos filhos aqui. São muitas crianças, seria impossível levar todos eles. Lady Lysa Arryn teve mais influência sobre ela do que qualquer um possa imaginar. E é provável que ela esteja grávida novamente...”

O velho examinou Sansa dos pés à cabeça.

“É pouco provável”

“O senhor sabe a história do nascimento de Bran e de nossa filha Joana?”

“Não”

“Joana nasceu prematuramente de sete meses após o nascimento de Bran, no mesmo ano. _APENAS_ oito meses de diferença. E eu já tinha mais de cinquenta anos. Bem... nunca duvide do pau de um anão.”

Tyrion se afastou do homem e tocou propositalmente o quadril de Sansa que segurou a mão dele com força entrelaçando os dedos, não consciente de que ele estava tentando marcar território para o velho Royce.

“Você tinha que chorar?”

“Desculpe. É muito difícil para mim... Desculpe lhe envergonhar.”

“Você não me envergonha! Mas você fica ainda mais linda quando chora e isso está tirando o brilho das noivas. Alguns homens estão quase tirando seu vestido com os dentes. Talvez alguém me mate antes do fim da festa.

“E quem é o culpado?”

“Deve ser Maeve, eu disse que ela é uma ótima costureira. Pare de fazer beicinho...”

“Me desculpe...”

Tyrion retirou um coldre prateado com um leão dourado cravejado de pedras preciosas do bolso.

“Isto também faz parte do dote?”

“Isto era da nossa sobrinha. Não existe um Lannister que não goste de beber e ela me deu de presente. Dificilmente eu terei uma nora melhor que ela.”

Ele tomou um longo gole de vinho.

 “Saberemos qual é a sensação que nossos filhos sentem...

“Que sensação?”

Ele empurrou o coldre em direção à esposa. “Beba. Precisaremos disto quando chegar a hora da cerimonia da cama e eles começarem a transar.”

“Oh deuses....”

Sansa soltou um soluço e virou o conteúdo do coldre na boca todo de uma única vez. Quando ela terminou, agarrou a cabeça de Tyrion junto ao próprio corpo e recomeçou a chorar copiosamente.

“Não chore mais...”

“Tyrie... nossas garotinhas...”

Ele estendeu o braço a puxando pelo quadril passando levemente a mão na bunda dela de modo que apenas lorde Royce pudesse ver. Podrick se aproximou do velho pedindo que ele viesse para um lugar mais próximo ao septão, mas longe de Tyrion e Sansa e o homem saiu contrariado.

Quando a cerimônia terminou as pernas de Tyrion já latejavam muito, mas ele ainda foi capaz de um último ato de orgulho e entregou a bengala para que Podrick guardasse.

“vamos esposa, me ofereça algum apoio.”

Sansa o segurou firme pela mão e eles partiram vagarosamente rumo ao salão para o banquete.

 

......

O banquete teve dez cursos de carne de caça, um presente do povo livre e dos caçadores da Vila de inverno. Sonja foi convidada para ir à cerimonia com a neta Alyssane, assim como o ferreiro, e alguns amigos das garotas.

 Havia também muita música, como só o povo livre sabia fazer. Daenerys e Job dançaram ao som dos tambores e ninguém, além das crianças, ficou sóbrio. Mas ao contrário do baile, Sansa permaneceu sentada a noite inteira recusando convites para danças. Tommem ficou tão feliz com o anúncio do noivado que Tyrion permitiu que ele tomasse a primeira taça de vinho e ele provou ter a mesma resistência a bebida que a mãe. Enquanto Tyrion bebia acompanhado de Jane e Brienne, Tommem cochilava no ombro de Sansa.

Ned foi proibido de beber por causa da febre e decidiu dormir cedo, assim como Myrcella e Lylia. Sansa enviou as outras crianças para que não presenciassem as irmãs sendo desnudadas pelas pessoas.

E quando a cerimônia da cama foi iniciada e os homens do vale de Arryn começaram a rasgar o vestido de Catellyn e os homens da rainha começaram a rasgar o vestido de Anna expondo o ventre grávido da filha deles, eles decidiram sair o mais rápido possível para o próprio quarto para não ver ou ouvir o que aconteceria depois.

Sansa trancou a porta atrás dela e sentou-se retirando os grampos do cabelo

“Este costume é selvagem. Como eles podem permitir as esposas passarem por isso?”

Os risinhos ecoavam pelo castelo.

_Vejamos se está ruiva se parece com a mãe. E esta loira já antecipou as núpcias..._

“Os rapazes também terão os paus avaliados”

Tyrion sentou-se na poltrona. Lutando para retirar as botas.

“Mas eu jamais permitiria que você fosse despida em público. É a sua vez de me ajudar com os sapatos.”

Sansa se ajoelhou e retirou as botas do marido.

“Seus pés também são horríveis”

“Não há nada em mim que seja bonito"

Sansa acariciou as pernas de Tyrion com os olhos escuros.

“Eu gosto muito de uma parte específica do seu corpo.  E  falando em cerimônia da cama... Eu nunca tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer por ter me salvado de tal constrangimento .”

Ela abriu a calça do marido e abaixou a cabeça beijando a ponta vermelha e úmida do membro.

“Mulher... depois você culpará o álcool.”

Abrindo lentamente o vestido ela se posicionou de joelhos beijando mais uma vez  a ponta.

“Eu não estou bêbada.”

Ela lambeu a ponta do marido e Tyrion foi ao céu com a sensação. Sansa o chupou algumas vezes, mas o membro era maior na boca dela do que ela se lembrava do dia em que estava bêbada. Ela levantou a boca rapidamente para perguntar, mas não parecia certo para ela pois ela temia e engasgar.

“Está bem? Você gosta?” Ela queria ser boa para ele, queria que ele se sentisse desejado, porque era tudo verdade.

“Eu tenho uma ideia para lhe auxiliar. Não se sinta insegura.” ele se inclinou e posicionou o pau entre os seios de Sansa. “Segure.”

Ela apertou os seios e começou movimentos de estímulo.

“Eu poderia passar a eternidade assim.”

O sorriso do marido não deixou dúvidas. Sansa abaixou novamente a cabeça levando o membro à boca com entusiasmo.

Tyrion se agarrou aos cabelos dela firmemente, conduzindo a velocidade desejada e ela só se rendeu à vontade dele. A boca de Sansa não cobria nem a metade do pau do homem, _uma terceira perna_. Mas ela continuou usando os seios para auxiliá-la a agrada-lo.

Tyrion lutou o máximo que pôde contra a necessidade de se liberar na boca da esposa porque, simplesmente, a visão era até mais perfeita que a sensação.  Ele não imaginava que ela pudesse repetir o feito. E mesmo com toda a inexperiência ela compensava em entusiasmo, o chupando enquanto o olhava nos olhos. E em determinado momento ela fechou os olhos apenas para apreciar o gosto dele. Ela estava se divertindo de verdade, e ela não estava bêbada.

“Sansa...”

 Sansa começou a gemer baixinho de prazer e o quando o clímax de Tyrion estava perigosamente perto de ser alcançado, ele retirou a cabeça dela puxando-a pelos cabelos.

“Perdoe a força eu... quase conclui na sua boca"

Sansa sorriu.

“Não doeu. Eu fiz certo?”

“Continuo dizendo que não haveriam bastardos caso todas as esposas fossem como você.”

Ela se aproximou com os lábios úmidos e o beijou na boca retirando o que restava do vestido.

Mas então Cattellyn começou a gemer.

 _Robbin, doce Robbin._ Ela gemia tão alto quanto Lysa Arryn nas núpcias com Petry. _Robbin, Robbin..._

Sansa enfiou o rosto na perna de Tyrion tampando os ouvidos com as mãos.

“Eu não quero ouvir isto"

“Eu enviei Anna para o chalé dos hóspedes porque imaginei que ela seria barulhenta. Cattellyn sempre foi tão discreta... Ela se parece com você “

“Eu só deixei que nos ouvissem uma única vez todos esses anos e eu estava bêbada!

“Mas nossos filhos nos ouviram algumas vezes e, talvez, ela acredite que deva se comportar assim para agradar aquele idiota.”

Então Catellyn soltou um gemido seguido de um gritinho, claramente gozando. Uma coisa raríssima na primeira vez de uma mulher. Do pavimento inferior eles ouviram gritos de euforia dos convidados e muitos risos.

“Parece que ele a agradou muito bem, Tyrie...”

Sor Bronn gritou algo como “ _O que há com as mulheres Stark?_

“Deve ser o nosso sangue Tully.  Você não pode imaginar como a mãe de Robbin agiu quando se casou com Pettyr. Aparentemente Robbin também herdou isto dos Tully.”

“Como marido eu gosto muito disto, mas como pai... Já estou ansioso para que eles partam logo para o vale.”

“Desde quando os Lannisters viraram puritanos? Eu vi o jeito que Jane encara nosso Tommem... E você é o homem mais insaciável do mundo. Não ponha a culpa só na minha família...”

O gritinho de Catellyn quando foi rompida pôde ser ouvido por todos. A cama começou a ranger, primeiro timidamente e depois de alguns movimentos lentos a cabeceira estrondou repetidas vezes na parece. Catellyn não parecia nem um pouco incomodada e Robbin também não era menos barulhento que ela. _Cat, Robbin, Cat, Robbin._

E _finalmente_ os tambores recomeçaram a tocar suprimindo os gemidos dos noivos. E Tyrion não poderia ser mais grato. Segurando o queixo de Sansa com delicadeza, ele a encarou.

“Você pretende mesmo ir ao vale?”

Ela se ajoelhou para nivelar os olhos com os dele e o segurou ternamente.

“Você está prestes a completar sessenta anos. Encolheu seis centímetros, não pesa mais do que quarenta e cinco quilos e continua sendo o único homem desejável para mim. Já faz quase dezoito anos que somos casados e vivemos juntos efetivamente há treze anos. Recentemente, eu me apaixonei por você mais uma vez, e sinto em mim, de novo, um vazio devorador que somente o calor do seu corpo e capaz de preencher. O que mais eu devo fazer para convence-lo?”

Tyrion se inclinou a beijando nos lábios.

“Eu a amo mais a cada dia, nunca haverá outra... Nunca.”

Retirando o que restava das roupas de ambos, ele desceu da poltrona com um pouco de dificuldade e a circulou jogando os cabelos de Sansa por cima dos ombros. Tyrion se posicionou atrás dela acariciando a orelha com a ponta da língua, o membro encostando no traseiro dela. Sansa era uma mulher cheia de traumas e havia muitas barreiras tácitas que ele não ousava romper., uma delas era nunca a levar por trás. Mas após aquelas palavras ele nem precisou pedir, pois ela confiava no marido com a vida dela.

Sansa se debruçou sobre o assento da poltrona empinando a bunda levemente, o convidando.

Tyrion abaixou a calcinha de Sansa até os joelhos e cutucou a feminilidade da esposa com a ponta. Aos poucos ele deslizou vagarosamente até o punho. Quando ele a preencheu por inteiro ainda teve que perguntar. “Dói?”

“Com você nunca dói"

E foi o suficiente para encorajá-lo a estocar uma vez com força, os dedos dele cravando no quadril da esposa. Sansa gritou de prazer e Tyrion sussurrou no ouvido dela.

“Não queremos que nos ouçam novamente, não é? Uma vez já foi o suficiente...

Ele a puxou pelo meio para que ela erguesse a coluna e ela não estava mais apoiada nos cotovelos. Ela soube imediatamente que ele não queria fodê-la como Ramsey.

“De joelhos sim. Mas nunca como ele...” ele segurou delicadamente os cabelos da nuca de Sansa a fazendo olhar para cima “Erga a cabeça, você é a minha rainha”

E Sansa teve certeza que nenhuma rainha fora mais amada. 

 

....

Eles acordaram muito cedo, antes de todos no castelo e quebraram o jejum sozinhos e em silêncio. Sansa se vestiu de preto como fazia todos os anos e retirou todas as joias em sinal de luto. Eles choraram agarrados e porque ninguém poderia sentir mais aquela dor além deles mesmos. A dor de sobreviver a um ser amado, um filho. E por mais que a vida continuasse, todos os anos o ritual se repetia. mas desta vez Tyrion não desceria até as criptas, pois chegar ao pátio já era uma súplica para ele.

Ele ficou sentado junto a uma carroça observando os primeiros movimentos da manhã. Pouco depois Podrick e Sor Bronn se juntaram a ele e Sansa partiu com flores para o túmulo da filha.

Ela desceu a escadas com dificuldade e quando chegou ao local percebeu que havia uma pequena estátua de pedra de um bebê. Só os senhores Stark e Lyanna Stark tiveram tal honraria. Mas Tyrion era Tyrion e nunca cansava de surpreendê-la. Ela depositou as flores e soluçou agarra a estátua. Chorou todas as dores de saudades que poderiam conter dentro dela e chorou um pouco mais. Quando a garganta já estava seca, ela sentiu-se tonta e fraca e decidiu que era hora de voltar para os vivos. Mas um puxão violento a arrancou do momento. Uma força estranha a puxou pelos cabelos com tanta violência que as lágrimas brotaram novamente nos olhos.

Ela lutou pelas palavras enquanto uma mão a agarrava pelo pescoço e a pressionava sobre a estátua de Joana. O olho bateu violentamente numa quina e ela pôde sentir o sangue escorrendo pela bochecha.

“O que quer de mim?”

“Você.”

Um jeito de falar estranhamente familiar, mas o pânico não a deixou raciocinar e ela não conseguiu identificar quem era num primeiro momento.

 “Tenha misericórdia. Eu serei obediente ... Farei o que você quiser... Não me machuque, não me mate...” _Meus filhos, meu neto... Eu preciso ver meu neto..._ _Tyrion_...

“Eu sei que você adora foder aquele anão. Como se comportaria com um homem de verdade? Um homem inteiro?”

A força a girou e ela estava de frente para o seu algoz. Num primeiro momento, com a visão turva pelo machucado, ela não pode perceber quem era o homem. Mas o som que emanava dele era muito familiar e aqueles olhos ela já os havia visto de perto. E ele sorriu hediondamente.

“Eu esperei muito tempo por esse momento.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> trecho retirado do livro "Carta a D. - História de um Amor" de André Gorz.
> 
> "Você acabou de fazer oitenta e dois anos. Continua bela, graciosa e desejável. Faz cinqüenta e oito anos que vivemos juntos, e eu amo você mais do que nunca. Recentemente, eu me apaixonei por você mais uma vez, e sinto em mim, de novo, um vazio devorador, que só o seu corpo estreitado contra o meu pode preencher.


	13. Olhos verdes, olhos azuis, olhos negros.

Aqueles olhos negros, a pele acobreada ela reconheceu e os sons de sinos não deixaram dúvidas de que era um Dothraki, o mesmo da noite do baile. Era um homem muito alto e forte, capaz de dominá-la apenas com uma mão.

Sansa se lembrou dos estupros que sofrera tantas vezes pelas mãos de Ramsey. Do qual frágil ela era na presença de um homem. Lembrou-se inclusive de que fora subjugada na revolta de Porto Real.  Ela fora tão estúpida a ponto de acreditar que poderia lutar com os homens e apesar de famintos, os homens a dominaram e ela só se manteve viva graças a Sandor Clegane.

O dotrakhi a segurou pelo pescoço, quase a sufocando. A tontura devido ao ferimento no olho se intensificou pela falta de ar, as unhas do homem cravaram a pele.

 “Você gosta de foder?”

Ela não conseguiu responder e o homem a esmurrou no outro olho

 “Responda!”

Uma dor lancinante a invadiu quando ela sentiu várias veias estourando no globo ocular. Então a visão se reduziu vultos e tudo virou uma neblina.

O homem enrolou os dedos na trança de Sansa buscando uma resposta.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça ainda impossibilitada de falar.

“Imaginei que aquele anão não lhe satisfaça. Se gritou com ele daquele jeito, imagino o que fará quando eu entrar em você.”

Ela agarrou a mão dele, os pulmões e a garganta clamando por ar, mas ele a empurrou pelo pescoço contra o túmulo de Joana, rasgando o vestido com uma faca da gola até o umbigo. A lâmina fazendo uma fina linha sangrenta na pele por onde passou.

“Você não usa nada por baixo do vestido? Muito prático. Vi suas cicatrizes, gosta de sofrer também.

Ele a segurou com força pelos cabelos, mas afrouxou o pescoço. Após um momento de busca por ar, ele a segurou no queixo a beijando. Sansa queria vomitar imediatamente, mas contra todos os sentidos que gritavam _nojo_ ela fez o impensável: retribuiu o beijo abrindo a boca para que o hálito podre do homem a invadisse. E imediatamente ele se afastou confuso, mas rapidamente sorriu imaginando que ela o queria. Sansa sorriu o melhor sorriso que conseguiu

“Você tem razão.  É um tormento me deitar com ele. Não me machuque, eu gostei de você. Anseio por um homem viril como você.

“Puta” Ele sorriu e afrouxou o aperto, mas a segurou pelos pulsos acima da cabeça e iniciou uma exploração mordendo e chupando o pescoço de Sansa de forma grotesca e violenta.  A visão de Sansa estava muito prejudicada, mas ela continuou falando tentando ignorar a dor.

“Eu me joguei em seus braços de propósito, queria que viesse à minha procura. Nós podemos ser amantes enquanto você fica em Winterfell. E ele já está tão velho. O mataremos e faremos parecer acidente para que meu irmão não nos condene.  Você será o senhor do norte.”

As palavras o atingiram e ele a beijou nos lábios novamente com fúria, depois desceu deixando um rastro de hematomas. Nenhum centímetro de pele ficou salvo da fome do homem e ele mordeu um mamilo com tanta violência que lágrimas se formaram no canto dos olhos de Sansa. Era como um animal selvagem, a devorando com os dentes.  Mas ela continuou fingindo que gostava. Ela sabia seduzir um homem, apenas nunca quis fazê-lo. Sansa precisava distraí-lo.

“Quantos filhos você tem?

“Onze, mas eu perdi dois.”

“minha khaleesi não consegue gerar um filho, por mais que eu me empenhe. As avós dothrakis não se parecem com você.”

“Mas eu ainda sou jovem para lhe dar filhos homens"

“Percebo. Suas filhas são tão putas quanto você, deverão adorar uma visita quando concluirmos.  A mais nova já pode me dar um filho também?

_Myrcella..._

“Ela ainda não floresceu, tem apenas nove anos.

“Mas pode me entreter. A negra também é outra puta, soube que já a foderam...”

_Minha lylia..._

“Eu posso ter muitas mulheres, mas você seria minha preferida” Sansa sentiu a lâmina no pescoço enquanto ele puxou a longa trança e cheirou. “Colocarei muitos sinos na sua trança e eu a farei andar com roupas de couro, com as pernas de fora.”

Ele tocou os olhos inchados dela.

“Não vou mais machucá-la.”

“Obrigada. Deixe-me tocá-lo, quero ser uma boa esposa”

Ele deu um sorriso malicioso e colocou as mãos dela na calça. Ela lutou contra a dor e o medo e segurou o membro dele e acariciou com toda empolgação que conseguiu demonstrar.

 Ele afrouxou a faca do pescoço e enfiou a língua na boca dela novamente enquanto ela acariciava o membro dele. Ele mordeu a o lábio dela com força e um gosto de sangue a invadiu. Mesmo tentando não a machucar ele era extremamente violento, um _animal_. E ele havia se controlado por alguns meses até o ataque, mas agora não havia controle algum. Ele levantou as saias e rasgou a calcinha em milhões de pedaços.

O homem cheirou o tecido fragmentado fechando os olhos e ela ergueu as saias e abriu as pernas sobre o túmulo.

“Não me leve como uma dothraki. Quero que se perca em mim enquanto o beijo.”

Ele se posicionou beijando-a novamente, mais delicadamente desta vez. Ele havia afrouxado as mãos do pescoço de Sansa.

Sansa sempre pensou que os dothakis não tinham o hábito de beijar, mas ele não parava de beijá-la e acariciar no rosto, como em estado de contemplação. Ele até beijou os olhos feridos, talvez arrependido pela força excessiva.

“Eu nunca vi mulher como você. Você é uma bruxa e me enfeitiçou, mas eu não me importo”

Ele se preparou pra penetrá-la, mas Sansa guiou as duas mãos do homem para que ele a tocasse.

“Quero que sinta meu corpo com as mãos”

Ele suspirou a esmagando com as mãos e ela o tocou nos olhos delicadamente, ele os havia fechado.

Enquanto tudo acontecia ela buscou no pequeno bolso escondido nas saias a adaga que ela sempre carregava. Enquanto ele se distraía a chupando os seios, rapidamente ela enfiou a faca no pescoço do infeliz, rasgando a carne e o fazendo cair sobre ela.

O peso quase a esmagou, mas ele ainda não estava morto.

“Eu me afogaria num rio de chá da lua para não gerar um dothraki nas minhas entranhas. Meu marido é o homem mais inteiro que possa existir e você nunca o superaria em nenhum aspecto.” ela cuspiu na cara dele, que lutava por ar.

“Homens fazem mesmo coisas estúpidas por causa de mulheres. Imundo...”

Ela enfiou a faca tão fundo quanto podia e puxou abrindo a garganta até o osso. Ele convulsionou em cima dela e ela o empurrou para o chão. Mas Sansa terminou o serviço, ela colocaria a cabeça dele num pico.

Ela fechou o vestido da melhor maneira que conseguiu, mas havia tanto sangue do homem em seu corpo, misturando com o dela própria, que ninguém poderia vê-la desnuda.

As náuseas se intensificaram e ela se arrastou pelas escadarias das criptas se apoiando nas paredes escuras, a visão cada vez mais obstruída pelo inchaço. No corredor de acesso ao pátio ela encontrou um vulto branco: _Fantasma_. O animal lambeu a ferida do olho e ela se apoiou nas costas do bicho.

“Você se atrasou meu amigo, mas eu tenho um presente para você.”

 

......

Tyrion se apoiava na bengala e conversava com Bronn. O homem ensinava o filho Tyrion a atirar flechas verdadeiras da balestra no alvo do pátio. Jon conversava com Arya e Sor Davos do outro lado do pátio sentado também, o rosto abatido e os cabelos desgrenhados. Não aparentava ter dormido, mas a maior parte do castelo ainda dormia de ressaca pela celebração do dia anterior. Tyrion não pôde deixar de notar que a rainha dormia cada vez mais. _Leite de papoula._

“Então doce Robin fez o chão tremer. Quem poderia imaginar?”

Bron provocou.

“Sansa culpa o Sangue Tully”

“Antes de vocês fazerem o espetáculo de vocês muitas pessoas se cagavam de medo dela.  A coisa toda de alimentar os cães... Mas agora não paro de ouvir piadas sobre bocetas ruivas. Allys está estarrecida.”

O pequeno Tyrion nem manifestou reação pelo linguajar do pai.

“Ela não é nada como parece. Na verdade, é uma mulher muito doce, mas é capaz de tudo para defender nossa família. A alcateia. Coisas de Stark. Apesar de estar mais reclusa a cada dia devido a todos esses constrangimentos. Ela sempre foi muito tímida.”

Bron se inclinou sobre o filho o ajudando a mirar o alvo com mais precisão.

“Você tem muita sorte. Ter uma mulher que está sempre disposta a foder por vontade própria é coisa rara.”

Não havia inverdade nas palavras de Bron, mas se Sansa o ouvisse falar daquela forma na presença de qualquer um dos filhos, ela o mudaria para a casa de hóspedes. Mas lady Allys era tão submissa que o permitia agir como um eterno mercenário. O filho não parecia estar surpreso pelo comportamento do pai.

“Por falar em esposas, Lady Allys, já está nos últimos dias da gestação? Sansa se prontificou a ajudar no parto. Temos uma parteira de confiança, mas você sabe que ela tem muita experiência nesses assuntos.”

“Partirei amanhã. Ela não quer parir longe de casa e lá já temos milhares de amas e aias. Ela nunca trocou um tecido sujo deste aqui.” Ele estapeou o topo da cabeça do filho “É uma flecha de verdade pequeno idiota e o rei está aqui.  Não pode cometer regicídio a esta hora da manhã.”

Tyrion se indignou verdadeiramente pela brutalidade do homem. O pobre menino se encolheu e corou, mas ergueu a arma e atirou novamente, desta vez acertando a borda do alvo.

“Você não é tão inútil como pensei. Vá descansar.

Tyrion indicou o caminho das cozinhas “Vá e procure Podrick, ele lhe dará algo delicioso para comer.”

“Talvez ele possa ser meu genro. Myrcella não quer se casar, mas eu posso ter outra filha em breve. Deixe-o aqui por algum tempo. Aqui ele terá mais acesso à educação formal.”

“Eu nem cobraria dote. Pelos velhos tempos e pela boceta ruiva e rica que você me arrumou.”

Ele atirou uma flecha acertando no centro do alvo.

“Estamos acertados. Quero que faça algumas dessas para mim.”

"De que tamanho você precisa? E de quanto tempo estamos falando.”

Outra flecha zuniu pelo ar.

“Grandes. Muito grandes. Quero que esteja aqui antes do meu neto nascer”

Antes que Bron pudesse questionar, Arya gritou “Sansa!”

Ela estava despenteada e completamente ensanguentada. Numa mão uma adaga apontada para o vazio, na outra uma bola disforme e vermelha. Arya correu com as mãos estendidas

“Eu não quero que ninguém me toque” ela gritou apontando a adaga para o vazio “Tyrion! Tyrion! Não consigo vê-lo.

Tyrion se apressou em encontrá-la e puxou a barra das saias e ela caiu nos joelhos soltando a faca e ergueu a trança do dothraki para que Tyrion visse a cabeça do homem.

“Ele tentou me estuprar sobre o túmulo de nossa filha...”

“deuses...”

Ela então jogou a cabeça aos pés de Tyrion, se inclinou para o outro lado e pôs-se a vomitar.

”Ele me beijou... estou imunda. Eu não pude evitar... Ele me beijou"

Tyrion segurou os cabelos a ajudando enquanto ela vomitava mais e mais. Ele a abraçou enquanto ela tremia descontroladamente e perdia as forças. Mas ela continuou a repetir.

“Estou imunda.  Ele me beijou... não pude evitar. Eu não pude evitar....

E desmaiou.

 

.....

 

Quando ela acordou o meister a examinava os olhos. Ela segurou a mão dele com força.

“Tire as mãos de mim, estou descomposta. Tyrion! Tyrion! Ela gritou com a garganta rouca.

“Estou aqui” tyrion segurou a mão dela e ela relaxou. “Você desmaiou”

“Desculpe”

“Tudo bem Lady Stark. A emoção foi demais para a senhora, sobretudo no seu estado.”

“onde está minha adaga?” ela saltou da cama rapidamente e tombou caindo sobre o meister, que a segurou com força e, com a ajuda de Arya, a deitou na cama.

“Caralho! Fique deitada” Arya a empurrou contra os travesseiros.

Ela ainda estava com o vestido ensanguentado, mas alguém tentou fechar os laços sem muito sucesso.

“Eu me sinto enjoada. Não consigo ver quase nada...  Ela tocou a área dolorida e percebeu o enorme inchaço. “Ficarei cega?"

“É muito cedo para saber lady Sansa. Mas está muito prejudicado, muitas veias se partiram. Algo pode ter deslocado, mas só quando o inchaço diminuir teremos certeza.”

Meister Lucke terminou de limpar a área, mas ele já havia alertado Tyrion da perda de alguma visão. Certamente ela não conseguiria mais costurar ou fazer trabalhos que exigissem mais esforço com os olhos.

 Tyrion foi instruído a examiná-la no pescoço cheio de hematomas e as marcas no busto e abdômen pois, obviamente, ela não permitiu que o meister a tocasse em tais locais. As feridas eram superficiais, mas teriam que ter bastante atenção para não haver uma infecção. A Área deveria ser limpa e não poderia ser coberta com curativos, apenas um tecido leve para evitar secreções purulentas.

Ele deixou um remédio para náuseas e pomadas para os ferimentos e se retirou deixando Arya e Tyrion com a incumbência de lavar Sansa e fazê-la repousar.

Sansa se levantou com dificuldade, a coluna também doía como nunca, e mergulhou na banheira com a ajuda de Arya. A irmã a esfregou delicadamente enquanto Tyrion lavava os cabelos da esposa.

Um profundo silêncio se abateu na Câmara. Ela estava coberta de hematomas e marcas de mordida e da lâmina que sangravam, um ferimento hediondo no mamilo, o lábio rachado e os olhos eram uma tristeza a parte. Arya e Tyrion se encaravam em consternação. O corpo ainda tremia como uma folha e ela encarava o vazio com os olhos distantes e sem vida.

Eles a vestiram com uma camisola de renda finíssima, a recostaram nos travesseiros e a deram o chá para náuseas.

Ela tomou na esperança de melhorar, mas ao final da xícara, Sansa vomitou novamente no penico até que o estômago estivesse dolorido e a garganta ainda mais seca do que quando quase fora estrangulada. Tyrion a ajudou segurando o penico próximo ao rosto dela.

“Não sei como ela consegue passar por isso quase todos os anos” Arya fez uma cara de nojo. “Ela sempre enjoa assim?”

“Sempre que é um homem”

“O que estão falando?” Sansa limpou a boca com a mão e se recostou novamente buscando ar.

“Você está irritadiça há dias e agora nauseada. E está muito inchada.”

Arya afastou o tecido da camisola da irmã e iniciou a aplicação da pomada nas marcas de mordida e hematomas cuidadosamente. Ela provocou a irmã baixinho.

“Você parece a velha Nan. Me ajude aqui Tyrion.”  Tyrion ergueu o volume a que ela se referia e Arya aplicou a pomada na área da costela.   “Não sei como consegue andar sem tombar para frente. É por isso que suas costas vivem doendo.

“É mentira Sansa! Você continua linda como era quando nos casamos.”

Sansa empurrou as mãos por baixo das dobras dos seios e apalpou as carnes delicadamente. Haviam crescido ainda mais e caído um pouco, mas ela estava com o apetite aguçado, ansiosa demais pela queda de Tyrion e os preparativos para a cerimônia e tudo o que ela comia se acumulava no local.

“Eu apenas engordei um pouquinho e não é novidade nenhuma que seus filhos fizeram de mim uma vaca.”

Tyrion ergueu o outro seio e Arya concluiu a aplicação na outra costela.

“Não, Sansa. Você só sangrou um dia este mês, você sempre sangra durante uma semana inteira.”

Arya seguiu com os cuidados pelo abdômen.

“Você observa bastante sua esposa. É obcecado por ela"

“Eu estive com muito tempo livre acamado e o vestido de ontem não deveria ser tão ajustado ao corpo.”

Sansa fez as contas mentalmente franzindo o cenho e sacudiu a cabeça. Ela estava muito preocupada com a queda de Tyrion e os preparativos para o casamento e não percebeu os sinais.

“Novamente? Deuses... E se forem gêmeos e eu não puder cuidar dos meus filhos? E se eles se assustarem com meu rosto horrível?

Ela tocou os olhos novamente.

“Estou deformada.”

“O dano foi interno. Não há cortes profundos e quando esse inchaço diminuir você continuará linda. Mandarei fazer os vestidos mais lindos do mundo para combinar com os seus olhos.”

“Cega e linda... Ainda mais indefesa. Talvez eu devesse ficar caolha para não ser incomodada.”

Tyrion a beijou castamente na boca e Arya bateu no ombro dele.

“Por que não deixa a minha irmã descansar? Vocês não deveriam transar nunca mais. E você Sansa, por que não fecha essa boceta para ele também?”

Sansa se afundou nos travesseiros mortificada. Arya tinha toda razão, é claro. O número de doze filhos em treze anos era quase insano. E Sansa só tinha trinta e um anos, o que a dava mais uma década de possíveis futuras gravidezes, já que ela se recusava a tomar chá da lua.

Sansa sentiu os dedos de Tyrion tocando os olhos dela, aplicando algo gelado. Depois ele cobriu o local com um tecido. Arya ajudou Sansa a sentar e trançou os cabelos da irmã cuidadosamente.

“Eu sempre acreditei que meu maior dom era beber e saber das coisas. Mas, aparentemente, fazer filhos é minha maior habilidade.”

“Você diz isso por que ela é jovem. Mas nesse ritmo este lindo corpo não será mais o mesmo e você se cansará dela.

“Com doze filhos já teria acontecido, idiota! E a amo de qualquer maneira.”

Sansa resmungou.

“Silêncio.  agora todos pensam que sou uma cadela no cio. A culpa é sua Tyrion! Arya tem absoluta razão! Nunca mais me deito com você!”

“Você sabe que não somos tão obcecados por foder como todos pensam. Nós só temos alguns períodos de núpcias tardias e depois tudo volta ao normal. Passamos dois anos distantes após a morte de nossa filha. E depois da fuga de Anna e Syrio você me expulsou do quarto, então eu caí... Faça as contas! Foi uma única vez e concebemos! Se os deuses querem encher esse castelo de crianças é porque eles têm uma dívida por sua família ter sido dizimada.”

Tyrion tinha argumento para qualquer situação, era impossível ganhar uma discussão contra ele. Até Arya ficou convencida.

“Além disso você arrancou a cabeça de um Dothraki! Ninguém vai ousar chegar muito perto de você.”

“Desgraçado.”

Arya franziu o cenho e se aproximou mais da irmã.

“Aliás... como teve forças para superá-lo? Eu já matei alguns escondida de Daenerys e escondi os corpos. Eles sempre aterrorizam a capital e eu tenho que sumir com eles. Mas você? Você é você! Não consegue matar uma mosca sozinha.

“É verdade. Como fez isso?”

Ela se agarrou aos lençóis e então recomeçou a tremer retirando o tecido que cobria os olhos.

“Me perdoe Tyrion...

Tyrion arregalou os olhos em compreensão, parecia ter o dom de ler a mente dela.  Arya encarou os dois, confusa. Ele saltou da cama para pegar um pouco de vinho, precisaria.

“Eu não quero saber, Sansa... não precisa se justificar. Você fez o que tinha que ser feito”

 Mas Arya encurralou a irmã.

“Diga logo!”

Sansa suspirou buscando Tyrion com os olhos embora só visse um vulto do marido **.**

“Eu não pretendia faltar com a verdade com você, meu marido... Eu...”

“Desembuche!” Arya se agitou.

“Eu fingi que o queria.  Eu o seduzi e tive que beijá-lo... e... eu segurei...”

Arya permaneceu interessada.

“E?”

“E... Eu segurei o membro dele para o distrair.”

“O pau?”

“Sim Arya. O _pau!”_ Sansa estalou a língua.

“Sua boceta é mesmo mágica!”

“Não há nada de mágico na minha _boceta_.”

Arya soltou uma gargalhada encarando Tyrion. Ele imediatamente prendeu os lábios tentando inutilmente não rir.

Uma coisa era ouvir Sansa falando obscenidades quando ele estava em cima dela e outra era ouvir falando com Arya que era uma das mulheres mais obscenas que ele conhecia.

“Você me contamina com este linguajar de uma prostituta bêbada.”

“linguajar de prostituta bêbada?” Arya riu ainda mais “Deuses, você e hilária quando quer ser!”

Tyrion cuspiu todo o vinho da boca no chão, ele se apoiou na bengala em busca de equilíbrio.

“Você, lady Sansa, seduziu um dothraki e segurou o pau dele com uma mão e com a outra o esfaqueou?”

“Não foi nessa sequência, mas funcionou. Ele era muito Grande e forte, eu nunca teria forças para ele...

 “Brilhante!”

“Espetacular, meu amor. Você nunca cansa de me surpreender"

“Você não está bravo, Tyrie?

“Estou furioso, mas não com você. Pela quantidade de vezes que você vomitou, não foi agradável tocá-lo. Em retrospecto à atenção que me prestou ontem à noite eu me sinto muito mais lisonjeado.”

Tyrion subiu na cama novamente e se deitou no mesmo travesseiro em que a esposa havia se afundado de vergonha, a acariciando a bochecha levemente.

“Eu não vi uma fração de nojo...”

Arya gemeu, agora de nojo.

"Você chupou o pau desse anão novamente lady Sansa? Quem é a prostituta bêbada agora?”

Sansa se virou para o lado ruborizando.  Apesar dos hematomas, era claro o constrangimento.  Dando as costas a Arya, ela abraçou Tyrion.

“ela jamais faria algo como isto. Minha esposa é uma dama" Ele mentiu.

“Eu nem imaginei que isto fosse possível. Modere sua mente obscura, Arya."

Arya se calou, não porque acreditasse nos dois. Ela havia criado o habito de vigiar o corredor dos sobrinhos e a forma como Sansa o fazia gemer a fez se recordar dos bordéis de Bravos. Mas a coisa era demais até para ela discutir. Ela continuou sentada na cama agarrada ao cabo da espada e Sansa estendeu a mão para que ela segurasse e ela apertou para reconfortá-la.

“fique no Norte conosco, Arya.”

“Eu fico com o quarto que era da mãe e do pai, bem longe de vocês dois.”

“Jon está lá.”

“Quando eles partirem, obviamente.”

Passado um momento Tyrion recomeçou a falar.

“Já passou o momento dessa comitiva infernal partir do Norte. Daenerys vem reivindicar um filho nosso, traz Syrio para seduzir minha filhinha...”

“Eu estou ouvindo duende!” Arya alertou, mas Tyrion a ignorou.

“Nossos estoques de comida estão à beira de um colapso e agora isto! Não quero que eles estejam aqui quando nosso neto nascer.”

“E nosso filho...”

“Exatamente! Precisamos de paz.”

“Ter paz com doze filhos?” Arya questionou.

Sansa acariciou o próprio ventre.

“Você está muito interessada em controlar meus filhos. Não se preocupe, nós já estamos acostumados...”

Imediatamente a porta se abriu e Sansa sentou rapidamente assustada e todos os filhos invadiram o quarto sem cerimônia. Eles sentaram na cama empurrando Arya para o lado. A cama rangeu com o peso. Catelyn e Myrcella ainda de roupão, os garotos de pijamas. Lylia segurando Jon e Anna com Robb no colo. Bran sentou nas pernas da mãe a fazendo gemer de dor.

“Seus olhos parecem amoras. Você consegue me ver? Quantos dedos tem na minha mão?”

“Não consigo ver muito bem e talvez não enxergue mais como antes.”

Myrcella se aproximou.

“Você está inteiramente machucada! É verdade que arrancou a cabeça de um dothraki?

“Sim”

Rickon tocou o busto da mãe assustado com o mamilo quase dilacerado.

“O que é isto isso? Por que ele fez isto?”

“Você não entenderia...

“Mas eu quero saber!”

“Eu sei o que ele fez” Ned cerrou o punho no cabo da espada. Matarei todos esses animais.

Lylia levantou o martelo.

“Eu ajudarei”

Eles discutiram uma ação de retaliação sobre quem deveria agir em silêncio ou quem poderia desafiar alguém para um combate, os ânimos exaltados e a vozes se erguendo mais e mais. Sansa se afundou no colchão agarrada aos três filhos mais novos. Já estava realmente acostumada a tanto barulho e sabia que eles fariam algo como aquilo, mas Tyrion sempre dava um jeito de frustrar os planos deles.  Para ela era até reconfortante ouvir as vozes dos filhos tão próximos a ela depois do terror que viveu. Rickon começou a cantar uma música de ninar no ouvido dela e ela sorriu fechando os olhos.

“Você tem uma bela voz, Rickon. Já é quase um homem.”

O que Sansa não pôde ver era que eles estavam armados até os dentes, os mais novos tinham até pedras nas mãos.

Apesar do caos, Arya riu da cena.  Ela sempre imaginou que os filhos de Sansa seriam como príncipes esnobes, mas Sansa e Tyrion se pareciam camponeses com uma ninhada de filhos mal educados e falastrões. Apesar da educação erudita a que eram submetidos, poderiam muito bem ser mais filhos dela do que de Sansa. E Sansa não parecia se importar nem um pouco, tudo era tão diferente de quando ela era jovem. A única que se portava minimamente como uma dama era Myrcella, mas ela adorava as cozinhas e nenhuma dama comia com os servos.

Eles falaram e falaram e Tyrion continuava bebendo alheio ao barulho até que Bran falou em cortar cabeças de mais pessoas e ele foi obrigado a interromper.  

“Vocês se parecem com selvagens! Ninguém mais morrerá hoje. Já está tudo resolvido, sua mãe precisa descansar.” ele afastou os filhos com a bengala para que saíssem de cima da cama. Robb e Jon davam beijinhos nos olhos machucados de Sansa.

“Um beijinho para sarar. Está melhor?”

“Muito melhor. Obrigada Jon”

“Eu sou Robb"

“Obviamente... Eu já os confundo com a visão boa, imagine agora. Mamãe terá mais um bebê. Vocês sejam bons e cuidem do seu irmão tão bem quanto cuidam de mim.”

Catelyn alterou a voz pela primeira vez na vida.

“Gravida? Ele fez isso com a minha mãe _grávida_?

“ele já está morto Catelyn. Sua mãe o matou com a adaga que você deu a ela.” Tyrion tentou acalma-la, mas Anna que nunca fora a mais tranquila das filhas se alterou ainda mais.

“Ele poderia ter feito comigo pai, ou com Lylia ou com Myrcella!

 _Ele faria._ Sansa se recordou, mas não queria dizer mais nada e piorar a situação.  

“Eu não gosto dessa rainha e ela vem aqui e traz esses monstros voadores e esses dothrakis estupradores de gravidas! Eu não ficarei quieta.”

Robert e Syrio aguardavam do corredor, pois Sansa estava seminua, enquanto os filhos avaliaram as extensões dos machucados.

“Cat acalme-se!”

“Como posso me acalmar Robert? Ele arrancou pedaços da minha mãe! Meu pai jamais ergueu um dedo contra ela!”

Tyrion subiu na cama com um copo de água ajudando Sansa a beber delicadamente. Quando ela terminou, ele retirou os gêmeos mais novos e Bran da cama e a cobriu com tecido delicado.

Robbin fez menção em entrar no quarto, mas ela o deteve

“Fique onde está Robbin. Minha mãe está quase nua. Nem sei como ela poderá vestir algo sem sentir dor. Você não deve presenciar isto.

Robert alterou a voz mais que ela.

“Catelyn Arryn, eu ordeno que saia imediatamente deste quarto e deixe a sua mãe descansar. Pensei que você fosse sensata, não uma criança mimada e inconsequente. Você não deveria ter instigado seus irmãos a verem Sansa nessa situação.”

Um silêncio constrangedor invadiu o cômodo e Catelyn se desculpou e saiu encabulada. Robert não era um idiota como todos pensavam.

Arya se aproximou de Anna e sussurrou

“É melhor que vá também. Você sabe que Syrio pode entrar e lhe arrastar daqui se eu ordenar, mas eu não quero fazer isto. Saia agora.”

Anna e Myrcella acompanharam a irmã e Arya e Lylia guiaram as outras crianças para fora.

“Onde estão as septãs dessas crianças? E Podrick?

Mas Ned e Tommem se recusaram a sair, não importando o que Tyrion ou Sansa dissessem.

Tommem nem conseguiu falar nada, apenas encarava a mãe com desgosto.

Eles se sentaram nos sofás montando guarda e Tyrion se deitou ao lado de Sansa na cama, ela gemendo baixinho enquanto os olhos lacrimejavam e sangravam. Mas ela se recusou a tomar leite de papoula, temendo prejudicar o filho do ventre.

A dor não a deixava descansar e ela pensou que, talvez, o destino dela era sentir dor o tempo inteiro. Desde que se tornou noiva de Joffrey sempre algo a empurrava para o limite da dor física ou da alma.

Quando o sol estava bastante alto e os convidados acordaram e os sons de pessoas circulando encheu o castelo, as criadas vieram com a refeição do meio dia para eles. E enquanto Tyrion a alimentava na boca cuidadosamente e os filhos comiam na mesa em silêncio houve uma batida na porta e Tommem se adiantou para verificar.

A rainha e Jon entraram sem esperar autorização.

“Espero que já esteja descansada lady Sansa.” A rainha manteve distância da cama enquanto Jon se aproximou. Sansa se agarrou aos lençóis pra se proteger do olhar do irmão. Os filhos verem o estado do corpo dela já era o suficiente.

“Sinto muito Sansa.  Eu não queria trazer dothrakis, mas...”

“Eu ficarei bem, Jon. Já me recuperei de coisas piores que essa.”

Jon sentou-se numa cadeira ao lado da cama, mas a rainha permaneceu de pé.

Sansa pôde sentir, mesmo sem conseguir enxergar, o olhar da mulher a avaliando. E pelo movimento da sala os filhos haviam se levantado da mesa e se puseram entre a rainha e a cama.

“Perdoe-me os trajes sua graça. Perdoe-me pelos meus filhos também... Eles se recusam a me deixar sozinha. Estão preocupados.”

“Eu que lhe devo desculpas por atrapalhar seu descanso. Anseio pela sua rápida recuperação. vim apenas lhe fazer uma pergunta.”

“Sim, sua graça"

“Onde está o corpo?

“O corpo?”

“Sim. Porque a cabeça está num pico no muro do castelo para que todo o meu povo possa ver que você matou meu homem de confiança. O homem que alimentava e tratava dos meus dragões. Você não tem autorização para executar sentenças sobre a minha guarda pessoal, lady Sansa.”

Tommem se ergueu sobre a rainha.

“E por que ela deveria se preocupar com isso, sua graça? O corpo dela está dilacerado de hematomas. Veja o que seu _animal_ fez com o rosto da minha mãe! Veja os olhos dela! Acredita seriamente que ela poderá ver o nascimento do meu sobrinho com clareza?”

Tyrion se posicionou ao lado de Tommem para que ele não falasse mais do que deveria. Tommem só tinha nove anos, mas crescera muito mais do que os outros irmãos e aparentava ser mais velho que Ned, que era três anos mais velho. Naquela postura era impossível não enxergar a afronta à rainha.

“Cale-se filho. Onde está o corpo Sansa?”

“Eu não sei onde está o corpo”

 “Como não sabe? Pensei que de todas as pessoas no mundo, você seria a única que respeita os rituais funerários das pessoas. Preciso do corpo para cremá-lo junto com os cinco irmãos de sangue dele.

“E o que se abateu sobre os outros animais irmãos dele, sua graça?” Tommem questionou sarcasticamente.

Tyrion puxou o braço do filho para que ele o encarasse.

“Os irmãos de sangue se matam quando um deles morre, Tommem. Cale-se de uma vez.”

Tyrion esperava que Tommem percebesse a gravidade da situação e ficasse quieto de uma vez. Mas, como sempre, ele não estava satisfeito e ele sempre defendia a mãe com unhas e dentes. Um pequeno leão.

“Pois eu acredito que a minha mãe fez um ótimo negócio se livrando de seis dotrakhis com um único corte de cabeça. Meu pai pode estar velho, mas eu não permito que ninguém e encurrale minha mãe.”

Tommem se aproximou mais da rainha e Ned o segurou pelo braço tentando contê-lo, mas ele não recuou. Embora Ned fosse tão língua grande quanto o irmão, ele sabia que enfrentar a rainha daquela forma era uma sentença de morte para um homem.  Mas Tommem era só um garoto, apesar do tamanho, e continuou encarando os olhos violeta enlouquecidos da mulher.

Jon se pôs de pé a segurando pelos ombros temendo o momento de ruptura da sanidade da esposa.

“Você é mesmo filho do seu pai, garoto. Um Lannister, apesar do sobrenome que carrega. Esses seus olhos e esse sorriso perverso...  Eu vejo que o caráter também.”

Tyrion se colocou entre os dois

“meu filho não é o meu irmão.”

“Pois ele me lembra o regicida muito mais do que eu gostaria, lorde Lannister.”

“Dany... Ele é apenas um garoto. Deixe-o. Ele não pode lhe fazer mal, ele é nosso sobrinho. Filho de minha irmã... assim como Syrio.”

“Syrio é um Baratheon, também apesar do nome. E assim como o usurpador, é um traidor do sangue da própria avó Targeryen que ele carregava"

Jon a segurou pelo rosto delicadamente.

“Tudo isto é passado e eles estão mortos. São apenas crianças.

Tommem havia recuado alguns passos, contido por Ned e Tyrion. Sansa se sentou, ansiosa.

“Eu esquecerei até que suas _crianças_ se armam contra mim, lady Sansa. Apenas responda a minha pergunta: onde está o corpo?”

Sansa suspirou.

Soltem as armas que estão segurando. Respeitem nossa Rainha e não interfiram mais.  Esta não foi a educação que lhes dei. Saia Tommem!

“Mas...

Sansa gritou e no esforço que fez um fio de sangue escorreu do olho mais machucado.

“Ao menos uma vez na vida me obedeça! Eu ordeno que saiam daqui, agora! Ned mantenha todos os seus irmãos trancados. Busque Arya e Brienne se for necessário. Haja como o homem que já é.”

Tyrion subiu na cama para ajudá-la a se recompor.

Quando eles saíram e a porta se fechou, ela sabia que não havia como fugir mais da fúria da rainha. Ela ergueu o nariz e encarou um o vulto prateado da mulher.

“O ser vil e rastejante que ele era, um verme imundo e podre que me infectou só de pôr as mãos em mim. Me enoja lembrar do hálito fétido.”

Ela se inclinou para o lado cuspiu no chão, um ato nada feminino. A bile subindo novamente à garganta.  

Jon agarrou Daenerys e a empurrou para sair, mas ela resistiu e se desvencilhou do rei.

“Eu quero ouvir o que ela tem a dizer.”

“eu ficaria completamente cega para que ele não me tocasse. Ele me queria, como muitos querem. Queria ter filhos comigo. Ele queria me estuprar, mas queria também que eu fosse dele.”

“Você é mesmo irresistível, lady Sansa!”

Sansa sentiu a provocação. Como uma mulher que fora vendida e estuprada também poderia menosprezar a dor que ela estava sentindo?

“Aparentemente sim. Foi o que ele me disse, mas apenas meu marido pode me ter, ao contrário de algumas dotrhakis que ele mencionou”

A rainha se aproximou da cama e se inclinou sobre Sansa.

“Onde está o corpo?”

Sansa segurou o lençol mais junto ao corpo sentindo o hálito quente da rainha na orelha. Mas ela não se curvou, embora o corpo tremesse com o uma folha.

“meu marido e eu merecemos respeito, sua graça.”

Jon segurou a rainha que estava ao ponto de atacar Sansa, mas repreendeu a irmã.

“E ela é a sua rainha, Sansa. E está fazendo uma pergunta simples, apenas responda.”

“Meu filho é uma criança de nove anos. Depois de tudo ela ainda o ameaçou"

Tyrion a segurou “mulher, controle-se.... responda à pergunta da rainha e acabe com isto. Você já teve sua justiça. Pense nos nossos filhos.”

Sansa se reclinou novamente nos travesseiros suspirando.

“Procure na merda de Fantasma.  Ele deve tê-lo devorado, sua graça.”

 

 

...

 

 

 

Jon arrastou a rainha para o quarto e ela ficou reclusa pelo resto do dia. E ele ordenou que a comitiva se preparasse para partir em três dias.

Mas o que Sansa não sabia era que antes de se juntarem ao khal na morte, os companheiros de Sangue buscavam vingança. E antes mesmo de Jon e a rainha se retirarem dos aposentos de Sansa, pessoas começaram a morrer como moscas. Primeiro as duas septãs, depois o meister e todas as cozinheiras. Sansa e os filhos choraram o dia inteiro pela morte dos criados e Anna e Sansa tiveram que ser acalmadas com leite de papoula.

Os dothrakis montavam acampamento do lado de fora do castelo e Jon também ordenou que os portões fossem fechados para que Sansa estivesse segura. Eles se trancaram nos aposentos e Brienne, Podrick, Arya e os cavaleiros do vale de guarda.

Sem cozinheiras, septãs ou meister não houve muita possiblidade de descanso para a guardiã do norte e arranjos tiveram que ser feitos às pressas para atender às necessidades da Rainha. E, no dia seguinte ao ataque, Syrio encontrou Sansa já vagando pela ala da família agarrada às paredes tentando descer as escadas sozinha, com Jon e Robb agarrados as saias dela.

 

 

....

 

 

No dia da partida a rainha não conseguiu montar Drogon, estava estranhamente indisposta e preferiu viajar numa carruagem. Mas Tyrion e Sansa fizeram um último esforço para manter a paz já tão tênue. Tyrion vestiu a esposa com vestido de seda verde com a gola alta e Jane aplicou um grossa camada de pó para minimizar o hematoma negro no rosto da tia, depois a cobriu de esmeraldas e fitas de seda intricadas nas tranças.

_Sedas e joias são capazes de esconder qualquer machucado, tia Sansa._

Os emplastros do povo livre ajudaram a diminuir o inchaço e ela conseguiu abrir olhos novamente, mas teria que arrumar uma criada para ajudá-la a se vestir e trançar os cabelos agora que estava com a visão limitada e que os dotrakis haviam assassinado tantos criados.

Nenhum dos filhos saiu da ala da família e os senhores ainda hospedados em Winterfell foram se despedir no pátio com o portão ainda trancado.

Jon abraçou Sansa um pouco constrangido. “espero vê-la em melhores circunstâncias da próxima vez. Cuide deles Arya, eles já estão velhinhos.” Ele provocou a irmã.

Sansa ainda verteu algumas lágrimas pelo irmão que ela mais desprezou, mas era o único que lhe restava. O irmão que era capaz de ignorar loucuras e traições para preservar a esposa.

Ele aproveitou a distração da rainha com Sor Davos para Sussurrar no ouvido de Sansa “cuide de Fantasma, ele não estará seguro na capital depois do que ocorreu”

“Rickon cuidará muito bem.”

A rainha estava desgrenhada e com o aspecto ainda mais louco, mas mesmo assim sorriu para Tyrion como se nada houvesse acontecido. Arya já os havia alertado das oscilações de humor da mulher e Sansa e Tyrion vestiram uma armadura de cortesias que há muito tempo não usavam para preservar a linha tão tênue de paz que ainda restava.

“Me esqueci de parabenizá-los pela nova criança. Lady Sansa já nomeou um filho após o rei, ficaria muito feliz se o fizesse comigo também.

E beijou o rosto de Sansa.

“Se eu tiver uma menina, sua graça. Serei eternamente grata por ter trazido meu marido de volta para mim tantos anos atrás.

Daenerys ainda presenteou Sansa e Tyrion com tecidos e uma caixa de doces refinados.  E entregou a Arya um novo manto para Syrio.

_Meu sobrinho precisará de peles para não se resfriar aqui no Norte._

 Louca.

Eles apoiaram um ao outro numa reverência e o restante das pessoas do pátio fez o mesmo e a comitiva partiu rumo à capital pela vila de inverno anda escura e sem movimento. Jon voou em Visteon com Drogon ao seu lado.

“Finalmente eles partiram, serão mais dez anos de paz e esquecimento.” Sansa suspirou aliviada.

 

 

....

 

 

Naquela mesma manhã Bron, lady Allys e os cavaleiros Karstark se despediram do filho e partiram rumo a Karhold.

O menino lutou contra as lágrimas e Tyrion o levou para conhecer a Vila de inverno, juntamente com Jon, Robb, Bran, Myrcella e Podrick para tentar encontrar criadas substitutas para as antigas que foram assassinadas e babás para os filhos menores.

Mas Tyrion não voltou com criadas e sim com mais uma criança. Sansa a princípio não reconheceu, a visão a impediu. Era pequena e loira e de porte atarracado. Não tinha mais de três anos. Loira como uma Lannister.

“Você trouxe uma...” Ela balbuciou _bastarda_ “para que sua esposa quase cega cuide? Não basta os filhos que planta em mim?”

 Sansa se levantou furiosa avançando sobre Tyrion. A garota se assustou e se escondeu atrás dele chorando copiosamente. Ela percebeu o despropósito de atacar Tyrion na presença da menina e freou.

“Ora, não precisa chorar. Eu não vou expulsá-la daqui. Mas você Tyrion... como pode fazer isso comigo?

“Eu preciso que você se acalme. Você não a reconhece?”

“Como eu poderia reconhecer? Fiquei quase cega para proteger sua honra!”

Tyrion se aproximou a fazendo sentar novamente na poltrona da qual ela havia saltado.

“Respire e se acalme. Que tipo de conversa teve com a rainha nos jardins de vidro?”

“Coisas de mulher, não posso reproduzir na frente de uma criança. Falamos também da reforma da Vila e dos nossos amigos de lá. ”

Ela estreitou os olhos analisando a criança. Ela era familiar e analisando melhor não se parecia com Tyrion.

“Desculpe criança se lhe assustei. Pegue um doce, a rainha me deixou de presente esta manhã. Aproxime-se de mim.”

A criança se aproximou muito confortavelmente, como se já a conhecesse. Sansa a entregou um doce e quando o choro parou, ela tocou no pequeno rosto delicadamente. Ela suspirou e segurou a menina nos braços e desabou no choro.

“Alyssane...Alyssane... Sonja... Onde está Sonja? Minha única amiga...”

“Alyssane se salvou porque estava num baú, Sonja deve tê-la escondido. Mas as outras crianças não tiveram a mesma sorte, nem Sonja e muito menos o pai de Alyssane.

Com os olhos ainda tão machucados Sansa chorou lágrimas de sangue agarrada a menina.

“Teremos também que arranjar outra parteira. Mary também está morta."

 

 

 

 


End file.
